


Between the worlds

by LadyMorgan



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Austria-America, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam has no idea, Supernatural Convention, Wedding, human!Gabriel, woman!Sam, world without monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 150,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: "I hope your brain doesn’t turn into slush when I have to erase your memory a few more times," Gabe mumbled, putting his hand over his unconscious friend’s forehead and eyes. "But for a perfect life we still need a few runs,and we don’t have that much time until this bitch takes your life."The master of tricks decided on a plan and created a parallel universe because Rowena would have killed Sam otherwise, which was Gabriel's fault. Our world, as we know it; with the actors, Gabriel as director of the series 'Supernatural'Eventually, however; the whole thing flew open, as Dean and Cas faced themselves with Jensen and Misha.The first part is about how Gabriel copes as a human being and Sam becomes a woman - becomes his wife, but can not remember the previous life.The second part takes place in the supernatural universe and Gabriel has to decide if he should become an angel again ...Sam is Dean's brother again, but can't remember that Gabriel and he are married.





	1. Chapter 1

_So, that’s how it felt._

That was all Sam had in mind as he sank deeper and deeper underwater and the spirits gradually disappeared from his body. It wasn’t the first time he died and once again he couldn’t say goodbye to anyone because the worst part was that no one knew he was dying. A few hours ago he was sitting at the table with Dean and Cas and Gabriel, eating pizza, drinking beer and joking.

Maybe it was a coincidence, fate, or just a stupid idea that made him go out in the fresh air to clear his mind.

 

"Is there someone?" He shouted a few moments ago into the darkness, looking around with a frown when he heard a rustle. All he knew was that something pricked him on the neck and all he felt was the hard impact and the cold water that suddenly surrounded him.

"I’m sorry, kiddo."

Who that was, he couldn’t say, nor why. Although, to ask about the _why_ he’d given up long ago. He had more than enough enemies in his job.

Any supernatural power from heaven or hell or just a lot of teeth would undoubtedly have been to blame. Sam didn’t have the strength to think about it anyway. He’d imagined his death differently.

Stabbed by an angel’s blade, killed by a vampire or shot down; but, not just death by drowning in some damned lake. When the lungs filled up with water, and you could do nothing but let go. The whole body doesn’t know what to do. No training in the world can you prepare for it.

 

Sam was 35. Too young to die. Nobody would find him here. Worries came up. Billie’s words echoed so loud in his mind that Sam would’ve closed his ears if he had the strength. Words that told him once again that this was a one-way ticket.

There was no way back. He wondered if it was heaven or hell waiting for him. His last thoughts were for his brother. What had the two going through? More than once they’d messed up the universe, and almost always Cas was at their side. Their faithful friend, though that wasn’t still the case. It took many years for the black-haired angel to recognize the younger man as a friend. His brother and Cas have ever had a special bond, and even though both tried very hard to hide, their looks gave more information; but of course, neither of them would’ve admitted.

If Sam could’ve laughed, he would’ve done it. As his thoughts wandered to Gabriel and he became aware of the fact that he might never see him again, Sam had the feeling to cry if he’d been able to. Though he’d never confessed it, that cheeky little archangel had twisted his head years ago. Then Gabriel died and with him also a part of Sam. Suddenly he was back, and everything could’ve been so great, but as always fate thwarted their plans. And you shouldn’t mess with fate, after all, he’d met her.

He could feel it; his heartbeat was slowing, and his chest was burning like fire. His body was so heavy and sank further and further down to the bottom of the lake. So that was it. One would think that his whole life passed him like a movie, but all he felt was just a deep void.

 

"Come along!"

It was hard to understand, but suddenly there was a hand that grabbed him, and with the last effort he opened his eyes and smiled. His angel was there, apparently trying to make the final few seconds as comfortable as possible. There was a sense of contentment mingling with the void, and as Sam considered it, he might have felt a little guilty had he not been busy dying. He had neither fought nor resisted – he’d simply given up and let himself be enveloped by the darkness of the water. You could even say that he was a little relieved. All this pain, all this fight was over, and it was just a feeling of weightlessness and letting go.

The young man wondered why these golden wings didn’t get wet. My God – it was impressive. Astonished, he looked at the angel before Gabriel took his hand and the young man let himself be pulled along.

"I’m always with you," he heard before closing his eyes and not opening again.

 

"Sam?! How long will it take? Hermann is starving."

As if awakening from a trance, Sam grabbed a plate from the shelf, poured the fries into a bowl and salted, took the schnitzel out of the pan, made a salad on the side, prepared everything on the plate and put it to the older, gray-haired man who took it, and left the kitchen through the swinging door. Everything ran so routinely as if Sam hadn’t done anything else for years. Still completely confused, he turned to the voice, which asked if everything was alright.

"You look a little pale around the nose," the man with the gray hair asked worriedly, who’d come through the door once more and put his hand on Sam’s forehead.

All he thought was that this was a giant because he’d to raise his head to look him in the eye. But yes. Somehow he felt weird and went to the restroom for men.

"Hey, you’re wrong here!" A young man called to him who stood at the urinal.

At first, he was startled when he looked in the mirror, then he turned quickly and walked next door.

Had someone here allowed a bad joke? In the mirror he saw a face that was alien to him; only his eyes were very familiar. What means ...

Sam put both hands to his cheeks and stood so close to the mirror that the tip of his nose touched the cold surface. There was no doubt. The long hair was even longer and tied together in a ponytail, the beard was wholly gone, and when Sam sat back and ran his hands over the body, as he didn’t trust his eyes, he could feel two breasts, but in return, there was nothing between his legs.

"What the hell?!"

 

Sam was a woman. And that wasn’t the most absurd of all.

When he/she’d recovered from the shock, he found that working as a cook was surprisingly easy for him, as if he had’t done anything else for years, and the older man, who was apparently her boss, and some of the guests, acted as though the young man/woman were already working in the small inn forever.

In a quiet moment, he ran headlong into the garden and screamed up into the sky.

"Balthazar!"

After all, he’d sent him and Dean to the TV once before. Could it be possible that he was once again trapped in a parallel universe, or maybe Gabriel, this little rascal had his fingers in the game? Sam screamed his soul out and ignored the people who looked at him in confusion. But nobody came.

 

At some point was the end of work. What now? Where should he go?

The question quickly resolved as he climbed into the black VW, which beeped as he pressed the remote on the car key. He started, and suddenly everything was back. After half an hour’s drive, he’d reached his destination, went naturally to the house with the number 2, climbed the stairs to the top floor, greeted his neighbor, who went outside with his German shepherd, whose name was Leila, and then opened his apartment door.

As soon as he’d locked it behind him, Sam wondered how he knew all this. With a sigh, he leaned against it, looked in the mirror, which was right in front of him and shook his head in disbelief. Did he/she dream this? Did he/she imagine to be Sam Winchester? It was all so real and to be honest, he/she wanted to do it again.

In principle, she was also Sam Winchester. Samantha Winchester. Well, she didn’t know how many ancestors were in between, but she was descended from one. And with that, she also bragged a bit. Because, as a supernatural fan, that was something extraordinary.

 

"Damn," Gabriel murmured, who’d accompanied him all the time; naturally invisible. He still had to work on that. Somehow he’d hoped that Sam couldn’t remember what had happened before. But he was relieved that the young human thought it was a dream.

That was why it was a test run. Gabriel spent his time watching her, falling in love a bit and patting himself on his shoulder.

It passed a few days. During that time, Sam had learned that it was none other than the love of Supernatural, that had given her a beautiful dream. Her bedroom was wallpapered with pictures from this TV series; on Netflix, this series was at the top of the queue. She quickly realized that there were no monsters in this world; or rather, another type of monster.

These were called loneliness, longing, working and paying taxes. After a while, Samantha could even laugh about it. Who didn’t wish to escape from reality for a moment, to experience adventure and to immerse briefly in a world that was away from normal life?

 

And then something happened that turned the life of the young woman upside down when she learned from the internet that there was a chance to see her beloved actors in real life soon.

On a supernatural convention; and that for her birthday just before Christmas; near her. Samantha felt like she’d to freak out completely. It was complicated for Sam to control her expression and the regulars already raised her because she seemed to be grinning like the hyenas from the movie Lion King.

Yes, the convention tickets were fucking expensive, but for three days in a **** star hotel with her beloved favs, she would’ve done almost anything. Such an opportunity would probably never be granted to the young woman, with the red, long hair.

Yes, that was a funny side effect of this dream, which she couldn’t explain either, because for years Samantha dyed her hair red and suddenly they were brown again.

Time flew by, and day by day the tingling became more violent, the anticipation rose to immeasurable. With each passing day, she found it more difficult to focus on work, which wasn’t lost on her boss, but he took it with humor because he knew his cook’s infatuation.

 

Her heart dived as he approached her just before the scheduled event to let her know that she couldn’t take her vacation around the convention because a few Christmas parties were on the agenda and as always – not enough staff.

Who doesn’t like to hear from his boss, to be indispensable, but seriously?!

On top of the world, down in the dumps in less than five seconds. That was a low blow that caused Samantha a stomach ache. The smile everyone loved so much faded away, leaving only the grief for the missed opportunity. Tears of anger rose, as always when Sam’s feelings went through with her. Once again fate didn’t mean well, and in the evening, when the young woman lay alone in her bed, she pressed her face desperately into the pillow, pulled the blanket over her head and began sobbing uncontrollably.

She cursed the world and decided to quit the very next day. Such a huge shit!

 

Although her boss repeatedly emphasized how sorry he was, Sam couldn’t buy anything from that. Besides, she was burdened with additional work, as at one of the Christmas celebrations a birthday child was present. But, he left her free hand.

"Then I’ll do an SPN-cake," Sam replied defiantly, and with a wink, her boss said that would be very appropriate.

On the way to the kitchen, she was annoyed with his behavior because he had no idea how angry she was; but the boxes had to serve with the table linen, which Sam missed a hefty kick.

 

In her small apartment, the young woman put her heart and soul into the 3-tiered cake, making an effort to model the figures and the Impala. Each tier contained not only a delicious cream but also a different theme; from hunters to demons, angels, from the diary to light and darkness. At the same time, the TV was on, but all she could do was sigh in disappointment.

Satisfied, she then looked at the finished work and was happy - for a moment.

 

Although it was already late, the young woman decided nevertheless to take a relaxing bath. From the living room, she grabbed her laptop and put it on the washing machine before she undressed while the warm bath water ran into the tub.

Examining, Samantha looked in the mirror and picked up the tweezers to pluck a pair of distracting eyebrows that clouded the overall picture.

She wasn’t vain but always endeavored to be well-groomed. Make-up she found unnecessary, naturalness was significant to her; only the edges of her eyes she subtly pulled with kohl. Then the young woman took a deep breath and ran her fingers over her smooth stomach, which slightly arched as she exhaled. Samantha was neither fat nor thin. Her curves were all in the right place, and she was grateful for it every day because the sport was a foreign word.

The 5’9’’ tall woman was content with herself and threw a kiss on the mirror before turning on the music, turning the faucet off and changing the water into a small foam bath with some fragrant soap.

"Oh, yes," she sighed contentedly after getting into the tub and leaned back with her eyes closed. There was nothing more pleasant than a warm bath. It was able to dispel the worries, the back pain, and relaxed from the hair roots to the tips of the toes.

Samantha just imagined that this day had never happened and she could go to this convention. A smile formed on her lips as she saw the faces of her favs in her mind. With a warm sensation in her stomach, she inhaled deeply and slid down, slowly letting her head slip under the water.

 

Muffled, she heard Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper’s song _Shallow_ sound from the laptop and had to grin slightly, but when suddenly a hand lay on her shoulder, Sam opened his eyes in horror.

"Don’t worry, I’m always with you," the man said, whom she could identify as Gabriel, despite the water in her eyes and the hair in front of her face and she was still wondering how that could be possible. Did she dream again? This hand didn’t push, was only present, but Sam ...

What was wrong with her? Any sane person would’ve fought with his hands and feet, and not just because she was naked. But she only saw his eyes and they were the most amazing eyes she’d ever seen; like amber, filled with infinite goodness. And, maybe it was the fact that her senses dwindled as she drowned, but suddenly there were those golden wings again. Just a moment before everything went black, but that was one of the most peaceful moments.


	2. Chapter 2

"I hope your brain doesn’t turn to slush if I hafta erase your memory a few more times," Gabe mumbled, putting his hand over his unconscious friend’s forehead and eyes. "But for a perfect life we still need a few runs, and we don’t have that much time until this bitch takes over our lives."

 

As Sam opened his eyes and wanted to straighten up, he hissed and automatically grabbed his head. He looked around, through the light of the moon, shining through the trees, he could see the bunker. That made him sigh with relief. He stood up with a groan and wondered why he’d sat on the floor and how the hell he came here.

"What’s going on here?" He shouted into the darkness but got no answer.

When he opened the heavy door with a loud squeak, he heard Dean and Cas laughing loudly, and as the young man descended the stairs, Sam could see that they were still sitting where he had left them. It was still unusual to see Cas so cheerful and boisterous. On the other hand, they also had every reason to do so. The two strongest archangels were destroyed, and the hunters gradually regained their peace.

Speaking of archangels. Where was Gabriel? Sam had the feeling that this small nuisance knew more and that he couldn’t find him anywhere made it even more suspicious.

"Say, were you swimming?" Dean asked, and as Sam didn’t answer immediately but just stared at him in confusion, the older of the brothers impatiently waved his hand up and down his body. Sam shrugged and replied that he’d stumbled in the dark.

"How long have I been gone?" The young man asked with a frown because apart from Gabriel’s disappearance, everything was as he remembered it.

Dean looked at his watch.

"Dunno. Half an hour?"

Half an hour? He shook his head disbelievingly, but when Cas studied him with his eyes narrowed, and his head tilted, he went to his room under the pretext of being tired. Sam had a headache, and shreds of images appeared before his eyes, which he couldn’t place. He didn’t even know why he was wet.

 

"That’s a quiet week," Sam mumbled, repeatedly searching various websites on the computer. For days no case was in sight. It was as if all the supernatural crap had gone on vacation.

"What? Why do you say something like that? It’s strictly forbidden to say that!", Dean shrieked, standing at the kitchen table and nearly dropped his coffee cup in fright.

"How so? I wanted to ... "

"No, don’t talk!" The older of the two yelled and waved his hands in front of Sam’s face in panic. "This is an absolute taboo break, which reverses to the opposite. You never say it’s quiet. Otherwise, you conjure it up!"

Dean hadn’t even finished the last sentence when it knocked on the door of the bunker. Immediately, the two brothers grabbed their pistols and positioned themselves before Dean opened and just caught his angel, who sank exhausted into his arms.

"Dude. Why can’t you ever shut up," his brother moaned annoyed as he put an arm around Cas’s waist and they both brought him to the couch.

When Cas had told his story, Sam just thought that his brother wouldn’t have to make such an uprising, because there’re only a few werewolves that out of control. A problem that the angel had done alone.

 

Gabriel fervently hoped that his hunter wouldn’t notice anything, after all, he had two lives and was pushed around the way the little trickster liked it. There was no rational explanation for this mess, and Sam was getting more and more restless day by day. It was so crazy, and the only one who could bring light into the darkness was gone.

He’d called countless times; prayed and implored, cursed and shouted at him. But the damn archangel hadn’t been seen. Of course, he knew that Cas and his brother were whispering behind his back. He’d spent all his life with Dean, so he knew right away if something was wrong with him. But he couldn’t and didn’t want to talk to him about it, because in principle there was nothing different, except that he hardly found peace himself and became more and more confused.

Time seemed to stand still, and obviously, he was the only one who felt that anything was different. Most of the time he could remember only with difficulty on any fragments that didn’t make sense, which had also led to nose bleeding a few times.

 

"W-Where did you come from?!"

Startled, Gabriel turned around as he saw in the window the reflection of the person standing behind him. Panic, he reached for the first knife and waved it in front of her face. Damn it. Now the angel was already so far away; how could it be that this redhead had tracked him?

"We had an agreement," Rowena said, but the smile she’d set was so cold that Gabriel’s hackles stood on end.

"The hell we’d. You’ve given me an ultimatum!" He answered angrily, at least he hoped that it sounded because in truth he was afraid of her.

As elegant as ever, she sat down in the dark red upholstered wing chair, crossed her legs and slowly stripped off her gloves while keeping her eyes on him.

"Sure, make yourself comfortable. Can I offer your Highness something to drink?"

"I can trim your wings without my books, my little angel," she whispered sweetly and made him shudder again.

 

Yes, he’d screwed up — big crap. By a stupid coincidence, he’d burned all of Rowena’s witchcraft. He’d broken into her house to get a spell for the boys, but only because he couldn’t find her and it had to be done quickly. So it wasn’t his fault, was it? For his clumsiness, he could do nothing, and before he knew it, everything stood in flames. Instead of standing by his mistake, he’d left. Well. Like he always had.

"Just because your stupid candles are everywhere. There’s electric light in this day and age," he mumbled, hoping it would go through as another apology.

But she’d also punished him for that, so; what did she want from him again?!

"You didn’t stick to the agreement," she said again, and this time the tone was sharper.

Damn deal. Even though it was beneath Gabe’s dignity, he’d begged the red-haired witch to give Sam time to say goodbye. Of course, he didn’t intend to tell the young hunter that he should be six feet under a few days; he wasn’t stupid. Sam would’ve ... He didn’t want to think about what he would’ve done to him.

For one thing, she’d demanded that he disappear from the screen. He’d done that in the hope that no one would find him. As it seemed, that had probably gone wrong. And secondly, she wanted to take from him what most meant to him. At first, he did it casually because as one of the most powerful beings in the universe, nothing was so important not to restore it. But there was something that even he couldn’t repair. Sam.

 

Sam should die, and Gabriel should suffer forever. He couldn’t allow that, and he was glad that he didn’t have to sleep because it took several days until he had a plan laid out. He’d read through thousands of spellbooks, and at some point, when he’d almost given up hope, he found something that exactly was, what he wanted. There were two parts to this plan. Sam had to die; or disappear - but wasn’t allowed to appear anywhere.

To make it clear, he wasn’t allowed to be in heaven or hell, and since Gabriel knew that Rowena wasn’t afraid of anything more than the empty, he’d someday tell her that Sam was there; how he didn’t want to deal with that at the time. Gabe had decided to create a world; full of illusions, dreams, fantasies, and desires. The idea came to him while eating. But since it would mean that he’d never see his hunter again and he couldn’t stand it, he’d to come up with something else.

This plan was so clever - actually, nothing could go wrong. But if Sam ever knew about it, he’d probably scratch his eyes out and cut off the head of the already small angel. But he didn’t want to think about that at the time.

 

Then one day an unexpected incident occurred.

"Come on, Sam. Damn you’re heavy", Gabriel groaned and dragged the lifeless body to a large stone where he tried to lean the hunter.

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him that made the blood in his veins freeze. Castiel couldn’t believe what he saw and stormed to the two.

"Oh crap," the smaller Archangel mumbled and turned slowly, folding his hands behind his back and drawing absent circles with his toe into the ground until Castiel had reached him and stooped down to Sam.

"What in father’s name ...?!"

Good, so Gabe had two options. Cancel this tour or tell Cas the entire story. Damn, both weren’t a solution.

"I, um ... I found him like that," he stammered, and before Cas could count to three, Gabriel was gone.

With one touch, Sam regained consciousness and got to his feet. Confused, he looked around and wanted to know what had happened. Cas had no answer to that because the black-haired angel was finding it difficult to lie. Therefore, he concealed the truth, that Gabriel would know more about it.

"I have had such blackouts lately," the young man mumbled as he walked to the bunker with Cas. That made Castiel even angrier, and he vowed to go in search of Gabriel immediately after Sam was in his room.

It took only seconds for him to locate his brother. Gabriel was sitting in front of BBQ ribs, which he snapped up and sighed annoyed because that was now cold again.

"You should renew your sigils if you don’t want to be found," Cas snarled, waiting for the pale angel’s answer.

Gabriel just shrugged uncertainly as his brother told him he wouldn’t leave until he knew the whole story.

"But Cas ...", Gabe called after him when he’d disappeared with a wing noise after he’d told him that that fucking witch wanted to kill Sam, just because he’d screwed up.

It took longer for him to find Rowena.

"What gives me the honor of welcoming this handsome angel into my humble home?" She whispered with a smile and asked Cas to sit down.

What happened to Gabriel wasn’t as important to him as providing for the safety of his two hunters. He couldn’t allow that and tried to bargain.

"He destroyed my entire existence!" The redhead hissed and hit the table so hard that the mirror above the bed wobbled.

Even if he tried everything, Rowena didn’t change her mind.

"The two have time until the blood moon."

She rolled her eyes annoyed as she stared into the confused face of her counterpart.

"Midnight. In three days!"

 

As Gabriel felt a renewed breeze in his back, he turned expectantly. Had he expected Rowena to change her mind? Granted, for a minute, yes.

"Don’t worry, Cassie. I took care of everything."

There was no other way out anyway. He’d to tell him, and did it with the utmost conviction because he was proud of his plan.

Cas shook his head. Absent-minded, he looked out the window at the snow-covered mountains as he slapped a cockroach with one hand. Everywhere it was better than in this cold, uncomfortable and half-rotten hut where his brother was now, but ...

"You can’t do that to Dean. We could take him with us."

"Woah. Hold your horses," Gabe snorted and shook his head, he certainly hadn’t imagined that way.

"First. What do you mean with, we? You two aren’t coming. And secondly. You don’t believe that Dean could be happy in a world where there’re no monsters to be to hunt. But Sam. He never wanted to be a hunter and only did it for his brother. He’s now getting the life he deserves."

"And you?"

Gabriel shrugged. By his silence, Cas realized that he’d lose his brother as well, even though the two didn’t always agree, and Cas had often condemned the dissolute lifestyle with which Gabriel mastered life; he’d still miss him. That saddened him.

 

"On a scale of 1-10 for stupid, your plan here is a smooth 12."

"Oh, come on, Cassie. Don’t slip on the sentimental track now. If I knew how to open this portal permanently, you could come to visit us."

As he’d always done before, Castiel wanted to know.

"I kill Sam, wrap my wings around him, say a spell and fly through a mirror."

"Through a mirror," Cas repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, or through a windowpane."

"I’ve never heard such a stupid thing."

Castiel had the feeling that Gabriel had utterly lost his mind. He didn’t drink, but somehow he wanted a glass of whiskey. Less than a millisecond later he had this drink in his hand, and Gabriel winked at him.

"That’s all?"

"Incidentally, I also stop the time. In the long run that doesn’t work, because that draws the most juice from me. Do you know what _a hand of God_ is?"

Of course, Cas knew that and replied that it was something that was touched by God, but most had been destroyed in the Flood.

"Smart boy," Gabe grinned, got up and rummaged in one of the drawers. When he opened his hand to Castiel, palm up, there was a mixture of stone and shell. Completely unimpressive.

"Big Daddy gave me that."

He told him the story when, at the beginning of time, when everything was still alright, he went for a walk with him and saw a dead fish that had swallowed this shell and had died miserably; until God gave the fish a new life. In memory, he’d given Gabe this shell. Since he had respect for his father and knew that God knew everything, he kept the ugly thing, and at some point, he forgot it. Up to this point in time.

"I put it on the window and ... woosh," he finished his report and looked at his brother with bright eyes, expecting appreciation.

"And why the window?"

"Because I can’t fly through the shell," the smaller angel answered as if shot out of the pistol, and looked at his brother as if he’d asked the stupidest question in his existence.

Cas shook his head, and that had hurt his brother a bit when he told him it was idiotic.

"So, idiotic ..." Gabe snorted and withdrew his hand as Cas wanted to touch the shell.

Although he remembered that one could use a hand of God only once, but he didn’t want to let the smartass hang out here again, and Gabriel was an archangel. Maybe that was different — United powers; or something like that. "And if you connect the spell with this shell and maybe work it into your wings, then you don’t need a window anymore," Cas said after some deliberation.

"What do you have against the window?" Gabriel asked, but had to laugh. This idea had come to him as well. Quasi; World jump at the touch of a button. But you needed a witch and spell books.

Well; this topic had settled. So he’d to do it the old-fashioned way.

Castiel knew that his brother was chaotic who usually acted before he thought about it, but when he sat down at the table with him and studied all the notes, he had to admit that Gabriel was thinking of everything. To be honest, Cas was even a bit proud of him, because he’d gone to great lengths to leave nothing to chance.

When his brother left him, he lay down on the bed and thought about Cas’s last words. Was he really ready to give up his life and continue as a human? Maybe it would work a few more times to jump between the worlds, but each time his powers faded and his recovery time lasted longer and longer. He also lost a few of his feathers each time. That hurt him most. These were his roots, his being.

But answering that question wasn’t that difficult. For a life with Sam; Samantha, to be more precise, he’d give it all up. Also, his memory of his previous existence. Gabriel had a fulfilling, exciting and damned long life behind him. But he was tired and lonely.

He’d written the perfect script or at least the first pages; a rough introduction, if you like it. Of course, he could’ve done it differently; the master of tricks and jokes could’ve placed all the chess pieces and let them play their roles. But being human meant that nothing was planned and you didn’t know what would happen next. He wanted to give him/her another memory, a free will, just as he wanted it for himself. That was called life. If he was honest with himself, he was afraid of it, but on the other hand, he was looking forward to this adventure because it was something new to him.

Yes, admitted. It was selfish, and the lousy conscience was also a bit present. Because if Gabriel thought about it, he’d to make sure that nobody in this world could remember Sam and how he should do it; no idea.

And that was all Castiel’s fault. If the black-haired angel hadn’t interfered ... Damn it. Always trouble with the siblings. But there was another part he hadn’t thought through.

What if Sam didn’t fall in love with him? In no case was that allowed to happen and for that, he’d do anything; that was certain. After all, he was adventurous and had already wrapped many men and women around his fingers with his charm. Gabriel was everything, but not shy.


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday and at the same time Sam’s birthday.

Slightly pissed off, she opened the fridge door, set the cake on one of the shelves, and made her way to the kitchen. When everything was done there, she checked with her boss the beverage order, took the red napkins from the drawer and sat down at the already covered, long table to fold them. With an annoyed moan, she looked forward to a long evening. If it wasn’t for this damn Christmas party that had destroyed her dream, she’d planned her birthday differently. It would’ve been too good to be true.

Sighing angrily and with a heavy heart, she returned to the kitchen to prepare the feast. No one had the right to ask her to pretend that everything was alright. Deep in thought and close to tears, she nearly salted the soup. Nothing wished the young woman more than that this crappy weekend would finally be over. When she was done with her work, slower than usual, she came to her boss in the dining room, behind the bar, and waited for the arrival of the guests.

 

It wasn’t long before the door was pushed open and Sam flashed a lightning bolt.

Shaking her head, she blinked a few times, for the fantasy seemed to merge with reality. For a moment, she wondered if she should see an eye doctor soon, because this man, who gave her a stunning smile, looked like Lucifer from her favorite television series.

Three more people came then, who she didn’t know and partly relieved, partly moody, she greeted them with a half-hearted smile and cursed herself inside because she was finally here to do her job. But the next ones who came through that door were Jensen and Misha, and there was no doubt about that. That was when her heart briefly stopped. The greeting was forgotten; Sam didn’t make a sound and just stared at them with a half-open mouth.

Searching, she looked around to see if there was a camera hidden somewhere. With sweaty hands, she clung to the counter so as not to tip over on the spot. When Jared and Gabriel stumbled in and winked at her, it had happened to Samantha.

 

With a red face, she scurried into the kitchen, gasping for breath. Her heart was racing, and her icy hands trembled, unable to hold the cooking spoon that was in the soup. That could only be a dream. For testing purposes, Sam pinched in her arm, but it hurt.

"Why are you hiding here, you should greet the guests," her boss said with a grin. Sam was lost in thought that she hadn’t noticed him and winced.

"Are you kidding me?" She murmured. She didn’t want to say that, but he took it with humor as he looked into the wide-eyed eyes of his co-worker are staring at him in disbelief.

"Come on now; you can’t hide behind the pots forever!" He laughed and pushed the young woman out again where the company had meanwhile taken a seat.

In the bright room, she took a few moments and let her eyes wander. When everyone’s eyes were fixed on her, Sam hoped no one expected her to speak. No, she wasn’t nervous. She was scared shitless, and several times she’d to tell herself that it was only also ordinary people sitting at the table. It took more than a mental kick in her ass that reminded her to move. After a few deep breaths, Sam finally cleared her throat, because time didn’t stand still and the brunette woman didn’t want to embarrass herself.

"Um ... hi."

Almost sure everyone would hear her loud heartbeat; she also had forgotten her name. Then she bit her tongue to untangle the knot, took care of the drinks, felt the burning stare on her skin, and gave her boss an uncertain look, who was amusing much about the situation. Samantha was frigging nervous.

 

Gabriel hadn’t said a word yet and watched what he’d created and was satisfied that everything went so well. The roles were distributed; he finally had researched enough. But even if it seemed that he was uninvolved, yet he had his eyes and ears everywhere.

"Hey, nice place you have here," Jensen said and gave her a stunning smile.

"And sympathetic service, what’s your name?" Rob asked with a wink as she set the drink in front of him with trembling hands.

Thankfully, her name came back to her, too, and the warmth of heart that the others showed her made the excitement ebb away. It was always said that you start to drool when you see or experience something great, but Sam’s mouth was as dry as the desert. Without further problems, the first course of the menu was brought to the table, and everyone ate with enthusiasm.

"Hmm, are you cooking so well here?" Jared asked, his mouth full. "If I hadn’t already married, I could just fall in love again." And when Briana answered that he could be glad that his wife hadn’t heard that, everyone laughed; also Samantha.

Sam’s expression changed abruptly as the boss pressed a bottle of red wine into her hand and nodded towards the table. Uncertain, hoping that he’d better give her white wine, her gaze wandered back and forth, for everyone at the table wore black pants and a white shirt, and Sam wasn’t yet in control of her hands. But what should she do? She couldn’t say no.

Of course, it came as it had to, and the young woman spilled a sip of red wine over Gabriel’s shirt. Misha and Rob couldn’t stop laughing, Samantha’s head was the same color as the red wine, and she stared wide-eyed in Gabriel’s amber eyes. Embarrassed, she would’ve liked to sink into the ground.

"Damn, it ... I’m sorry," she stammered, watching in stunned silence as the red spot spread. Ironically, Gabriel, her secret crush.

 

Yes. That was an intent. But when Gabe saw the embarrassment he’d caused the young woman, he was sorry. Besides, he suddenly realized something at that moment. Just because he thought it was funny, It was mostly at the expense of others, and this realization led to his determination to give up his powers.

"Oh, don’t worry ... not so bad," Gabe muttered with a shrug and smiled. These fawn eyes made his heart beat faster. Briana intervened and came up with the idea that salt would help.

Slowly he rose from his chair and followed Samantha after she’d pressed the bottle in the hand of her boss, who also had a slight grin at the corner of his mouth. Behind his back, he heard the others giggling and laughing, that he should hurry because everyone was hungry. To be honest, he wanted to snap his fingers and flee with her to the moon. Time for two, yes that would’ve been nice. But he too played his part.

Even though he looked like he’d been stabbed, Gabe didn’t think that was so bad, and a mild smirk lit up his face as he opened the swinging door to the kitchen. He’d vowed not to read her mind, and that was damn hard for him.

 

When Sam turned around and saw him pulling the shirt off his pants, she prayed he wouldn’t undress. Because that would’ve meant her death. Her prayers were answered. Damn it.

Then she took a wet cloth and moistened the shirt, sprinkled salt on the red spot and massaged it carefully and with trembling hands. His warm breath touched her skin, his face only a few inches from hers, and she had difficulty concentrating and not forgetting everything around her. Gabriel couldn’t take his eyes off her, unlike her, who didn’t dare to look up and gave her full attention to the mark on his white shirt.

"And you think that will be clean again?" He asked softly, his deep voice vibrating in her whole body.

_Fuck, Gabe ..._

He had to giggle when she told him that a border would stay, but that it definitely wouldn’t be his only shirt and so he had a memory of her. Sam spoke so fast that she almost choked.

When she looked up, and their eyes met, he felt her warm breath caressing his skin in such a wonderfully gentle way that he wanted to take her in his arms and never let go. But they weren’t alone.

 

Sam had the feeling that of a near-heart attack. The evening was fantastic — the best birthday she’d ever experienced. While the Godfather spoke a few words to his crew, Samantha and her boss eliminated the chaos in the kitchen when, surprisingly, her co-worker came in the door, which had insisted so vehemently on getting free that night.

"What’re you doing here?" Sam asked in astonishment, but Petra just shrugged.

"Oh, um ... I just wanted to congratulate you on your birthday."

In the age of cell phones; she didn’t have to come here extra, the young woman thought. After a short hug, she helped with the dishes and then Sam took the cake. Somehow that was a bit embarrassing, but on the other side, the cake didn’t look so bad. The young woman took the trolley, heaved the cake on it, lit a few candles and pushed them into the now dark hall.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, dear Samantha, Happy Birthday to you!"

Amused that there did seem to be a person who not only had the same name but also had her birthday on the same day she made Sam smile before she fell like scales from her eyes as she realized that everyone was staring in her direction,

 

It took a few moments, but then goosebumps made noticeable from the tips of her toes to the hairline. The face froze and the heartbeat dramatically increased, she stood motionless for several seconds.

The applause reached her ears and, with astonishment, she pointed her thumb at herself. After many hugs, she realized that she’d made her own birthday cake. But that wasn’t enough of the surprises. After Samantha had cut the cake and provided everyone with cake, she was allowed to sit down at the table with the others and finish work. She wanted to jump in the triangle.

_Oh God, I’m the luckiest person, that’s all ... Supernatural!_

"Great birthday. But actually, I would’ve thought it quite different."

The young woman sighed and then hesitantly started to talk when Jensen asked.

"Well ... I was looking forward to your convention, this is what I usually see only on YouTube, finally the opportunity, because you’ll probably never come back to this little hicksville in Europe and then my boss tells me to work because no idiot, except me, is there."

The last words were only mumbled and lost in thought Sam poked around in her cake. The disappointment was sure to notice, and something hurt; she saw that the guys around her began to grin. As if on cue, her boss called after her, and she rose melancholy. She also had the feeling of hearing a gentle whisper as she felt the burning glare in her back.

The final part started, and Gabriel had to suppress his urge to conjure popcorn. It was a nice feeling to see Samantha so happy, even though she didn’t feel like it at the moment.

Behind the counter, her boss laid the calendar on the table with a sigh and admitted that he had miscalculated. Sam couldn’t do anything with this information at first. But gradually he announced that he could release her the next few days, as her colleague took over the service. Deadpan she stared at him.

_Great. So you can’t tell me earlier, now that I have sold the card on eBay so I can at least get my money back._

Granted, the disappointment and anger boiled inside her. It was nice to have a few days off, but now she had none of it except that she’d probably be sitting in her apartment and crying her eyes out because of this missed opportunity. Bravely, she swallowed the rising tears, when she heard that Robert Singer had gotten up, and it was quiet as a mouse.

 

After clearing his throat, he turned to the young woman, whose expression changed again to astonishment.

"So, Samantha. We, by that I mean our esteemed producers, myself and the crew, would be very happy if you’d come to the convention with us the next few days. Of course, not as one of many in the crowd, but as a VIP behind the stage, in front of the stage, watching us, taking impressions with you, just as you like. You can eat with us, silly with us, everything you want and before I even talk upside down; what do you think, are you there?"

Smirking, he raised his eyebrows and again Sam thought her little heart couldn’t survive another surprise. She stood motionless and said nothing, for these words found their way into her brain only with difficulty. She raised an eyebrow questioningly and didn’t know which face she should look first. Everyone was waiting for an answer.

_He’s kidding me ...!_

"You’re kidding me, aren’t you?" She murmured stunned. "Whether ... how?"

When she turned around, her boss had widened his face to a grin that she’d never seen before, and the whole table laughed. That couldn’t be serious ...

 

"And you’ve everything planned?"

At first, he took a light swipe, but then Sam hugged her boss and couldn’t resist happy tears. Robert was still standing and smiling.

"So? Yes, no, I’m scared; run away?"

"Yeah, of course, don’t ask stupid questions," she shrieked, reaping a loud laugh from the whole room as she walked swiftly toward the older man, hugging him.

"Happy Birthday, Sam," everyone shouted.

Their world was a mess, too many emotions, tears of joy and overwhelming found their way out of their eyes — the best birthday, ever, ever. Shaking her head, she sank back into the chair and wanted to know all the details.

"Well then, let’s start the adventure."

With a skillful hand gesture, Jensen poured her a glass of white wine.

 

In the course of the evening, all shyness vanished, and strangers became friends. Only Gabriel seemed a bit absent; Sam thought it was a pity and that put a small stitch in the middle of her heart.

She was worried that the stupid thing about the wine was to blame. Samantha knew him very differently; as a joker who always and everywhere participated. Exactly that was what she loved about him. In the TV series, where he, unfortunately, had to die far too early, or in KingsOfCon at the side of Rob, at the conventions, when everyone stood on stage and sang; Gabe with his deep, sexy voice, a master of the guitar and a master of words. This man had twisted her head and then those eyes ...

What she didn’t know was that he was reminiscing and patting himself on the shoulder again, having made such a great choice. Sam Winchester. The man he’d fallen in love with was stuck in a female body that couldn’t be more perfect.

 

Together, the remaining eight decided to go to a bar to end an amazing and exuberant evening, but at some point, that evening was over, or instead – it was already in the morning.

In bed, she let the evening review again.

_Supernatural_

Samantha was sure that if her ears hadn’t been in the way, she would’ve grinned in circles.


	4. Chapter 4

"Birth certificate ... passport ..." Gabriel murmured as he packed everything together for his new life. As a human being, it was not easy, he thought to himself, but his decision was firm. Now there was no going back and as he left not only his existence but also his whole life behind him - the future former Trickster / Archangel could leave nothing to chance.

"And you’re absolutely sure?"

Castiel still thought it was ... stupid, but when he saw his brother’s determined face, he nodded. The image that presented itself when the figures stood together in the forest and leaned a windowpane against a tree would’ve been described by everyone else as surreal, if not even reported to the police.

Three men, one of which was quite tall and either lay unconscious or dead on one shoulder of the little man who’d a backpack on the other shoulder. The third man, wearing a weird trench coat, said something to the little man in a foreign language that was getting louder and louder. The window suddenly reflected in all the colors of a rainbow and at the same time so bright that you needed sunglasses. The man in the trench coat then cut open the other’s throat, and instead of blood, another bright light came out, which was magically floating in a small vial. With one hand the wound was suddenly gone. Somewhat melancholy, Gabriel looked at his grace trapped in a small vial and felt he could hear those screams because it was separated from its owner.

"Leave now, before you get stuck," Cas said, patting his shoulder briefly before sending him off to another world.

Well, hopefully, that would work out, thought the black-haired angel, pocketed the shell, Gabe’s grace, the spell, and vanished.

 

"Phew," Gabriel groaned and gently put Samantha on her bed. "At least you ain’t so heavy as a woman." Carefully, he stroked her hair from her face and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He turned and wondered if he’d just come through the huge mirror on the wardrobe. Shaking his head, he disappeared and let her sleep a little longer.

Once he’d been in a snap in different places, he now had to take the cab.

 

When Sam opened her eyes, a smile immediately formed in her face. Something was different, but she couldn’t explain what it was — a feeling of lightness and clarity. The last days and weeks had been crazy. She felt trapped continuously in her favorite series; which wasn’t necessarily bad ...

But it was as if the realities had mixed. In a chaotic hustle and bustle, Sam packed the things together, because, with each second that passed, the excitement rose into the immeasurable. She almost forgot the phone charger. Not to imagine, after all, she’d to take at least 10,000 photos.

For the third time, she was already turning in front of the closet, nodding friendly to her reflection in the mirror, before she closed the door and called a taxi to take her to the hotel. Seeking, she looked around nervously because no one was there whom she knew although it was so arranged. Maybe it was the fact that she was too early.

So she decided to squeeze through the crowd and discovered Rob, who was signing a poster. Quietly she sneaked up and tapped him on the shoulder, and when the smaller man saw who he had in front of him, his blue eyes radiated even more than usual.

"Well, sober again?"

After a brief hug, he took her by the hand and pulled her through the curtain into the Green Room.

"Saaaaaam," it sounded immediately from all sides, and after a warm welcome, she already felt like a star.

 

"It’s best you gimme your number, so the Securities can search you if you get lost," Rob said, holding the phone in his hand, ready to type.

"Photoshoots, autographs, panels, a tight schedule," Jared sighed, slapping Jensen on the back. "By the way ... we’ve to get out."

Of course, Samantha wanted to be the first to ask for an autograph, and after she had her favorite shirt grabbed out of her pocket, her eyes shone as one after the other signed on it and at the same time she swore herself never to rewash it.

"Sam, come here. What about your vocal skills?" Rob shouted, sitting at the table with Jason and the band. Surprised, she glanced at him and shook her head.

"What do you mean ... huh?"

"Well, you’re gonna support us out there a bit," Jason smiled, and the young woman couldn’t react that fast, as she sat half in his lap.

"I, no ... um," Sam stuttered, and her complexion changed. "... certainly, don’t bring out any sound, embarrass me, embarrass you ... I think we better not do that."

In no time her heartbeat had doubled, because she hadn’t expected that.

"Oh come on, carols are on the program, everyone knows, and everyone can do it," Gil chuckled and put his hands on her shoulder.

Probably so she wouldn’t run away, because that’s what she’d planned. She was aware that she didn’t have a lousy voice, but to sing in front of people ... Sam doesn’t even make karaoke. Inwardly she waged a short fight because on one side that would, of course, have its charm, but on the other hand, if she really would make a fool of herself, then that would never be forgotten but recorded on 100 videos. But such an opportunity would never come again, and after sweeping the devil off her shoulder, telling her she was a coward, Samantha nodded.

"Well then give me the lyrics, but only as a background singer."

Gabriel was suddenly there again, and Sam’s hands began to sweat.

 

But even with Gabriel, something had changed. Obviously, the loss of his powers had also meant that part of his enormous self-confidence had been lost because he was somehow more reserved; he had become shyer. Everything was so new. So far, Gabe had always planned everything; everything went as he wanted. The concept he’d come up with was perfect. The characters were fantastic; the story went as planned, and the role he attributed to him was tailor-made. But shouldn’t surprise anyone, right? But now it was the chess pieces, the players and the moves. Free will. He knew the past of this world, but not the future. The adventure had begun ...

 

Then Gil had the brilliant idea that Gabriel should dance with Sam to the Christmas mambo.

"That works well; we’ll do it on stage."

_Singing ok. Dancing with Gabriel ... Oh my, Chuck; I’ll not be able to concentrate, I’ll fall, or worse, I’ll step on his feet all the time ... I’ll embarrass all ... fuck ... I’m allowed to dance with Gabriel; I’m allowed to be close to him and touch him. I can’t dance ... I think I have to die!_

Mambo wasn’t the problem, but this man brought her head to swim; with a single touch and only one glimpse.

 

Gabriel was no different. The butterflies whirled in his belly to the beat of the music. He was so close to her and could feel her breath, which left pleasant shudders on his skin. The way he looked at her and the firm grip he held her with, Gabe whirled Sam around, and she just let it happen.

Sam could only think of one thing, while her feet followed as a matter of course. How she’d like to stretch out her hands, fondling his hair, caressing his scratchy cheeks, sinking into his eyes, pressing her lips to his and thinking of nothing else; and damn, he smelled so good ...

"You have such cold fingers, don’t be nervous," the dark blonde man smiled, and Sam’s throat released a shaky breath.

He had no idea what he did to her, but when he said that the fans loved them and they also could make pantomime, she’d to laugh.

"Exactly," Gil laughed and nodded in agreement. "The fun is in the foreground; we ain’t on the set."

 

In between, Sam stood on the side of the stage and looked at the various panels. It was amazing how these people answered all the questions so openly, honestly and cheerfully, even if it was so embarrassing. The evening came way too fast, the fans were all gone, which didn’t bother Sam because she’d gathered all her favorites around her again. Suddenly Robert came in and said with some embarrassment that it was forgotten in the whole bustle for Sam to reserve a room, and the hotel was fully booked.

"I know some of you have a twin room here, so it’s no problem if you make it out among each other," he grinned, disappearing as quickly as he’d come.

 

"Okay ..." she murmured slowly, raising her eyebrows. "Who offers poor Sam a place to sleep?"

Jensen, Gabriel, Rob, and MarkP each had a room with two beds and whispered excitedly.

"Well, since nobody will resign voluntarily, you’ll probably have to choose two candidates ... for today and tomorrow," Kim grinned, shrugging.

"And since I don’t want to offend anyone," Samantha replied and looked at the four in turn. "You know Herzblatt?"

After a scramble involving various curses, the four candidates lined up behind the curtain in a row. Kim handed the young woman two roses.

_Dear fate, how about playing for my team for a change?_

"So dear Sam, you have to choose two candidates ... 1, 2, 3 or 4."

"Well, then I’ll take No. 2 for today and No. 4 for tomorrow."

The answer came hesitantly, and in her mind she kept her fingers crossed for herself.

"I can now ask candidates 1 and 3 to me."

Gabriel and MarkP came forward and took a dramatic farewell.

"Oh, my angels," Sam sighed but wasn’t surprised that she was out of luck again.

"Hey, this is God!" Rob shouted, and everyone burst out laughing.

"Ok, Sam is sleeping with Dean today and tomorrow with Rob," Kim giggled, slapping her butt.

"Alright ... guys, the day was long, we disappear off the radar." With a confident grin, he held out his arm to Sam and rushed off with her a few seconds later.

 

Another new feeling for Gabriel. Jealousy. How gladly he would’ve wanted to snap his fingers behind the curtain and get what he wanted.

 

The two roommates let the evening end with some small talks and some drinks from the minibar. Then he became intrusive.

"And? Who do you like best?"

"You’re direct," she grinned and raised her eyebrows in astonishment, but didn’t answer, at which point he asked again.

"..."

"No," Sam smiled, shaking her head. "I exercise the right not to answer this question."

"Huh? What right?" He laughed, throwing a pillow at her.

"My right as a woman."

"Okay, in other words, would you like to be with someone else?"

"Jenseeen!", She called long and threw him the pillow to his head.

"All right, for the moment I give up, but I’ll get it out yet. But, I don’t wanna offend you; I’m married."

"You don’t have to worry. I’m not after you," Sam laughed, making him pout at first, then grinning.

She calmed down a bit and thought about the situation. Of course she would’ve preferred to spend the night with Gabriel, but on the other hand, he was very reserved, but to tell him that; So for that, she definitely lacked the courage. _Murphys Law._ Sighing, she hugged the pillow, looked at the other bed, where Jensen was already asleep, and also closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Humming, Sam threw her head back and enjoyed the warm drops of water that pattered on her skin. Lost in thought, she reviewed the last day and cursed herself for having lost her heart to an actor who lived 10000mi away. That couldn’t have a future.

Slowly, too slowly, she dressed and left the bathroom, where she found Jensen in the boxer shorts, whining with constant hopping, that he urgently needed to go to the bathroom.

 

She didn’t get out of the number anymore, Sam realized, when they talked about the planned performance at lunch while everyone was enthused about the excellent food.

Much too fast passed the time and suddenly Samantha stood on stage.

"We have a very nice guest here with us," Jason began. "Please greet her with thunderous applause, it’s the first time on a stage, and she’s shy... Sam."

Then he handed her his hand, pressed a kiss on her cheek and winked encouragingly.

The crowd greeted her warmly, thank God, and immediately took away some of her frantic nervousness. There was no other choice anyway; she’d to go through it now.

The guitars were tuned, the voices oiled and also the dancing wasn’t spared. For a moment, she and Gabe looked at each other in the eye for too long and almost missed their entry, resulting in a grin from Rob and Jason. Gabriel’s hand was firm, but at the same time so gentle at her waist and it was terrific. It was exciting. After all, it was the first convention that Gabriel consciously witnessed.

But his being hadn’t changed. He was the perfect actor, singer, and entertainer. From the first moment he knew it was what he was meant to be, and it was as if he had never done anything else. With the headlights, he beamed around the bet and melted his dance partner with his sexy voice and hip swing. Each time they stood by the microphone, looking at each other in the eyes and smiling, Sam had wished that time had just stopped.

Each time, her heart skipped a beat, and the butterflies in her belly flew wildly. Even Rob didn’t seem to miss this sparkle, because he smiled knowingly at Sam, where she shamefacedly turned her eyes to the ground. The Christmas concert ended with _Silent Night_ , and everyone left the stage amid thunderous applause.

 

"That was awesome," Gil grinned appreciatively and took Sam in a tight hug.

"Do you have time?"

Rob took Sam by the hand without waiting for an answer, but first, he’d to say that he had a question about their night together. Sam noticed the looks he exchanged with Gabe. Gabriel’s gaze was so cold that she shuddered. That wasn’t nice ...

Outside, away from the action, the two sat down on a bench. With an eye roll, she asked the curly-haired if that was necessary. Rob only answered that much more would be needed. When she asked, he changed the subject and wanted to know how she liked it.

"You’re all so amazing and nice, only ...", she replied and faltered because actually, she didn’t want to say that.

"Only?" Rob asked, raising his eyebrows. Anyone who’d ever looked into those deep blue eyes knew that nothing could be kept secret.

"..."

"Oh, nothing ... all right," she mumbled sheepishly, putting her hands in her jacket pocket and shrugging as she tried on a crooked smile, which faded again.

"Spit it out," he said encouragingly, catching her eye. "I’m God; I know everything anyway."

"Unfair, when you play your god card," the young woman mocked in amusement.

"Come on; you can talk to me."

 

Sam knew that. From the beginning, she’d felt incredibly comfortable near him. Rob had such a warm, honest and loving charisma. When he took her hands, she sighed, knowing she wouldn’t give up on it. On the other side; with whom should she talk if not with him?! Samantha told him about the uneasy feeling and her concern for somehow unintentionally insulting Gabriel.

"He hardly talks to me; you’re his best friend, do you know what’s going on?"

At first, she looked down on the floor, then questioningly in his face and don’t know how to deal with the broad grin that suddenly formed on his face.

"And it’s always said that men are difficult to understand."

"What do you mean?"

Rob talked so fast that Sam had trouble following his words. But she’d understood the most important thing. Gabriel had a crush on himself; on her. The young woman couldn’t believe what she heard. Could that be possible? That was so awesome and so stupid at the same time. If that was indeed the case, after this weekend, there wasn’t just one broken heart. But at that moment Sam didn’t want to think about that and focused again on what her friend said.

"You’re kidding me," she murmured after a few seconds of silence.

"No, really not," he laughed, shaking his head in confirmation.

"And so he behaves so dismissively to me?" She asked a little hurt and frowned.

"Sure, he wants too ... he doesn’t know if you too ..., and now he kills everyone with his eyes that comes too close to you. You should’ve seen him last night when you left with Jensen. You know how it is, two people find each other attractive ... no one knows if the other one feels that way, no one takes the first step ... "

Sighing deeply, he underpinned this with his hands and made Sam giggle.

"But for the first time, I’d a feeling when that happened with the red wine ... and then just now, when you’re on stage together, there were a few moments. Is there anything on your side?" He asked, looking right into her brown eyes so that Sam couldn’t help but nod.

 

Even though it was mid-December, she suddenly felt hot, and slowly she blew out the air she’d unconsciously stopped.

"I’ve considered the following. For not telling me, even when I asked, that bastard will surely stew for a bit more ... I’ll give Gabe the privilege to share a room with you today, even if I find it very, very, very hard." Smiling, Sam nodded as she felt the light pressure of his hand and suddenly everything was so light and pink and ...

_Oh, Rob, you’re unique!_

Samantha couldn’t help but hug him tightly and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. Just then Gabriel came his way and punished them with an icy look.

"Well, everything cleared up?" He said brusquely. "Rob, we’ve to go to the shoot!"

With a wink, the elder of the two looked at Sam, before he got up and disappeared with Gabe. Sighing softly, the young woman returned. That wasn’t the perfect performance. On the one hand, she knew what she was doing to him, but on the other side, Gabriel might have gotten a false impression, and pleadingly she sent a prayer to heaven that this situation hadn’t broken everything.

 

Flashed, she mingled with the audience and sat down in the hall. It was all so impressive, and again Sam admired those actors who didn’t get bored even after so many seasons. Smiling, she watched the crowds lined up for a signed photo and those wonderful actors who still smiled and diligently answered questions even after the 100th. For some, it was time to leave. Numbers were exchanged, more photos were shot and a promise given to see each other somewhere, someday.

 

The traditional concert on Saturday night; Sam loved it. With the accompaniment of the band, the actors gradually came on stage, and everyone was allowed to sing one or two songs. Of course, Sam didn’t go undetected, and of course, Rob took her on stage. She readily gave in, and he made room so she could stand next to Gabriel, how could it be otherwise. But Rob knew very well that she couldn’t concentrate anymore!

Electric lightning flashed through her body and then there were these hot flashes as Gabe threw her glances in between. On stage, it got hotter, and after a while, Sam couldn’t smell herself anymore.

What happened then in the following quarter of an hour, she had to go through a few times in the course of the evening, otherwise, she would have thought it a dream.  
He had kissed her ... and not only that.

It was hot, it was stuffy and Samantha was totally sweaty. As she looked around the stage, she pulled aside Jensen, who was standing next to her and wanted to know if she could change somewhere. Shaking her head, she grinned as he tried to point the way to one of the cloakrooms by hand.

"It's your fault if I get lost!"

"I'll show you," Gabriel intervened, listening to their conversation.

At first, she hesitated a bit, then Sam's heart slipped lower, for the man she found damn handsome, took her by the hand and pulled away. Nervously stammering, the young woman then declared to find the way back alone, as Gabriel made no move to leave this room.

In no time, the two stormed back out onto the stage after the young woman had changed and both hoped that nothing would point to the previous activities.

Gabriel was glad that his fingers automatically played on the guitar because he was still dizzy and he couldn’t concentrate at all. Only Rob grinned as if he’d guessed something.


	6. Chapter 6

"So," Misha smirked, fetching a few glasses and placing them on the table. "And now we get drunk."

Gradually in the course of the advancing evening and due to the alcohol consumption only Jensen, Misha, Gabriel, Rob, and Samantha were left. Then Rob disappeared with Gabe, as she could see from the corner of her eye.

"Hm, so today it’s not you and Rob, but he and Gabe are sleeping together," Jensen grinned, after which Sam could only roll her eyes, shaking her head.

Rob had promised something, and she hoped that he’d now take the final step. Excitement mixed with tension as the two came back, but everyone had his poker face on. Rob winked at Sam, nodding his head towards Gabe, and instantly her heart beat faster.

 

Not only did Sam’s heart beat faster. When Rob had asked him to come with him a few minutes earlier, Gabriel had made the short-term decision to ask him if he could spend the night with Sam. But Rob didn’t give him a chance to say anything, and anyone who knew him knew that when he started talking, it was hard for him to stop.

On the small bench next to the vending machine, where no one could hear them, the curly-haired head told his friend what Sam’s conversation was about. And Gabe really thought ... fuck it, what he had thought. Rob also blamed him for failing to say what was going on and wanted to know what he’d done in the 15-minute absence.

Of course, Gabriel told him everything. When Rob then suggested that he’d like to swap the room so that the two lovebirds could live out their fantasies, the dark blond couldn’t help but hug his best friend stormily.

"Thanks, you’re the best," Gabriel chuckled.

"Get off me. What does that look like? Go and climb Sam!" Rob laughed and gave him a push.

Back in the Green Room, he sat down next to his adored and looked her briefly but deep in the eyes, before both pretended that nothing had happened.

"Spin the bottle," Jensen shouted, already holding the empty bottle in his hand.

"Fuck, I’m still too sober," Samantha replied and quickly gave herself a little more. Jensen had demanded, he also started and the bottle stopped at Sam.

"Truth or Dare."

Of course, she knew what he wanted to ask and so she was briefly in a dilemma.

"Truth," she answered, looking him straight in the eye and swallowing.

"So, dear Sam, you owe me another answer from last night."

"Do you ... like ... one ... of ... us?" He said with a big grin and pointed in the round. "The best?"

She looked attentively one by one, careful not to let her eyes rest on Gabriel too long.

"Yes," she answered and looked at Jensen again.

With question marks in his eyes and raised eyebrows, he waved his hand, meaning that she should finally say what he wanted to know.

"What? That was the answer to your question," Sam laughed and watched with goodwill, as he cursed himself, not having asked the question differently.

By now it was almost midnight; It was a long day, and so everyone said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways.

 

She still couldn’t quite realize it when Gabriel unlocked his room door to let her in. Because those concerns that both wouldn’t see each other after this weekend were more present than ever. Thousands of miles and continents separated the two. And Sam knew herself. She’d die of lovesickness. On the other hand, she was already in the middle of it. So, why not enjoy these last hours?! There they were. Both hadn’t drunk so much, just to be in a good mood, maybe knowing that something else could happen.

 

Both in his past life and here, he was known as the man who couldn’t disturb anything. But the beauty that stood before him, looking at him with big brown eyes and waiting for him to take the first step, clouded his senses.

"Do you like something to drink?"

"Sure," she answered and sat down on the bed.

"That’s my bed," he smirked.

"Oh, sorry," Sam replied with a shrug and sat down on the other bed.

"Good, then we’ll take your bed," he replied wittily and handed her a glass.

After they’d talked about this and that, Sam disappeared into the bathroom, put himself in the shower, turned on the tap and let the warm water trickle on her skin. Suddenly the sliding door opened and a naked body stood behind her.

She smiled but didn’t turn around as tender hands explored her body. Over the spine down to her butt, back up. A shiver rushed to the next, as Gabe gently stroked her hair to one side and placed several kisses on neck and shoulder.

"Hey, I wanted to strip you naked!" She said with a reproachful tone to override her nervousness because her heart was racing too fast.

"It all takes too long," he whispered, turning her around and kissing her greedily and yearning.

Each hand movement he watched with greedy eyes as he soaped Sam and she enjoyed with his eyes closed, didn’t open until he whispered to her how sexy she was. He grabbed her neck again and pulled her close to him. Slowly she let her fingers slide through his hair, over his cheeks, his chest and stomach, over his back, to his ass ...

 

"Are you tired?" He asked in bed — a rare stupid question.

Again and again, her tongues fought hot duels in which nobody wanted to be a loser. Again and again, the two discovered new spots on their bodies; found out which of them caused a subdued moan and which a loud gasp and cuddled together. They could have had that earlier, and with a laugh, she explained it to him too. Somewhat embarrassed, he answered that he was a little bit shy.

"You!?" Sam replied and grinned into the darkness. "Good that you have Rob, take good care of him.

"Tomorrow at this time ...", he murmured wistfully a few moments later.

"Shh ...", she replied and put a finger to his lips.

Thinking about it broke both hearts. But the moment counted; to enjoy, hold on and savor until the last drop.

 

*Boom boom*

"Day watch!"

The night was a bit too short, and only by Rob’s wake-up service, the two were awake. Screeching, Sam drove up and shook Gabriel. But there was just a low growl to hear as he turned to the other side.

"Get up grizzly; they’re waiting for us at breakfast!"

A few moments later, the young woman stood in the shower and pushed Gabriel aside, who wanted rather cuddle than get ready.

"No, we’re late, no time for morning sex." She chuckled, and he growled again.

 

Cheers and applause as both pushed open the swinging door to the restaurant. With a smile, he took her hand before sitting down at the table with the others.

"Is that my answer?" Jensen grinned and nodding; she looked at Gabriel from the side.

"It’s a very informative night," he replied with a smirk and pressed Sam a kiss on the cheek. The whole table laughed.

"And Rob?" It came from Jared, after that the addressed pointed out and declared to have vacated the field voluntarily.

"Today is Sunday; You wasted a lot of time," Briana teased as she buttered her roll.

"Men," Sam just sighed and looked around grinning.

 

The last day of the convention. There were 3, actually 4 days full of emotions, impressions that Samantha wouldn’t forget in life, or wanted to forget. She’d met people so unique that it was difficult to put into words.

Again, she pulled her phone to take pictures, because the feeling of melancholy overwhelmed her so suddenly that the water stood in her eyes. Nobody knew if and when they’d all see each other again. Quickly the numbers were exchanged; thanks to Facebook, Twitter & Co one wasn’t out of the world. In the afternoon, everyone, the entire crew, was on stage, singing a few more songs. The sensitive young woman was already built close to the water, and when Gabriel took her hand, Sam almost cried.

 

At the end of the convention, everyone sat in the Green Room until one by one said goodbye. Sam almost bit her tongue to keep from crying because she didn’t want to let go. We stay in touch ... the only promise she could cling to like a drowning man on the lifebuoy. Robert also came back to Sam. She fell around his neck and knew that a simple thank you’d never be enough. Her throat and heart were tight, she found it difficult to say anything, but she didn’t have to. The best birthday ever, ever, ever.

Then everyone was gone — only Gabriel, who hugged Samantha and lovingly stroked her back.

"When you’ve to work again?"

"On Tuesday," she replied quietly, hoping that this would happen, what she wanted so much ... a few more hours with the man of her dreams.

When he went out to make a phone call and asked her to wait, Sam sent a thousand prayers to heaven. Gabriel was a wanted entertainer, with appointments ... the minutes went by. His face was deadpan when he returned. Sam hoped and feared, looking deep into his eyes. But after a few seconds, he couldn’t stand it anymore, and his mouth turned up in a smile.

"My flight is tomorrow at 11 pm."

With a cry of joy, she jumped at him, so both went to the floor and laughing and kissing both rolled over the carpet in the small hotel room. Sighing happily, he embraced her, hugging Sam as tightly as he could. It would be so nice if he could hold her forever. But he too had to face reality.

 

"What’re we doing?" He asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I know something," Sam replied and rummaged in the drawer for the hotel brochure, held it under his nose and announced cheerfully. "They have a swimming pool here."

Without hesitating, he pulled the disturbing fabric from her body and covered every exposed area with gentle kisses. No soul far and wide. The two had the whole swimming pool for themselves.

"I could always kiss you," Samantha whispered, clinging to him.

"Then don’t stop," he groaned softly into her ear, causing goosebumps that made Sam tremble from head to toe.

Kissing, that was the absolute best thing for Gabriel. And kissing Sam was especially great because she managed to make him float on clouds. Short, teasing, gentle kisses that became stormy and passionate out of the blue, so that an earthquake went through his body and he could barely suppress the loud noises that came from his lungs.

And he was hard again — no wonder when this lightly dressed beauty nestled like a cat against his body. With a smirk, she told him that her little nephew always had red cheeks when he filled his diapers.

"Not that, but if you don’t immediately go down from me, something else will happen," he mumbled, squeezing Sam lightly but firmly. This beast knew exactly what she had to do.

Laughing, she swam away and sat down on the massage bench and barely heard that he was talking about revenge. After he’d calmed down a bit, he sat in front of Samantha and enjoyed the pats, and the powerful streams of water, that massaged his body.

Neither said anything; everyone was thinking. Both only felt the warmth and closeness while holding each other tightly. He lovingly crossed his hand with hers, turned his head and wished that the time, which was far too fast, could be stopped because the farewell was fast approaching.


	7. Chapter 7

When Sam opened her eyes, she saw Gabriel supported on one arm, staring straight into her eyes. Frowning, she blinked a few times and asked what he was doing.

"Good morning, my gorgeous, I’m looking at you to memorize every single pore," he smiled, tenderly stroking her cheek.

Sam growled slightly dizzy and pressed her face into the pillow. When she tilted her head, the alarm clock showed it was already late. As much as she would’ve cuddled with Gabriel, but the two had to check out.

 

On the way to the cab stand, he pulled out his cell phone and held it in front of her nose. Rob had written and wanted to know the state of affairs. Immediately, he put his arm around her waist, pulled the scarf off her face, pressed his cheek against hers, asked her to smile and pressed the trigger. A quick note that he’d fly in the evening, greetings from Sam and after he’d sent it, he turned off the phone. Because the last hours belonged only to the two and no one should bother.

 

"Don’t expect too much, you’re probably used to something else," Samantha mumbled nervously, as she unlocked the door to her apartment and let him enter.

He’d to flunk a bit about his curiosity. After all, he already knew everything, yet he’d to smile when he saw the stuffed animals everywhere. And he was sure, each had a name and a story, and he wanted to know every one of them.

It was only a few hours they’d spent together, but he was madly in love. All the more painful was the thought of saying goodbye to her.

 

"That’s the leftover," she smirked after Gabriel opened the door to the conservatory and stared at the cans of cookies. Yes, he knew that and hoped that it wasn’t noticed, but as a sweet tooth, he couldn’t resist and had tasted one or the other times during his visits.

That was Sam’s hobby in winter. She had many friends who were grateful that someone took over the baking. And the young woman loved to pamper everyone with her delicacies.

One by one, the dark-blond man opened and in each can he discovered a different variety. Colorful, lovingly decorated and incredibly delicious. There was no such thing in America. Of course, there were also Christmas cookies; but none in this way. Each carried her handwriting, her character.

"Much too good to eat them," he said, turning the shortbread filled with jam, dusted with icing sugar in his hand, which looked like a laughing smiley before he let it disappear into his mouth with a big grin.

"You have something there," Sam whispered, pointing to the corner of his mouth. Immediately his tongue came out, licked his lips and when asked if the icing was gone, she just shook her head.

The two of them were the same size, so she didn’t have to make an effort and stood on tiptoe. Slowly, Sam tilted her head and placed small pecks around his mouth until her lips laid on his.

 

It was a sunny and not too cold day, and so Sam decided to go to the lake with Gabriel, where her boss had a second restaurant and where she worked during the summer. After the two had gone hand in hand around the lake, watching the winter landscape and the swans, they sat down on one of the benches and snuggled together.

"It’s nice here, really, not the hustle and bustle of America. I could imagine coming here more often," he said, looking deep into Sam’s eyes before continuing with a whisper. "I wanna come back for you."

Sam’s heart jumped with joy, for she wished nothing more than that he’d come again. Sighing happily, she nestled back into the crook of his neck until, from one second to the next, the sadness drilled her small, sensitive heart with countless pinpricks.

A thick lump formed in her throat, Samantha felt the tears rise. With whispered words and his face buried in her hair, Gabe pronounced what moved her.

"It breaks my heart if I’ve to fly again today, I think ... I think I fell in love with you."

Immediately a pleasant warmth spread and with a smile she closed her eyes, took his hands and pressed them to her heart.

"What do you think?" He asked after a few moments of silence, interrupting her thoughts. All he wanted to hear was that she felt the same way. His thoughts were much further. Of course, he knew that a long distance relationship could seldom have a future, but he’d do everything he could to make it work.

"It’s nothing new that you’ve been haunting my mind for ages, but over the past few days I’ve gotten to know the human behind it, and you’re incredible ... I think I’ve fallen in love with you, too."

When she raised her head and looked into her tear-filled eyes trying to hold her back, he felt he’d never seen anything beautiful. Who needed magic when the magic sat right in front of you? Both sank into an endlessly long kiss, putting all their emotions into it until suddenly someone cleared his throat and stood beside them.

"Did you keep your birthday present for even longer?"

Sometimes her boss made around at the lake or saw if everything in the restaurant was in order. With a wink, he laughed at Gabriel, who gave Sam a stealthy look.

 

As her car turned into a side street, Gabriel spotted a building and asked Sam to stop. Then he asked the baffled woman if she could skate. That was a long time ago, but as a child, she hadn’t been so bad at it. And, as you always said, that would be like cycling, you couldn’t unlearn that, could you?

"Come on, that will be fun," he laughed and pulled her towards the entrance.

Fifteen minutes later, both stood with ice-skates in hand on the edge of the ice. Sam was sure he’d done that before. Probably with his children, because unlike her, he was safely on the smooth surface. On shaky legs, the young woman with the thick blue scarf tried to keep her balance and gradually, with his help, she became a little safer. Well, somehow her feet got tangled, and both landed on the ice — Sam on top of Gabe.

"Fuck," he groaned with a tormented expression and rubbed his side. "This is gonna be a nice, blue spot."

With a small kiss to make amends and the remark that he had a memory of her, she helped him to his feet again. Cheerful but half-frozen, they decided to drive into Sam’s apartment to take a hot shower.

 

She couldn’t react that fast, because he’d already disappeared under the covers, with the words, to have to test out the bed. Sam gently turned him to his side and looked at the injury. He’d undoubtedly see and feel that for a few days.

It didn’t hurt so much, but Gabriel had nothing to complain about the loving treatment, and so he wailed a bit more than necessary. Gently she applied the soothing ointment to his wound and massaged with circular motions. Feeling her warm hands on his skin, making ever-increasing circles, made his eyes flutter and his body temperature rise. Both were tired, but no one wanted to miss even one of the precious minutes that remained until the farewell, so they decided to get up again.

 

"Are you hungry?"

Gabriel stood in the kitchen door, watching as Sam first examined the refrigerator and then all the supplies. There wasn’t much. She mostly ate at work. He wanted to give her a hand, but with a smile, Sam waved him away. Instead, he grabbed two wine glasses, went into the adjoining living area and turned on the television — Netflix; and of course on hold, Supernatural.

"How many times have you watched the episodes?"

"Not often enough," Sam shouted, grinning to herself. When she came out of the kitchen was just the episode where he’d died in the series. With a shake of her head, she took the remote control from his hand, after she’d put the things on the table.

"If you don’t want me to cry right away, then look at something else."

 

That was it. Time to leave – both had a heavy heart. Why didn’t time stand still ... Besides, they’re annoyed about this rule, having to be at the airport hours before. Sam nearly bit his tongue to keep from crying, and Gabriel wasn’t sure what to say. At least to put a smile on his face, she took a can from her bag, filled with delicious cookies.

"I’ll not share," he smirked.

Afterward, he organized the ticket and hand in hand they strolled through the shops, showed each other various souvenirs, drank coffee, joked, laughed. At some point, Sam found a figure from the Supernatural series and proudly held it up. As Gabriel approached and looked at them skeptically from all sides, he shook his head.

"Yeah, I think that looks very similar to you," Sam smirked, kissing him on the lips.

At the same time, she decided to order this figure at Amazon, because there it would certainly be cheaper. The next stop was at a photo booth because both wanted something they could see every day.

 

‘Flight # 234 on Gate 6b to Kansas’, it sounded from the speaker.

Too fast came the dreaded moment and with a sad sigh, both rose from the bench. As hard as she could, Sam squeezed him as tears streamed down her face. Gently he wiped them from her face, but only so that new ones could come again, but she couldn’t do anything about that.

"We will have contact every day, and it ain’t goodbye forever," Gabriel whispered, burying his face in her hair. He, too, had to pull himself together, for his heart was breaking, to see Samantha so desperate.

"Promised?" She whispered in a tear-stained voice, looking him straight in the eye.

"Promised."

Sam laughed in tears as he took the figure they’d found in the store out of his pocket and shoved it into her hand, saying never to forget him.

One last time he put his hand to her cheek, one last kiss, one last hug, hands that didn’t want to let go; one last look and he was gone. Sadly, the young woman watched him as the next tears rolled down her cheek, as if of course. She felt so empty.

_‘If I had wings like Noha’s dove_

_I’d fly up the river to the one I love_

_Fare thee well my honey, fare thee well’_

As her phone vibrated, Sam had still pressed the figure firmly to her heart. Gabriel.

‘I love you’ As she read these words, her heart warmed.

Slowly and melancholy, she went to the car and drove back to her apartment, sighing and lay down in bed, closing her eyes. What had she been up to? This man was 10,000 miles away, actor; surrounded by pretty women every day.

_You don’t really think you have a chance, Sam?_

And again, she was about to let someone break her heart.

 

The flight took almost 10 hours; He had slept half of it. His body was not quite used to this human condition. With a deep sigh, he looked out the window and stretched his limbs. That was it now; his new life. According to his passport, he was Gabriel Nowak. He had an ex-wife and three little sons, but he rarely saw them. His place of residence was the trailer number 8, which stood in a park with 23 other same models, right next to the set, where the series _Supernatural_ was filmed.

There he was a director and ... this work was great, because who knew these acts better than him?! He had this life and his appearance from a poor pig named Richard Speight jr., whom he ... no, he hadn’t killed him but taken so far away that he could never reappear on the screen. Besides, he didn’t like the name. That had cost him a lot of angel mojo to change that.


	8. Chapter 8

But it turns out that Samantha was wrong.

Nevertheless, she was a burnt child and didn’t know if she could trust Gabriel; she didn’t know what else he was doing. But when she looked into his eyes, if only on the screen, there was that sparkle that took her a bit of that fear.

 

*Ding Ding*

"Hey, babe. I miss you so-ho-ho-ho much."

Like almost every day when his and her time allowed, the two were connected via Skype, the time difference wasn’t that easy, but somehow it was always possible.

"I miss you too," Sam whispered, pressing her lips to the screen.

It wasn’t always easy; the doubts in a long-distance relationship were present on both sides. But nobody pronounced it directly. When the young woman looked at her watch, it was already 1 am., but Sam was wide awake.

"How are you?" Gabriel asked, and his girlfriend answered with a shrug.

"Always busy, always working. Jensen already radioed me today, grabbed the laptop and ran through the whole set, everyone waved to me and chattered wildly."

"Have everyone behaved properly or must I look after the right?"

Unfortunately, he was rarely with the others, except at conventions or when he directed some episodes.

 

Samantha had locked this gang so deeply in her heart and spent half the free time online. And even if thousands of miles lay between them, she’d long been part of this big family.

"Is it so unbearably hot with you?" Gabriel groaned and fanned himself air with his hand.

"Not so bad right now, it’s already well past midnight," Samantha laughed, grabbed the laptop and snuggled into bed. "But the weather is good too, so we have a lot of business by the lake, and I don’t have to think about you that often."

"Excuse me; I thought you like to think of me?" He replied with a sad expression.

"I do, too, but then I can’t concentrate on my work, by the way, best regards from my boss, I should tell you," she grinned with a shrug. "I’ve to go on vacation in 2 weeks."

Her boss said she should take a week off since she was working all the time anyway. Why she did that, he wanted to know then.

"Make money, so I don’t feel so bad in old age."

"Honey, you have a rich friend," he grinned, pointing two thumbs at himself.

She’d never been dependent on anyone in her life, so she told him. And she certainly wouldn’t start now. Then she heard someone calling in the background. Faster than hoped, the connection was over. With a sigh, she closed the laptop and tried a few more hours to sleep.

 

Absently, she turned the pancakes, because for hours she was already feverishly considering what to give her boyfriend since Gabe had his birthday in a few days.

_God, I miss him ... his rough voice on my ear ... his seductive lips that drive me crazy ... his hands caressing me and in ..._

"Sam!"

When her boss asked something for the second time, she interrupted her thoughts and concentrated on her work again.

 

*Ding Ding*

Rob. Oh! It was way too long ago that the two had talked to each other.

"Hey sunshine," he laughed at her, and she rolled her eyes briefly. Was Sam really so hard to remember that you’d to make a nickname out of it? But still better than Salamatha; that was what Jensen called her. Although, if she admitted, she liked that. And Gabriel? He had ten pet names for her anyway – and she loved each one of them.

"Nice to see you again; everything fit for you?"

"Oh yeah, a lot of work, but fun," he grinned and grabbed some peanuts before sitting down on the couch and opening up one after the other. "We miss you; everyone keeps talking about you; you made a very nice impression."

No sooner had she asked him in a roundabout way, what Gabriel wished for his birthday, the connection interrupted.

_Fuck!_

Sighing, Sam was once again annoyed by the, literally, too long lead. If he were here, she’d tie him to the bed all day and do things she’d missed for far too long ... In the evening, Sam was in the kitchen and was about to make a christening cake for a friend ...

 

*Ding Ding*

"Hey Sweetie, what’re you doing?" Her curious friend asked, craning his neck.

With a smile, she tipped the laptop and sighed wistfully, as he licked his lips. How nice would that have been to be able to kiss? By the way, he asked hypocritically, when she was on vacation. He and Sam’s boss had talked on the phone, but he didn’t tell her that. That should be a surprise. Every nerve in his body longed after her, and he couldn’t wait to be able to hold her in his arms again finally.

She told him that she’d write him a 300-page love letter because she had enough time. When he didn’t answer, she looked at him with narrowed eyes. Somehow she had the feeling that he was hiding something from her.

"Okay," he finally grinned and told that he’d to make an appointment in Vienna, and he could visit her for one day.

"You’re kidding me, right?"

"No baby, I come to visit you, and then we fuck 24 hours a day," he whispered, wiggling his eyebrows slinky.

She couldn’t believe what he’d said. That was ... unbelievable. But suddenly concerns came. It wasn’t so busy, but due to the weather, you could say that it was high season.

"Did you call my boss and ask if I get a vacation because we still have high season?!" she asked, frowning.

"Yes," he grinned, shrugging. "You’ll hafta bake a cake for him."

But he reassured her and explained that she didn’t have to feel guilty. After all, he’d agreed without hesitation.

 

Sam wouldn’t be Sam if conscience didn’t gnaw at her. It was damn hot, and groaning; she fanned herself air. Kitchen helper Christian looked at her from the side, giggling.

"Yeah, you can talk, you don’t stand by the stove all the time at this awful heat, though ..." she murmured, pulling him to her.

With these words, she smiled, pressed the barbecue tongs into his hand and only said that he would’ve to take over her job in the next few days. Suddenly a cold shiver ran down her spine because she still had no birthday present for Gabriel. A thousand thoughts shot through her mind. The idea of a ring came to her. But, first of all, that would sound like a marriage, and they didn’t know each other long enough. Besides, the man made an application; There she was from the old school. Also, he was once married, and maybe he didn’t want anymore. Would she even be ready for it?

For a quarter of a year, they’d have a long-distance relationship, and their love had grown even more. But she couldn’t answer the question of whether she was willing to emigrate, for she was sure Gabriel wouldn’t give up his life in America. America ... that would be exciting, but she didn’t want to think about that at the moment.

 

The last day at work came faster than expected, and Sam could hardly wait for the end of her shift. She was so edgy and admitted that more than one meal went awry that day. In a quiet moment, she pulled out her cell phone and wrote Gabe a message.

‘Get in touch when you arrive at the airport. I’ll pick you up. I love you. Kiss’

The hoped-for answer didn’t materialize and that only made her edgier. Finally, the phone still vibrated, and she took a quick look.

‘I love you, babe’

Smiling, she put her phone back in the drawer and groaned in the next moment annoyed, because someone couldn’t wait again and yelled to one of the large windows.

"What do I’ve to do to get something decent to drink here?"

Then her heart missed a beat, and the knife Sam was holding in her hand fell onto the counter with a loud noise when she saw who was standing there. Lasciviously Gabriel pushed his sunglasses up to the tip of his nose and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hey, my beauty."

This shine; how much he’d missed that. With a wave of her hand, Sam indicated that he should come around the place. It was a long journey, and he’d to explain the way to his big love to the taxi driver more than once, but all that had been forgotten when he turned the corner and Sam fell around his neck beaming and so stormy that both almost fell to the ground. When asked what he was doing here, Gabriel just boldly replied that it was hot and he thought he was going for a swim.

"... missed so much, and ... no longer endured," he murmured breathlessly between hot kisses.

As hard as it was to let him go, but she had a few things to do before she left.

"Well, am I finally getting something to drink? My back already has cracks. I sit down and wait for you, ok?"

Sam felt that every time she looked out into the dining area, his glances became more dreamy, which he threw to her.

 

At some point, after an infinite time, Sam had finished the work and could sit down with him. He could barely keep his fingers off her but felt a specific reserve. Her presence made him sweat even more, and so he proposed to go a little bit in the fresh water. At that time, it was already dawning, there weren’t too many people left at the lake, and he readily let himself be led to a quiet place.

"Honey, I missed you so much," Gabriel groaned against her lips, and the butterflies immediately began to fly again.

Interrupted by kisses and soft bites, Samantha had finally peeled him out of his clothes. It didn’t matter how sweaty the two were because there was no better smell than that of people in love.

Hypocritically, he took her hand and in an unguarded moment he pushed Sam into the water, giggling like an idiot. Sputtering, that woman of his dreams reappeared and gave him a withering look. Moments later, he suffered the same fate.

"I still can’t believe you’re here. I love you," Samantha smirked, looking deep into Gabriel’s eyes, brushing the wet hair off his face and pressing her lips to his, whispering that they still fit.

"And I love you," Gabe whispered, gently stroking her back and deepening the kiss.

Somewhat embarrassed, he lowered his eyes and muttered that he had no place to stay. When asked if he could come to her, Sam splashed water in his face.

"I’d be angry if you’d looked for a hotel. Stay as long as you want. Best forever."

 

At some point, it was finally too cold, and the two stumbled out of the water. On a large blanket, they sank into the soft grass, sending their hands on wanderings; Carefully, tenderly, as if it were the first time until Sam jumped up screaming because they weren’t alone.

"There are 1000 ants here. Let’s go home!"

"I’m horny as a bitch in heat," he groaned in frustration and lifted himself unwillingly. Did he think he was the only one?

After his luggage was stowed in the car and the two had made themselves comfortable on the front seats, he put his hand on her thigh and put on the hangdog look. Shaking her head, she made it clear that she indeed wouldn’t fuck with him in the car.

"Come on, I suffer. I wanna feel you, now!" He groaned in her ear while nibbling gently on her earlobe until she gasped aroused.

This man could beg like a little child, and when he gently took her lower lip between his teeth, it had happened to Sam.

After an hour, the two were at home and fell exhausted on the bed.

"Yeah, vacation,  _High Five_ ," Sam laughed, holding out her hand and whispering to him how nice it was that he was there.

"Nice to be there."


	9. Chapter 9

At a small breakfast, he bit into his sliced sausage sandwich and asked Sam what was on the agenda.

"No idea, we could go to town. I would’ve to go shopping; we’ve nothing left to eat."

Said and done. On foot, the two strolled in love through the streets and filled the backpacks.

 

After all the supplies were stowed, they dropped exhausted onto the soft bed. With the promise to be there when he woke up, Sam gently kissed him on the forehead as he closed his eyes to digest the consequences of the jet lag. She closed the curtains with a smile and slipped out of the bedroom because that was perfect for her project.

Before she went to work, she cooled a bottle of champagne. After two hours there was a passable result on the table that Sam hid in the back of the fridge. With this curious gnome, you never knew ...

Quietly she snuck back into the bedroom and lay down to her boyfriend, who immediately put his arm around her, pulling her closer without opening his eyes. After a few minutes of dozing and cuddling, she helped Gabriel to his feet.

"Come on, let’s go into the living room and watch a movie; we’ll be sore from lying around."

 

With a wave of her hand, she pointed to the well-filled DVD shelf and told him to help himself.

"You have a lot of horror movies," he marveled. "Didn’t know you’re such a savage."

And then he came with _Les Miserables_ and looked at her questioningly.

"Perfect choice, after _Gladiator_ the movie that I’ve seen most often," Samantha grinned.

A bit disappointed because he’d heard a lot about it, but he didn’t want to bore his girlfriend and wanted to put the grandiose music spectacle back, but Sam grabbed his hand. "And I’d watch it another 100 times."

One of the most emotional movies and she warned him to cry, probably because she was built very close to the water.

Yes, his Sam came through again, who’d always taken everything so much to heart and swallowed many things. Lovingly he took her face in his hands and wanted to say something, as Samantha interrupted him.

"And don’t say that’s cute." Gabriel shook his head.

"I think that’s great when someone can openly show their feelings, and yes ... I think that’s cute because I’m here to comfort you," he grinned, kissing her on the forehead.

 

It was just before midnight when the young woman sneaked into the kitchen. Gabriel was so caught up in the movie that he didn’t even realize how busy she was in the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday to you ...", she sang and put down the cake and the champagne at the table. "Make a wish and blow out the candle."

Surprised, he asked when she’d conjured this. He was really touched because no one had ever done that for him. A lot of chocolate; now only the lapdance was missing ... With the words that she was always with him now, Sam handed him a white pillow, which she’d printed with at least 20 photos of her. When she saw his face, Sam was sure that this was a thousand times better idea than any piece of jewelry and she was also aware that not only did she have tears in her eyes.

Hard shell – soft core. He was so happy and thankful that he’d found this human. Both stood in the bathroom the next morning, and Gabriel had the razor in one hand, put his face in his hands, pouted and looked questioningly at his girl in the mirror when the laptop suddenly started to bleep.

"I like you the way you’re, but if you give me a choice ... I’ll take the middle, not too long and not too smooth ... scratchy three-days beard," Samantha answered and took the razor from his hand.

 

*Ding Ding*

Misha. With a nod, she gestured to Gabriel to disappear in the kitchen and not show up yet. There he stood in the corner and tried to make Sam with grimaces upset.

"Hey, my little one. How are you?"

"Fantastic," she grinned, glancing at her boyfriend again and again, barely able to stop laughing.

With narrowed eyes, Misha came very close to the screen and wanted to know what she was hiding from him. Gradually, the others gathered around him. Jared, Jensen, Briana, and Rob.

"No, Simpsons ... on TV, weird funny ..."

"Whatever; why I’m calling ... for hours I’ve been trying to reach Gabe, but he’s not picking up, has something happened to him, do you know something?" Misha asked, frowning worriedly.

Unobtrusive, she hoped at least, Sam looked at Gabriel, who was holding his cell phone in his hand and realized with a nod that he’d missed a few calls. Shrugging, he dialed his number while Sam mimed the clueless.

 

"Oh, wait," Misha said, picking up his cell phone that was ringing miraculously just then. Relieved, he held his cell phone in the camera before taking off.

"Hey dude, Happy Birthday!"

Everyone gathered around the cell phone and called in, while Samantha got half a laugh when Gabriel suddenly appeared out of nowhere, sitting next to her and pretending it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I don’t believe it," Jensen called and slapping Jared High Five.

"You’ve made yourself a nice birthday present, Gabe," Briana smiled.

Rob grinned at us and pointed with both thumbs up. Of course, Gabriel had inaugurated his best friend. The conversation lasted only a few minutes, the work called.

"Do it well, but not too often; and if, we don’t wanna hear any complaints," Jensen shouted before the connection broke.

 

"How about breakfast?" Sam asked as she opened the fridge.

"How about lunch? Look at the clock."

"Hm .... shall I do something?" Samantha replied questioningly, but Gabriel wanted to execute her; in the most expensive restaurant high above the clouds ...

In the end, it became a home-style tavern, because he’d to get to know the local cuisine and what he got there was fantastic — one more reason why he should come back.

"This definitely would water Jensen’s mouth," Sam smirked as the apple strudel came for dessert.

Immediately, he pulled out his phone, took a picture, sent it to the guy, and a few minutes later came back a picture of a drooling dog.

 

After a sufficient shopping trip, the two adventurers made themselves comfortable on the couch in Sam’s apartment. Laughing, Sam realized that there weren’t many men who enjoyed being dragged through so many shops. Gabriel would go with her everywhere.

"I’m a rare specimen, too," he chuckled as he gently stroked Samantha’s neck.

 

Of course, she’d told her family about the whole thing, about her birthday, the days that followed, and how she loved Gabriel. At first, they laughed at it, and they still did. He, the television star from America, and she, a nondescript little mouse from an inconspicuous city; in the middle of nowhere. But the time they’d spent together and without each other had made them even more connected.

So the next day she decided to ask him if he’d like to meet her family. What a question; Gabriel was excited. After a short shower, which followed an even longer cuddle time, the two got ready.

Excited, he sat in the passenger seat and had his hand on her thigh. The area was beautiful. Autumn was at its best and turned the trees, of which there were many, into a beautifully dazzling painting. He was also impressed when Sam took the driveway to the large farm. He wanted to inspect everything immediately, but Samantha wanted to get into the house.

No sooner had she opened the door than a loud voice belonging to a little girl became even louder and shriller. Stormy, Sam’s niece, Lisa, ran up to her and giggled when she was picked up.

Then Sam explained who her escort was because the skeptical gaze of the Little Lady wandered from head to toe and up again. After she learned that, she wriggled out of the embrace and ran into the kitchen to immediately report the experienced to Sam’s mom.

 

Gabe instantly took her into a heartfelt hug, and that touched the young woman incredibly, for she couldn’t remember that this had ever been done by one of her previous friends.

Her niece pulled Samantha by the hand to play something before she even managed to talk to her parents. Just in time for lunch, the rest of the gang joined. Her two brothers, her sister-in-law with Sam’s little nephew. Gradually it got louder and louder. No trace of strangers or shy, everyone got along great with each other. And also the little Lisa had a fave right away. Gabriel. Had Sam wondered if it hadn’t been so. When he was busy making modeling clay cookies, Samantha finally had time to talk to the rest of her family.

 

During a digestive walk, she then showed the belongings to Gabriel, and he couldn’t escape his amazement, because his family too ... His family? Yes, now these people were his family, who also had a ranch, and from the memories of the man whose life he had now, he knew that it had always been fun. Behind the house in the meadow, he discovered a cross with a photo and a dog leash.

"Since it’s unfortunately not allowed to bury carcasses, I’ve set up a cross here," Sam murmured and swallowed hard. Gabe knew how much he’d meant to her and that in her life she had never had a heartbreak so torn apart as the moment when she’d to say goodbye to her dearest companion.

Sighing, he took his sad friend in his arms, pulled her close to him; gave comfort and some reassuring words. The pain took her breath away, and with her face pressed into the crook of his neck, she let her tears run wild.

"I’m so sorry," he whispered, stroking lovingly over her head, wiping the tears from her face, and pressing a kiss on her forehead. He spared himself from talking about dog heaven, but he knew ... it really existed.

"It’s okay. Life is sometimes hard, shitty and unfair. "

 

As the two walked back through the gate, the little dwarf was sitting in the sandbox. "I made a cake," she said beaming, gesturing to them to sit down.

"She’s coming after you," Gabriel laughed, and Sam answered with a grin and a shrug.

 

Actually, Sam and Gabriel had planned to go to the movie theater, but since it was already late, when they went back home, they let it stay.

"We could play strip poker," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, because I can play poker ...," she replied with a giggle. "But you can also strip before me without playing."

"So without a reward?"

After a few moments of deliberation, he shook his head. "No way."

But then he whispered in her ear; she should wait and grabbed the laptop and a chair. From the bedroom a few minutes later the first notes of a well-known song were heard. _You can leave your hat on_

 

Gabriel always kept his cool, but as Sam sat on the bed staring at him with greedy eyes as he dropped his clothes slowly and to the beat of the music until he was only in a tie, boxer shorts, and hat in front of her, his heart was pounding quite fast.

He then put the tie around her neck, pulling her close to him, only to push her away. With a small nudge, he pushed her into the chair and lasciviously rubbed his body against her until she bit her lower lip.

In one quick turn, he took her hands and threw Samantha back on the bed, tipping the chair over with one foot, and when he dropped his pants and covered his private parts with his hat, the music was over.

"You didn’t do that the first time, admit it," the young woman grinned, kissing him tenderly.

He just replied that he’d seen the movie a few times.

"That wasn’t bad. Damn, that was pretty hot," Samantha whispered, rolling over her boyfriend.

 

"What did I earn you for?" He sighed happily, clutching Sam. "I’ll never give you up again. I love you."

While Gabriel had been in the land of dreams for a long time, she still hung on to her thoughts. Never before had she felt so secure and loved, but a long-term relationship? In the last few months, she’d already died a thousand deaths.

The very thought of having to let go of him caused her heartache. Could she trust him to be 100% loyal? Sam was already so deep inside; it would be impossible to come out again. If that broke, she too would break. Where would all this lead?


	10. Chapter 10

While Gabriel clicked on the laptop to plan the trip, Sam asked if they should go by car or train and if he ever wanted company.

"Do I want you to come with me?!" he laughed and pulled her into his arms. "Not a second I wanna be without you, of course, you come with me. I’ve already organized everything; we go by cab."

"Are you crazy?"

With a grin on her face, she shook her head. Did he even have any idea how expensive that was?

"We’re going by train; let’s enjoy the adventure."

"Ok, persuaded."

"What do you think if we leave immediately and spend two wonderful days in Vienna, there’s so much to see."

"And persuaded again."

For when these soft lips brushed against his sensitive neck, he let himself be persuaded to do anything. Humming happily, Sam went into the kitchen and made breakfast, while he checked the train connection in the meantime.

 

The ride with the train was pleasant, and the early afternoon, the two arrived at the hotel. Once in the room, the word stuck in Samantha’s throat, because this room was bigger than her entire damn apartment.

"Kiss my ass ..." She mumbled with a half-open mouth.

"Later, honey," Gabriel grinned and blew a kiss on her lips before putting his bags in the corner.

There was a whirlpool. In the middle of the room. Next to the bed.

After the impressions were somewhat digested, Gabriel stood behind her, wrapped her hands around her belly and whispered that he loved her. She grabbed his wrists and put her head back. She was so happy, and suddenly she was overwhelmed by the emotions. Embarrassed, she lowered her gaze when Gabe turned her around because she had wet eyes. He loved seeing her like this and put his thumb under her chin.

"Gabe ..."

He shook his head and put his forefinger on her lips. He knew what was coming but didn’t want to hear it.

"Lemme pamper you a bit, honey."

 

"I’m sorry, but I’ve to go now. In the meantime, don’t let strangers in here!" He laughed and went to the bathroom to get ready.

"Very sexy Mr. Nowak," she growled, whistling.

Dressed in a black suit, black shoes, a white shirt with a blue-and-black striped tie, and his beard slightly trimmed, he just looked stunning. Her heart jumped, and with her hands on his butt, Sam pulled her boyfriend close, making it clear that he belonged to her.

"Don’t let yourself chat up by strangers."

Gabe drew in a sharp breath and promised to hurry before closing the door, and Sam happily dropped onto the soft bed.

 

That was amazing. Gabriel was amazing. Not only did he look handsome, but he also carried her on hands and read every wish from her eyes. Almost every day the two were in contact. She could rely on him; he was always there for her; be it, if she had problems, or everything was just too much. It was alright on one side. He had his roots, just like her. On the other hand ...

She wanted to keep him around, not just a few days a year. Sighing, she turned to her stomach as her cell phone rang. Again a message from her replacement family. Damn, why did they’ve to be so far away? Sam missed this gang so much.

 

Sometime later, she’d put together a plan for the next few days and eagerly picked up the hotel brochure. And she was not disappointed.

"Our offer for lovers ..." She read aloud and smiled. Yes, they’re in love.

Was it mentioned that the room was bigger than her 50m2 apartment, and a jacuzzi was next to the bed? Full of energy, the young woman started the tour and opened the small closet next to the whirlpool.

That was the first surprise. Washcloths and rose petals. It continued in the living room, where a small fridge stood. There she found a bottle of sparkling wine and other various alcoholics. Furthermore, in the room were a huge soft couch, a large flat screen TV and next to a music system with CDs.

A small round table with two chairs stood in the corner and on the parquet floor lay a fluffy red carpet. Two recent pictures hung on the wall, which pleased her well and through the huge window one had a view over a part of Vienna. As she became slightly dizzy, Samantha stepped back, suffering from vertigo. From here you could also see the Ferris wheel of the Prater. Nothing for the young woman.

With a dreamy look, her fingers glided over the bright, warm wood, which, as a decoration of the walls, fitted very well with the entire interior. The room was consistent; she liked it.

In the closet, she found several candles and matches. That was probably surprising number two. And the actual bathroom was kept in a plain white; two bathrobes hung on the wall, as well as towels — furthermore, a toilet and a shower with a huge shower head. When she tried to turn on the light, Sam paused. There’re a few more switches, and since she was naturally curious, she tried everyone right away. The bathroom was reflected in a variety of colors, which made her smile on the face. Next to it, in the closet with the mirrored door was a small bottle of massage oil, fragrant bath salt, and shampoo.

"For sensual moments together," she read on the package.

 

Luckily she dropped onto the couch and thought back to her first encounter.

When he came in the door, and her heart stopped for a moment and then, as she’d poured the red wine over his shirt ... as the two stood together in the kitchen and at the convention ... as he danced with her, so close. A pleasant tingling came over her and dragged through her entire body. Then the sad farewell. Samantha sighed loudly because that was about to happen again soon.

 

A sound at the door startled her from her thoughts.

"Honey, I’m back home!" Gabriel shouted, grinning mischievously at her.

"Hello darling, how was your day?"

"What did you do?" He asked, after a tender kiss.

"Not much," Sam replied with a shrug and found the red pillows on the couch incredibly interesting while she continued enthusiastically. "Flirting a bit with the waiter, getting to know the masseur, by the way, he’s fantastic hands ..."

Giggling, she screamed for help as he tickled her until the air became too little, and then told of the surprises.

"But more about that later."

He readily let himself be pulled onto his legs and enjoyed it again when she took the initiative. Without averting her gaze from her eyes, she loosened the tie and slid the jacket over his shoulders. Carefully, the garments were placed one by one on the chair.

"Not so stormy, little lady," he mumbled but groaned the next moment when he felt the cold door on his back, but also as that warm body pressed against him.

"Who’re you calling small; I’m 0.39 inches taller than you!" Sam whispered, biting his lower lip gently.

"Quick-witted; I like it," he laughed

When asked what he wanted he had only one answer. As if she weighed nothing, he lifted Samantha to his hips and not to fall she wrapped her hands around his neck and legs around his body.

"What do you think?" He smiled after a few steps and threw her on the bed.

In a skillful move, he found himself suddenly under her again and sighed in frustration as she unbuttoned his shirt slowly.

"Baby, way too slow." With a sensual groan, he grabbed her hips and stormily flipped her over. Desiring, he slid his leg between hers and rubbed himself provocatively before shoving his tongue into her mouth. He didn’t want it now slowly and tenderly, but wild and passionate, soaked in sweat and dirty talk.

 

After a cozy dinner by candlelight, neither of them could wait to inaugurate the hot tub.

"Yeah, I’ll leave that to you, I’ll hafta make a quick call again," he smirked and disappeared into the living room.

While the bathwater was running in, Sam flitted through the living room, grabbed a couple of candles, tore open the refrigerator and took the bottle of champagne and two glasses, put everything on the edge of the bathtub, including shampoo. Then she scurried into the living room again, blow Gabriel a kiss and taking the radio with her. She pulled the curtains together and stripped herself down to her underwear, turned on soft music, poured the champagne, added the bathwater with the fragrant salt and the rose petals, and at that moment Gabe came in.

With his mouth half open and his cell phone still in his hand, he stared at her, wondering how she’d accomplished all of this in such a short time. With a smile on her lips, she approached him and closed his jaw with her thumb.

 

In the warm water, she slid contentedly smiling between his legs and put her head against his chest. With their eyes closed, they enjoyed the silence for a few moments before Gabriel said that such a part should come to their apartment.

Slowly, Sam opened her eyes and needed a moment to realize what he’d just said before she half turned to him and looked at Gabriel with wide eyes.

"Our apartment?" She repeated.

"I’ve been thinking a lot in the last three quarters of a year, and it doesn’t work that way in the long term. Damn, I miss you any minute you ain’t with me," he whispered, taking her face in his hands.

Of course, he couldn’t break his tents overnight, but eventually ... At some point he wanted to live with her, so he told her that.

 

"I wanna be the last to look in your face when you fall asleep in the evening and the first one you smile at in the morning. I love you and want you by my side."

Wow. Sam took a deep breath. That sounded almost like a marriage proposal. She couldn’t help it when tears ran down her face, because those were precisely the words she so desperately wanted to hear.

When she didn’t say anything, Gabriel suddenly got a strange feeling. Was that too much? Did she even want to live with him? He was a person who always said what came to mind and, well ... sometimes he did that without overthinking it. But he’d thought about that for a long time. Hours, he lay awake and went through the options. He didn’t want to be without his soulmate, that was for sure if he didn’t have the guts to tell him that in his previous life, he didn’t want to waste the chance in this life.

"I love you," Samantha shrugged, burying her face in his hair.

"Oh god, and I already thought ..." he mumbled, hugging Sam tightly, taking her hand and placing it on his heart.

With a glass of sparkling wine, the two toasted and in the meantime, they’d fly back and forth. But the silence didn’t last long, because suddenly Gabe pushed the button and the bubble rose. Then gentle fingers dug into her shampooed scalp, and Sam enjoyed a head massage, which she otherwise only got from the hairdresser; but unlike there, she could now make the right sounds for it.

"Sorry baby," he murmured when he realized he was clinging to her hair. This beast knew exactly that he was always horny ...

"I think we should go to bed ..."


	11. Chapter 11

Sam forced herself not to open her eyes when she felt soft lips on her neck, slowly making their way down. Humming, she turned on her stomach, hugged the pillow and heard a soft giggle.

"No, leave me ... just a little bit more. Trust me; it’s not the daylight."

"You quote from Shakespeare?" Gabriel laughed softly and continued his tongue games on her back. With a deep sigh, she surrendered to her fate. Not that it would’ve been unpleasant ...

Kisses that covered her neck, hands, that softly caressed her sensitive places and left goosebumps on the pale skin — lips, which stroking her butt and making her flinch involuntarily.

"Ah, more sensitive spots," he whispered, continuing unperturbed and Samantha smiled into the pillow.

With his fingertips, he stroked gently along her sides, and it was over with the peace.

"You scoundrel, I’m ticklish!"

Shrieking, she threw the pillow in his face, on which until a few seconds ago her head had rested.

"I know Honey, good morning and since you’re already awake anyway ... your husband is hungry, and I’ve discovered your list, we have a lot going on today."

 

After a hearty breakfast, the two adventurers made themselves well strengthened partly on foot, partly by taxi on the way. The first station was in a torture museum, and Sam got to hear that she was a crazy woman.

"What?" She grinned, followed by a light swipe. "I’m interested in that."

It was quite frightening and brutal how people used to be treated, and that gave her a peng in the stomach because when she briefly thought that many animals were treated the same way today, her heart was bleeding.

Perhaps Gabe then stood a little too long in front of a massive wooden scaffolding, on which a doll was spread to an X, tied up, because when his girlfriend sneaked up and breathed in his ear, he jerked back in shock.

"Is your imagination going through with you?"

To tell the truth, yes. Gabriel had just seen himself there. Maybe not with the torturer holding a glowing iron in his hand; but gently being tortured by his girlfriend, he could well imagine. It continued with a visit to the _Schönbrunn Zoo_. Gabriel didn’t have to be a mind reader to know that Sam loved the animals a lot. And when he looked at his looong life, he knew why. Since he knew the humans, he loved the animals even more.

Arm in arm, both strolled through the beautiful park and enjoyed the warmth of the autumn and passed by some whispering teenagers who eventually dared to ask Gabriel for an autograph.

Both had a lot of fun, especially when Sam sent two pictures across the big lake with her cell phone. One where Gabriel’s head was stuck between a bear statue and scratching mighty teeth against his neck; and one where he sat on a wooden chair - bound, with a cloth in his mouth. It wasn’t long before the answer came. It was only a few words, but Samantha burst out laughing.

‘Thanks for the suggestions’

 

Gabriel smiled at her as she gazed dreamily at the beautiful tigers in their enclosures. He learned that she’d been sponsoring some of the proud animals for years and he thought that was great.

The dark blond man was less enthusiastic when the two passed the lamas because he was nibbled; literally. Although he wasn’t spat on, but licked. Besides, the llama had instantly fallen in love with him and never lost sight of him.

"And my first jealousy crisis," Sam sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh Honey, what can I say ... the guy is also sugar-sweet," he laughed and pointed to himself, while he scratched his new friend’s head.

 

The darkness then engulfed the two as they paid a visit to the fish. Devoutly, Sam stopped in front of the huge aquarium and watched the sea creatures while Gabriel had his arms around her waist and her chin on her shoulders.

"Near me, there’s a sea-world show."

Shaking her head, she explained that not ten horses would manage to make her look at that. Astonished, he raised his eyebrows.

"The same reason why I don’t go to a circus, I feel sorry for the animals, and nobody can tell me that they volunteer, and I don’t want to know all the methods done to the animals to achieve what the human wants to have. It was cruel and barbaric." Out of sheer anger, the water was in her eyes. When it came to the animals, she didn’t understand fun. Gabriel found her attitude admirable.

"There’s so much suffering in the world, and it’s always the human being who destroys everything. No question, there are also a lot of poor people, but those who can never really help it are the animals."

Animals could survive if there were no humans; Humans couldn’t survive without the animals. And they’d something that many people lacked — loyalty, gratitude, character. And as long as humanity thinks that the animals can’t feel anything, the animals have to feel that humanity can’t think. Samantha couldn’t count the tears she’d shed whenever she tripped over a picture or an article; because that gnawed at her for a long time.

"I only contribute a tiny bit to sponsoring some of the animals, but it feels good, and when I make the million-dollar jackpot, I swear ... I keep one million and the rest I’ll donate to those organizations that support it."

 

After the long tour, the two had earned something decent to eat.

"Tell me. Don’t you like raisins?"

Amazed, Sam picked the raisins from his _Kaiserschmarrn_ as he shook his head.

"But they didn’t matter in the apple strudel, did they?" Sam laughed, and he thought for a moment and then shrugged.

If you’re in Vienna, you had to join a carriage ride. That was something like Amen in prayer.

"Can you ride?" He asked, but at the same moment, he started to grin and added that he meant a horse.

Of course, she’d already tried that but decided that wouldn’t be one of her hobbies. Together they enjoyed the bumpy ride, cuddled together and whispered love words in their ears.

 

Laughing, she shook her head as he impatiently asked what was next on the program.

"You’re a stunner. Most of my previous relationships have lamented after a maximum of two hours that it was enough and they wanted to go home."

"I ain’t most of your relationships either," he replied mischievously, biting her neck gently.

He wanted to gather as many impressions with her as he could to survive the time alone before them.

"Okay, if you want to. Not far from here is the exhibition of _Gunther Hagens - Body Worlds_."

He didn’t know that and nodded enthusiastically. When he saw the poster, he remembered the movie Anatomy. Now he understood her enthusiasm. It was just a pity that they weren’t allowed to take pictures. With a mixture of awe, astonishment, and discomfort, they looked at the preparations because they’re real people and real animals and not dolls like in most movies. It was impressive how precisely the individual muscles, organs, and skin were treated.

"That was cool and a bit creepy."

"That was awesome and amazing," Gabriel replied with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Thanks for coming here with me," Sam smiled, running his hand over his cheek. Sighing with satisfaction, he closed his eyes and leaned into the tender touch.

"I think we’ve seen enough for today. What do you think?" She whispered, shoving her hands into his back pockets and pulling him to her body.

Damn it. Gabe felt the blood flow south again as his girlfriend kissed him greedily. He looked down at himself and back to her. Huston; he had a problem. He loved it when his girlfriend was so dominant, but in public ... That put him in a complicated situation, and Gabe was glad that his jacket was so long to conceal the inevitable.

 

Sam was well aware of what she’d done again and smiled when his face had turned a light shade of red.

"If you don’t do something right now, I’ll grab you next to the garbage cans!"

Exactly. It was the middle of the day, and there were a lot of people on the way. Some scalawag would shoot a photo, and the next day her boyfriend would be even better known. Negative headlines wouldn’t cast a good picture on the two.

And then she suggested thinking of Rob in an elf costume. She couldn’t have thought of something even stupider, because that was like a catchy tune, Gabriel couldn’t get that picture out of his head. Sullen, he trudged after her until she took him by the hand, laughing. Sam’s feet ached as they walked around and so the two lovebirds decided to end the day at the hotel.

 

On the table in the room was a little gift basket filled with strawberries, sweets, a red rose and a small bottle of champagne.

‘For sensual hours for two, with best regards from the hotel’, was written on the card.

"Stay away," Gabriel laughed and slapped her hand gently as Sam tried to reach for a strawberry and pointed her to the couch. "This one comes with me, and you stay there."

It wasn’t long before Samantha had a hard time controlling herself so as not to play mice.

"Dinner is served!"

She was aware that Gabriel was a passionate man, but what she found in the bedroom made her heart beat faster because on television he was always a bit rough, or rather, cheeky. The lights were off, and the candles scattered around the room threw a warm flare on a beautiful picture. Gabriel had made a lot of effort because deep inside he was very much a romantic.

The bathwater was at a comfortable temperature, and a few rose petals frolicked on the white foam on the surface. The filled champagne glasses were waiting to be drunk, and the strawberries and sweets were at hand on the edge of the tub, next to the shampoo. Two large towels lay on the bed, the curtains were pulled shut, the radio played soft music, and on the bed, Gabriel lay amid rose petals; only wearing a red, skin-tight boxershorts.

On his stomach were two strawberries and a sweet praline and between his teeth a red rose. First, he wanted to put a strawberry on his best piece, but since his damn cock always moved slightly, the sweet fruit rolled down again and again.

 

"I’m sorry, but I have to ... it’s so hot," Sam whispered, taking a picture with her cell phone.

"As long as you don’t post it, I don’t care," he replied through clenched teeth.

Not that, but she toyed with using it as her new wallpaper. Carelessly she threw the phone on the bed, crawled like a wild animal over its prey and took with her lips the rose from his mouth, which she tossed aside. Growling, she took the first strawberry between her teeth and pushed it to Gabe’s lips, which opened immediately.

"Hmm .... tastes like more," Samantha whispered, pulling back a bit.

"Hey, you egoist!" He grumbled as his girlfriend nibbled the second strawberry alone, but then she shared the sweet chocolate with Gabe.

 

Another strawberry followed after they’d joined the hot tub together; and one more and one more. His hair stood in all directions as he shook himself after a pleasant head massage, like a wet dog; or a little child.

That was what she loved about him. Gabe always made her laugh. It never got boring with him. And he made her nervous. Then, when he tilted his head and just looked at her ...

"Did I tell you today that I love you?" He whispered in her ear after that Sam only shook her head sadly.

"Should I show it to you?"

With a wink, he pointed to the bed, but Samantha leaned back, closing her eyes and telling him to start without her. With a growl, he narrowed his eyes to slits and tipped some cold champagne over her neck.

"Huh!"

He couldn’t react so fast; she’d jumped up and climbed out of the tub. He’d gotten what he wanted and followed her with a grin.

 

 _Thank you for loving me_ , by Bon Jovi sounded, and he suddenly bowed to her.

Did he really want to dance with her? Naked?

"That’s weird," she laughed, shaking her head.

"Well, you owe me that," he laughed, shoving her onto the bed and then dropping beside her.


	12. Chapter 12

_‘I run with Zeus across the meadow, we romp, and I laugh because he’s digging wild again to lure a mole out of his hiding place. He rushes from one end to the other and chases after a rabbit, where we both know that he never has a chance ... I throw treats in the air, he catches them, and we both roll on the ground._ _Suddenly the sky darkens and lightning flashes._ _Zeus sinks to the ground and looks at me sadly; any color seems to leave his eyes. He’s thinning by the second; his fur is suddenly only shabby and lackluster._ _"I have to stay here, I can’t anymore, from now on you have to go on without me, let me go," he whispers, laying a paw on my hand. "_ _Come on, you don’t have to stay here," I sob because I can’t and don’t want to let him go. Suddenly the ground opens and swallowed my dearest companion._ _I dig with my hands until they bleed and I sink exhausted to the ground. Then I’m shaken by a spasm of wine; I’m bouncing …  literally._ _From afar I hear a voice ... ‘_

"Honey, Honey wake up! Come awake!"

With a tear-stained face and fast as hell, Sam sat up and blinked at Gabriel, whose terror was written in his face. Her heart raced, and desperately she wrapped her arms around him, sobbing unrestrained, trembling all over.

"Shh ... it was just a nightmare, everything is fine, I’m here," he whispered, stroking her back reassuringly. Gradually the sobs softened. Hugged he held his sweetheart until she fell asleep again. He didn’t say a word, and Samantha couldn’t and didn’t want to say anything either.

 

"Hey, good morning," Gabriel whispered, gently stroking her cheek.

"Good morning," Sam smiled tortured; the traces of the past few hours were still clearly in their bones. She hadn’t had such a terrible dream for ages.

"That was a bad dream; would you like to tell me about it?" He asked sympathetically and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

She shrugged and felt the tears rise again.

"It will certainly take a while until I’ve digested the death of Zeus, never did a loss hurt me so much."

"I’m so sorry you’ve to go through this," he sighed, hugging her tightly.

 

But all Sam wanted was to jump in the shower, because she still had the feeling to sense the earth under her fingernails.

It wasn’t long before he knocked on the door; he was worried. He’d never experienced his girlfriend as desperately as last night. But he was a little calmer when she called out to him that everything was alright.

 

‘I and the others say hi, get in touch, hug Dick from us ... love you lots’

"Rowena and the others let you greet, I’ve written with her," she grinned at her friend and wagged his cell phone in front of his face.

"Yeah, I’ve been working with them for years, and you get the news ... thankless people," he grumbled, roughly removing the traces of the previous evening.

"Well, you ain’t as sweet and irresistible as me."

After the rest of the stuff was packed, Samantha pulled him into a loving embrace and looked deep into his eyes, which radiated so much security and love that she lost herself in it again.

„Tes yeux sont magnifiques. Je t’aime jusqu’à la lune et retour.“

"Sounds nice and I understand je t’aime and magnifiques too, but what does that mean?"

But he didn’t care, because of him it could have meant that he should bring the garbage out. There was so much sex in those words. The way she said it; so sensual and full of passion. God, and that look ... with her eyes she stipped him naked and immediately something in his pants became noticeable again.

He couldn’t help but bite his lip.

"You can ask Sebastian."

"And if it’s something filthy?"

"You’ll find out then."

 

The last stop, Samantha thought, was the _Viennese Naschmarkt_. Under a market for nibbles, he’s imagined something different: Haribo or the chocolate factory.

"Ah, now I understand you."

Of course, there was also something to nibble. But instead fruits, vegetables, meat and stuff that were very interesting for a cook.

Samantha bought some spices and liqueurs that she needed for baking and cooking and other ingredients that came her way.

"Please," she said, shaking her head and placing her hand on his as he wanted to pay.

He didn’t really know what she was getting at and looked questioningly at her. How could she explain that to him now without laughing at her, or even being offended?

She thought for a moment, but then Sam simply said what was going on in her head. Understandingly, Gabriel nodded as she told him not to have grown up that way and that she appreciated and didn’t want to offend him, but always had to take care of herself. So far, she’d worked out everything herself and was also a little proud of it.

She didn’t want to be tied to anyone in terms of money and that became clear to her at the latest after her bad experience with her last relationship, because one day he’d reproached her everything and there was a huge fight that eventually led to the break; even if she’d never requested anything from him. Everything had happened out of love. She never wanted to experience that again.

"I’m so thankful for everything, and in the last few days you’ve paid everything, please don’t give me the feeling that I’m dependent on you; that’s ... uncomfortable for me," she ended somewhat embarrassed.

Wow. The complete opposite of his ex-wife, who still wanted to pull the last penny out of his pocket.

"Oh honey, you’re unique," he smirked, just kissing her — an awesome woman.

 

On the way to the central station, the two came past the Prater.

"Look, a Ferris wheel," he said beaming with joy and pointed upwards.

"Yes, great," she deadpanned and followed his hand with her eyes.

"Let’s go for a ride," he said, pulling Samantha in the direction of the cash register.

"..."

"No," she replied, stopping dead in her tracks, at which point he asked curiously what the problem was.

"I – I have ... fear of heights and that’s ... high."

"I’m with you, come on," he grinned, pulling again, but she couldn’t overcome herself and didn’t move on. Now more than ever - that was Gabriel’s motto.

"What should happen? I’m with you, it’s also pretty slow, and besides, the gondolas are closed," he begged, using his secret weapon; the hangdog look.

"It’s not about speed, it’s about height," the young woman mumbled, her heartbeat already tripling. Nobody could understand that, who didn’t know that.

But Gabriel wasn’t about to give in and nodded in satisfaction as she took a deep breath and got going after she made a sign of the cross.

"Good girl."

"Okay, hopefully, this is the definitive proof that you believe that I love you above all else, that you’re worth more to me than my own life."

"It’s only about 213 feet ..."

"You better shut up now!", she replied gravely, and for that, he took a side blow.

As the gondola moved, she squeezed his hand; maybe a bit too tight, because suddenly he gasped in surprise.

"Jesus! Easy ... I still need my hand."

Her heart was racing, as well as her thoughts. Yes, the gondola was closed, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t crash. On the contrary, that was even worse, because if she survived, some metal part would pierce her guts and she’d end up miserable.

The panic rose, her eyes tight shut, as well as her hands clinging to Gabriel. What had she been up to?

 

Gabe sensed the struggle she was carrying and took her face in his hands - asking Samantha to open her eyes. No, he had no bad conscience that he had forced her more or less.

"Look at me; nothing will happen to you."

At some point, after an infinite time, they were at the top, and the gondola stopped. Fucking 213 feet above the safe ground! He still held Sam’s face and looked at her as his lips moved closer and closer. Sam didn’t move a millimeter.

"I love kissing you so much, but if you do that, everything is spinning, I’m getting dizzy, and I’m falling out of the gondola."

"Nothing can happen; it’s closed everywhere," he laughed, pointing his head in all directions.

"That’s a reason, but not an obstacle."

"Wait a minute, I wanna take a picture," he said after a few moments.

At first, Sam thought he was kidding, but he really let go and wanted to get up.

"Don’t let me go ... you can google these damn pictures on the internet, but now you won’t let me go!" She hissed in panic and grabbed his shirt collar.

"Ok," he smiled, raising his hands in defense. "Alright, I’ll not let you go."

After felt 10 hours the horror ride finally continued. In the middle, the gondola stopped again, because that was so funny and then the young woman breathed with relief when finally the ground was under her feet back.

"You’re not kissing the ground, are you?"

"Dumbass."

Even though she was embarrassed, she liked to hear those words that said how proud he was of her. She would’ve enjoyed the ride with the person she loved too, but that damned panic was just stronger; she couldn’t do anything.

Suddenly it occurred to him that there could be a problem because airplanes eventually fly high in the air. Sam had already flown twice, and that wasn’t bad.

"Airplanes are ok for me," she answered, and Gabe nodded with relief.

 

In the train compartment, Sam overcame the tiredness. That is, she wasn’t tired; but somewhat exhausted.

Gently, he rested his head on hers, which lay on his shoulder and both dozed off for a few minutes.

Then Sam told about her family, about her life. Gabe knew that, of course, he’d finally put those memories in her mind, but he listened attentively. He loved to hear Sam talking and laughing, and when her eyes were bright.

 

The planned movie night turned into a movie afternoon, so there wasn’t much going on. In short, with six other people, they shared a huge room. Without much thought, the two moved to the very last row to be undisturbed.  _The Revenant_ with Leo DiCaprio didn’t appear to be so interesting, because the heads of the two were constantly facing each other.

 

"Yuck!"

It didn’t help anything. Although it rained pitchforks, the two had to go to the car. With his dripping clothes, he wanted to sneak into her bedroom, but she could grab him by the arm.

"Stay here, my friend. Stip; immediately!"

The wet clothes, she then hung over a chair in the conservatory, hoping that this would be dry the next day.

"Gabriel?"

"Honey?"

"Gabe?"

"Sweetie?"

"Romeo?"

"Baby?"

"Are you hungry? I could quickly make a little something," Sam called from the kitchen and waited for an answer from the bathroom.

"Sure, I’m always hungry," he whispered suddenly behind her, hugging her and pressing his damp lips to her neck. "But rather hungry for you."

At these words, he bit down gently, and goosebumps made immediately noticeable from the scalp to the tips of the toes on her body.

"Yes, first we strengthen the body, and then the soul," she laughed and gently pushed him away.

Sam watched as he grabbed the laptop and pounded the keys.

"Don’t screw it; I’m a woman. It takes me days to find the mistake!"

"Don’t worry," he laughed, shaking his head and flicking the Enter-button.

After removing all disturbing furniture, he bowed and took her hand. She owed him at least one dance, and he wanted it now. Sam just let him guide her, and he was a great leader. Not only when it came to dancing, but the past months had also shown her. Even though it was just across the screen, but that magic, power, passion, care, and authority he exuded was always present over the long distance. With Gabriel, she felt safe, well and secure. Together, they floated around the room until he danced with her into her bedroom. Cuddled together, the two lay in bed until a clear sound caught his attention.

 

*Boom boom*

"If you want to see it, we’ve to go out."

From a distance, the gigantic fireworks were already shining in the sky and getting louder the closer they came.

"What’s that?" He asked again.

"This is the _Linz Klangwolke_ , a spectacle that stretches across a part of the Danube, accompanied by classical music, fireworks, the light show in and out of the water, thousands of people on both sides of the bank and every year a different theme."

Gabriel’s fingers were firmly united with hers, and maybe it was the moving music or the fireworks that sent him into a sentimental mood. Maybe it was also the fact that this was their last evening together and soon it was all over, which made him sad. How nice it would’ve been to be able to stop time with a snap of a finger ...

"Can we go up with the crane? I need a photo with the fireworks, and with you, there are too many people," he joked and made her smile.

 

"Hey, what a nice surprise, not seen in a long time," a voice suddenly came next to her and Sam turned around in astonishment before falling around her friend’s neck; Günter, the janitor of the vocational school, which was in the building only a few steps away.

Quickly she made the two known because she came up with an idea. Whispering, she explained her concerns, and when the older man nodded, Sam took her boyfriend by the hand and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Surprise," she whispered.

Günter pulled out his key and unlocked the school for them to get to the roof.

"Successful," Gabriel grinned pleased and took her in his arms.

"I have you; I’ll not let you go."

With a small queasy feeling, she moved forward a few steps and muttered that he should take that damn picture.

"A nice ending to a wonderful week," he smiled, and Samantha nodded wistfully.

"I love you."

"And I love you more."

"Oh yes?" She grinned. "You’ve to prove that to me."


	13. Chapter 13

*Peep peep*

The piercing sound of the alarm ripped her out of short sleep. With a growl, Sam turned around and missed the alarm clock a blow. Six o’clock in the morning was an unchristian time. Sighing, she stretched her tired limbs and leaned over Gabriel.

"Get up my darling; I’ve to let you go today."

He lovingly took her in his arms. He wanted to say so much, but with a finger on his lips and a shake of her head, she mumbled, just enjoying the remaining hours before her heart was ripped out.

"Oh Honey," he wistfully sighed, and since the damn time didn’t stop, they’d no choice but to get ready to leave.

One last time, her hands wandered and gently lathered his body. To renounce these touches for so long made him sad. They both had water in their eyes, but it didn’t help. It was an amazing few days, but it was far from enough. The uncertainty of when they’d see each other again was unbearable.

 

"Yeah, it would be weird if I went around with a wet butt," Gabe grinned, as Sam laid out the seats of her car with plastic wrap.

Everything went routinely at the airport; he checked in and then it was time to wait for the two of them. With coffee drinking, to get a little more awake, they chased the time and then his cellphone rang.

"I’ve to make a short phone call."

"Alright, I’ve to go for little girls," she smirked, kissing him on the cheek and disappearing unnoticed into the store where she’d last discovered something she wanted.

It was a keychain that could be shared, the heart stayed with the woman, and the man got the key that fits into the notch of the heart. It wasn’t cheesy, but noble. Both parts said _I love you_. Unobtrusively, the key fob slid into her jacket pocket before returning to the meeting place and apologizing for her mickey mouse bladder.

In a decor shop, he asked her to wait. Sam looked skeptically at him, and she became even more skeptical when Gabe stashed something in his breast pocket and pretended that nothing had happened.

 

"I love you," she said, squeezing his hand and he replied that he’d love her even more.

"I love you to the moon and back," Sam smirked, and he took out the souvenir he’d bought a few minutes ago.

"I love you so long ... until this rose has withered."

With these words, he handed her a plastic rose and at this beautiful gesture tears came back into her eyes.

"Because we’re in the sentimental mood right now," she murmured as she pulled out the key fob in her jacket pocket, split it in half, and squeezed it into his hand. "The key to my heart; don’t lose it."

He’d never do that. Seeking help, the two clung to each other, taking another deep breath of the other and since it was too strenuous to suppress the emotions, both let their feelings run wild. The pain didn’t go away, but it gave a little relief. The dams were open, the tears flowed, and Sam couldn’t suppress her sobs.

"I’m just built near the water."

 

Far too quickly the call sounded for his flight through the hall.

‘Flight 137 to Los Angeles, Gate 15a’

One last time he took her face in his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumb coming out of her fawn eyes. One last kiss, one final touch.

"Thank you for all those wonderful memories I can take with me. I love you."

She managed to answer despite the big lump in her throat that she loved him too before her fingers slipped apart and he walked away.

_‘If I had wings like Noha’s dove_

_I’d fly the river to the one I love_

_Fare thee well my honey, fare thee well’_

A look at the wristwatch told her she’d to work again in an hour. That meant there would be no point in going home again. After many deep breaths, she’d calmed down as far as to throw the coins in the coffee machines, without her fingers trembling. Heartbroken, she sat down and lost in thought, turning the rose in her fingers until her cell phone rang. With a sigh, she saw that it wasn’t Gabriel. Of course, she was happy and accepted the video call from Jensen.

"Hey," he said gently, and his mine petrified when he saw her swollen from crying-face.

"Gabe ...", she started and pulled up her nose before she was interrupted.

"That bastard, I’ll kick him in the balls when I see him," he shouted indignantly, making Sam smile. Shaking her head, she explained that he’d just flown home.

After a few moments, Jared came into the picture, but the conversation had to be postponed to a later date since everyday life now had priority again.

 

The autumn sun was shining through the windows as Samantha opened the door to the conservatory the next morning to take care of the flowers. When she looked at the chair, she cursed briefly. Gabriel’s clothes, wet by the rain, still hung over her chair. Well, hopefully, he didn’t have to walk around naked now. At the thought, she grinned, picked up her cell phone and wrote that to him.

Then she took his shirt in her hands and closed her eyes. The unmistakable scent of her great love immediately popped into her nose. Her head automatically leaned to one side and the deeper she inhaled, the more she longed for him. It smelled of nature and a breeze mixed with a mixture of lemon and peppermint; It reminded her of the small wooden hut by the lake, which she’d often visited with her brother as children.

While she was checking through the countless messages and photos, she also came across a picture of the filming shots - Misha and Rob bloodied. Sam gave a little cry, because that looked so frigging real. Then came a message from Gabriel on her phone.

‘Hey Honey was intentional. I know how much you like to sniff. I love you. Kiss’

 

The season was over; the weather had changed. There wasn’t much to do. The days went by, Gabe and Sam had some contact every day, but that wasn’t the same. She wanted to touch him; feel his hands on her skin and his lips on her ... Sam thought of him when she pulled tracks in the swimming pool when she saw Supernatural or when she sniffed at his clothes lying on the bedside table next to the bed. Sam even thought of him as she cleared the wooden set from the outdoor dining area where the two sat in the summer, into the woodshed.

 

A hobby was needed because she had the feeling of having to run up the walls with longing. It wasn’t long before there was an easel, screens and lots of colors in her conservatory.

 

It was late, and Samantha was engrossed in a picture when ...

*Ding Ding*

With her little finger, she carefully opened the window on her laptop.

"Wait, I’ll be right with you!"

Quickly she cleaned the finger, smeared with paint, and sat down on the couch with the towel, asking him while she was drying what was new.

"I should ask you that ... what’re you doing?"

Without further ado, he was then transported to the conservatory, and when he saw the picture he had no idea what it was supposed to be, but it was beautiful colors.

"Hey, to get straight to the point why I’m calling ... I miss you," he murmured with a sad expression and kissed the screen.

"And I miss you even more," Sam replied, pressing her lips to his.

"How much?"

"To the moon and back," she grinned and sat back down on the couch.

The two chatted a little about the work and about the fact that Sam had a winter break of 1 ½ month soon. It wasn’t easy for Gabriel to keep a secret, but he bit his tongue. To distract a little, he told her that she’d to send away his presents for Christmas soon enough so they’d arrive on time. Too fast, the conversation was over again, because you could almost say, the life of the two were like Lady Sunshine and Mister Moon.

 

As every year at this time, she baked cookies. This work was fun. She put the laptop to the window and was just deepened ...

*Ding Ding*

"Hey babe, I love you; what’re you doing?" Gabe asked, leaning forward to catch a glimpse of the work surface.

Damn it looked delicious, and how he would’ve liked to have a snack right away. Then he asked his love to send at least a few photos instead of the tasting. In no time he’d tweeted it and grinned at her.

"What’ve you done now?" She asked when she heard that her phone beeped.

"Just written that I know an artist."

Misha had already retweeted and turned into a GIF showing a dog, slowly sticking out his tongue and licking it.

"And where will I stay?" He sadly murmured after Samantha had told him who got those treats.

First, she’d to get information, but then she promised to send some. He came up with an idea. Damn, that was a good idea. Sam looked at him questioningly as he bit his lip with a grin.

"Gabriel?!" she called, waving one hand in front of his face.

"Yes?" He asked hypocritically.

"Where are you with your thoughts and would I like to know?"

"Maybe ... even sure ... but not yet."

He knew how much she hated it when he started on a topic and didn’t go on, but he couldn’t tell her that yet.

 

Samantha had progressed well last week and sent Gabriel a photo every time as requested.

Sam’s birthday.

After she revealed in memories of the previous year, her lover announced.

"Happy Birthday, Honey!" He smiled and blew her a kiss.

After a few minutes, filled with more or less trivial things, he suddenly called excitedly:

"Hey Babe, I can’t wait anymore. Otherwise, it will tear me!"

"Oh dear, what about you?" She asked, startled.

"On the 20th, your flight goes; I’ll send you the data. You come back to your surrogate family, and everyone is thrilled and excited, and we’re so happy, and you’ll stay over the years - I hope your family ain’t mad and I miss you and I love you, and you’ve to bring lots of cookies with you," he said and didn’t even breathe, then waited impatiently as his eyes widened.

 

_Wait. What?_

Maybe it was the long line, or perhaps just the fact that her ears just got some incredible news that made her fall for a few seconds in a stiffness. Impatiently, Gabe waved to her face and shook the laptop, clasped his hands over his head, and shouted:

"Honey, restart, the picture is frozen!"

"Everything is alright with the picture ..."

And suddenly they were all there and broke out into shouting and cheering. Rowena, Jensen, Misha, Jared, MarkP and also MarkS, Sebastian, Robert, Matt, Gil and of course Rob. Immediately the same feeling came back as a year ago, and she shook her head in disbelief.

"You’re kidding me."

"Aren’t you happy?" Misha said with a played disappointment.

Whether she was happy?! The cheer she uttered left no doubt how glad she was.

"There’s a small condition," Matt said. Sam nodded; she’d accept any condition.

"You’ve to bring cookies for the whole crew, for the Christmas party," Jensen smirked and licked his lips.

"And that’s a lot," Jared added.

While everyone talked like a waterfall, her eyes went from one to the other. What a crazy bunch.

"That’s not a problem ... although I first have to find out how it works; with food and entry. And visa, do I need a visa? How long do I fly at all? And - oh Chuck!" She yelled, slapping her hands in front of her face.

 

Robert spoke up; said that everything was already organized.

"You’re coming to the set; we’re still rolling a bit, you’ll probably sleep in the trailer with Gabe."

"That decides when we spin the bottle," Jensen called in between and Gabriel nudged him slightly in the side, which ended in laughter.

"You’re cordially invited to the Christmas party, then you have four days for you," Robert explained, leaning on Gabe’s shoulders. "We have another convention the next weekend, and of course you’ll come."

"And you also spend New Year with us," MarkP interposed.

"And you forgot the anniversary celebration," Sam laughed, still overwhelmed by her feelings. "Ok, can you just repeat everything the same way, I forgot to press record."

"And the entrance ticket is your cookies. And I say, we need a lot of cookies if the price is acceptable," Robert said, winking.

What should this stupid question? The cookies were, of course, free; that was a matter of honor. For the transport costs, the company came up, that was natural. Tears of emotion and gratitude stood in her eyes, and she’d given everything to embrace each one. In the end, they all congratulate her on her birthday, before they parted ways laughing and giggling after being shooed away by Gabe with a wave of his hand.

"So, disappear, make an exit, shoo, hush; I wanna talk to my sweetie."

"It will be such awesome two weeks," he said dreamily, and her tears were no longer hold back.

"I love you," Sam sighed happily

"See you soon," he smiled, kissing his hand and pressing it to the screen.

 

Her family was pleased, yet there was a bit of disappointment that Sam would be celebrating Christmas and New Year in America, but after all that many stories, they knew her girl was safe there.

 

The same permanent grin as a year ago was in her face. As she examined her yield, she could only hope that everything remained intact. Although Samantha was away from home at Christmas, that didn’t mean that there were no presents from her under the tree.

The gifts for the family at home had the young woman quickly together. Now the question arose again what the hell she should give to her boyfriend. He always wore a necklace he never took off - in memory of a friend. It had to be something that came from the heart, that showed him her love and shouldn’t be weighed in money.

Too long this search didn’t last, and Sam spotted a small glass block in which she placed a picture of both. It had the shape of an abstractly curved heart that was slightly wider below, so it could also be used as a paperweight. Next, a white towel with two female hands nearly fell into her lap, which, when tied around his hips, looked as if those hands were grabbing his ass. That was just right. She found cloth colors in the next course of the small shop and decided to do it herself.

A long time ago Samantha had made a unique book for her mother. It was called _when-book_. On different occasions, there was the right Utensil. Eg. A handkerchief, if you were sad, or chicken soup, in case of illness. She wanted to do the same for Gabriel, but just to another topic. Now only the question arose; Book or envelopes?

 

There were so many ideas buzzing in her head that she became dizzy, but she didn’t find it too difficult either, for she loved Gabriel with her heart and mind, and all these thoughts were put on paper.

Shortly after that, it looked like a craft corner in her small apartment. Sam stuck, painted, tinkered and wrote her fingers sore. Proud and happy, she looked at her result and tied the 16 different colored envelopes with a red bow. The guest gifts were next in line as her laptop beeped.

Quickly Samantha bites one of the chocolate balls, because quality control had to be, and tied the cellophane bag together with a bow. She attached a small piece of paper with a reindeer saying a cheeky slogan.

Santa has read in his book that you haven’t always been good. So, oh crap, there’s only a bag of reindeer shit for you

 

*Ding Ding*

"Hello, my little one."

Apparently, Misha had just come off the shoot because he had makeup on his face.

"Oh, what’s that?" He asked wide-eyed.

Quickly she sat down on the couch and turned the laptop around.

"I’m just in Christmas preparations, all cookies are ready, only I have no idea how to pack this, I’m afraid that they’ll not arrive safely."

"Only three more days, are you excited?" He asked. For Sam, it was only a little over two days. Of course, she was excited.

"What do you think, I still haven’t realized all this, for you it’s normal. Invite fans and stuff."

"Normal?" He laughed and shook his head. "Do you find it normal to seduce one of our colleagues and make us equally dependent on you?!"

These words made them both giggle, and he told her how it all was with their boss at the time; and how all had included the sweet, little, lovable, red-haired woman in their hearts.

"Stop it," she replied sheepishly. "Otherwise, I’ll start crying right away."

"No, come on; and you two are adorable together, he had a real War of the Roses back then, she cheated on him and that for months, it was a hard time for him, more so because they have children," he said with a shrug.

A yawn, which showed her that it was already high time for the bed, brought both to disconnect.

"Ok, my little one, we’ll break off for today. I’m so happy to be able to hug you again finally."

The next day she spent with her family and the dwarfs.

"Did you take Gabriel with you?", Lisa asked, as soon as Sam had come in the door.

"No, he’s not there, but we’re taking a selfie for him now," she laughed, pulling her to her lap and they took some pictures. Then she showed the little one where she’d to press to send a message.

After half an hour the expected message came back.

‘Oh, you’re so cute; both. I love you, honey’

 

The final preparations had been made, and with a good feeling, the young woman stood in front of the well and tightly tied cans and boxes, eagerly awaiting the remaining hours. The suitcases were packed after going through the list at least twenty times, so as not to forget anything. After Samantha had talked briefly with Gabriel, she went to sleep, or rather, she tried. The excitement was unimaginable.


	14. Chapter 14

That was all so fantastic. Sam hadn’t slept much, but was wide awake and counted the hours until she could finally go. The taxi driver was incredibly friendly and even helped her bring all the boxes to the counter, where she mentioned at least five times how important it was to handle these things carefully. Her first flight alone. Then it was time to wait and pray.

‘Hey, I’m at the airport, everything is stowed away. I love you’

‘I wish you a wonderful morning, honey. You probably didn’t sleep much; I don’t think I’ll sleep. I love you. Kiss’

‘You’ve to get a minibus; I have some luggage. Kiss’

‘No problem, everything is already organized, my sunshine. Kiss’

‘I hope that everything works smoothly, I’m very excited. Kiss’

‘Sure, that will schdasljgkgjwi’

‘Huh?’

‘The two idiokajgkjsgk’

‘Gabe?’

‘We pick you up. Kiss. Matt’

‘Haha’

‘I’m coming too. Kiss. Rob’

‘Lol’

‘These two idiots stole my phone!’

‘Excellent, we need staff with the luggage. Lol. I’m glad. Kiss’

 

To get down a bit, she went for a walk, thank goodness the time passed rather quickly, and her flight was called. Sam had a window seat, and she liked that. Even more, she liked the fact that she didn’t seem to mind the height on the plane. Next to her was an elderly lady with her grandson, the young woman suspected. The lady told her it was his first flight. Yes, Sam was no less aflutter.

To pass the time, Samantha surfed a bit in her cell phone, took a photo and tweeted it. The thoughts circled, and it wasn’t easy, but at some point, she dozed off. Dreamless, but relaxing.

"We’ll land in 20 minutes, please strap on," it sounded from the speaker, and on the one hand she was astonished, but on the other also immensely relieved that this long flight was finally over. She looked out of the window in amazement, her eyes widening the lower the plane hit the ground.

 

The bags were quickly found, and the cookies had mastered the journey well, as far as Sam could see at first glance. As good as she could, she pushed everything in front of her and suddenly stood in the vast entrance hall. Doubts arose whether she’d ever find Gabriel.

"You need a GPS," she groaned, looking around.

"You can’t miss us," was the message she got shortly before the landing.

Suddenly she spotted three men. Two small and one taller, and started to grin. Huge hats were on their heads, sunglasses on their eyes, and the taller one of them clung to his mustache continually falling.

Rob, Sam was sure of that, held a shield in his hand, but she couldn’t see it because the men had turned their back on her. Grinning, she bit her lower lip, left the luggage, and stalked like a predator, hoping no one would turn around.

"I don’t see her anywhere," Matt said, and Rob answered with a deep sigh that she should have arrived long ago.

Samantha put her hands over Gabriel’s eyes, but before she could suggest that the others should be quiet, they started screaming.

"Finally! We thought you weren’t coming. "Rob shouted and fell around her neck so violently that the hat sailed away. Matt did the same until Gabriel pushed himself between them and involved her in a short but passionate kiss.

"Oh Honey, finally you’re back with me," Gabriel smiled and found it difficult even to let her go.

She looked exhausted, he realized, but he’d change that quickly.

"Well, now, we don’t wanna get stuck here," Rob said, hanging on to her and asking for the luggage.

"You just want to know where the cookies are!"

At the same time, the three let their fingers crack and got to work.

 

Sam didn’t know where to look first. It was all so ... damn big. Gabriel knew it well and didn’t let his girlfriend out of his sight for a moment.

"How was the flight?" Rob asked, turning from the passenger seat.

"Pleasantly, I overslept half."

This tingling sensation was instantly back when Gabriel took her hands in his. He kissed her again.

"Oh, come on, you can do the porn later," Matt exclaimed, who looked grinning in the rearview mirror and then grimaced.

"Nice that you’re here," Rob smiled and winked at her.

"Nice to be here," she replied, sighing deeply and dropping her head to Gabe’s shoulder.

Small gestures, such as a gentle kiss on her hair, or a hand on her cheek, shooed the butterflies up again, which were flying around in her stomach like crazy. The trip took about half an hour and even though it had no snow, it was damn cold. The sight as the four arrived and Sam saw the trailers she only knew from television conjured a smile in her face. In no time the perishables were stowed away, and Samantha was glad that everything went so smoothly. Impatiently Gabriel took her luggage and pulled her towards his trailer. He couldn’t wait to be alone with her at last. Far too many weeks had passed since the last touch.

"We’ll pick you up to eat, so hurry!" Matt shouted after them, but while walking, Gabe waved dismissively.

 

It was warm when she got inside after being impatiently pushed up the small staircase by him. Sam wanted to look around, but her boyfriend didn’t give her a chance. She was finally able to look at all this stuff later. Now he wanted what his body demanded.

An aroused moan escaped Sam’s throat as he pushed her against the wall with his weight and undressed her while kissing.

No, not slow. After all, the two had little time until the party pooper came back and Gabe again had to share his sweetheart with the others.

"I’d to wait so long, I almost went mad, I love you so much, and I’ll show you the heaven in these two weeks," he whispered at her ear before he greedily stuck his tongue into her mouth.

"I’m yours."

After a short shower, someone knocked on the door.

"Are you dressed?" You heard the guys on the other side giggling.

With a violent swing, Gabriel opened the door and casually asked what they thought of them. With a wink, he took Samantha by the hand and closed the door behind him.

 

To satisfy her hunger, Samantha had to be patient, because at the entrance she was intercepted by Ruth and MarkP, who handed her on to the others. In no time everything was so familiar again, and the big, united family sat down at one of the long tables. It was giggled, laughed, talked about each other and one or the other happy tears were also shed.

"Wanna watch us rolling?" Misha asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"No, I’m going to the trailer now and go to sleep ... Of course, that’s why I came here," she grinned and nodded excitedly.

"What?" Gabriel laughed, tickling his girlfriend.

He’d often told her about the shooting. Now she could finally see it with her own eyes. It was even funnier as she’d imagined and of course, many scenes were repeated many times because someone intentionally or unintentionally made a mistake.

Gabriel let out a loud sigh and looked at Sam for help. But that was it, which was so much fun for him. After half an hour, and since nobody could concentrate anyway, he clapped his hands. This crew was perfectly coordinated so he could allow it to end sooner than planned.

"Ok guys, let's call it a day!"

 

Since Gabe still had some things to settle, Misha grabbed his friend by the arm.

"Alright for the tour?"

Jared, Matt, and Rob followed. The cell phone always at hand; they went to the first station — the bunker of the _Men of Letters_. It was all so impressive. A short time later, everyone was gathered outside, and Samantha admired eight impalas, in all sorts of circumstances. When entering, they came across Jensen and both Marks.

"Do you wanna come to my kingdom with us?" MarkS asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What the hell ... it’s still my kingdom," MarkP snorted in amusement.

Lucifer and Crowley ...

"But I’ve always been good," Sam mumbled innocently. "What’ll I do in hell?"

"Yeah, I don’t even think Chuck believes you."

"Hey Sunny, come in; it’s cozy here."

MarkP unlocked the cage and beckoned to her. Her cellphone flashed constantly. Photos were shot on the lap of the King of Hell, with the devil at the throne, with Jared at the bars in the cage, chained and gagged in the torture chamber ... The gang strolled happily through the different sets, of course in heaven and it was just impressive. It was like a dream come true.

 

"Then I’d suggest we celebrate our reunion now," Jared said, heading into the lounge area.

"But you can’t stand anything and then make weird stuff again," Jensen laughed, taking Sam aside and whispering in her ear that she should play along.

The two of them stood whispering and chuckling together, as Sam mimed various expressions and looked back and forth between Jensen and Jared. The young man turned red as a tomato, and the discomfort was written on his face.

"That was already a pretty cinematic performance," Jensen laughed and pushed his friend friendly in the side.

Jared really thought that Jensen had said something embarrassing and only when Sam had hugged him and whispered that everything was just played, he pushed his serial brother harder in the side.

 

Time flew by, and eventually, her boyfriend appeared and asked with a kiss on the cheek if she was okay. At some point, she overcame the tiredness because finally, her day lasted a few hours longer. After the remaining tracks were removed, everyone said goodbye and disappeared into their trailers. Exhausted, Sam dropped onto the soft bed and closed her eyes; opened one and saw Gabriel sitting next to her with a grin.

"Stop staring, I’m sure I look terrible," she grumbled, flinging a pillow to his head. Well ... at least almost, because in her slightly intoxicated state, she no longer met this goal.

No, she didn’t look terrible. Maybe even a little sweeter, with the red cheeks and shaggy hair. Gabe gently stroked her hair out of her face as she rested her head on his thighs and sighed deeply.

"Don’t stop."


	15. Chapter 15

To be sure, Samantha risked another look, because she couldn’t believe what her wristwatch showed. Had she actually slept 11 hours now? The young woman looked next to her, but Gabriel wasn’t there. She hadn’t even realized he’d left. Such a deep sleep was rare, but as she tried, she couldn’t remember if there was an approach to a dream. Because what’s it called? What you dreamed in a strange bed the first night, would come true. But there was a note on the pillow.

‘Good morning my gorgeous, lovely, tough, smart, dearest baby. ‘M on set, come when you’ve rested. I love you. Kiss. Lock off. Your about you all loving, longing for the end of the day waiting, incredibly charming and lovable boyfriend’

Next to a doodle, which should probably be a rose. "I love you too," she smirked, holding the note to her heart. After a quick shower, she darted out the door and was about to finish when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey, Cinderella."

Sam almost fell down the small staircase as she turned around jerkily to look into MarkS’ grinning face.

"I think we’re looking for a coffee now."

It was nearly noon, and the stomach growled, but Samantha didn’t mind the least of a strong coffee.

A woman came towards them, and Mark greeted them friendly.

"Karin ... amazing head massage," he enthused, and Sam laughed.

At the coffee stand, they met Misha, who’d already dressed up for Castiel.

"Chic trenchcoat!"

"Good morning, my little one," he grinned, tilting his head, narrowing his eyes and asking in the typical monotone voice, "What’s the King of Hell doing next to you? Did you make a deal? Should I help you?"

 

Filming was in full swing and with a finger on his lips, Misha hinted to be quiet. It was all so exciting, and even though Sam hated Spoiler, she loved seeing how everything was done.

"Cut! Fine that’s in the box," Gabe yelled, and as he spun, the eyes of the two lovers met.

"5 minutes break!"

With a big grin, he threw the notes aside, came to her and pulled Sam into his arms. Ruth came out of the mask and looked beautiful as ever. Samantha had found a terrific friend in the little red-haired Englishwoman.

"Fergus, you’re expected in the mask," she said to MarkS. With an annoyed moan, he rolled his eyes

"Mother!"

On the one hand, everyone was so funny and made fun over the other, but on the other side, they’re all incredibly professional and very respectful to each other.

 

Once again, the location was changed to film two outdoor scenes; then it was time for lunch. Gabriel said a few more words to the cameraman before he put his arm around his girlfriend with a beam.

"Very sexy," she breathed in his ear, and he bit his lower lip lewdly.

"Do we let the food go down, and I eat you?" He whispered with a wink.

"No, I’m starving," she laughed, and in response, she got a pout and a frustrated sigh.

"Honey-Bee?"

"Hm?"

"Sweetie?"

"Gabriel?"

"Baby?"

"Gabe!" Sam shrieked and flinched, as a hand on her thigh went up and up, his longing eyes piercing her guts.

He couldn’t help it, because even the way she cut her meatloaf, he found very sexy.

"Guys!" Jared groaned reproachfully with a quick gesture. "We eat!"

The table broke out in laughter when Gabriel took his hands away from her with a sad growl and stuck out his tongue to the others before returning to his meal.

"Do that when you’re alone!"

"Then she just sleeps ..." he replied witty, giving her a furtive look.

"Gabe!"

Once again laughter erupted as she snapped and punished him with a light swipe. After the rich food was continued and Sam not only had to chuckle once.

 

Matt and Sebastian joined her on an afternoon walk. Everything was scrutinized. Many things were explained to her; many people were introduced to her.

"Forgive me if I can’t remember your names, but you’re too many," she laughed with an apologetic shrug.

"The main thing is you know us, the others aren’t that important," Sebastian grinned and patted her hand.

From a distance, she saw Gil with a company, who waved to them and wanted to know with a loving hug how wasn’t doing.

"Thanks, I already feel at home," she smirked, leaned down and stroked the white sheepdog. "And who’s this cute guy?"

"That’s Lady," Gil smiled and bent down as well.

"You’re a beauty, Lady," she beamed, stroking her soft, fluffy fur.

"Lady likes you," Gil grinned as she put a paw on her hand to be petted.

When the five came back, they got the last words from Gabriel, and all clapped.

"Cut! Well done, guys. I wish you all some nice days off and a Merry Christmas to those who’ll not see me again."

 

Many people needed a lot of space, and so it was gradually fuller in the lounge area, as one after the other came to it.

"Great Gil, and I’m already logged off," Gabe grunted sadly, as he sat next to his girlfriend because the dog got the pats, which actually he should get.

But then his eyebrows went up in delight as she whispered in his ear that wasn’t stroking the dog but would do something else with him later.

"God ..." An expectant growl broke loose from his chest, and he secretly hoped the evening would soon end.

"Yes, here!" Rob pointed out, which elicited a loud laugh from everyone.

"Do you know what would be great now and fit well with the wine?" Matt asked, and Jensen answered.

"Yes, cookies."

Nodding, Sam got up and was about to leave when Gabriel suggested helping to carry them.

"Certainly not. I’ll do that, we want the biscuits now, and not in an hour, "Rob replied, shaking his head and pushing him back in the chair.

It would’ve been a lie to say that Sam hadn’t had a tiny queasy feeling when baking, because the eating habits were a bit different. But then she thought to herself that maybe just _different_ was okay. And fortunately, wasn’t right on her guess because it wasn’t long and it was asked for the recipes.

 

"Good night," Samantha yawned, breathed a kiss on her boyfriend’s cheek and turned on the side. That was what she’d imagined, he thought to himself, crawling over her and tickling her until she squealed and the air went thin.

 

*Boom Boom*

"Breakfast!" Jensen shouted at the door the next morning.

"Come in; it’s open!" Gabe screamed back and heard Misha giggling asking if they’re dressed.

After a small breakfast brought by the two boys and Rob, the curly head put a DVD on the table. Gabriel gave Sam a stealthy look because that was precise, what they’d seen in the movie theater, though; you couldn’t call it that. Since everything was always shared and the space in the trailer wasn’t nearly sufficient, the five went to the parking lot, and Jensen took a deep breath.

"Nice that you’re here."

"Nice to be here."

 

"Guys, come outta the trailers! If you feel like watching a movie, follow us!"

Immediately a few doors opened, and with a smug grin, he turned to Samantha, meaning that this was how they worked. When the scene came, where Leo gutted the horse and crawled in to protect himself from the cold, Sam made no move. Misha gave her a suspicious sidelong glance.

"You’re completely painless?!"

"There are a few things," she replied with a slight grin.

"Yes, Ferris wheel," Gabriel whispered, but no one understood.

 

The pointers of the clock stood at five, and in another room, the catering service was already busy. To avoid the stress later, Sam decided to share the cookies after the movie was over; Of course, with the help of the boys, but they came along much more for snacking. Relief, when all the cans were opened. Everything was unharmed.

"Hey Sweetie, what’s that?" Gabriel asked in surprise, picking up one of the presents for the guests. "Read it," she said, returning to her work.

"Santa has read in his book that you haven’t always been good. So, oh crap, there’s only a bag of reindeer shit for you."

"Yuck," he murmured, grimacing, and threw the chocolates back on the table.

"Gabe!" With a shake of the head, she looked at him, while the others held their bellies with laughter.

 

After everyone dressed up and gathered in the festively decorated hall, Samantha saw a lot of faces she knew from the show, as well as many of the crew, who were always in the background.

When asked if the actors’ women weren’t there, Gil explained that it would go beyond the scope. After each season, there was such a thing, but the Christmas party was just internal. Sam was touched because she was allowed to be there.

*Click Click*

Robert pushed his fork to the wine glass, stood up and it was quiet as a mouse.

"Before we jump on the food and everything gets outta hand, I’d like to get rid of a few things," he said and made a small speech and also mentioned Samantha as a guest. "Get up, pumpkin!"

She knew she was blushing, from the heat that shot through her body. It was also a bit embarrassing when 50 pairs of eyes were pointed at one. The food was terrific; her cookies were received with enthusiasm, and countless new acquaintances were united. The secret of who wasn’t and what she did here was then revealed when Gabriel took her hand and then pressed a kiss to her lips.

 

"You don’t mind if I kidnap your girl?" Misha asked, nodding to the dance floor.

"As long as you bring them back in one piece," Gabe replied with a shrug.

"Hello? Angel!", He answered with a serious expression and reaped a new shrug from him.

Breathless and giggling the two came back to the table, and Sam was about to sit down when Jensen also wanted to dance. In the course of the evening, she danced with everyone as she’d promised.

"I’d like to play a game," Sebastian said, putting a bottle of vodka and nine small glasses on the table.

Shaking his head, the young woman insisted on another drink. Vodka, what did the boys think? After two small glasses, she’d be drunk ... That the guys had planned, Samantha was already evident after the first question.

"I never have… had sex for more than three months; we’re talking about a span of the past two years."

"It was hard times," Gabriel sighed, grinning at her as he pushed his glass against hers.

"I never have... kissed a person’s mouth in this round for more than five seconds," Sebastian smirked.

"Seriously?" Groaning, she poured herself another drink. "You’re mean, all of you," the redhead laughed and stuck out her tongue to the others.

"I never have... played a party game when it came to stipping," she smiled confidently and looked around the table because this time she quit and was quite astonished that almost everyone drank.

"Chasms wherever you look ..." Samantha mumbled, shaking her head.

MarkP’s promise to repeat it at the convention made the evening quieter again until a big, fat spider crept straight to the young woman. Yes. In addition to the fear of heights, Sam was also afraid of spiders. Although, instead, it was the disgust that conjured her goosebumps on her back and made her fall into a little stare.

"You’re so pale, have you seen a monster? I’m a hunter," Jared joked and then realized why his friend had shrieked briefly.

"Come over here, pronto!"

"This little thing?" Jensen shook his head in amusement.

"Ever heard of arachnophobia?" She murmured meekly, shaking herself in disgust while Jared kicked it off.

 

"You owe me something. I just saved your girlfriend from a little monster," Jared laughed and patted Gabe on the shoulder, who’d something to discuss with Rob and came back to the table at that moment.

With exaggerated care, he stroked his girlfriend’s head, but couldn’t resist a giggle, and even though he thought Sam hadn’t noticed when he nodded to Gil, who asked her if she wanted to come to Lady, Samantha knew that for some reason Gabriel didn’t want her there. Since she’d learn sooner or later anyway, she played along.

 

Arrived at his trailer, Lady was of course lovingly welcomed and together they went into the bushes; So not Gil and Samantha, just Gil and Lady ... and Sam.

"What’re they hiding?" She asked, but all she got was an unsuspecting shrug.

It wasn’t a bad idea because the night air revived her spirits.

 

"We’re almost alone."

The people who were still there could be counted on two hands. Besides, it was already quite late; or instead already in the morning.

"Actually, we could also play strip poker," Jensen said.

"Fine," Sam smirked, leaning back and crossing her arms, for it was out of the question to either strip or play poker. "Then do it."

So he hadn’t planned that, and when Matt began to yawn and set off with Jared, the other six decided to do the same. First, however, the remaining cookies had to go back into the cans so that they wouldn’t dry out until the convention.

"Anyone of you has any idea where my cans were taken?" Samantha asked and looked questioningly in the round. Everyone went to the search; everyone in a different room.

"Honey?" (Gabe)

"Gabriel?" (Samantha)

"Kids?" (Rob)

"Father?" (Misha and Gabe)

"Dean?" (Gil)

"Henry?" (Jensen)

"Cassie?" (Gabe)

"What should I answer, dead brother or commander?" (Misha)

"Has anyone found anything?" She shouted while wasn’t almost laughing on the floor.

"Yes, here!" Rob yelled back.

"Thank God!" It sounded in unison.


	16. Chapter 16

One of the best moments for Sam was to watch Gabriel wake up. His nose, which suddenly wrinkled before taking a deep breath and slowly opening his eyes. It was always the same, and she thought that was adorable.

"Are you watching me sleep again?" He growled sleepily and closed his amber eyes again.

Somehow he felt worn out and turned to the other side.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

After no reaction came, as Sam snuggled up to her boyfriend, he got a warning before she wanted to get up.

"Stay here!" He laughed, turning around as fast as lightning and grabbing her arm.

It was so cuddly warm under the blanket, and he would’ve preferred to lie with her if someone hadn’t disturbed again. With a deep sigh, he noted, as it knocked on the door and Sam ... Why was she so fresh and full of energy? He felt like he’d just slept for two hours.

"Who’s there?" He heard her call because his eyes were just too heavy to be left open on their own.

"Lady!" Gil called. "Do you like to go for a walk with me?"

"Sure, I’ll be out in three minutes!" She shouted back, giving her grizzly bear a quick kiss, and jumped when it knocked again.

"Who’s there?"

"Still Lady, tell your guy he can come too!" Gil shouted, but as Samantha glanced out of the bathroom, he was lying in bed just as he had moments before.

"Just go, I’ll see if I can find something to eat," he grumbled, looking up and tossing her the pillow.

 

After hastily opening the door, she almost slid down the icy steps and could just be caught by Gil.

"Not so stormy!"

"Gabe doesn’t come; he wants to find something to eat if he doesn’t fall asleep again."

Half frozen, Sam came back after half an hour and sniffed. Gabriel grinned and shrugged.

"I put everything in a pot, what I found."

It had started to snow, and Sam sat down on the small kitchen unit and looked out the window dreamily. She liked this season, except for the car driving; that was a disaster in this weather

"Sex here doesn’t work, I’m too small," he suddenly grinned as he stood between her legs and his hands rested on her thighs.

"Yes? Have you tried it?" She asked with a laugh. Then he blushed and looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

Everyone had their past, and that was a good thing. But maybe the two had a future together. To put it plainly; Gabriel would give his right leg for it.

 

*Boom boom*

Groaning, he rolled his eyes. That couldn’t be true! The hand that had been caressing his hair so tenderly had suddenly disappeared, and Sam slid off the kitchen unit when no one answered her question.

There was no sign of either left or right, and Samantha gave Gabriel a questioning look before wasn’t about to close the door again when her gaze fell on a small package lying on the top step. A green gift paper with a red bow and a card.

"We got a Christmas present," she smirked, picking it up and handing it to Gabriel.

"Open it, you Christmas angel," he replied.

‘For our angel ... Merry Christmas and we all love you very much ... Gabriel, Jensen, Matt, Gil, Jared, Misha, Ruth, MarkP, Rob, MarkS, Sebastian’ – That stood on the small card and full of anticipation she removed the loop and the paper.

Of course, Gabriel knew what was in the package because he’d chosen it. He waited eagerly for her expression. And there it was already. Oh, how he loved it when the tears of emotion rose into her fawn eyes, and she tried in vain to blink them away. When the words were missing, and she swallowed so hard that he was afraid she’d choke.

 

In awe, Samantha ran her fingers over the silver angel wing, which was discreetly studded with small rhinestones and hung from a necklace. Beautiful.

"Shall I put it on you?"

Nodding, she turned around, lifted her hair from the neck and then went into the bathroom to admire this necklace.

"Beautiful, thanks," she sighed happily and fell around Gabriel’s neck.

"Just like you," he smirked, kissing her deeply before putting on her shoes, taking Gabriel by the hand and storming out with him.

Between the trailers, the two stopped and Samantha screamed out loud: "Dean, John, Henry, Sam, Cas, Rowena, Lucifer, Chuck, Crowley, Balthazar." Everyone who wasn’t deaf had heard that and immediately the doors of the trailers opened before the addressees came out. With tears of joy in her eyes, Samantha hugged her favs, and since most of them were almost on the go, they arranged a get together in the set to sing some Christmas carols.

"What do you think if I make us punch?" The young woman replied, and Sebastian licked his lips expectantly.

Alcohol wasn’t lacking anyway. Misha sponsored a pack of black tea and Jensen contributed the orange juice. Ruth had the associated spices and snacks, and cookies were also available in abundance.

It was a boisterous, boozy but also peaceful evening and everyone enjoyed the get-together and told stories from their lives. Suddenly Misha got up, got glasses and two bottles of champagne.

"We still hafta toast to our 1-year-old", he laughed and handed Sam a full glass first. "To us, a friendship and a love."

 

"Yes?" Gabe sleepily asked the next day, picking up his ringing cell phone, but the next moment he was wide awake when Ruth mentioned something about a pizza.

"Ok, get dressed in half an hour."

"So half an hour ...", he whispered and pulled his girlfriend close to him, threw the blanket over both heads and found in the darkness the way to her lips.

"Good morning Romeo."

"Good morning honey."

 

*Boom boom*

After Jensen, Gil, Lady, and Ruth had entered with steaming five boxes, Jensen wrinkled his nose and reproachfully said that it stunk of sex.

"If it’s nothing else," Gabe replied with a shrug. "You’re just jealous."

 

After another hour everyone had gone to celebrate with their families. Gabriel was glad that he was finally alone with his sweetheart. He wanted to know what wasn’t doing when Sam looked at the clock for too long. She calculated only the time difference and concluded that in her family, the handing out of presents was finished and most likely all sat at dinner.

Without thinking twice, she picked up her cell phone and sat down next to Gabriel on the couch, squeezing his hand as she waited for the dial tone. Her little brother took off, and when Sam asked for her mom, she’d to giggle when she heard her brother calling.

"Mom, long-distance call!"

"Yes?" it came from the other side of the hemisphere after a few seconds.

Samantha had switched to loudspeakers so Gabriel could add two cents.

When the question arose as to whether the Christ child was good, Gabriel suddenly swallowed and hoped that Sam’s mother wouldn’t say anything wrong, because he had a surprise for his girlfriend, and this secret was now on edge.

"It’s not over until midday," she smirked. "And I tell the rest when I’m home."

"Doliiii," it suddenly sounded through the line, and Sam smiled a bit wistfully when she heard the voice of her little niece.

She thanked for the book Baby Jesus had put under the tree, but when Gabe spoke up, it was suddenly silent. But more than a questioning hum, the two didn’t get as an answer when Samantha explained who was with her.

 

"Homesick?"

No. the young woman didn’t have any homesickness, or maybe just a little. Shortly after, a message came. Sam’s sister-in-law had sent her a picture with the Christmas tree. Usually, it was her job to decorate this, but she found the others had done an excellent job.

"You know what? Wrap yourself well; we now go for a walk. "

Hand in hand, the two strolled through the streets and admired the many colorfully decorated houses. In her opinion, the Americans sometimes tended to exaggerate something. It was all; what was the appropriate word? Different. Unlike what wasn’t used to from home, if not a bit strange but she didn’t claim that one couldn’t get used to it. Many photos were taken, and with a Christmas punch and candy canes, the two lovers kissed and teased each other and enjoyed the closeness of the other.

 

"Tell me, what about your children? Where do they spend their holidays?"

"They spend Christmas with my ex-wife and her husband; I’ve sent the gifts to them. I’ll see the kids again in two weeks; the situation ain’t that easy," he sighed, shrugging.

Samantha saw that she’d hit a sore spot and lovingly took him in her arms.

"I’m sorry."

The memories he had were indeed a bit painful. That was a stupid bitch, he thought. But now he had Sam, and he’d do anything for her.

 

As the two came back into the warm trailer, Gabriel danced around her like an impatient child and asked if he got his presents now.

"Gifts?" She asked startled, but couldn’t stay serious for long when he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Actually, I don’t need a present from you, because you’re the greatest gift for me. Since you opened your heart to me, you’re the most precious I have, and every day I’m grateful that you’re giving yourself to me again."

"Thank you," she stammered with emotion, pressed a kiss on the cheek and said only that then she could take back all the stuff back home.

"Give it to me!" He laughed and tickled her.

Carefully he accepted the package and then impatiently tore off the wrapping.

"Hey, careful, I packed it with love!" She called and patted his fingers.

"Sorry Honey," he said, kissing her and doing the same.

"Now really with caution," she warned because in his impatience he would’ve ruined the envelopes.

On top was the bath towel. Gabe inspected it, wrapped it around his hips, and twisted his back until he followed her advice and stood in front of the mirror.

"You always have my hands on your ass," Samantha smirked. He liked that.

Then he discovered the glass picture. That was awesome. With a photo, which Sam’s boss had made; as both sat at the lake on the bench and were very close together.

"Don’t drop it or you’ll have a broken toe!"

"And what’s that?" He asked, examining the envelopes. "Fan mail?"

"Yes, from your biggest fan."

"When you’re sad ... open this envelope", he read and wanted to rip until she asked him if he was feeling sad. He shook his head and set the envelope aside.

"When you’re lonely ... open this envelope", he read on and was on the verge of ripping it open again.

"Hey you joker, are you lonely now?"

Again he shook his head, and gradually he understood what it was about. That was an excellent idea. To sweeten his time when he’d to vegetate without her again.

 

"Thanks, honey, I love you," he smirked, hugging her tightly and mumbling into her hair if she could get some cookies from over there.

Sam stopped and looked at him questioningly, but did what he wanted. She wasn’t that stupid and thought for a moment of her brother, who always packed the gifts at the last minute. Therefore, the young woman took a little extra time.

 

"Gabe, can I come in already?" She called during the knocking and when he said yes, she entered.

It was pitch dark, except for a few tealights scattered throughout the trailer and also at the table, throwing a warm light on a vase of five red roses and a small box.

Soft music was playing, and somehow she had the feeling that he was very nervous.

"I can’t offer you a Christmas tree, but a few lights," he smiled and offered his hand after she put the can with the cookies on the table.

He was really nervous and knew that his racing heartbeat was also felt for Sam. But what he intended to do wasn’t done every day, but on the other hand, he was pretty sure that she’d be happy about it.

"Open your present."

Slowly and carefully, she untied the red loop and removed the light blue wrapping paper and found another box. Bewildered, but by no means surprised, as Gabriel always joked, she did the same again and found a smaller box in it.

If Gabe hadn’t been so curious; a giggle would surely have escaped him. With slightly shaky hands, she opened this box and found a tiny box. Such a small case, which existed only for one purpose. Jewelry. Suddenly her heart began to race as she wondered if that was what she was thinking. Then he took it from her hand, had to be careful that it didn’t fall to the ground, by his slightly trembling fingers. Gabriel dropped to one knee and took a deep breath.

"I know we’ve only known each other for a year, but this year was an incredible roller coaster of emotions. The few days we spent together were so amazing, unique, incredible and fantastic, and I want many more of these days, weeks, months and years to follow. I knew from the very first moment when I saw you, that it was you that I wanted to share everything with.

You’ve touched me so deeply in my heart, as I’ve never experienced before. You marry, to spend the rest of your life with the other, and I want the rest of my life to begin as soon as possible. I love you, I appreciate you, I admire you. You’re my friend, my soulmate and the person I want to live with. Please say yes and become my wife." With a jerk, he opened the small case, and a silver ring flashed towards her.

 

Sam swallowed again, aware of her feelings for this wonderful man, and of course, she didn’t want to keep him waiting long, it was only two letters, yet it took a few seconds for her to find her voice. Oh my, Chuck; that was marvelous! It was such an awesome speech, and the tears were in her eyes. Gabriel still looked questioningly at her, but before he could speak, she took his hands and pulled him towards her.

"Yes. Yes of course!"

Then he took the ring out of the box and stuck it to her ring finger, looking at her with so much gratitude and love that it almost hurt. With a relieved smile he clasped her hands with his and squeezed them between their hearts. Overwhelmed by the feelings, Sam could no longer hold back her tears and Gabriel also had to blink away one or five. With decent light, she looked more closely at the ring. It was a narrow open ring; at one end a small heart with a sparkling stone and the other part was formed into a wing.

"Beautiful," she murmured, reaching out to admire the ring.

 

Now she understood everything. Angel. The necklace and the ring. It all fit together and the mere fact that he’d made such thoughts, let renewed tears rise in the sensitive woman.

That had to be watered, of course, and Gabriel popped the cork. Apparently the others knew about it. He had told them at the Christmas party and had previously chosen Gil as a decoy.

"Actor," she grinned, shaking her head and giggling.

They both listened to each other’s heartbeat, drank champagne and ate cookies, while Gabe tenderly caressed the back of his fiancée. From now on, these hearts beat in a common tact.

"I love it when you’re so confused, my little control freak," he grinned, and laughing, Samantha poked him lightly in the side.

Gabriel’s cell phone rang.

"Rob," he read on display and threw the phone on the couch. "Questions aren’t answered, because today you and me and me and you only count."

It was the most tender, longest, and loveliest sex they’d ever shared; with so much feeling and even more love. They laid everything at this moment and gave themselves trust and respect; made each other feel that they belonged together forever.


	17. Chapter 17

The sunbeams that fell through the small window made the engagement ring sparkle even more, which Samantha admired on her outstretched hand. She just had to make sure that wasn’t all just a dream.

_Mrs. Samantha Novak ..._

By the time this wonderful man had entered her life, she’d never imagined ever feeling so much for a man; let alone ever marry. If she thought of her previous relationships ... Actually, Sam had resigned herself to being alone; had convinced herself and everyone else that she was not a relationship type at all. Of course she liked being around people, and of course, she loved children too; yet, she never saw herself as a wife or mother. A family and a house with everything that belonged to it? She was the person who never planned anything and let everything come to her.

But since Gabriel was there, everything was different and that they spent only a few days a year together, was nice, but also hurt incredibly. Because, how many deaths the young woman had already died from loneliness, longing, and doubt, she could no longer count.

But only a look into his kind eyes was enough, and she felt secure; at home. Carefully, Samantha picked up her cell phone from the bedside table and took a picture of the ring. Her mom had no idea how to view pictures on her cell phone, so she sent it to her sister-in-law with the addition that she should show this photo to her mother. The redhead was so caught up in her emotional world that she didn’t notice anything around her.

 

And so she missed the fact that the man of her dreams was no longer sleeping and watching her. He was so happy and knew that he had done the right thing when he saw the beaming eyes of his fiancee, as well as the slight smile that formed around the corner of her mouth.

"Are you happy?" He asked, and Sam turned to him nodding, but then she got a message and stared at him with the half-open mouth.

"You asked my parents for permission?"

With an embarrassed nod, he answered that question. Yes. He could still remember exactly. His hands were sweating, and he was incredibly nervous when he called her brother, who’d brought everyone in front of the computer. Everyone was immediately enthusiastic, although he knew that perhaps only after the question had arisen if Sam would eventually emigrate.

 

But, all at its time. Now Gabriel wanted to marry his loved one and introduce her to his parents. While they were both freshening up, he asked her.

"Of course, gladly," she replied with a nod and asked with a wink whether his family knew about it.

"Yes, and my two sisters will be there too," he replied, adding that he’d already booked a flight. Besides, Gabe had another surprise that he could hardly wait for.

"Thanks," he whispered, taking Sam in his arms and kissing her tenderly.

"For what?" She asked, laughing.

"For being the way you’re," he smirked, crossing his hands with hers and dropping onto the bed with her.

 

While driving in the cab, they passed a huge roller coaster, and Gabriel pointed enthusiastically.

"Gabe, there are some things I’ll not do with you."

"What?" He asked dumbfounded. "And you tell me now, where we’re bound?"

Excited, she wanted to know where the flight went, how long it took, and, and, and.

The ride with the cab ended in front of a hotel, and he explained with a wink that the visit to his parents wasn’t planned until the next day.

 

What revealed itself when Gabriel opened the hotel room door was incredible. A suit - much bigger than her apartment; a bed that was as huge as she had never seen before and the highlight was its own small bathing area. With that he had looked her deeply into the heart and now it was up to her to show him that.

 

Fascinating. That was all Samantha had in mind when she looked into her fiancé’s eyes the next morning. Because from time to time some green or gray was added to this amber. To find out when and why it was so, she made herself the goal.

"Honey?"

"Gabriel?"

"You’re staring at me!" He grumbled, holding his hand in front of her face; Sam took it and brought it to her mouth, kissing each finger. The growl quickly became a happy hum, and the skeptical expression turned into a charming smile.

"By the way, I asked Sebastian what you said to me back then, word for word I didn’t know, but after some messes, we found out.

Your eyes are lovely too, "he said dreamily, pulling her to his chest.

 

After a small breakfast, since Gabriel knew that his mother would cook for about 50 people and if they’re not hungry, she’d be offended, he opened the cab’s door and let Samantha get in.

"Nervous?"

"Bit?!" Samantha answered truthfully and rotated her ring.

"You don’t hafta; they’re as kind and lovely as your parents, just a little older," he grinned.

It was a nice afternoon. His parents and siblings embraced their future daughter-in-law with warmth and friendliness, taking away all present shyness and since Sam had also brought cookies, she’d taken the hearts of the gang by storm.

 

The idea of lingering a bit, not flying back until the next day so that Gabriel could show her a little more of the city sounded tempting. Nevertheless, Sam insisted on simple accommodation, for Gabe was apt to exaggerate. He’d promised her the heaven in these two weeks, and therefore he didn’t want to know about her concerns, he wanted to pamper Sam and money didn’t matter at all.

"I know that, and you prove to me with every word, with every gesture, and with every tender touch how much you love me, but I’m not used to that, of the many incredible impressions I’ll die from a heart attack."

"Will you do me a favor?"

Tenderly, he took her face in his hands and looked her so deep in the eyes that Sam had promised him everything at that moment.

"I want that and now no longer re-speech, finally stop thinking about it. You become my wife, and you’ve to obey immediately."

With these words, he slapped her on the backside lightly, and there was nothing else to do but to salute. One bar joined the other, and it was impossible not to stop. Nodding, Gabe opened the door for his sweetheart, and it took less than ten seconds for him to ...

"Holy shit. Gabriel! "

Samantha turned to where the voice came from and fell off the chair if she’d sat on one, and while she was still rooted to the spot, Gabe had long been approaching the men to hug them.

In addition to _Supernatural; the Originals_ was one of her top favorite series, and the two leading actors identified by Samantha as Joseph Morgan and Daniel Gillies were here - just a few steps away, and it seemed her fiancé had known them forever. It was like a dream. The dream suddenly became a reality when Daniel came to her and held out his arm.

Damn it; just as polite and charming as in the TV series. Her heart was thumping, and she knew that her eyes were getting bigger and bigger.

"We ain’t biting, I promise," he laughed, and only pulled her to the small table in a secluded corner. Immediately Joseph got up, and when she reached out her hand, he just grinned.

"Oh," she smiled shyly and a little taken by surprise when he explained that Gabriel’s friends were theirs and pulled her close.

The knot in her throat began to loosen in the course of the conversation until it finally disappeared. Daniel took her hand and whistled approvingly, as he took a close look at the ring and Sam blushed when he asked if he was allowed to congratulate.

Although she’d locked them in her heart before, her heart leaped with joy at their loose nature and the opportunity to see them as actors not only on television but also as ordinary people.

"I’m gonna make a quick phone call about the hotel and stuff ..." Gabe suddenly said and kissed Sam, getting up and turning to face Joseph and Daniel with a serious expression to make them promise to stay clean and not do anything rash.

"I’m so happy for you," Daniel smirked as the three were alone. "That was really a War of the Roses back then."

Samantha answered with a shrug because she hadn’t noticed as was the case with Gabe’s private life, which he always kept secret. When she suddenly got up and squeezed between the two of them to make a selfie, because nobody would believe that at home, both Joseph and Daniel were a little surprised.

"You know us?" The younger of the two asked.

"Sure, I come from afar, but we also have a television there," she smirked and put the phone back in her pocket.

"Ah! So you were petrified at the beginning," Daniel grinned and Joseph added with a friendly punch on the shoulder, that the two just had a stunning effect, after that all three had to laugh heartily.

"Did you miss me?" Gabe asked and sat down again, then narrowed his eyes as Samantha said no and replied that she was well entertained by his friends.

"From your friends," Daniel corrected her before sighing and looking at the clock.

The time had passed too fast, and the two had to go to the airport, but not without a request to send their father a friendly greeting. A bright young woman stayed behind; happy and grateful to be able to experience all this.

 

The hotel wasn’t far away, and the fresh winter air blew in their faces as Gabriel and Samantha walked hand in hand through the snow-covered streets, brightly lit by the Christmas trees and pubs.

After a few minutes, Sam instinctively stopped in front of a large building. She’d read about it, but to be here. Wow. Gabriel’s eyes lit up when she insisted on seeing that and promised to show her the _County Music Hall of Fame and Museum_ the very next day.

"Oh, yes, and the _Hard Rock Cafe_ ," she enthused and squeezed his hand.

 

In the hotel room, Sam threw her bag in the corner, dropped onto the bed and took a deep breath before she rolled onto her stomach and picked up her cell phone.

"I think we should now answer our umpteenth message, or they’ll think we’ve emigrated," she laughed, and her fiancé joined in, nodding.

They spent the next half hour online, laughing a lot, showing each other their news and giggling even more. It was marvelous to have friends.

"Phew! Done," Samantha finally sighed and dropped onto her back. It wasn’t long before Gabe crawled over to her and put his lips on hers.

"Do you know that I still have the shirt with the red wine stain? Lies next to the tie."

The tie with which she had blindfolded him in Vienna and had done many things that weren’t adult. He said back then that he could never wear it again without thinking about it.

The two burst into laughter.

"Well, then probably only the pants are missing," Sam smirked and stroked provocatively over his crotch.

"This is my favorite pair of jeans and won’t mess up!"

"Then we’ve to take them off so that nothing happens," she replied and shook his belt.

"Turn on your stomach; I owe you another massage."

"You owe me nothing," Sam laughed.

"Ok," he whispered in her ear. "I wanna massage you."

Then Sam heard him rubbing his hands and felt them immediately on her skin. A wonderful feeling that made her purr pleasantly as these divine hands caressed and squeezed according to all the rules of art. Not that they’re both tense, but that wasn’t the point. It was about touching every little part of the body, tracking the goose bumps that formed, and which parts you’d to touch so that you could elicit the most beautiful sounds from the other.

 

When Gabriel woke up, he turned on his side and with his eyes closed, he reached beside him. But there was nothing. He opened one eye and then the other, frowning, straightening up and looking around the room.

"Yuck," he grumbled, grimacing and putting the glass back on the bedside table where there was still a sip of wine in it; but he was so thirsty. As quietly as he could, he sneaked into the bathroom, where he heard the sound of a running faucet. Unseen he didn’t stay because Sam immediately spotted him in the mirror and smiled slightly, as he put his hands around her belly, and his heavy head with a deep sigh on her shoulder.

"Hey, my stuffed animal was gone when I woke up," Gabe said sadly, looking down at the floor.

She almost choked on the toothbrush and gagged briefly as his embrace tightened.

 

Fifteen minutes later, both ran down the stairs, because everyone wanted to be the first at breakfast. Sex made you hungry, no question, and after breakfast, Samantha was as full as a tick that she dropped down on the bed and didn’t move anymore. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her fiancé, who stalked slowly and made ready to fall on her.

"If you do that, you can brush away the mess," she shrieked, holding her hands in defense in front of her body.

"Not even a kiss?" He sighed, and Sam just managed to shake her head.

"Can’t move."

For a few minutes, both were lying quietly in bed. Sam had her legs over Gabriel at 90 ° C and eyes closed. But the rest didn’t last long enough, because Gabe became impatient.

"Idler-position, or how?" He teased, grinning and tickling her feet.

"We’re dressed, no position!"

She just wanted to lie down and enjoy the peace, but the burning gaze she felt on her body made that impossible. To make matters worse, her cell phone beeped.

"Gabe, my phone!" Sam called, and with her eyes closed, she reached out her hand.

With a loud groan, he stretched, grabbed her cell phone and opened the message.

"Ruth and Matt ... have noticed that we aren’t there and ask when we will come back."

"Hey, before you send anything, let me read that," she called as she saw him typing something.

"... Gabriel!"

He had a mischievous grin on his face, which immediately set her on alert and when she took the phone from his hand and read what he had written, Sam shook her head.

"No idea how long she’s still lying in bed, it may still be days. Maybe I’ll come back alone. Kiss. Gabe."

She quickly deleted the mischief and wrote that the two would return in the evening before the phone flew carelessly on the bed and Sam rushed at him.

"So my friend."

In no time he’d freed himself and ran into the bathroom.

"Do you prefer to be drowned in the bathtub, or suffocated in bed with a pillow?"

"I ...", he shouted, thought for a moment and opened the door. "Take the bed."

Slowly he sneaked back and saw his sexy beauty lying on the big bed, three of her buttons of the blouse were open, and with a demanding look, she waved him to her. He just stood there spellbound, watching as another button followed and another. Then he couldn’t resist, was addicted to touching her and crawled to her on the bed. Sam was in no hurry and let him approach. In a skillful move, she’d then tied him to the bedpost with her scarf, but not firmly enough.

"Wanna play?" She asked as she rubbed against him, but then he’d already freed himself and bit her in the shoulder.

"You Tiger!" Samantha shrieked and looked at the bite wound; wasn’t bad, but to see.

"Sorry, not sorry," he laughed and jumped up with the words that it was already late and they should finally leave.

 

As promised, the first stop was the Country Museum. Nothing was missing, which didn’t exist in country music. It started with the unbelievable number of records, the clothes, musical instruments, Elvis Presley’s car ...

It was fantastic, and Samantha was just astonished. Arm in arm, the two lovers, strolled along the streets, looked at a few places and everywhere Gabriel had something to tell. Samantha listened to his deep, sexy voice and was once again impressed by his incredible knowledge. The next stop with the cab was the Hard Rock Cafe where the two, after a short sightseeing tour, enjoyed the rich burger special menu. And Gabriel hadn’t lied. That was the land of limitless possibilities, and that was true for the food as well. It was plentiful; it was lush, it was damn good.

"Great, the calories which we’ve painstakingly burned the last few days, we have with this one meal back on it."

"We have a few more days left - for mattress sports," he whispered with a wink and Sam chuckled.

 

"Honey?!", Gabe asked, snapping in front of her face, when the last fries had disappeared in his mouth. His girl was wholly lost in thought, and he wanted to participate as well.

"I’m here for a week today," she finally said, taking his hands. "And it was the best week of my life, I gained so many impressions; I got to know such great people. Even more – I got engaged. I’m not saying now that I’ve found the love of my life ..."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows and tilted his head as Samantha paused. "... because I was aware of that before, but I’ve found the man for life, who takes me as I’m, to whom I’m addicted and love about everything. And before I burst into tears, I just want to thank you – for everything."

Gabriel got up and sat down next to his beloved, pulling her into a tight hug and whispering to her that it was he who’d to thank. She was still embarrassed that she couldn’t control her feelings and was almost crying again, but Gabriel found that so lovable, took her face in his hands, and shook his head.

"There’s nothing to forgive. You’re a wonderful, emotional and empathic person, and I love that so much about you, so please never apologize for a tear and now let’s fly back, I miss the gang."

This made Samantha smile again, and she quickly wrote to Matt that they’re on their way.

 

It was already dark when the two arrived in the trailer park and on the set was still light. Of course, the first way leads there, but Rob came to meet them excitedly as if he’d already waited for hours and lured Gabe and Sam under an excuse in his trailer. There he showed Gabriel something of the work and talked and talked and found no end. Typical Rob.

"You don’t wanna talk about the work now, Bobo?!" Gabe asked, shaking his head because he wanted to join the others as well.

"Let’s have a quick drink together," Rob replied and already prepared drinks, "And by the way, Well-wishings on the engagement, I’m so happy for you."

"You were our guardian angel, too," Sam laughed during a warm hug.

Time passed, he rambled on, and Samantha threw question marks at her fiancé, but he responded with only a shrug. At some point, Rob’s cell phone rang. That was at the time Samantha had already put on her jacket again.

"Stay here, they’ll be right over, those who’re already there," he mumbled, tucking his cell phone in his pocket. Gabriel had the feeling that the curly head was very relieved. He knew Rob and knew he was hiding something. But he knew as well that it wouldn’t work if he asked him.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and Matt, Jensen, Sebastian and Jared joined in, and Samantha sadly answered that it was a pity the others wouldn’t arrive until the next day.

"Yeah, the holiday traffic is a bitch," Jensen mumbled, shrugging.

 

While leaving Rob’s trailer, Gabriel noticed that there was still light at Ruth and the two of them wanted to greet her briefly. Gabe knocked on the door.

"Who’s there?" A voice asked that didn’t belong to Ruth, but Kim.

"It’s us," Sam answered. "Just wanted to say hi."

"Yeah ... uh ... wait," they heard the redhead shouting frantically, and there were a murmur and rumble that only made Samantha more skeptical.

"Hello-ho-ho?!" Gabriel called after two minutes and knocked again. "Let’s get in; it’s shit cold!"

Gil opened, stepped aside, and let the two enter.

"... Secrets?" Gabe asked and looked at MarkS with narrowed eyes before he looked around in the trailer.

"But not, what do you think ?!" he replied shocked and raised his hands to his chest.

Samantha turned to the two women, but even there was nothing to get out. On the contrary. A story was told that they’d only met for a little drink and blah blah blah. Since it didn’t work out anyway, and Sam was a bit disappointed because she knew the gang was hiding something, but she might have to be patient, so she yawned and pulled Gabriel’s arm.

"There’s something rotten," Gabriel muttered with a grin while walking.

Sam answered with a shrug because she had something else in mind anyway.

"I thought you were tired?" He laughed and put his arm around her.

"Not that tired; it’s all about calorie burning."

When they’re standing in front of Gabriel’s door, a heart decorated with streamers was glued to it and on the note in the middle was written in gold letters: honeymoon suite. Oh man. How sweet was that ?! Of course, she immediately took a selfie while Gabriel squeezed a smacking kiss on her cheek. Inside the trailer, it was damn cold. Nobody had switched on the heating.

"I think we’ll get a hot shower first and then off to bed!"


	18. Chapter 18

Do you know this feeling of being watched? Samantha felt it this morning when she woke up, and it wasn’t because of Gabriel. As they dressed, they made plans for the day. Finally, to embrace everyone again. Finally, to laugh again, until the bellies hurt. "Say, didn’t we want to go for a walk?" Sam eyed Gabriel, who’d made himself comfortable on the couch and made no move to go anywhere.

"Yeah, later," he smirked, patting the seat and handing his hand to her.

Samantha didn’t have to be asked twice and sat on top of him, one leg to his left and right next to his thighs.

"Hey," he whispered harshly, looking at his beauty, taking her hand and placing it on his heart.

That was something he could do all day - just watch.

This dark green sweater was a perfect match for her red hair, which fell like waves over her shoulder, inviting him to bury his hands in it. That precisely was, what he did; put his hand on her neck and pulled her down to him, for those soft, red, perfect lips just had to be kissed. Gabe stroked lovingly with his other hand along her back until it settled firmly on her buttocks and squeezed lightly. Sam understood the hint and moved closer, nestling against him like a cat.

Their kiss became deeper and deeper, hotter and tighter the air. Apparently, two hands weren’t enough, and Gabriel couldn’t decide if he should brush out the soft hair that tickled his cheeks or make sure that her pelvis circled right where he wanted to feel it so badly. That sweet pain that spread in his body like wildfire made his heartbeat rise, and those lips that wouldn’t let go of him stole his air and made him defenseless within seconds.

Only from far away he heard the knock on the door. But even if it was the president, he didn’t mean to open. His hands closed behind her back, leaving no room for Samantha. Again he heard this annoying knock and decided to cut off the head who dared to disturb his dreams.

With a deep sigh, he surrendered, realizing that Sam was getting restless.

"Damned gang!"

It was just a whisper but meant by serious. After rolling down his fiancée, he hurried to the bathroom, splashed water in his face, because cold water was the best in this heated situation.

 

Samantha wasn’t wrong with her feelings, because the two were like guards who kept their eyes on them. They kept looking around. Yes, not even a walk on the terrain was allowed.

"We have a better idea; we drive into town, having breakfast there, and then we go to the museum," Gil said, and Sam noticed he gave Matt a nervous look.

"In the museum?"

"Yes, to the _Museum of World Treasures_ , you’ve to see, is unique," the younger of the two smiled.

Gabriel shrugged indifferently but wasn’t already convinced when he heard the word breakfast, while the excitement rose with his fiancée. She was a little disappointed, however, because the others didn’t come along. From the outside, the building looked impressive, but when the four came inside, Samantha’s mouth remained half open. In one of the rooms, Sam had read about this artist; many oversized sculptures were exhibited.

Among them was a newborn and her heart stopped short. Every fold ... damn, it looked so real; except for the size. She wondered how many people had to be involved in putting it together. Gabriel didn’t know that expression on her yet. A mixture of awe and disgust.

"I’m much used to, I’ve seen countless horror films, and I’m tough, but this is - really scary. At least they could have washed that before. I hope I don’t get any nightmares right now," she murmured, after which Gil laughed loudly and put his arm around Sam. Of course, she’d now attracted the attention of others as well.

Disgusted, she grimaced and walked over to Matt, who didn’t like it all that much. Mummies, dinosaurs, stories from all over the world ... greedily she absorbed all the impressions. Nearby was the _Cowtown Museum_ , to which the four paid a visit. A really small western town with salons, farmhouses, animals, and cowboys.

"Looks good," Gabriel laughed and took a step back when he’d Samantha outfitted with a cowboy hat and out of the corner of their eyes, the two saw a few feet away that Matt had finished his call.

Then he nodded conspiratorially to Gil and under the pretext that it would soon be dark, the four adventurers drove back. That was great because Samantha was looking forward to the others.

 

There was light in the location, and of course, Gabriel and Samantha headed for it, but Gil grabbed him, and Matt the young, stunned woman, dragging them toward the trailer.

"In a moment. Throw in your things and slip into something comfortable, we’ll wait here, "Gil called after and eventually won the curiosity.

"What’re you all doing so mysteriously?"

"Dunno what you mean," Matt laughed, shrugging and the two boys mimicking the clueless.

After another five minutes, Gabriel then opened the door to the lounge and then both the eloquent man and Samantha were just speechless.

 

In a sea of red, white and black balloons hung a huge garland across the room to read: Congratulations on the engagement. The entire decoration, as well as the dishes,  were coordinated; white fluffy angel wings hung from the ceiling and lots of friends who beamed. Short flown over, Sam counted at least twenty people.

This crazy gang. Everyone was driven or flown to organize an intoxicatingly great party. The distraction from the boys ... Sam had tears of emotion and gratitude in the eyes, as well as goosebumps all over his body. Motionless, the couple just stood there hand in hand and let everything work. Somewhat calm, so at least Gabriel hoped, because the emotion had seized him, he smiled in the round.

"Guys, you’re madness; we’d never have expected it, thank you."

"Surprise!" They all shouted. It was raining streamers and then came the big, warm welcome, and of course, the ring was thoroughly admired.

"We’re all a big family, and I’m pleased to welcome you officially," Robert said, taking Samantha into a tight hug amid thunderous applause and screeching.

"Family doesn’t end with blood, but it doesn’t start there either," Jared smiled and kissed her cheeks. This saying couldn’t have been more appropriate.

 

"Enough of the emotions, let’s party!" MarkS interposed, turned on the jukebox and danced to Sam with a sexy hip swing.

Louden Swain had set up all their equipment and took turns with the box. That Samantha wouldn’t get out of the dancing, that was as clear as daylight. Nevertheless, she sought the conversation with every one of them, and it became more and more exuberant and later. There was also a considerable abundance of alcohol because many people also meant many toasts.

 

With Gabriel and Sam facing the crowd, they didn’t notice as Matt and Jared creeping up to handcuff them at the same time and lightning fast. Her left and Gabriel’s right hands were trapped.

"You’ll probably be used to handcuffs in other ways," the black-haired grinned, shrugging. "But now you’ll show us first if and how you can cope with marital bonds. Teamwork is needed. On my right, you can see a gas stove."

With a turn, he pointed, and Jensen went on to explain. Two fried eggs were desired, and they should make themselves as little as possible dirty. Supporting, the two were equipped with plastic aprons. That couldn’t be so difficult, Sam thought to herself, if it weren’t for the fact that with her left hand she was so awkward, like a little child. But that was intentional, of course.

 

"Okay. First of all, heat the stuff ", Gabriel said and turned on the stove. "Wasn’t that hard."

"Gabe the oil, oil in the pan," his fiancée chuckled as he reached for the first egg.

Gabe took the bottle and poured it. That means; in the end, the pan was half full and some of the oil on her apron.

"Ok," she laughed, shaking her head. "That was a little too much of a good thing, grab the handle ... no, the other way around. Good and now tilt!" Even more complicated it hardly went.

Somehow, the two prisoners managed to pour the oil back into the bottle almost without spilling it, before putting the pan back on the stove and trying again.

"While break open, hold over the pan!" She smiled and saw that Jensen filmed everything before she watched Gabriel twisting again. "The egg you jester!"

The egg whites flowed down the pan, but the main thing was the yolk ended up in the pan, mixed with a few little eggshells. In no time, the two switched off the plate, because the smoke would’ve started the fire alarm immediately. Both decided unanimously to make the second egg perfect. Said and done. The chipped egg hovered over the pan, the two gently divided it and got a perfect fried egg. "Well done," Sebastian laughed, salted it, tasted it, and everyone clapped. As it should be, the pan was set aside and cleaned with the kitchen roll.

"And now we also know who’s wearing the pants," Misha laughed, after which Gabe just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

"Well, at least we don’t hafta worry about the music at our wedding," Gabe grinned, nudging his fiancée and pointing to the band.

When Jason chanted _Crazy Love_ , Sam joined him, and Jensen immediately made room. It was quiet as she replaced _she_ with _he_ , and _her_ with _him_ , while her heart beat in her throat.

"I can do that too," he laughed and with _Hooked on a feeling_ he goes one better.

"So!" Misha shouted, clearing his throat briefly and all attention was with him. "Of course we also have a present for you."

"Aha," Samantha laughed and winked at Gabriel as he handed over a rolling pin with a red bow. "Don’t worry; I can handle it."

"But first it’s to be inaugurated," Rob grinned and explained the game.

In time with the music, the rolling pin was passed under the chin, without the help of the hands to the next one. A lot of body contact was guaranteed, and a new round was started, this time between the legs. It was unbelievably amusing and a bit embarrassing.

 

The farewell of many couldn’t be avoided, of course, the heart was heavy but the gratitude and affection that so many had taken the long way for a few hours, flooded the sadness. When Rob began to yawn and infected everyone else, the others decided to go to their beds. They’re also able to clean up later.

"Goodnight John-Boy" ... "Goodnight Mary" ... "Goodnight Jim-Bob" ... "Goodnight Elizabeth"

"See you soon," Sam laughed as she stumbled up the stairs, one door closing after the other. "And thank you, guys!"


	19. Chapter 19

The others were already busy cleaning up when the two sleepyheads came. Gabriel cheered them on, Samantha had a guilty conscience because almost everything was finished.

"Ok guys, in half an hour our bus goes, get ready, and we’ll meet again here and forget nothing," Jensen called, and in no time all rushed to their trailers.

Gabe helped his fiancé to stash the remaining cookies and then strolled hand in hand with her to the bus, which was already waiting.

"The convention ain’t far away, about half an hour," Gil explained, and MarkS’ suggestion to go out for lunch was unanimously approved.

 

Immediately, this tingling sensation was back when Sam saw the crowds squeezing through the hotel’s front entrance. The same feeling as a year ago, with the difference that now she was an integral part of it.

"That’s our schedule," MarkP said, handing a note to everyone and winking at his friend. "And you know."

"Yeah," Samantha chuckled. "Stay covered and look good."

"That’s not how it’s meant to be," Gabe laughed, kissing her cheek as he hung the ID around her neck. "Honey, you can do what you want ... have fun - only one thing is strictly forbidden. You aren’t allowed to get lost!"

 

Gabe and Rob started as usual with the boys of Louden Swain, and the young woman stood on the edge of the stage and had her fun. When she let her eyes wander and saw the countless, almost exclusively female fans of all ages, she realized again that what so many dreamed had actually happened to her. Again and again, she caught furtive glances from her fiancé, which made her heart beat faster.

"All Hail Satan!" Gabriel called into the microphone, and with a thunderous applause MarkP came on the stage, and the others disappeared.

Questions were asked, stories were told, jokes were made.

 

"Phew - you’re probably already far away from home, as often as you hugged me today," Jensen told Jared after their joint panel.

"At home we say - you fit like ass on a bucket or in short, you fit together well," Sam joked winking.

"Yeah, just wondering which one of us the ass is?!" Jared chuckled and took a few steps to talk to his wife in peace.

With an exaggerated sigh, Jensen sat next to the redhead and grunted insulted that he wasn’t the ass.

"Ohh ... come here." Laughing, Sam hugged him, caressing his head and back until she felt his lips against her neck.

"Say, are you grinning?"

"I’d never take advantage of such a situation," he replied deadpan and looked her in the eye, before both bursts into loud laughter.

 

During the day, other actors were added but only stayed for a short visit. Be it panels, shootings, autographs ...

"It’s the last convention this year, and that’s always something special," Tim laughed, hugging his new friend as he found her speechless.

 

The hours went by; the fans were all gone in their rooms by now.

"Oh, here you’re, Babe!", Gabe shouted, who’d called his sweetheart countless times on the phone.

Only then did she notice that the battery had gone. Shrugging, she showed Gabriel the black screen and muttered an apology. He was worried. On the other hand, he knew his fiancée was in good hands.

"I’ll make it up to you; I promise."

"It’s good," he laughed and turned around again while walking. "But I noticed that."

After sharing some things with Jim and Alaina, it was Gabriel who’d to be searched. Sam found him and the others in the hotel bar.

 

Arriving in the room, Sam dropped onto the soft bed and closed her eyes.

"Tough day?"

She grinned and opened an eye as the bed lowered and he also stretched out all four, mumbling that she still had to make a promise.

"Oh?" Samantha asked, turning to him. Slowly she crawled over him and began to unbutton his shirt. Then she sucked on his neck because the stamp had faded.

"You beast!" He shrieked and rolled onto the bed with her.

 

"Just a little while," he purred, clutching her tightly as Samantha turned off the water in the shower and started to get out. "Gimme a few more minutes before the others surround you again."

With sad puppy-eyes, he looked at her because that always worked. Lovingly, they let their tongues dance for a few minutes until a hammering interrupted that tenderness.

*Boom boom*

"Come down and have breakfast!" Jared shouted, whereupon Gabe clutched her even tighter. But it didn’t help anything.

 

"Good morning, you two. Let’s start the day, "MarkP greeted the two latecomers.

The cookies, which were previously distributed in the rooms, went away quickly and while Rob, Matt, and Gabriel went on stage, Samantha scurried into the well-attended hall. Everyone was attuned to each other, which was no wonder as they’d a convention a gazillion times a year and had been working together for years. Although Gabe wasn’t often in the series, he was one of the most important parts of these shows.

"My question goes to Gabriel," one of the girls said.

"Sure, shoot," he laughed, giving the other two a mocking look.

"I heard ... do you have a new girlfriend?"

As Gabriel’s grin grew wider and wider, every color disappeared from Sam’s face. When he winked at her, she wanted to sink into the ground. Inwardly, she shook her head vehemently, but this stimulus wasn’t passed on to her muscles.

"Yes, your information is reliable," he replied and then asked his fiancée to wave and worse, he wanted her to come on stage.

To be honest, the two hadn’t talked about it, nor had the young woman worried that this could happen. She had no idea how to react and was utterly overwhelmed with this situation. When Gabriel made a welcoming gesture again, and the crowd dislocated their heads, her hands began to sweat, and Samantha fumbled her cell phone out of her pocket.

 

"Come on, you’re usually not so shy," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

She typed something in and held up the phone: ‘Are you sure, because it’s going to spread like wildfire, and on Monday, the whole world knows …’

"Oh, we don’t talk to each other anymore, we communicate over the phone," he joked in the direction of the audience and held up his cell phone.

Gabriel read the message and answered: "Yes and yes and ... yes."

He nodded to his two colleagues, who immediately went down the small stairs and Sam knew that escaping wasn’t the solution when Rob grabbed her hand and Matt stood behind her, probably to make sure she wasn’t leaving.

 

With mixed feelings, she surrendered to her fate, took another deep breath and felt hundreds of pairs of eyes in her back as she grabbed Gabriel’s outstretched hand.

"Come on, babe!"

As Samantha sat down, she thought for a moment that the fan had to feel the same way, who was allowed to ask the very last question. Her heart beat as fast as the hands of these people as Rob challenged the audience to greet Sam with warm applause.

 

"Say something, Honey," Gabe said, holding the microphone under her nose.

"Hi," Sam smiled shyly, biting her lower lip and even receiving applause.

Obviously, it had gotten around to the others because Misha whistled from the edge of the stage and held both thumbs up. Gabriel asked her in a whisper if it was all right if he announced their engagement. Sam couldn’t help but slowly lift her shoulders, after that he laughed.

"A little more enthusiasm, sweetie. No, joking aside ... she ain’t my girlfriend at all," he then said seriously, and a murmur went through the crowd. "Since ..." He started and looked at his wristwatch, "5 days and just over 4 hours we’re ... engaged!"

Sam was still overwhelmed with the situation when he first took her hand and then kissed her briefly, but passionately because the public demanded it. The sweet words he whispered in her ear went down in cheers, applause, and shrieks and Sam had tears in her eyes because everyone was so happy for them.

 

"Good, next question," Gabe giggled, pretending that nothing had happened.

"What was the most romantic thing you did?" The same girl asked.

"Oh god, dunno... there are too many things there," he smirked mischievously, and the girl kept on drilling, wanting to know if they’d shared a gondola in the Ferris wheel.

Oh my, Chuck! Sam held her hands reflexively in front of her face and wanted to sink again into the ground because she knew at the latest at the time what would come when her fiancé slowly turned around with a twinkle in his eyes.

He hopped around like a little kid who’d been given a lollipop and asked if he could tell. Yes, great, what should she answer. No?!

"Yeah, we don’t know the story," Rob laughed, and Sam sighed, saying that had a reason.

It was embarrassing to tell the family, but now ...

All the cameras were on. Samantha was constantly photographed and didn’t want to imagine how many people would see that. But yes. Everyone had to go through it. Few secrets weren’t shared with the fans, and the most embarrassing stories were the best.

 

"You’ve to say, she’s afraid of heights, and I forced her to," he smirked. "We climbed higher and higher ... she was so scared, and  with her eyes closed she clung to me, probably thinking that I’d shove her out ..."

Telling stories, he was good at that, and with his hands and feet. Of course, he saw that his fiancée was a little uncomfortable, but now he was in the middle and couldn’t stop. If she really were mad at him, he’d make up for it somehow.

That was the show business, and Samantha was one of them now. That is; he hoped very strongly that she’d still belong because he wanted to do one thing differently than the man whose life he’d taken over. He didn’t want to hide Sam.

"... when I got out, I thought a hellhound attacked me!"

"You’re exaggerating," she grinned, rolling her eyes.

"No," he laughed, kissing his girl on the cheek.

 

Behind the curtain, Gabriel took his fiancée aside and asked. After all, he’d taken her by surprise without consulting her first, and had a guilty conscience about it. But he wanted the whole world to know how happy she made him.

"I’m not mad," she smirked, caressing his cheek affectionately.

How could she ever be angry with this wonderful man, who put her on the clouds and read her every wish from her eyes? It would take time, but she would get used to it, and she had the backing of her big family; she knew that.

 

Shaking his head and laughing, Samantha denied, as Gabriel gave her a fishnet pantyhose, which had more holes than a net, plus dark blue hot pants, a tight white blouse, and a little black tie.

The karaoke singing was on the program. Maybe she’d dress for Gabriel privately, but ...

"Definitely no," she laughed, and Jensen’s gasping for breath couldn’t change that, as well as his words, how hot that looked. Maybe ... Sam pulled Briana by the arm and pointed to her skirt.

"Swap black skirt for hot pants."

Eventually, she’d agreed, and when she’d put up her long hair and turned in front of the mirror, she’d to admit she didn’t look bad.

"Can we go away for a second?" Gabe growled, wiping his hand over his mouth for a moment because he felt drooling as he studied his hot fiancée from head to toe and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Sorry kids, no time," Matt grinned, and one after the other went to the stage between thunderous applause.

"We’re even color coordinated," Gabriel smiled, also in a black and white suit and then took her by the hand.

The karaoke singing was for the fans. The actors only gave background support. Until ... Yes, until MarkP suddenly said that the SPN lovebirds would sing a song. Not even Gabriel had any idea what came when he was shooed to the screen, but when the first beats of I got you babe sounded, they both smiled in love and delivered a proper performance. It made a hell of a lot of fun, but at some point, every evening came to an end.

 

That was Sam not expect from her bundle of energy, because Gabriel was lying in bed staring at the ceiling, not moving as Samantha snuggled up to him.

"10 bucks for your thoughts."

As he didn’t answer, she sat up and looked at him questioningly. Sighing, he returned her gaze and asked her directly whether she really could imagine living with him. Although she’d told him that it was okay that he’d dragged her onto the stage, but he still had a bad feeling in the epigastrium and in no case he wanted to push her to something she didn’t want.

"You don’t get cold feet now, do you?"

"Honey, I love you, more than my life, but ..." he murmured and sighed again.

"But?" She asked seriously, frowning.

"I’d the feeling today ...", he replied and felt the next moment a gentle hand on his cheek and warm eyes that pierced directly into his soul.

"Now listen carefully, for doubt it’s too late now because I’ve already promised myself to you," she replied and smiled at him. "Never in my life have I felt so safe, secure, and infinitely loved by a human as by you. I trust you in every way, and I love you. But I’d never have accepted your request if I wasn’t entirely sure. That today, that came as a surprise, but that’s nothing to do with doubt.

I’ve to get used to public life, but that’s also understandable, that’s new to me, and you’ve to give me that time. But I know for sure that we will do it together and we also have a lot of support, and as long as you promise me that you won’t break my heart, I’m yours, forever. No ifs and buts."

He was one hundred percent sure that Sam, too, had heard that stone that had fallen from his heart. He loved this human so much and was grateful for every second she shared with him. Relieved, he pressed her against his chest, before he looked her in the eye, pressed a kiss on her forehead and exhaled aloud.

"All doubts eliminated?"

"What’ve I done to deserve you? I love you so much," he answered with a smile and nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

With the words that she now had to advertise for him, he threw her a KingsofCon T-shirt and also put on one. Samantha almost had a heart attack when she was just about to open the door and hear a voice that was getting louder and higher.

"Good morning Vietnaaaaa ..."

With a swing, she tore open the door and grinned at MarkP.

"... m," he laughed. "Good morning you two, breakfast time."

 

The last day of the convention had begun, as well as the last day of the year.

"Hey, what do you think if we all celebrate the New Year here today and drive back tomorrow," Gil said suddenly, and Sebastian promised to check that later at the reception.

As always it was hectic, loud, funny and fantastic and the singing at the end was awesome anyway. At _Wagon Wheel_ , Gabriel sang wrong and tore all with. Then Jensen with _Brother let me be your shelter_ , and when Sam stood next to Gil on the microphone, the tears were in her eyes. Rob of course with _Fare thee well_ ... So unbelievably beautiful. Quatro Formaggio with extra cheese, as Jason called it since Samantha was also allowed to participate with _Seven Bridges_ and the very last song _With a little help from my friends_ , really all stood close together on the stage.

"A Happy New Year to all of you," Rob shouted, and all waved goodbye before one by one left the stage.

 

Rob then took his girlfriend in his arms when he saw that she was emotionally beside herself. All, without exception, were so warm and loving; always hugged each other as usual in a family.

But Rob had that unique charisma ... no idea how to express that, but you could see it in his eyes and his gestures that he was grateful for every day and every minute. Undoubtedly that was also related to the events of a few years ago ... life could be over so fast. And that strength, that confidence, and goodness passed to each other. The smallest man was the biggest for Sam - except, of course, Gabriel. And his role in the TV series was tailor-made.

 

Puffed out but happy, the remaining twelve made themselves comfortable in the Green Room and toasted to successful three days. Jensen and Rob jingled a bit on the guitar, and it was like a campfire; just without a fire. Gabe’s back leaned against Sam’s upper body, and her hands stroked gently over his chest as she whispered in his ear how damn horny and sexy his voice was.

"Do you have any idea what those words have just done to me?" He mumbled and turned to kiss her.

"Oh, get a room!" Mark shouted, and the whole room laughed.

 

During the afternoon, everyone said goodbye except MarkP, Jensen, Misha, Matt, Gil, Sebastian, MarkS, Rob, Jared, Ruth, and Briana. At dinner, Sam got the desired picture. The last supper was reconstructed by the thirteen, and the head of the hotel was so kind as to photograph it with their cell phone.

Everyone was gone. Fans, friends and Ruth, Marks and Briana also left the convention. Misha suddenly had a great idea to go for a swim.

"Swim? You mean to fool around!" Gabe replied, and everyone laughed.

"I already have a plan," the black-haired grinned and waved Rob to him.

Both disappeared and took Jensen with them. Go swimming with nine half-naked boys, who all look pretty good At that thought, Sam had to smile, and then the three came back and beaming Rob announced that everything was regulated and for two hours the swimming pool was only at their disposal.

 

"It doesn’t rust, it’s real," Gabe laughed when he realized that Sam was wondering if she should take the ring off or not.

Of course, she knew that, but she didn’t want to lose that precious gem.

"You just wanna be free again, if you go splashing with nine men," he said in an exaggerated reproachful tone.

"Jerk," she laughed as she put on her bikini. "After that declaration of love last night, that should be clear to you."

Of course, he knew that, so he just wanted to tease her a bit.

"But you’re right," she continued provoking as the two walked down the stairs. "Nine half-naked guys who don’t look bad ..."

"You’re a little beast!" Gabe growled and made that clear with a slap on her butt.

For Samantha, the boys were like brothers, and she knew that she, too, was no different for the gang. Nobody had ever tried anything with her in that regard. Perhaps it was also because they knew that Gabriel would’ve made hell on earth for them.

 

Sam and MarkP were already in the water.

"Fuck ... cold," Sam shivered as she dipped a toe into the water.

"Don’t be a frog!" Gabe replied and shoved her into the water without much hesitation before jumping in, shaking his wet hair and looking around.

With a cry, his fiancée went under and reappeared spluttering.

"Little fly, if I catch you, I’ll tear one, two, three, four of your legs ..."

Silently singing to herself, the young woman waded slowly towards Gabriel, who saw the danger and swam away as quickly as possible.

"Have you tried the rolling pin yet?"

Smirking, Misha pointed to the dark red spot on Gabriel’s neck and admitted it was a little bit embarrassing. After all, he was no longer a teenager in love, who’d to show off with hickeys.

"This is my stamp ... this is mine," Samantha grinned, jumping on Gabe and submerging him.

 

A few seconds later something splashed beside her into the water. Gil had thrown her a ball she tried to defend as best she could.

"You’re quite possessive," Jensen shouted, and with Sebastian, she saw him approaching.

He glanced at him, and both dived underwater. She just managed to throw the ball at Rob before four hands pulled her underwater. Snorting, she clung to Sebastian, who immediately afterward disappeared with her again into the depths of the water. Quick two teams were formed, and they threw each other the ball.

Then Samantha circled Jared, who of course was the tallest and easily held the ball out of reach. "Come and get it," he teased, letting the ball jump from one hand to the other. It wasn’t long before she’d discovered his weakness. Jared was as ticklish as she was.

"Foul play!" He chuckled, and the ball was back in their possession.

And again Jensen was there and surrounded Samantha, who tried to hold the ball with her thighs.

"You don’t dare," she grinned at what he laughed mockingly and said that she knew him badly.

He took her hands in his, behind her Gil appeared out of nowhere, and the ball was lost again. But there was Gabriel and nodded to her, and while the young woman tried to distract Jensen, he threw himself on Gil, and both went under. Immediately she grabbed the ball and could barely call Mark’s name and give the ball before she swallowed water again.

"Oh honey, the kiss of life is on the way!" Gabe shouted shocked and kissed his fiancée.

The ball landed outside the water; Mark and Misha jumped out and fought a little fight on the slippery tiles.

 

At the edge of the pool, Sam settled in to take a breather.

"Four hours left, and then the year is over," Matt said.

"The older you get, the faster time goes by."

"Only three days left," Samantha sighed thoughtfully. "Then everyday life has me again."

"We certainly don’t think about that today, do we?" Misha replied, squeezing her shoulder.

"Exactly, we gonna party now!" Mark shouted and was already out of the water.

 

Unfortunately, there was only one hairdryer. Gabriel disappeared for a moment, knocked on the nearest room door and since Gil didn’t need it, the smaller man kidnapped his hair dryer and then, with a triumphant grin, dried his own hair next to his sweetheart. To party away wasn’t an option, because first of all, it was just hustle and it didn’t have to be that odd photos appeared in the social network.

So everyone made themselves comfortable at the hotel bar, where they were undisturbed. As promised, there was another round I never have... on the program.

"Well ... I should start ... God and all, you know," Rob smiled as he turned the bottle. "I never have... bathed on a nudist beach."

That the others weren’t innocent lambs, Sam could imagine, but ...

"Gabe?"

"Honey, I had a life before your time, and it was only once," he laughed, slightly embarrassed, and tipped his glass down.

"I never have... married." Sam grinned because this round clearly went to her.

"Touché," Jared replied approvingly but already had the next nastiness in his head. "I never have... worn a bra ... longer than three weeks," he added quickly because the acting was excluded.

Sighing, she held her glass in the middle of the table while the others giggled.

"I have never had ... sex in the pool," Misha went on, and Sam made a real effort to stay serious, sneaking a furtive glance at her lover, nudging his glass while the others’ mouths remained half open.

"Piglet!" Sebastian exclaimed in horror, but then burst out laughing.

"What?!" Samantha muttered sheepishly. "We took a condom!"

"I have never... played stupid drinking games," Gabe giggled, after that all, of course, emptied their glass.

 

"Too bad if we’d this idea a few hours ago, we could have celebrated New Year twice," Samantha laughed as Matt got up to turn on the TV.

First, everyone watched traditionally _Dinner for_ one, and then the transmission from Time Square, with the huge countdown ball. There were undoubtedly half a million people. Although that would’ve been an incredible experience, on the other hand, it was cold, and she wasn’t thrilled with this rush. The time had come, everyone had risen, had a glass of champagne in his hand and counted it down.

"5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year Honey, I love you."

"That’s what I wish you too, Gabe, I love you," the young woman smirked, before being passed from one to the other.

The day was long, the weekend was long, and eventually, everyone decided to sleep for a few more hours.


	21. Chapter 21

When Samantha opened her eyes, she’d to smile slightly as her head was resting on one arm and while she was thinking she might have been drooling ...

Jerkily, she sat up in bed, realizing that it was her own arm; numb and lifeless. Sample Calf, she dropped it on the bed. But then this, until just foreign body part, slowly woke up. Oh, how she hated that. This tingling and this slightly uncomfortable pain. Groaning, she let herself fall back into the pillow.

"Babe? Is everything ok? "Gabe asked worriedly, who’d meanwhile also awakened.

"My whole arm fell asleep, and now he wakes up," she wailed, but instead of pity, he had only a giggle left, which ended in a fit of laughter.

"Not funny," she grumbled, throwing a pillow to his head. "I’ll kick you out of bed and ... ahh ... don’t attack me!" She hissed, shaking her head and jumping out of bed as he came too close.

 

"Morning Misha."

"Are you awake?"

"Yes," Samantha replied, rolling her eyes at the stupid question.

"Ahh ... Babe ... ohhh," Gabe moaned into the phone and laughing, she pushed her fiancé away.

"We’re leaving in an hour, is that okay?", Misha asked, and figuratively she could imagine how stupid he was grinning.

"One hour, then?", Gabe grinned as she hung up and pulled Samantha back to bed.

"You’re a sex monster," Sam laughed, pressing the pillow to his face.

"Yes, and you love me," he whispered, biting her gently.

"It’s possible?!" grinned Samantha, biting back.

 

"How about food? I’m hungry, "Jensen muttered, pushing Jared forward, who got on the bus in front of him.

What Samantha understood more and more was that her friends were a playful group, because after the delivery service arrived and the gang was happy and satisfied again, Matt pulled out a box and opened it.

"Aren’t you serious; you got Twister?" Gabriel grinned, shaking his head.

"Just don’t cut in, it’s everybody’s turn, promised" the black-haired replied sarcastically, pulling Samantha’s hand. Misha immediately volunteered as a game master because he complained of back pain and Matt divided the groups. No one was allowed to escape the fun.

Misha turned the disc: "Matt, right foot on red." "Samantha, left hand on yellow." "Rob, left foot on blue." "Was still a relaxed round," she grinned and waited anxiously for Misha’s Instructions.

"Matt, left hand on yellow." "Samantha, right foot on blue." "Rob, right hand on blue."

And then the muddles started. Brisant situations in which Sam grabbed between Rob’s legs, in which Matt leaned over Samantha, in which everyone twisted, that it almost hurt. Of course, nobody wanted to give up. The ambition was too big for that.

"Oh, my back!" "Don’t kick my hand!" "Don’t make yourself so heavy!" "How the hell should I reach this point?"

 

Samantha had 1000 photos on her cell phone and countless films but still felt that it wasn’t enough. Also, Chris, the photographer, had made a pretty good picture of every one of the actors and her at the convention. Granted, little by little the ideas for the poses went out, but that was all the funnier.

 

The penultimate day.

Actually, Sam intended to cook for her fiancé after filming, but in the fridge, there was a gaping void. Someone of the boys had to accompany Sam, and since Matt wasn’t there and Gil had nothing to do, she decided to ask him. Previously, she sneaked into the adjacent building, where the company kitchen was, and the catering service that the actors fed. After another trip in the trailer, she went to the other.

 

"Good morning, my little one," Misha greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, boys."

After a big cup of coffee and some friendly conversations, the two sneaked into the rehearsal room. Gabe was highly concentrated, and Samantha didn’t want to disturb him.

"Sam has really to be desperate," he gave directions to Jared. "And again from the beginning."

After another shot, the scene was in the box, and at a short break, he came to her.

"Good morning sweetie," he grinned, pressing his lips to hers.

"Good morning, you ninja."

"Ninja?" Jensen asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, because he always secretly sneaks away."

Of course, the short break was over as soon as it had started and he promised that if this episode could be done, he’d be there for her the next day.

 

In a small shop on the corner, Sam found almost everything she needed for her project, and after a short trip to Ruth, she finally had everything together. Although Gil was confused when Samantha got rid of him in front of the trailer, she had a lot going on and didn’t need spectators.

"See you later," she grinned, gave him another kiss on the cheek and closed the door.

 

On this day she also met Karin, the make-up artist, as Ruth picked her up in the afternoon and pulled into the trailer.

"Samantha is the fiancé of Gabe, can you charm her a little?"

"Yes, but only discreetly," Samantha replied carefully because, except Kajal, the young woman didn’t use anything.

 

"Pause!" Gabe called as his phone rang.

"Phew ... exhausting today," Jared sighed and sat down, but was immediately on alert.

"This can’t be true! You couldn’t have told me earlier?!"

"Oops, trouble," Jensen mumbled and drew in a sharp breath, for what he heard didn’t sound good.

"Great!"

Angrily, Gabriel slammed the phone on the table and looked around for help. One of the extras needed for a scene had broken her foot. Where was he supposed to find a replacement now? In addition, most were still in the Christmas vacation. The planned day off would also fall into the water. It not only messed up the whole process but also cost money. Holy shit!

"I’ve to talk to Robert," he murmured annoyed and went outside.

"If necessary, you do that," Jensen laughed, patting Samantha on the shoulder.

"But otherwise you’re fine, right?!" she asked startled, and her heart almost stopped. "As if I could do something like that!"

 

After a few minutes, Gabe came back with a big grin and put his arm around Sam’s waist.

"My dearest, charming beauty," he began, and Samantha frowned because if he started like that, there was something in the bush. Robert had said on the phone that he should ask his fiancé. Otherwise, he would’ve to think of something else.

"What should you ask me?" She mumbled, narrowing her eyes.

Gabriel pushed her into the chair and explained the matter to her. It was just a mini mini mini little scene, and she didn’t even have to say anything.

"It’s about a hunter being killed, and we’re shooting the hunter burial scene. Dean, Sam, Cas and the hunter’s daughter stand in front of the fire, Dean turns to you and asks Cas if you’re his daughter and he answers that you have no one now. Then you look at the boys for a moment, a nod to them, turn around and leave. Tataa!" Laughing, he jerked his hands into the air.

"Doesn’t sound so bad," Sam replied shrugging, while the others screeched and encouraged her.

"The only condition is that you’ve to cry," Gabe quickly added, ducking as a precaution.

"What? Cry; at the push of a button, with cameras above, below, next to and in front of me ... with tens of pairs of eyes in my back?!"

"Ok, Honey, we’re shooting two more scenes now, and then we’ll try that."

Gabe returned to work. It was already clear to him that she’d do that. He also wanted to lure them out of the reserve.

 

"Okay."

Nodding, she surrendered to her fate, though a thousand things went through her mind.

"So, and now we’re looking for the right outfit," Ruth smiled, took the young woman by the hand and pulled her to the large wardrobe, where also quickly something was found.

Simple black skirt, light blue blouse, boots, and a light brown down jacket, because it was filmed outside.

"The most important thing," Rob said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Don’t look at the camera."

"For real?" Samantha chuckled.

"All right, come here, babe," Gabe called, waving his sweetheart to him. "First dry training, and don’t look at me as if the end of the world was coming; we’re all nice."

He explained where she’d to stand, where the others stood, where the cameras were, where she was allowed to look and where not and then it was time.

Never would Sam even have considered standing in front of the camera herself.

"I didn’t think we’d both meet again so soon," Karin laughed, and Sam just shrugged.

"We’ll be filming from the beginning because you can cut out the useless crap, take the time you need - but give a sign for guidance, raise your hand. Think of something sad and forget all the others, forget the cameras, I know that you can, I love you. All in position!"

Her thoughts were racing. Sam was so nervous. In no case was she allowed to mess up that. Neither herself nor embarrass the other. There was still a rush around her, be it Karin or other helpers and then it was quiet as a mouse. Sam took a breath.

_Damn, concentrate at last!_

Then she turned around, closed her eyes and thought about the coming day. Thought about how everyone embraced and how hard her heart would be since she wouldn’t be able to see her friends for a long time. Tears came automatically, and Sam felt the first run down her cheek and raised her hand.

Slowly she turned and stared into the blazing fire, staring at that burning, wrapped doll. She really had to concentrate. It was easier in front of the screen, but here ... The mood was different. The camera came close to her face to capture the pain in her eyes. Damn, it was so hard not to look into it. It was only seconds, but Sam felt like an eternity. But at that moment she was glad she was such an emotional person. In the background, she heard Jensen and Misha talking, turned slowly in their direction, looked at them sadly, nodded, and turned to go away.

"Cut!" Gabe shouted and beckoned Samantha to look at everything on the screen again.

With her hand, she wiped the tears from her face while Gabriel beamed at her and said how great that was. The small scene on the screen was actually perfect. Actually, Gabriel grimaced because there was a shadow that didn’t belong there.

"Karin, the hair must be different and then make-up again."

Apologetically he looked at his fiancée and said that this had to be done again. The second attempt worked very fast. She could see Gabe holding her at the airport one last time and tears starting to run.

"Careful, I’ll make you dirty!" Sam laughed as Misha hugged her.

"Perfect. Awesome," Gabe grinned and kissed her exuberantly. "Thanks, you saved us a lot of nerves."

Applause and words of praise from the others. Sam blushed but was very happy.

"Crying on command is one of the hardest things in the movie," MarkP said, hugging her.

"If necessary, we would’ve had tear fluid," MarkS smirked, and Sam turned to Gabriel.

"And you didn’t tell me that because ...?"

"Because we knew you could do that."

"Yeah, you know that I’m a crybaby."

"You ain’t a crybaby, you’re an emotional and emphatic person, I’ve told you before, and I like that, and that makes you and ... Amen!"

Gil wanted to know what she was thinking, and Sam shrugged.

"Tomorrow."

Caring, Gabriel wrapped her in his arms and Sam blinked away the rising tears.

"If you don’t have a sad scene left, please let me go!"

"Let’s call it quits, thank you," Gabe called and clapped his hands.

"That calls for a drink."

The empty bottle was, of course, spun again.

Her challenge was that she’d to call a friend to let him know she was pregnant. So Sam was on the phone with Jensen, and he thought it was great, too, and was happy for Gabriel until the time she told him the dwarf was his.

 

Famished, Gabriel tore open the small fridge in his trailer, and his eyes went wide.

"What’s this?"

He stuck a finger into the white mixture and licked it off.

"God, that’s delicious!"

He took out the bowl, grabbed a spoon, and sat down at the table.

"If you keep this up, that was your ration. We’re eating something decent now!"

Unfortunately, he’d made the bill without his fiancée, who shook her head and put the panna cotta back in the fridge.

 

"I’m in the mood for an appetizer," he whispered, and Samantha could barely make out the stove before Gabe pushed her onto the couch.

"My little new star and I’ve discovered you," he laughed as he stroked her hair.

"Joker, I didn’t even have text, and we should go on. Otherwise, it won’t work anymore."

After a delicious dinner and after the dishes were done, he asked for a dessert. Sam took the panna cotta out of the fridge, but Gabe shook his head. His stomach was filled. He much preferred to nibble on Samantha, all night; because it was the last night.

 

The young woman became sad as she thought about it. Why couldn’t time stand still? Why couldn’t they stay together? Why did fate have to be so cruel? Samantha had grown fond of that big family, and remembering not to see them again for a long time laced her heart. Words couldn’t express, what their eyes, lips, and hands could do. Gabriel put his hand on her heart and Sam put her hand on it.

Both were tired, but nobody wanted to sleep. After a long shower, the two of them sat in front of the TV and toasted with wine for two beautiful weeks, before Samantha grabbed a movie from the shelf.

 

"Sounds all very tempting, but I choose Gerard Butler, I love him."

"You’re doing what?" Gabriel grumbled, placing his wineglass on the table and tickling her until she was begging for mercy.

Since she’d seen Gladiator a thousand times anyway, after a while, Gabriel was much more interesting.

"Hey Sweetie, there’s the music playing," he said, pointing to the television as she nibbled on his earlobe.

"Gerard is hot, but you’re hotter," Samantha replied with a promising look as her tongue run along his neck.

"Oh, you’re such a beast," he laughed, throwing her on her back and holding her arms and both fooling around until they fell to the floor; Gabriel on Sam, who shrieked that he was heavy.

"Are you saying I’m fat?!" He asked shocked.

"No, you’re sexy and gorgeous and handsome ..."

When the movie was over, he turned off the TV and Sam cleared the glasses, then pressed against his back, clasping their hands together and resting her head on his shoulder. It was great that he wasn’t taller because every spot she wanted to kiss was easily accessible.

"Oh, babe, I love you," he whispered, putting their hands around his stomach, then turned and undid her blouse, brushing it off her shoulders and covering each exposed part of her pale skin with gentle kisses. She closed her eyes with a smile and then wistfully had to think that she wouldn’t be able to enjoy this tingling sensation for much longer.

Both sank in the passion and gave each other everything, to be able to live from these moments in the next weeks and months.


	22. Chapter 22

"I’ve gotta work for an hour or two; I hurry, I promise," Gabe mumbled apologetically and dressed quickly.

With a pat on the butt, she said goodbye to her fiancé because that was very convenient. She also had a lot to do. With a little message she wrote down on the red paper hearts, Samantha finished everything in a jiffy and put the completed work back in the fridge. Of course, she mixed everything crisscross, because the gang should quietly put a little effort in assembling.

_‘I want to thank you for the most incredible, great, most beautiful and heavenly two weeks of my life, for a long time I haven’t had such fun anymore, and the kindness, friendliness, and warmth you have shown me is indescribable. You’re so incredibly great and loving people, and you all have a special place in my heart. It was awesome. Thank you. I like y’all very much. Your angel’_

 

After that, she decided to go for a walk and was promptly intercepted by MarkP and Jared.

"Hey Sunny."

"Hello, you two."

"We come to ask you if you wanna go to town with us, lunch," Jared said, and Samantha hugged the two, smiling.

That sounded good, and so the three went from trailer to trailer to tell everyone. With the minibus, Rob drove into the city to a small, nice restaurant, which belonged to her discrete hangout, as she learned later.

"The Last Supper," Sam laughed and raised the glass. "Let’s toast two wonderful weeks; I just want to thank you."

"Thank you," Ruth replied with a nod. The mood wasn’t as exuberant and happy as the last days; everyone was a bit depressed.

 

It seemed that time was racing even faster and before everyone agreed on the last drink, Sam packed her seven things. In front of the open fridge, Gabriel then marveled at what she’d conjured in his absence and let Sam explain to him what it was all about. Everyone got a small portion of the panna cotta lovingly served on small plates; a puzzle of red hearts, which should be put together after their absence.

"If I forget something, honor it."

With watery eyes, Samantha closed the zipper of her bag and could only remember that in a sad moment it wasn’t so easy to think of something beautiful as the other way round. Gabe’s heart broke as he held his fiancée firmly in his arms, feeling her stifled sobs. It might have been a somewhat unorthodox method, but he teased her until the two lay laughing on the bed, seeing his favorite human sad was the worst thing for him. He sighed and looked at his watch. It was time to leave.

 

Sam didn’t want to be accompanied by anyone when she went into the small room to repack the empty cans.

"Sam?"

Swallowing the massive lump in her throat, she turned to Misha and, sobbing, fled into the care of her best friend, who’d spread his arms. Without a word, she enjoyed one last time those fingers stroking her head and looked up into his deep blue eyes, which were as drawn by pain as her own. The mood rose a little as they all sat and talked until Gil had also got up to come to the airport.

"Guys, don’t be angry with me, but if you all come along, it will only get harder than it already is."

"Come here, Cinderella," MarkS said, pulling her into his arms. "Greet the home."

The first tears that Sam had tried to hold back were already running down her face, and it got worse and worse the more people said goodbye. Everyone was hugging Samantha firmly and lovingly, and the whispered words made her happy but at the same time so incredibly sad. It was a great time, and the many memories she was allowed to take home would hopefully shorten the time until their next reunion.

 

Silently, Gabriel and Samantha sat in the cab as he gently stroked her hand and wiped away her silent tears. It took a while, but at some point, she was in control so that she could speak again and check in. And then it was time to wait again. The airport was huge and exciting, so they spent their time exploring a little bit of it. As the devil wanted, her flight was called when the two were on their way to the terminal.

"Come here," he said softly, hugging her tightly.

As soon as the tears dried, new ones came, and Gabriel was desperate with helplessness. The words that came naturally out of his mouth couldn’t relieve the pain that drilled through the hearts of the two. Sighing deeply, he leaned into the warm, loving touch of this hand on his cheek and closed his eyes. One last kiss that was so sweet and so painful at the same time.

"I love you, Romeo. See you again."

Nobody wanted to let go of the other and yet it was time.

 

_‘If I had wings like Noha’s dove_

_I’d fly the river to the one I love_

_Fare thee well my honey, fare thee well’_

With sad eyes, Samantha looked out of the window, watching the plane rise higher and higher, before leaning back in the seat with a deep sigh.

One thing was clear; that wasn’t the last time she was there.

Smiling, she turned on her engagement ring. It was an incredibly romantic marriage proposal, which one otherwise only knew from television. Sam could have jumped in the triangle with joy.

But now again came a test. A rehearsal that drove the young woman and Gabriel countless times to the brink of madness. Both would work, work, work, and long for the day when they could finally embrace each other again. She loved this man so much. Those were the last thoughts before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 

After Gabe paid for the taxi and got out in front of the huge park, he just wanted to get into his trailer, lie down in bed and pull the blanket over his head. But he’d promised Sam something and knew she was waiting for it.

So he knocked on every door because he didn’t want to scream, and even though his trailer was getting pretty tight and Gabe was also afraid that it would collapse among the eleven people, everyone had gathered there and waited tensely, what he wanted to announce. Everyone got a plate of sweet food, and then the eleven paper hearts were distributed on the table.

"Okay, wait a minute," Ruth said and pulled her cell phone to record.

"Hey," everyone shouted and waved.

"Thanks, yummy," Jensen grinned with his mouth full.

"So, you should be there when we make a monkey here," Rob laughed, and everyone began to sort the hearts, to search, to chatter, until after a few moments something useful lay on the table.

"I think that’s it," Ruth said and started to read aloud, and when she’d finished, not only did she have tears of emotion in her eyes.

"Ohh," everyone shouted, flinging pecks into the camera.

Memories of the past few days were exchanged, and Gabriel was pleased about the distraction, but at some point he was alone, and longing met him with full force. It got worse when he got a message from his sweetheart that she’d landed well and how much she loved him.

 

When Sam landed, she changed the time on her watch and wondered what her friends in America were doing. At the thought of it, she had to grin, because theoretically she and her fiancé had said goodbye just three hours ago; the rest of the time had disappeared in a black hole.

As soon as the front door was unlocked, she threw the bag into the room and dropped onto the bed. On the one hand, Samantha was pretty tired, but on the other side, she was thrilled. But sleep was out of the question. So she unpacked, threw the laundry in the washing machine and found between the clothes a letter from her sweetheart. With a sad sigh, her fingers slid across the paper.

 

_‘My dearest angel,_

_The following lines I try to write to you from the bottom of my heart, even though I know that words can never express what a person feels._ _My feelings and emotions for you’re too big and far too diverse for me to wrap them up in simple words._

_Still, I find it much easier to write them down in peace, far from your presence, which makes me forget everything and leaves no clear thoughts._ _Since you came into my life, everything has changed. Never would I have thought that someone could so confuse my thoughts and feelings ..._ _Euphoria, passion, and fascination that I have never experienced in any other person._ _Whenever I see you the roller coaster in my belly starts again._

_Every word, every gesture and every smile between us is like a familiar love game, and yet so wholly new to me. I quickly realized that you’re different. Different for me, because I believe that together we’re something extraordinary._ _Whether I believe in a soulmate? No idea, but when I’m with you,_ _it feels familiar and correct._ _I hope that I too am someone special for you, or can ever be._

_Today I know that I don’t want to be without you anymore. You have given me far more than a human can wish for. I thank the fate, God or coincidence, that our paths have crossed. Sometimes I imagined what my life would’ve been like if we hadn’t met. Every time I think about it, I close my eyes and see your face._ _Because I want nothing else; no world without you and not even the thought of it._ _Apparently, I didn’t know much about love; because I know so much more since I met you. I thought it was a great feeling. But now I see that it’s the unconditional attachment to a person that brings happiness to your heart every day._

_Even if we’re so far apart, you’re always in my heart._ _I thank you for every day with me. Thank you for loving me._ _I’m burning for you. You fill my heart. I admire you. You’re my hero. You’re my savior and my greatest treasure. You’re everything to me. I love you. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss._

_Forever Yours, Gabriel.’_

 

Tears were streaming down her face like a waterfall because no one had ever written something romantic for her before. Sam knew that he could handle words, but that ...

 

Gabriel had a problem. Apart from two press events, he had nothing to do in the coming week. The episode in which he was allowed to direct was completed, and now someone else took over the rains.

Already he knew that these days would become hell and he might die of loneliness. Of course, there were also his boys, whom he was allowed to pay a short visit, and he was looking forward to it, but ...

He couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t eat, and he was so incredibly sad, and so Gabriel opened his drawer next to the bed and took out the envelopes he’d gotten. Only, there was a new problem, because he usually wanted to open only one, but couldn’t decide.

 

Sam recorded all her photos on her laptop that she’d made. For some of them, she had to laugh; for others, she almost wept with longing and melancholy. It was almost midnight ...

*Ding Ding*

When Samantha saw the image that presented itself, she didn’t know if she should laugh at first, but at the same time, it tore her heart as her sweetheart waved sadly into the screen amid tons of shredded paper.

"Hey, honey ..."

"Oh my god, Gabe, what did you do?" She asked in shock.

"Well," he began. "I was sad ... and very lonely ... and needed motivation ... and I’m feeling bad ... and I can’t sleep ..."

He couldn’t stop, because no one had ever done such an amazing thing for him: countless letters, photos, and memories.

"I just wanted to tell you that, and now I’ll let you sleep."

"I love you ... and, please stow the envelopes away."


	23. Chapter 23

Gabriel was about to clear his locker in the lounge when Jared passed by. It was damned unfamiliar and a bit painful in the beginning because Jared looked exactly like his favorite human in the other world. Of course, he could easily have done it differently, but he wanted it that way. Maybe to punish himself a little for what he’d done. But it was just his appearance because Jared had a completely different nature.

Gabriel had to persuade himself over and over again that it was right that he’d freed Sam from his world; free from pain and death. He/she was happy here. It wasn’t all black and white anymore; but colorful. Sam’s nature had changed. He/she lived and wasn’t always fixated on saving the world, because after all, that was the job of his Father who created everything.

And then, when the problems started, he’d just left. When Gabe thought about it, he realized that the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, because he, too, had run away countless times. With a swing, he pushed the door closed so that it fell with a loud crack in the lock and then went on the way.

 

The days passed, the weeks passed ... Samantha had contact with anyone from the gang almost every day, with Gabe anyway; Twitter, Facebook ... But that was just not the same. She missed Gabriel so much. It was mid-March, the first warm sunbeams could last for more than a few minutes, and Samantha couldn’t wait for more to be done again. With a yearning sigh, she pressed her lips to the screen and told her sweetheart that she had another two weeks vacation in April.

"My boss said I should ask you what you think about it?"

"Sweetie," he shouted in delight and danced around the room with the laptop. "That would be sensational."

Finally getting his fiancée back in his arms made him forget to turn off the stove when the noodle water overcooked. He was so excited, picked up the calendar, and leafed through it.

"You’re going to a convention in Germany in April, are you?"

He nodded briefly into the laptop and went back to the calendar and asked how far away that was from her. Sam considered. Approximately one hour of flight time.

"I’ll call Robert tomorrow, but I know that’s okay, and if not, then we’ll get on his nerves until he says yes. But believe me, you’re at a premium."

"Ok, then there’s just one more thing to clarify ... do you just want to see me for the three days, or could you imagine me having the whole two weeks around your neck?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Hm ... wait a minute," he mumbled, flipping through the calendar with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Vegas with my masseuse, I can shift that. Urma, my secretary will be pretty pissed if I cancel our date. I’ve already relocated her because of the little one from the prop department. Did you seriously ask me this stupid question now?!"

Sam got a half laugh attack from his shocked face. That was excellent news. She wanted to show him her homeland.

"Gabe?" She waved, but he didn’t respond. "Gabriel?!"

"23 days left."

 

It only took another two hours for her to communicate with her friends over the laptop again. The postal service worked pretty fast. Before the connection broke, she could still elicit the answer to her question whether MarkP was there. It was his birthday, and Sam wanted to bake a small cake for him.

Occasionally she was also on YouTube and was amazed at how many people watched the videos, where she too was. So far she hasn’t been recognized on the street, but that wasn’t important. It was only the things Sam could read on the social network. Although her surrogate family had told her more than once not to read everything and if so, she shouldn’t take negative comments to heart.

Sometimes that was easier said than done, but on the whole, only a few haters were present. Samantha had a thin shell, and she knew that if she wanted to survive, she’d to grow a thicker skin. Lately, when she was connected to Misha, he’d said that the fans were asking why they weren’t seen together. He was mysterious and answered her with a smile.

"We usually say that you’re an angel and rarely come down to earth, and Gabriel is an angel in the witness protection program who’s no longer allowed to go to heaven."

 

*Ding Ding*

"Hey Gabe," the redhead grinned into the screen, frowning at his serious face.

"Honey, I’m sorry, but the vacation falls flat."

"You’re kidding me," she replied, shocked and sad.

"The convention is canceled, and I have a lot of appointments. Sorry babe."

He really sounded disappointed, made a corresponding face and Samantha bought it. After half a minute, an eternally lasting 30 seconds in which an invisible force tied her heart painfully, a wide grin stole on his face.

"Yes, fallen for it," he laughed mischievously. "I’m looking forward to you; I love you; everything is settled."

"Is screaming for huge, huge aftermath," she said with relief and stuck out her tongue.

"Foreplay, I’d prefer," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You little bastard!"

"What did he do again?" From the background, Matt suddenly appeared before Rob and Kim came along and threw small kisses.

"Get outta here!" Gabriel shrieked and waved his hands. "You’re disturbing!"

In a few days, she’d finally see everyone again. The excitement was incredible.

"Finally alone," he said, licking his lips seductively and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Samantha knew for sure that he wouldn’t care to strip naked right now.

"Not the same thing," he mumbled in frustration, putting the laptop back on the table after holding the screen to his right nipple so Sam could lick it.

But in a few days, he’d finally feel those soft, sensual lips on his skin that carried him straight to seventh heaven.

"Is it deadly; blue balls?" He asked seriously, but got only a shake of the head and also had the feeling that she laughed at him.

Of course, he had to relieve himself from time to time, but just because the pressure would’ve killed him otherwise, but that wasn’t the same as when they ...

 

Sam was standing in the kitchen and was about to finish the cake for MarkP ...

*Ding Ding*

"Hey babe, how are you?" Gabe asked with a stunning smile for which one could have killed.

Curious, he pressed his nose against the screen and wanted to know what she was doing.

"Say," Sam absently mumbled as she spread the cream on the cake. "How do we do this tomorrow? The airport will certainly be full of fans, should I go straight to the hotel?"

"You want ... what ?!" he shouted in shock, shaking his head so hard that she was afraid it would fall off. " You wanna keep me waiting longer?!"

Samantha shrugged because she didn’t know the answer.

"Once you see me, is your first way to me, roger that? You belong to me, and everyone should see that. I love you. We have autographs and photos scheduled for half an hour and then we all drive to the hotel together."

"Alright, let’s do it," she whispered, saluting.

"Our bodyguards know, say you’re mine, Angel is the codeword," he replied gravely.

"Seriously, there’s a code?!" Samantha replied shocked, and her fiancé said yes in a deadpan manner.

_‘Brother let me be your shelter_

_I’ll never leave you all alone_

_I can be the one you call_

_When you’re low ...’_

In the shower, the young woman sang happily to herself and thought through the whole process again. With a never-ending smile, she got ready and closed the door behind her.

 

The procedure at the airport had become almost routine, and it wouldn’t be the last time she’d to do something like that. In the late morning, she landed and promptly received a message from Gabriel.

‘Hey honey, are you there already? We will land in half an hour. Greetings from everyone. Kiss’

‘I arrived a few minutes ago, I’m glad. Kiss’

Sam somehow tried to squeeze through the crowds that already had built up and earned some evil looks. She wondered what all of them had against it because on some posters she could read Welcome Winchester Brothers. Well, she wasn’t a brother, but a Winchester; somehow. Sam Winchester. At the thought, she had to giggle. The bodyguards shielded the actors well. Between the whole flashing lightning, their eyes met and it was like a small electric shock that twitched through his body.

His beautiful fiancée. Dark blue jeans, a white T-shirt and over it an open shirt that shimmered in all the colors of the rainbow. He imagined what she’d look like if the shirt were a dress. On her back, Sam had a big backpack that seemed pretty heavy, and he would’ve liked to storm out and take it off her.

How had she missed the radiance of his eyes; it was as if it illuminated the entire hall. This violent palpitation was immediately there again, as well as the goosebumps. He motioned her to him with his hand, and after Samantha had caught some bruises, he simply pulled her towards him.

"And who protects me, I almost got eaten!"

"Oh honey," he whispered in her ear as they continued at a fast pace and put his arm around her waist. "I finally got you back; I missed you so much."

 

It was all exhilarating. Probably it was the 5000th time that everyone did that, but always smiling, confident, professional ... Of course they were paid for it, but still, it wasn’t self-evident.

"Sorry, but we have a schedule, we will make up for it all, I promise," he said apologetically, and Sam nodded understandingly.

Because it was great only to watch, and then really a little girl came up to her and wanted an autograph. Seeking help, the young woman looked at her fiancé, who turned to Rob giggling and also had the other’s attention when he nodded his head to Samantha. Smiling, she leaned down to explain that she wasn’t in the show at all.

There was one thing she hadn’t reckoned with, because suddenly he stood behind her, gave her a card in her hand and explained with a peck on the cheek that she should sign if it was required. The little girl was happy; Samantha had red cheeks out of sheer embarrassment.

 

"So guys, let’s go," one of the organizers shouted, and the last autographs and photos were taken. A few minutes later, the seats on the bus were occupied, and there was finally the opportunity for a short welcome.

"The little girl was cute," MarkS called from behind, and Sam knelt on the seat, laughing.

"Next time we spin the bottle if you ask me what my most embarrassing experience was, that’s top of the list."

The others were already on their way to the room to set up. Samantha took her confused fiancé by the hand and walked with him towards the kitchen.

"Honey, you’re on vacation, and you don’t work here," he chuckled, but only got an eye roll in response.

"That’s right, but I have to deliver something."

One of the two chefs, he was about to puree the soup, she then asked if he’d be so kind as to put the cake boxes in the refrigerator.

"What’s in there?" Gabe asked.

"Did you know that curious people die very early?"

Didn’t matter, he didn’t want to wait any longer and pulled her by the hand. An hour’s break wasn’t much, and then the time they’d wasted here.

 

Kissing, the two stumbled into the room, he threw the door with his foot, and they hurriedly undressed, almost without their lips parted.

"... so missed ..." Sam moaned as she pulled a hot, wet trail across his neck.

"And I could eat you up," he whispered, shoving his sweetheart on the bed.

Finally, Samantha was allowed to feel his hands on her skin again, which gave her goosebumps and a warm tingle. To taste his kisses, which were so electrifying and sweet. To look into his eyes, which again had this loving but also mischievous twinkle, and to hear his voice close to her ear, which made her shudder. The sex was hot, fast and long overdue.

"Showers, quick," she called and handed him her hand. Reluctantly, he rose with a sigh and asked if they couldn’t just stay here.

"You open the show; I hardly believe that’s possible."

 

Then, in the Green Room, the long-awaited official welcome followed. Billy looked at his watch and nodded to Gabriel and Rob. It was time. The show started. Of course, she didn’t want to miss that. As Gabriel flitted around the stage, singing, dancing, talking and making fun, Sam fell in love with him even more.

Everyone had a bad day; but Samantha had never seen these people in her surrogate family annoyed or frustrated – whether in front of or behind the stage, in front of or behind the camera ... admirable.

Even though they often looked like kids who’d only nonsense in their heads, Sam had come to know them as people to talk to. They all had the age and maturity to deal with important, serious issues. And Sam knew, and she always felt it, that she was never alone, and could come with all her worries or problems to each one, even if they were thousands of miles away. Cohesion and mutual support was a gift that made her thankful and happy every day.

 

The hall wasn’t fully occupied, and so she decided to sit on one of the vacant seats; with the ulterior motive that her fiancé wouldn’t see her. He didn’t, but Rob. First, he nodded to her, then he whispered to Gabriel, who, of course, immediately looked in her direction.

"The redhead in ..." He counted "... The 5th row that’s just slipped on the seat; get up!"

That couldn’t be serious!

"Come to me," he grinned and waved his forefinger. Samantha stood up and surrendered to her fate. Gabriel was proud because he didn’t have to ask twice.

When he took her hand and adjusted the chair, he asked if she was nervous because her fingers were cold.

"No."

"Do you have a question for us?" Rob asked, holding the microphone under her nose. She wanted to play this game. She shook her head and replied deadpan that she was here just for MarkP.

"Oh!" Gabe shouted shocked and grabbed his heart. "You engage with Satan, where you can have an angel - an archangel?"

The audience laughed, and that encouraged the young woman.

"What’re you gonna do with him?" Gabe asked, and Sam shrugged.

"Let’s see."

"Oh, my heart," he sighed in disbelief, clutching his heart once more and then holding the back of his hand over his eyes. "You can go, but backstage, I’ll be right there."

With a slap on her butt, Gabe said goodbye to his fiancée and Sam still heard that he described her as a small, cheeky thing before Ruth hugged her and asked in confusion where she was coming from. After Emily came on stage, the others came backstage.

"Gabe has directed me off the stage."

"You’re a naughty rascal, I like that," he laughed, pulling his girl into a quick kiss.

"And there are some question marks out there now," Gabe laughed as Sam told her curious friends what had happened.

 

She was then pulled aside by Rachel, Ruth, Kim, and Briana. Ruth wanted to know if they’d talked about the wedding. Shrugging, the young woman said no. That was a topic for the vacation.

"But we’re invited," Briana laughed, and Sam nodded with a grin.

They could expect that. It wasn’t a normal wedding. That was, it would hopefully be normal, but there was so much to clarify. The most important question was. Where? Austria or America? Would they even be allowed to marry twice? Where would the two live? Because a long-distance relationship was a real ordeal in the long run.

"If you have questions, need help, whatever ... you know they’re all there for you," Kim said, squeezing her hand. Grateful, she squeezed back before everyone embraced each other.

"Woman-to-woman talk? Am I interrupting?"

"Everything solved."

"Well, then you don’t mind if I kidnap my baby."

Gabriel was longing and finally wanted to feel her lips on his and her hands on his body again. Far from the action, he pulled her into his arms and enjoyed a few minutes togetherness before he’d to go to the next appointment. Not enough. Not nearly enough.

The next possibility came two hours later. Gabriel knew his fiancée was in the hall because the ladies had their panel. But he didn’t want to wait any longer and so he wrote her a message.

 

Since Samantha always had her cell phone in her hand anyway, she slipped out of the hall, looked for the wardrobe and closed the door behind her.

"Hello, Stranger."

"Come here and don’t talk that much," he whispered demandingly, hugging her.

Both were kissing greedily, three buttons on his shirt were already open, and Sam was standing in front of him in his bra as Gabriel’s cell phone rang.

"That may not be true," he moaned and picked up, listened with a roll of his eyes that he should look for Jensen and Sam, then to come to the rehearsal in the small room behind the kitchen.

Gabriel was annoyed, but the sweet words of his sweetheart and the promise to end it later made him smile again. For Samantha, it was one of the nicest things to sing with the boys and to get the affirmation that gave her more and more courage each time.


	24. Chapter 24

*Boom boom*

"Are you coming down?" Rob called.

The wake-up service was cool, and Sam also knew it was just for her. With the words that he urgently needed to come for a few minutes, she pulled him by the hand toward the kitchen. Gabriel put on his dirty grin, but with a slap on the butt, she made him realize that he wasn’t what he thought again.

"Wow that looks great," Gabe marveled and licked his lips.

With skillful manipulations, Sam put the cake together, stuck some candles on top, and with the help of her fiancé, she prepared all the utensils on a small serving cart.

"Ok, look if the birthday child is at all already there," she said, pushing Gabe toward the dining room.

"Who?" He asked in surprise.

"Gabriel! MarkP’s birthday!"

"I know," he laughed and blew her a kiss.

With a nod, he opened the door, had the delicious cake brought in by his charming fiancée, and one after another joined in a birthday serenade. MarkP hadn’t expected that surprise and was visibly touched.

"And since there are still a few birthday children in April, the cake has turned out a bit bigger, but pre -gratulating brings bad luck," she laughed and nodded to the other three.

"Carry on, Sunny, everybody’s supposed to get a piece," he grinned, handing her the big knife.

"Ah! That’s why the allusion was on stage yesterday," Rob said as he realized everything and Samantha winked at him.

"And it tastes good too," Jensen replied with his mouth full, and everybody laughed.

"What’s that supposed to mean?" Sam said seriously, pinching her eyes. "Did you have any doubts?"

"Never," he laughed as the next bite disappeared in his mouth.

 

Obviously, Sam didn’t miss out on seeing the R2M panel after lunch that her fiancé was always looking for a reason to get her on stage until Matt made it easy for him.

"Is it true that MarkP has his birthday today?" A girl from the audience asked.

"Yeah," Matt said. "We already ate delicious cake that Gabe’s adorable fiancée made." With that, he waved in her direction, and Samantha automatically waved back.

"Do we wanna get her on stage?"

Immediately everyone twisted their heads in her direction, and when the applause sounded, She took another deep breath and walked onto the stage with a confident smile. She’d accepted it. That was her life now. Still, she hesitated a bit when Gabriel cheekily asked if anyone had a question for his sweetheart. The audience wanted to see the engagement ring, and as the camera got so close that Sam’s hands began to tremble, Gabriel put his under it and looked deep into her eyes.

"What’re you afraid of?" Another girl asked.

Gabe gave her the microphone, and suddenly the excitement disappeared.

"Fright?" She said with a shrug. "Don’t know what you mean."

"I’m just saying Ferris wheel," Matt laughed.

"Ok, two things. Height and spiders. Although that’s more of disgust to spiders."

"Arrack Attack," someone called from the audience.

"I saw it," she replied with a shake of the head. "But it was so unreal and oversized, no danger, but do you know Arachnophobia? It was tough. "

"I didn’t know that yet," Gabe laughed, and Sam shrugged because she knew the gang.

"I know you; you’d have come back to stupid thoughts."

Then she turned back to the audience and told a story.

"The ex-girlfriend of my little brother had two tarantulas in the living room, in the terrarium," she explained. "Both had stayed with my parents upstairs, and I avoided going up there, but you know the feeling when curiosity wins ... So I stood in front of the terrarium with a small safety distance of 6 feet." Laughter in the audience. "I mean, it can be that these beasts jump out at any moment, even though at this size probably 33 feet would’ve been too little, and yes ... extreme panic. I turned around and left again. A few days later, my brother’s ex came to me and told me to close my eyes and open my hand and then put a spider’s skin in it."

She closed her eyes, opened one, and quickly withdrew her hand, her face distorted with disgust. "The spiders had skinned, she thought it was funny; not me. No idea, shock therapy, as she called it." Sam made quotation marks in the air, and the audience wanted to know how it went. "After about five minutes I overcame my shock, screaming like a banshee and knocking her down in reflex."

Clapping, and laughter in the audience, as well as on stage.

"I hope for you that this isn’t being used against me," Samantha grinned at the three of them.

 

"Oh, and I’m just saying giant baby," Gil interposed, standing on the edge and strolling on the stage, grabbing the micro from Rob and beginning to talk, while Sam rolled his eyes and blushed slightly.

"We went to the World Treasure Museum in Kansas last December. And there was an exhibition of these lifelike sculptures and in one room was a baby, about 10 feet. "

"What?" She laughed, shaking her head. "That was at least 35 feet!"

"And she was like ..." He took a few steps back. With a shocked face and a squeaky voice, he mimicked her: "That’s so scary, let’s go fast, I get nightmares."

Everyone laughed again, including Sam.

"You have a lot of fun here," Misha grinned, putting his hands on Sam’s shoulder and nodding at Gabe to leave the stage.

"That was great, Honey," Gabriel whispered in her ear and squeezed her hand. "Really, really, I’m proud of you."

"Cool appearance," Rob smiled and hugged her and Sam was also proud of herself.

 

For more than two hours she hadn’t seen her fiancé, and Samantha wanted to surprise him. He was at the photo shoot with the fans, and as such, she also stood in the line. After a felt eternity, it was finally her turn, and she went in, where Gabriel had turned his back on her.

"Hey, good that you’re here. What can I do for you?"

Before he could turn around, she wrapped her arms around his stomach and brushed his lips over his ear. For a moment his heart stopped, and he wondered why no one intervened by the security staff, because that was allowed none of the fans. But when he heard the voice of his girl whispering to him that she loved him and wanted a kiss, he also knew why no one had intervened.

"I’m sorry, but I can’t do that; my fiancée is here, "he replied deadly serious.

After a few glances, a broad grin crept over his face, and he took her in a tight hug.

"Where are you coming from?" He laughed and stroked her back.

Chris chuckled and took some beautiful pictures, but of course, everyone had very little time, and we didn’t want to upset the fans. With a slap on the butt and a promise that he’d come soon, he threw her out.

"Here? You piglet!" Sam shouted after him.

 

"Wow! I’m swimming," Matt groaned after the karaoke night as he undressed the gorilla costume.

Far too excited to go to bed, the hard core let the evening fade away with drinks and snacks. Misha grabbed an empty bottle and let it circle again.

"You love this game, right?" Sam laughed with a shake of the head.

"Yeah," Gil nodded, seriously answering that they got to know people better. Samantha couldn’t think of anything except a mocking snort.

Matt told an embarrassing secret, and Sam then said that she thought it had been when he was running nude.

"You saw that?" He exclaimed shocked.

"I think half the world saw that, but the most important thing was pixelated, so ..." She answered, and everyone laughed.

"So and but now it comes down to business," Jensen laughed when almost all were gone, and it was Sam’s turn.

"Most embarrassing sex accident."

"Doesn’t exist," she laughed because a few secrets wouldn’t be revealed.

"I don’t believe you," he smirked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"What’s the alternative?"

"You’ve to open one of our belts, in a very erotic way," he said, gesturing around.

"Ok," she laughed and turned to Gabriel.

"Wohoho," Jensen grinned and waved his forefinger. "Except Gabe."

First, she wanted to go to Misha, but he had a rather complicated belt, Matt had none; so only Jensen remained.

"Okay," she said. "Stretch out your legs and lean your upper body back onto your hands."

"Holy shit ... is she always so dominant?" Jensen asked in Gabe’s direction, after that he just laughed, but secretly it made him horny.

 

Before she started, she’d to relax the facial muscles so as not to laugh. Seductive Samantha crawled on all fours along his legs and sat on his thighs. The alcohol flowed warm and pleasant through her veins and made it easy for her.

With a sensual flare of her eyes, she looked into his eyes, at his belt and up again, smiled at him and even leaned forward to let her warm breath touch his skin. Slowly she opened the belt and with a pull made it out of the loops; she never let him out of sight. Then Sam clamped this belt confidently between her hands and got off a bit awkwardly. From the corner of her eye, she could see that not only Jensen had stopped breathing.

After everyone had caught again, Sam had gone back to her seat and thrown the belt at Jensen, Misha clapped approvingly in his hands because that was a Hollywood-style performance that she’d delivered.

"I think we will go now," Gabe said and looked at her wide-eyed before he jumped up because that had just made him damn horny.

 

The door was barely closed as he nailed his fiancée with his weight and kissed her so eagerly that he almost choked. The show she’d delivered had made him hard, and he let her feel it, rubbing his pelvis against hers and moaning uninhibited as he sucked his lips on her earlobe.

The heat immediately spread like a forest fire in every cell of her body and Samantha was glad that Gabriel didn’t give her any leeway because her legs were already soft as rubber.

A smile flitted across her face at the blazing passion that bound them together, and while one of her hands was already underneath his shirt, the fingers of her other hand hooked into his waistband, pulling him even closer A deep groan followed and even though it was incredibly difficult, he knew that he’d to be reasonably quiet. Unlike Samantha, he was having trouble with that, and it wouldn’t have been the first time he had been put in place because she liked to hear him but didn’t want everyone to know.

Her blouse was opened quickly and his tongue, which had just licked her clavicle, was already at her ear. That was her weak point, and Gabriel took advantage of it. And Samantha allowed that, burying her fingers in his hair and pressing his head closer.

With ease, he’d opened her bra only with two fingers and pressed her soft breasts together, buried his face, kissed and licked, took every fantastic sound that escaped her deep in his heart. Once again she hooked her fingers into his waistband and held him a little at a distance to look into his eyes, which were getting darker by the second. Without averting her gaze, she made the same play with his belt as before with Jensen.

"Fuck, Honey!" He gasped, his chest rising and falling so rapidly that he was afraid of dying of a heart attack, should this sweet torture go on even longer.

The black, tight jeans flattered her figure, but all he wanted was skin. Naked skin, hot and soft. Impatiently, he fumbled with her zipper and immediately took off her underpants and socks on the way down. Yes. Gabriel stood in front of his naked beauty, biting his lower lip with desire.

"All right," he whispered seconds later, licking her neck again down to her breasts.

 

In no time he’d freed himself from his own clothes because he knew that it wouldn’t have taken much longer and he would’ve exploded in his pants. Carelessly he threw them through the room, then took Samantha and threw her a little more gently on the bed. But Samantha had something else in mind and crawled down the other side of the bed and went to the bathroom.

"We should take a shower."

"We should fuck our brains out in bed," he growled, telling her to stop immediately.

Sam didn’t do that and was already in the shower when Gabriel joined her.

"Turn around, hands on the wall," he commanded, clinging to her, pressing his teeth into her back, making sure it left marks.

"You can’t light the bomb and then run away."

"If the bomb is lit, you’ve to run away," she grinned confidently. "You should know that at the latest after Band of Brothers."

"Oh honey, there are different types of bombs," he laughed mockingly, positioning himself and taking what he wanted and giving her what she needed.


	25. Chapter 25

*Boom boom*

When the wake-up service knocked on the door, the two were still in the land of dreams and were brutally torn out. Gabe sat up with a growl. Crap. Overslept.

"We come!"

"That’s exactly what I didn’t wanna know," Jensen chuckled while walking.

"Have a wonderful morning," Kim said seriously. "Has your rest been too short?"

As if on command, everyone burst into laughter when Gabe and Samantha served themselves at the sumptuous buffet.

"You’re all jealous," Gabriel muttered, sticking his tongue out.

"Sunny, can you ... my belt pinches," MarkP groaned, leaning back in his chair and pushing up his T-shirt.

Naturally. With this good morning story, it was clear everyone was in a good mood.

 

After the panel marathon started, Gabriel returned to the Green Room, but his fiancée had eyes for someone else.

Sebastian looked depressed, and it seemed that he was only physically present.

Samantha wanted to know more, took his hand and went with him to a small table, away from the action. It hurt her to see the lively Frenchman like that. His eyes were expressionless as if he’d been crying.

It took some time, and he started talking after Samantha went outside with him, where there was no soul.

She gave him the time, stroked his hand and looked at him from the side.

"She’s cheating on me," he said softly without looking at her.

Samantha couldn’t believe that because the two were such a happy couple.

When he came to his room after the fun evening, he got a call. Probably she’d accidentally hit the redial because he just heard a groan that did not sound like she had just taken a yoga class.

"There was also a male voice ..."

His voice broke, and a soft, brief sob could be heard as Samantha hugged her boyfriend. He was sorry for her.

"23 years age difference, so many advised against, even here. That’s why I can’t talk to anyone ... I can’t tell them either," he sighed, and he didn’t change his mind when she tried to explain that it wasn’t his fault and none of them condemned him.

He wanted to be able to deal with it alone, and she had to promise him not to speak to anybody; not even to her fiancé.

 

It became more and more clear that this would be a very emotional day. Rachel had another short panel, the last one for the day on the main stage, and she wasn’t feeling well. A new phase that came unexpectedly. Rob and Gil helped her on the way to the stage and Samantha had tears in her eyes.

Rachel was a human who was so strong; for herself and others. The small, pretty blonde lady was always in a good mood and absolutely didn’t deserve it!

Gabriel looked after his fiancée, who asked for a few minutes alone. He’d no idea what was going on, but he saw that she was sad and disturbed and it hurt him too. So he followed her. There weren’t many places to be alone on such a day, so she went to their room, and when she remembered that Gabriel had the key, she just sank to the floor. Gabe sat down and waited for her to say what was going on.

She told him about her aunt, who’d been struggling with the disease for 40 years, and her uncle, who’d died of the disease. Samantha knew what was coming to Rachel. When the muscles gave up, and you couldn’t move anymore; when this rigidity finally reached the organs and - Game over. And how angry, desperate and helpless you’re.

"Everything just comes up; I’m sorry."

She was trying hard to swallow the rising tears as Gabriel stroked her knee and held her close.

"Didn’t I tell you that you should never apologize for that? I know, I’ll tell you that every time, but there’s nothing to be ashamed of. You know, hopefully, that I don’t think less of you when you cry. I never have, and I never will, okay, baby? It also hurts me when you’re sad, and that’s why I want you to talk to me about it so we can be happy again soon. Promise me that. Everything about you is perfect. You’re adorable in every way," he whispered, gently caressing her hair and back, and even though those words were wonderful, on the other hand, it didn’t cause the tears to run dry. But he always managed to build up the young woman through his amazing words and gestures.

 

It was always the same ritual. After the show, all the members gathered in the Green Room and toasted with a glass of champagne to a successful convention, until one after the other left.

For Samantha, as always, it was a very emotional farewell that always hurt a little bit more, the better she got to know these great people because the family was getting bigger and bigger.

After getting Sebastian’s promise to get in touch as soon as possible, she kissed him goodbye. It was Rachel’s last turn, and though she was determined, both women cried at the end. Gabriel’s job was to calm down his upset fiancée with circles on her back and whispered words.

 

Since the entire equipment was still set up, the remaining decided to sing a little. "Come on; we’ve to put together a playlist!" Gabe called and beckoned Sam to him.

"What?!", she laughed and slapped Gabe’s butt as he grimaced and gagged dryly.

"Guys?!", he grinned and looked around the table. Thumbs down from everyone.

"Wow, no sense of romance, I’m shocked!" Sam replied stunned.

It was great fun, even though Samantha was outvoted a few times in the song selection.

The staff of the hotel got a free concert, for which a great video was made.

 

The redhead admired the guys for their improvisations. They were never at a loss for a word because they didn’t care if they disgraced themselves on stage. They always had fun, and that went from one to the other. They laughed at themselves and made fun of each other, and no one was angry or vindictive. Sam was fascinated to experience that.

Definitely; everyone was an actor, and not everyone got this gift in the cradle, it was indeed a long process. There wasn’t a moment when not one of them spoke, and another added the word of the other. Samantha never had many friends and always liked to be alone. And that was also something she’d to learn, but this togetherness and unity were one of the most beautiful feelings that existed.

To know that someone was there to take care of you and to rely on; who stood by one with words and deeds and always reaffirmed one. This was true for everyone and Sam was proud and happy to be a part of it. Samantha was never the person who’d much self-confidence. But that changed. That had to change; otherwise, she’d have had bad cards. It was also a process she’d to learn and was still learning.

These people had so much warmth and love in their hearts that infected anyone who was near them. That was why she’d felt incredibly comfortable since the first meeting at the Christmas party, a year and a half earlier.

Even though everyone had a lot of body contact, there was never anything sexual about it, because almost everyone was married and knew where their place was. Nobody had ever started a rapprochement with Samantha, or vice versa. Gabriel knew that, too. Sam didn’t have to prove to him that there was nothing more than friendship between the boys and her. And she appreciated the trust, so he deserved hers — no ifs and buts.

Sure, sometimes her heart pounded faster when he brought the girls on stage at karaoke, or at the photo-ops, where they were always very, very close to him. But he showed her, and only her, where his place was. Jealousy? Of course, this was always there; healthy jealousy was perfectly okay. No jealousy would’ve meant that the two would’ve felt nothing for each other. Gabe was an actor and entertainer, and Samantha chose him and didn’t regret it for a second.

 

The following day, the remaining seven met at breakfast.

"When do you’ve to be at the airport?"

Gabriel took a sip of coffee and looked at his colleagues. Since there was still enough time, they decided to make a joint trip to the zoo. The weather was warm and beautiful in the early summer, but they didn’t get far, because the first fans already surrounded the boys. Sam took a few steps away. But after the pack disappeared, Gabriel took her hand and didn’t let go.

 

"We have a tradition when we come to another country," Matt said to her as they all sat in a small restaurant for lunch. "Everyone orders something else, and we let the plates go in a row."

Sam nodded. Good idea. The food came.

"And change," Misha said, and everyone reached out eagerly.

"And change," Jensen laughed, and Sam hardly came to look and shouted that she hadn’t even tried.

"You’ve to adapt, you’re here with hungry men," Gabriel chuckled, shoving a fork with spaetzle in his mouth.

"You’re impossible," Samantha grinned, shaking her head.

 

At the airport it went on with the fans and even though the guys were friendly, it got exhausting over time. So they fled. As Sam walked through the security check, the alarm went off.

"Somewhere a piercing that we don’t know anything about?" Jensen laughed and wiggled his eyebrows.

Sam had to disappoint him because it was just her engagement ring.

"That’s always the worst thing, the miserable waiting," Gil moaned and put his head back.

At some point, it was finally time, and the farewell of Matt and MarkP followed.

The next hour flew by, and the remaining three flew away.

"Gabe!"

Jensen turned around again and called to him to stay clean, so he wouldn’t have to hear any complaints.

Another half hour later, Gabriel and his fiancée sat in the plane.

"Then let’s start the vacation."

"I’m looking forward to 24/7 just my sweetie and I. What do we do first?"

"Fly home and make us comfortable on my couch," she replied with a wink.

 

"Gabriel?"

"Honey?"

"Gabe?"

"Sweetie?"

"Romeo?"

"Babe?" He laughed and suddenly stood next to Samantha in the bathroom.

"I’m going to wash; do you want to add your laundry?"

"If you don’t discolor them," he replied cheekily. Without thinking twice, Sam threw him a T-shirt on the head.

 

"You have _Open Water2_?" He said delightedly, pecking the DVD off the shelf and entering the kitchen. "Because of me?"

"Honest?" She laughed and looked at him. She didn’t have to talk anymore; he knew that look. Surely it was because of Eric. That was it. The DVD flew back to the shelf.

"I see you’re also obsessed with Russel Crowe!?" Gabriel remarked, and Sam stuck her head out of the door and wiggled her eyebrows.

"You’re one who buys movies just for the actor, right?"

No, not always.

"There’s only one actor for you from now on, is that clear?" He said deadly, before turning back to the shelf.

" _The Lion King_?"

He held the DVD up because he also loved the movie.

"No, I’ve to cry," Sam murmured as she set the food on the table.

"You have to ... what? That’s a cartoon?!"

"Um ... Mufasa is dying?!" she replied in a shocked tone. All she got in reply was a big grin, followed by a shake of the head.

"Almost devoutly he stroked the cover of _Walk the line_ , and with a nod, Sam put the wine glasses on the table, as long as he didn’t sing along.

"But that’s exactly my voice," he laughed and hummed.

She knew that. Oh God; and how she knew that. His voice was awesome and mesmerizing and made Sam do things ...

Of course, he’d sung along, and his voice also made the strings in her vibrate. The redhead swung her legs over him and sat on his thighs.

"Honey ... I can’t see anything anymore!" He sighed in frustration.

During a passionate kiss, she fondled his neck, slipped a little closer and moaning, Gabriel closed his eyes. Forgotten was the movie and he gave himself up for the moment until she stood up with the words that the laundry had to be hung up and he could watch the film in peace.

Such a beast. Of course, Gabriel helped her, but only to be able to throw her onto the bed to tell her once again that she shouldn’t always make him horny, just to let him starve to the branch.


	26. Chapter 26

Sexy housewife. Gabriel sat on the couch and watched his fiancée ironing. He could get used to that; not necessarily the fact that she put his underpants together; but that she cared for him and he cared for her.

"Look." With these words, she pressed a few notes in his hand and surprised, he asked if he’d to learn a text.

"You can improvise with me," she replied amused. There were a few suggestions she’d made before she left. Samantha wanted him to look at that and then tell her what he thought about it.

Gabe threw the notes in the air and took Samantha in his arms, whispering to her how much he loved her and would do anything while kissing her sensitive throat.

"Gabe! You shouldn’t do everything I want, but we do what we both want," she replied, pushing him slightly away and looking into his eyes.

"Okay," he answered with a grin. "We do everything you want because I know that you know we both want that."

Typical Gabriel. Sam turned back to her work while Gabriel picked up the notes again to see where the journey was going. He liked what he read.

"Request accepted," he laughed, throwing the notes back into the air.

 

After a short trip to the shopping center to get supplies for the car ride, the redhead put the first CD in the car radio and started the engine. There were many beautiful places to marvel at; too many, for this short time. The weather was on their side and predicted a great week.

"We should talk about our wedding someday; if you still wanna."

"Do I still want to? Gabriel, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me in my life, I love you, well, except for my family and Gerard Butler, and Russel Crowe, and ..."

The hand, which had just stroked her thigh, swung out to a light slap.

 

During a short break and to stretch their legs, Samantha got a message from Sebastian. He and his longtime girlfriend had broken up and went separate ways. He just wanted to get in touch so she wouldn’t worry.

"I know you shouldn’t tell me ..." Gabriel looked at her questioningly, because he hated secrets.

"Doesn’t matter now, it sure makes the round," she murmured and sighed. "The two broke up; she accidentally got redial when she ... well, was with someone else."

"Bitch. From the beginning, we’ve told him that she’s the wrong one. At this age difference ... " he replied shaking his head, and his voice became a bit louder.

And that was exactly why he hadn’t talked to the others because Sebastian knew how everyone thought about it.

 

The two took turns while driving and sang loud and enthusiastic songs that sounded on the radio. Arriving at the first station, Gabriel gave her a look that was both astonished on the one hand and bursting with pride on the other.

"You wanna go up there?"

Samantha took another deep breath and nodded as she looked up the mountain, which was to be reached by gondola. She was a little queasy, but she’d to go through it now. The oldest salt mine in the world wanted to be explored and walking would’ve taken too long and would’ve been far too exhausting.

"Brave Girl," Gabe smiled and rewarded his girl with a kiss on her forehead when they reached the top. The ride was calm except for the bruises he’d caught when she’d clung to him. The cave was fascinating.

Still impressed, he took off his protective suit and glared at a viewing platform. Sam explained that you could look over the entire city of _Hallstatt_ and the surrounding area. Of course, he wanted to go and put an arm around his fiancée, felt her racing heartbeat.

"Almost six times as high as the Ferris wheel, you can be proud of yourself," he smiled, stroking her cheek affectionately and kissing Sam as they were back on solid ground and no longer floating in the air.

 

The next thing he got to see was a little bit creepy but awesome.

In a chapel, where nearly 1000 skulls and bones were piled up, he learned the corresponding story. There used to be too little space and the graves had to be re-occupied many times, and cremation wasn’t allowed. The skeletons of the deceased were kept in this chapel, so to speak as a second resting place. Some of them were painted and labeled. Whether you did that today, Gabriel wanted to know.

"If you want, yeah," the young woman replied with a shrug.

It was a beautiful city. One of the oldest, as he learned. While drinking a cup of coffee in a small café right by the big lake, he enthused, until the time she told him, that in China this city was recreated with sea and palm trees and goldfish; just 1000 times as big. Gabriel couldn’t stop laughing. The Chinese already were strange folks. Hand in hand they strolled through the old town, bought some souvenirs and stood before the next cable car, which brought them to the enormous ice caves.

"Look what I accept for you," she smiled, putting a peck on his cheek and pulling her fiancé by the hand.

 

During the drive, Gabriel began to get restless after learning where the next stop was and kept pushing the radio until Samantha hit his finger.

"Hey! Do you know? The driver picks the music?!"

It was all interesting and fascinating at _Hangar-7_ , and he would’ve admired the planes, Formula 1 racing cars and helicopters even longer, had he not already been starving. Gabriel had taken a liking to the Austrian cuisine and had to pull himself together to avoid eating noisily. During a digestive walk, the two passed the festival hall, and he now knew in which house Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart was born. In the castle garden of _Hellbrunn_ , at the water games, Samantha had to take care not to be caught by her cocky fiancé and put under the water.

"Wasn’t _The Sound of Music_ filmed here?" He asked curiously, as they passed the pavilion. Samantha nodded. Of course, she knew the story of the Trapp family, but she’d never seen the movie; unlike him. Shaking his head, he explained that this was a significant educational gap.

 

Samantha didn’t want to overwork Gabe and suggested looking for a hotel.

"You don’t, I think it’s great that you show me all this, you’re a good guide, and sexy and mine," he grinned, stroking her back.

"Gabriel?"

"Babe?"

"Romeo?"

"Honey?"

"Mr. Novak?"

"Bunny, Sweetie, Baby, Beauty, Angel?"

"I love you," she whispered against his lips, and now he agreed with a hotel to be able to feel those soft lips in other places as well.

 

The next day started turbulently. With a loud cry, Gabe jumped out of bed as if stung by a hornet, while Sam had to blink a few times to see what was going on.

"Fuck! Damn, cramp in the foot."

Whimpering, he hopped around the room, then grabbed the couch back.

"Stretch out your leg and put your toes on," she said, kneeling to massage his leg. She’d to bite her cheeks so as not to laugh.

"Thanks, honey, it’s getting better," he groaned with relief and then grinned filthy because this wonderful massage not only stimulated the circulation in his leg again. "So we’re awake, and you?"

"Gabriel, you’ve to take care now, and you can’t overstrain yourself; best you just stay," she replied with a deadpan face. "I’m going to bed a little more."

Sam pulled the covers over her head and chuckled softly. It wasn’t long before she heard him approach and feel as the bed lowered. As soon as he’d pulled off the blanket, he began to tickle her.

"You could massage me a little more, a little higher," he growled.

"Mr. Novak!" She exclaimed in shock and threw a pillow at his head. "That’s not how you seduce a lady!"

He didn’t have to say that. Lovingly he caressed Sam’s neck, placed tender kisses on her face before his tongue pushed between her lips and joined with hers.

 

Excited and strengthened by the plentiful breakfast, he sat down in the passenger seat and wanted to know where the first stop was.

"Didn’t you read the script?"

With a grin, Samantha pushed him slightly in the side and replied that there was one of the oldest castles in Europe nearby. Yes, he could well imagine her as a damsel. Unfortunately, there was no gondola. The path had to be walked. It wasn’t long before Sam ran out of breath because her condition was zero.

"Come on, don’t give up," he grinned, shoving her.

In one of the enormous halls, Gabriel then said that this was the appropriate location for the planned, big wedding; after that Samantha sank in thought. It was true. That would be a big wedding, but she couldn’t ask everyone to fly in. Here, Sam didn’t have so many people who were worthy of being invited. It was enough for her family and her favorite uncle, who was also a pastor. The registry office in Austria, the church in America? Traveling with the little ones - for so long. What would her family think of that?

"Babe, where are you with your thoughts?" He exclaimed, his hand waving in front of her face.

"At our wedding."

"Without me?" Gabe asked shocked, and she had to laugh.

 

The ride took already felt hours, and Gabriel was boring.

"Say, don’t you like my music?"

Again he had his hand on the radio until there was only noise.

"Yes, but during the ride, I can’t play with you."

"And that’s why the driver picks the music!"

"Yes, Dean," he muttered meekly, but already had the next idea in his head.

His hand, which lay on her thigh, began slowly to stroke upwards, but in response, she asked him if he was crazy and slapped his hand away.

Briefly, he got into a huff, but then he grinned again and didn’t think to stop.

" Hey, I drive at 80 mp/h. I’ll build an accident right away!"

"Then stop!"

At a small forest road, Sam stopped and barely put out the engine when she was kissed stormily, and she looked around in shock as Gabe unbuttoned her blouse.

"Gabe!" She laughed and patted his fingers.

Samantha asked if he thought he was Superman, who just had to put on his glasses so they wouldn’t recognize him, but even if the possibility was quite small; Sam didn’t want to be to blame.

Gabe gave his fiancée a whining look, took her hand and put it in his crotch.

"I’m suffering Babe; let’s take a few steps."

 

"You’re a sex monster," she told him after she had the car door locked up, but Gabriel was already pulling her hand impatiently. He could live with that.

"Do you know what’s great here?" He said euphorically and put his arm around her. "There are forests, shrubs, trees, bushes everywhere."

"You piglet! Now I want a decent kiss, "she whispered as Gabriel squeezed her against a big rock. He took her hands and put them on the back of his neck, after that they started their work immediately. Of course, she could have that.

Lovingly, he stroked her cheek, sank into her bright eyes and leaned closer to her.

"I love you," he whispered, feeling her warm breath causing him goosebumps.

Gabriel slowly closed his eyes and laid his lips on the soft flesh, letting his tongue run from one corner to the other over her lips. He was patient and only when she wanted to protest, did he let his tongue slide between her lips. He loved kisses, loved this intimacy. Feeling, smelling, tasting; everything. He could kiss for hours, and so he was in no hurry, even if his prisoner already squeezed painfully against his pants; but that was secondary because Samantha was like a drug that made him addicted. French kisses - slow, fast, playful, sometimes sluggish or wet ... he loved everyone.

Sam groaned in his mouth, and Gabriel knew that she was no different and with each kiss, the arousal of both increased. Gabriel put his arms around her waist and pulled her close, feeling her softness and the hard nipples on his chest. His hand covered it, gently squeezing before it slid down again.

 

Feeling the stone in the back and his erection in her midst was almost too much for Sam. She fought with his belt, opened the buttons and bit her lower lip as her hand touched his soft flesh and started a light massage. Waves of arousal flowed through her body as she heard Gabe’s voice from far away.

"Baby, I ain’t a teenager anymore - don’t lemme come in my pants!"

Between the hot kisses, Gabriel’s hand also disappeared in her pants and with a suppressed groan he came.

"Don’t stop ... Fuck," Sam gasped, reaching for his hand as he couldn’t concentrate anymore.

Her hand clenched tightly in his shoulder, and he leaned against a tree while they enjoyed the afterglow with their heads pressed together.

"That was necessary," he answered with a dirty grin.

"Yes, and we’d spectators," Sam laughed, pointing to two deer who’d watched the play. You’re continuing now!"

With these words, she threw him the car key, and he nodded mutely.


	27. Chapter 27

As they stuck together, Sam couldn’t surprise her sweetheart, so she took him shopping. As she opened the trunk, she explained that she’d planned a picnic.

"Nice idea, let’s go," he said, slamming the trunk lid so that it just echoed.

"Gabe!" She exclaimed, startled.

"What?" He asked innocently. Her poor car cried, and so he stroked gently over the hood of the black golf and muttered an apology. Samantha loved her big kid.

 

The ride wasn’t too long, and Gabriel knew the place where the two had parked and was surprised that Sam was so surprised.

"Who doesn’t know Peter Alexander?" He asked with a shrug.

"I’m very impressed. But the _White Roessl_ doesn’t look like it did in the movie of yesteryear."

 

The grass was soft and lush green, and if the two hadn’t worn bright clothes, they’d have renounced the large blanket. Almost devoutly they looked at Lake Wolfgang, while he lay in her lap, hands clasped together.

"Tell me something about you that I don’t know yet."

"Dunno what you don’t know about me, the Internet is an open book," he laughed, but unlike Jensen, Misha and Jared, nothing was said about his private life.

Samantha asked about his children, and suddenly a strange sadness came over him.

 

When he started to tell, it wasn’t just the memories that twitched through his head, but also the deep pain that Richard had felt. Gabriel decided that he’d done this poor man a huge favor by giving him new memories and sending him to the other end of the world. The woman with whom he/Richard was married eleven years had an affair and then married this other man.

"Dunno how long that’s been going on. Probably, the reason was, that I’d little time; You know how much I work and am on the road. We’d lived apart, had a constant dispute, it was just the everyday life. I loved her, and it hurt a hell of a long time, but it’s over, final," he said firmly. All this had never been so real to him until then. Gabriel felt as if he hadn’t only the memory of Richard’s life, but was Richard. So far, he’d always resisted himself only against it; because that was exactly, what was intended.

"He was custody of the children, and unfortunately I only see the boys from time to time. We only talk to each other when it comes to children. The boys are great, you’ll love them, and I’ll introduce them to you if it fits."

It was a strange mood. It felt good to have Samantha hands on his skin stroking him.

"Let’s talk about something else; I don’t wanna burden you with my past."

"I want to know everything about you; you’ll be my husband," she smirked. "And your children are part of your life until you die."

He hadn’t thought that out so well. Don’t misunderstand; he loved these guys, real gold pieces, but his life he wanted to spend with Sam. Only with her; maybe even with own children.

"But now only you and I count, the other is secondary. And yes, that’s right, I kept my private life secret as best I could. But I wanna change that with you; I want the whole world to know how happy you make me."

After both had filled the bellies and fed each other, among giggles and badinages, Samantha cuddled against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Gabriel put his arm around her, blew a kiss on her hair and sucked her smell deep inside her. He briefly smiled because Sam smelled of watermelon. The rest didn’t last long, because although he was no longer chicken, but had the energy of ten of them.

"Do you know what I’d like to do now?"

Sam was more of the cozy sort, pushed him back on the blanket and just wanted to lie down. With a smile, she rose a few moments later, for this restlessness of him drove her crazy.

 

Hurriedly, he began to pack up the things and took her by the hand, and Samantha swore evil when she saw the boats from afar and immediately knew what he was going to do.

"Do you fancy a boat trip?" He asked, and Sam raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"And you’re the captain?"

"You’ve to trust me more," he grumbled, squeezing a kiss on her temple as he put his arm around her and pulled her closer; also to make sure she couldn’t get away.

"I entrust my life to you here!"

After paying for half an hour on the lake, he handed her his hand, and with mixed feelings, Samantha climbed into the shaky motorboat and made a sign of the cross. He turned off the engine in the middle of the lake and slipped to his fiancée on the small bench.

"Relax," he smirked, tenderly taking her face in his hands.

"It’s shaking," the redhead murmured, clinging to him for help.

"You’re a scaredy-cat," he grinned, catching a glare.

Then Gabriel wanted her to get up. Damn, what had she been up to?

"If you open your eyes now, I’m satisfied."

"I wasn’t born to satisfy you."

"Of course, I’m your man," he replied in shock. "I hold you, nothing can happen to you, I’m here. And now turn around, arms to the side, as in Titanic. "

"You just need another conversation piece at the next convention."

"Possible," he replied mischievously, and she could feel the grin on her neck.

Then this moron also took a selfie! If Sam hadn’t been so scared of falling over, she might have kicked him in the shin.

Gabe was proud of her, and she’d passed the test of courage.

 

As Gabriel drove on, Sam was busy with her cell phone, until he suddenly screamed that she should look out the window.

"Look, who’s driving in front of us?!"

Sam joined in and photographed the black Impala that was driving in front of them and then tweeted it.

‘@JensenAckles, @jarpad, do we have the same goal?’

 

"We drive into the labyrinth."

That was all he learned after the two had packed their belongings. Restless, he slipped in the passenger seat until he was told to watch a video on YouTube. Unfortunately, the end of this trip locally didn’t come out so well into its own.

"That’s a hand," he smirked, and Samantha nodded.

As soon as she arrived, she called her fiancé to let his cell phone on, but he was almost gone. That was fun; Gabe felt like a little kid, and what he enjoyed most was watching his girl go from one dead end to the other, annoyed. Sam had a sense of direction like a fish on land, and Gabriel knew that; made it to his advantage. Giggling, he hid when he saw that she came closer, and then jumped out from behind the bushes.

"Gabe! Stop that; I hate that, "she hissed.

"Got you," he laughed and kissed her so violently that they both almost fell to the ground.

 

"Come, you’d your fun, now we do something that pleases girls," she said. Gabriel was curious, and only a few steps later, the two walked through the tunnel into the interior of the mountain of the _Swarovski Crystal Worl_ d. Everything was sparkling and glittering. Overwhelming.

What Samantha possessed of jewelry was 80% fashion jewelry. The most valuable was her engagement ring. Gabriel knew that she couldn’t make friends with the idea of being overflown with expensive gifts, and that was undoubtedly the reason why she held his hand so tight and didn’t take his eyes off him for a second. He accepted that because he’d find another way.

One thing she wanted to see and the ride went on. Gabriel heard only one word again, but that sounded familiar — Mystery Spot.

"How cool is that?" He grinned in amazement.

It took a bit of getting used to, as the red house wasn’t only awry but also upside down. But inside, everything looked just like in a family house, just upside down. Sam shot a photo of Gabe, because when else did you get the opportunity to do a handstand over the toilet.

 

_‘I’m standing in the cellar, and there’s a corpse lying in front of me like a mummy. Stunned, I look at my bloodied hands, but I can’t remember anything._ _What should I do? I look around frantically._ _Get rid of the corpse; that’s for sure. I search the whole house for a hiding place, but as soon as I have eliminated it and turn around, it’s back._ _In a panic, I try to wash my hands, but the blood doesn’t go away._ _Suddenly I’m standing in a field with a shovel in my hand._ _I bury the corpse as deeply as possible, and the next moment a tractor is beside me plowing the field. I stand with my body wet with sweat and pray that the body doesn’t appear. The tractor disappears, and there’s a big wall around me, and the body is next to me again. Desperately, I try to find a door, groping along the wall, I slap it in screaming and crying. A big stone hammer suddenly appears next to me, and I try everything until I’m full of tears and sink wholly exhausted to the ground._ _Gabriel is suddenly next to me, and the wall disappears, the body is gone and smiling he reaches out to me his hand. Around us light, sun, lush green and birds.’_

 

Breathing heavily, Sam startled and looked around disoriented. Such a strange thing she had never dreamed ... It was still dark, Gabriel fast asleep. Her hands were cold, her heart racing. After the shock had eased a bit, she lay back on her back and stared at the ceiling of the hotel room. She could remember every detail and the panic she’d felt.

A look at the wristwatch told her it was only 5 a.m. Even though she tried, but Sam couldn’t sleep anymore. So she got up quietly, slipped into the bathrobe and socks and sat on the balcony; thought about the dream. Dream interpretation wasn’t one of her strengths, and in most cases, she couldn’t remember her dreams when she woke up, but this one was so real. Still.

_died, dead, buried, let go, wall, protection, demolish, Gabriel, sun_

She’d once risked a glimpse into the world of Tarot and knew that death meant not dead, but a new beginning. Sighing, she stared into the night sky and let the fresh air flow through her lungs.

"Honey?"

Slightly sleepy, Gabe suddenly stood behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. He was awake and alone, worried.

"Hm ..." she murmured. "Just a funny dream and I couldn’t sleep anymore."

"Do you wanna tell me about it?"

"We’ve buried a corpse," she laughed casually. "No idea, everything was pretty confusing."

She didn’t want to talk about it now after she realized what that dream meant. Finally, the fears manifested in dreams. Sam had to think about how things should go on. She had her family here; a few people who were important to her. In America, however, were the people without whom she also no longer wanted to live. Gabriel had his job there, his children ...

What kind of person would she be to demand that he give it all up? But she also had a job here that was fun for her. Of course, Samantha was scared. Should she decide, it wasn’t about moving to another city, but another continent, to another culture ... to another life.

"Ok," Gabe whispered, interrupting her thoughts and rubbing his hands. "Let’s go back in; it’s cold out here."

 

After so many sightseeing, the two had earned some relaxation, and so they arrived in the early afternoon in the _Aqua Dome_. A ****hotel with a gigantic wellness area. Ready to be explored by them.

"I do that," Sam said at the reception.

"Babe?" Gabe asked with a frown because he couldn’t let that happen. But if Samantha wanted something, she could be damned decisive.

"Calm now!"

"Awesome," he marveled, threw the bags on the bed and looked around. Very modern and beautifully decorated. From the huge windows, one had an overview of the extent of the outdoor wellness area. No one could wait, and in no time the clothes were changed. Hand in hand, the two ran down the stairs and into the pleasant wet.

"Ahh ... that’s good," Sam whispered, drifting on her back through the warm water.

It didn’t take long for Gabe to appear before her, shaking his long hair.

"Hey!"

Screaming, she pushed him away and rubbed the water from her eyes. Then she swam to the bubble bath and wanted to enjoy a few moments before her joker reappeared.

"Hey Sweetie," he grinned at her and Sam laughingly told him he was a clinger.

Well. Gabriel looked around for someone else, but then he was jumped on by his fiancée and clasped with her legs.

"Don’t you dare, you’re mine."

"Hola Chica!"

 

Gabriel carried her through the water, one hand under her knee and the other at her back. Smiling, she put her arms around his neck, pressed her nose to his neck and enjoyed the closeness ... about 5 seconds.

"Hm, it’s easy in the water," he said, rocking the young woman back and forth.

"Hey, I saw that you carried Briana around and Misha too!" She replied and splashed water in his face, after that he let her go, and Samantha dragged him underwater.

"Well then start practicing. Otherwise, I’ve to ask Jensen if he carries me over the threshold."

"That wasn’t nice," he replied, submerging her again.

 

Their lips searched and found each other again and again, and soon the heat rose in their bodies. Panting, she released herself and mumbled that the separate pool was just the right cooling off. Gabriel liked the idea and was about to leave when Samantha replied with a shake of his head that it was a joke. The water temperature was ... way too cold!

"Don’t be a frog," Gabe replied and just pulled her along.

So, a few moments later, she was standing at the edge of the pool, but couldn’t bring herself to get into the cold water.

"Jump, or I’ll get you!" Gabe called out of the water.

"By the time you get out of the water, I’m long gone."

"You’re a scaredy-cat," he giggled, and in response, she stuck out her tongue. He knew he could annoy her with it. And to his surprise, she jumped.

Spitting and gasping for air, the redhead came to the surface again and swam shivering and in the blink of an eye back to the edge of the pool.

Damn it was cold! Gabriel put his arms around her and squeezed his fiancée closer, putting his lips to hers to stop the whining, and engaging her in a long, deep, passionate kiss.

"Better?"

"Not yet, carry on," she moaned softly with her eyes closed.

But the water was just too cold. Sam was afraid of hypothermia, and her hot husband couldn’t help it.

 

"Can we finally get out and have something to eat? My stomach is in my knees."

The two water rats were already puffy, and as Sam’s stomach also grumbled, they were looking for a restaurant. Samantha reached vigorously at the salad buffet, for Gabriel there was roast pork with dumplings and cabbage.

"I hope you don’t go down like a stone afterward."

"Well then you’ve to take care of me," he replied with a big grin and wiggled his eyebrows.

On the way down, they passed one of the relaxation rooms, and the saying was that after dinner you should either rest or take a thousand steps. Neither of them was in the mood for a thousand steps, and so they lay down on one of the wide loungers.

"Come to Daddy," he smirked and opened his bathrobe.

"I’ll never call you Daddy. Never, never," she laughed, stroking his chest.

A short time later, both were immersed in their cell phones to check the news. Sam’s cell phone beeped. A message from Gabe, who was only a few inches away from her.

‘I love you ... I love you ... I love you ... Kiss ... Kiss ... Kiss ... I love you ... I love you ... I love you ... Kiss ... Kiss ... Kiss ...’

"I love you too."


	28. Chapter 28

"You’re beaming today; what’s going on?"

Gabriel took her hand and turned his fiancée around her own axis before she fell laughing into his arms. Why shouldn’t he? Life was great. He was so in love. Each touch sent tiny electric shocks through his body, and every kiss made him float on clouds - in addition to the fresh country air. It was like he was a teenager and nobody who’d lived millions of years. He hadn’t regretted this step for a second; because to what would all the power have been good if he couldn’t grow old with the human he loved. After stowing their things in the trunk, he stroked her hand before taking the key out of her hand, saying he’d continue.

 

It was always fascinating for Sam. Gabriel knew every song; every strophe ... He had an excellent memory and an incredible vocabulary. Admirable.

"Look here. Yachts," Gabe said, pointing the finger at the lake.

"Yes, that’s the Monaco of Austria," Sam laughed and asked him to stop at the parking lot.

It was again a sunny day and behind the big wooden gate were many people and admired the small images of the large buildings of the continents in Carinthia in the _Minimundus_. It could also have been said that the two traveled around the world within a few hours.

"You probably know the most in real life."

Gabriel had to smile slightly. That might not be true, but he had his fingers in the game.

"That was breathtaking," Samantha beamed as they sat in the restaurant and enjoyed the traditional Carinthian specialties.

"Just like you," Gabe whispered, squeezing her hand. "That was a nice idea, thanks."

She was glad that he had as much fun as she did. Everything was awesome with him.

 

A few steps away was a reptile zoo, and Samantha nodded as he looked at her invitingly. Sure, she was not afraid of snakes. Only, apart from snakes, turtles, and lizards, there were also spiders. The young woman hadn’t expected that.

"Oh, shit!" She exclaimed in alarm as she passed too close to a terrarium.

"Come on, you scaredy-cat," Gabe laughed and pulled her closer. She deftly wriggled out of his embrace. It was one thing that helped her overcome her fear of heights, but this was something else.

Shaking with disgust inwardly and outwardly, Sam walked on quickly while her fiancé laughed half dead. Such an idiot, she thought to herself, seeking shelter near the cute turtles. He just laughed at her ... That would’ve consequences. She insisted on ice cream because she really deserved it.

"Hey, mine," Sam grinned, the clink of the two spoons was loud as he wanted to nibble on her ice cream.

Erotic, she licked her spoon and slowly let it slide out of her mouth as her tongue writhed like a snake. She looked deep into his eyes and tried to suppress the grin. Gabriel couldn’t help but stare at her with half-open mouth and watch this game for a while.

"If you don’t stop immediately, I’ll drag you to the bathroom and eat you," he said quietly but twitched slightly as a hand on his thigh slowly stroked upwards.

Samantha loved to play.

"Honey, stop that!" He growled, holding her hand. "I think we’re looking for a hotel."

"I think that’s not a bad idea," Samantha whispered, moving closer to him.

"I think we’ll sit for another minute, no body-contact!" He replied with narrowed eyes.

 

"Next time you come, we’ll drive to Styria, there’s an impressive nature park there, but we need hiking gear, at least decent shoes," Sam said, looking down at his feet.

"What do you have against my shoes?"

"I don’t want you to slip and disappear in a waterfall."

"Oh, you’re worried about me," he replied, putting his arm around her and kissing her cheek, thinking how sweet she was.

"I don’t know how to explain your carelessness to the others," Sam grinned, and the hand that had just stroked her back was faster away, as she could count to three.

In the car, Gabe rummaged in her CD’s and put in Christmas music.

"Seriously?" She laughed, shaking her head. "We have the middle of April!"

But if it was up to her, this music could run all year round. It was the most beautiful songs in the world.

"Do you remember ...?" He smirked as the mambo medley sounded and moved to the beat of the music.

How could she forget that? Samantha could hardly concentrate, she had such a racing heartbeat, and that didn’t come from dancing.

 

"Do you mind if we go to the memorial in _Mauthausen_?"

"Sure, what’s up there?"

"It was a concentration camp," she mumbled.

The two were silent all the way. It was a depressing mood. Everyone knew what had happened in these camps; There were dozens of films and documentaries about it. That was just terrible and cruel; hard to put into words.

 

That was it. The two were on the way home.

"There’s something else I want to show you, but we can go home as you please."

Should that be a joke? He’d go anywhere with her.

 

The last station led them to something that made Gabe’s heart leap. It was a nature experience trail amidst treetops, made entirely of wood. With an adventure tower, giant slide, suspension bridge, ropes course and balancing stations for her big child.

"What’s that?" He asked curiously, pointing to some huge tree houses.

It was also possible to stay overnight, and they quickly got their luggage out of the car and checked in, before they reached the five-meter-high room via a wooden bridge. The whole decor was made of wood, and it smelt of the forest. A cozy double bed, shower with toilet, a small corner bench with table and a tiny anteroom. Gabriel was already inspecting all the drawers and found a book in one of them. Probably someone forgot it.

After a few pages, he was so deep in Moby Dick that he even forgot that he really wanted to surprise Samantha in the shower. The young woman came out of the bathroom and smiled as she saw her fiancé lying on his stomach on the bed, his legs dangling in the air and around him, he seemed to notice nothing.

"Read me something," she whispered, sitting cross-legged beside him on the bed.

She didn’t care what he read; she just wanted to hear his voice.

 

Gabriel remembered that little Lisa had her birthday and wanted to get her a little something when they visited the family. Also, he finally got to know a part of her relatives; a big family party was in the house, and Samantha wanted to make a small cake.

"Honey!" Gabe shouted from the bathroom.

"Gabriel?" Samantha could hear him loud and clear despite the food processor.

"Baby!"

"Gabe?"

"Sweetie!" He called. Sam quickly put the cake in the oven and then sneaked into the bathroom, where Gabriel was already in the shower. In no time, she undressed and jerked the shower curtain aside.

"Yes, Tiger?"

"Huh!" He shouted in alarm and wailed that it was cold.

"But I think it’s nice that you didn’t start without me."

As he lathered his naked beauty, he let his gaze wander up and down, biting his lower lip in despair, swallowing his moan as she joined in. His eyes fell on the shelf where two massage gloves lay, and they’d to be tested.

 

A little red but very refreshed, the two sat down on the couch after this rough, pleasant and tingling experience, Gabe’s fingers on the remote control. Even if it was comfortable – snuggled up to the man she loved; the cake didn’t finish by itself. Gabriel made her company in the kitchen.

"I’m so hungry, I could eat a whole hippopotamus," Gabe wailed and stuck his finger into the cream again and then his mouth twisted into a big grin as he licked his finger with relish.

"Hey, you’re a sweet tooth!"

"That’s good," he said, licking his lips.

To convince herself, she took his finger, dipped it in the cream and tried. The tingling sensation of sucking and teasing his finger made him groan in seconds. Sam knew exactly, what she needed to do to smokescreen his senses.

If only at this moment the pizza service hadn’t rung at the door, he would’ve nibbled her on the spot with skin and hair.

 

For several minutes now, Sam was wondering how she should do it to free herself from this grip. Through telepathy, she tried to get her fiancé awake. Gabriel was already awake; he felt Sam move restlessly and grunted with his eyes closed.

"Mickey Mouse bubble," Samantha whispered, at which point he opened one eye and muttered that she should leave before she peed into his bed.

"Your bed?!"

"How about coffee, wife?" He murmured as she was supposed to crawl back to him in bed.

After she’d punished him with a mocking look, he suddenly felt cold as she pulled the blanket away that had snuggled around his body so warm and cuddly.

"Hey, what the heck?!" he grumbled. Gabriel was not a morning person, and he didn’t find it funny to wake up like that. The only answer was that if he didn’t want to take a shower alone, then he should finally get up.

 

"I don’t have to ask you if you’re nervous, right?"

Honestly, he was damned nervous. After all, it was about her family, and so he’d like to leave a good impression. Sam was not worried. She knew that her kindship would stick to his lips and the conversation wouldn’t go out. It took a few moments for Lisa to accept Gabriel as playmate again; no wonder, it was already some time passed and then absolutely didn’t want to leave him.

The afternoon was great. Gabriel felt well as if he’d always belonged to it. Samantha hadn’t expected anything else with this charisma. He was funny, witty and intelligent and it was impossible that someone didn’t like him. They’d to tell their acquaintance a few times, and Sam’s relatives watched the exciting stories with big eyes.

"Well, I’m a little jealous," she whispered in Gabriel’s ear because she usually was number 1; now she was ignored by her niece.

Playing with the little one and having her around made him feel happy. Of course, there was also the question of when to get married.

"Next year?!" He said, giving her a questioning look. Samantha could only nod. That sounded fair. She could hardly wait.

With the promise to visit everyone, they drove back to Sam’s parents.

 

Under Crocodile’s tears, the little girl finally had to go to bed, and she asked Sam if they’d be there when she returned. The young woman glanced at her fiancé, and he was immediately enthusiastic, after all, he hadn’t yet seen Sam’s room. With mixed feelings, she took him one floor higher because for 20 years she’d spent only a few nights here and it looked almost the same as in her youth.

Of course, he also had his fingers in the game here and had to pat himself on the back again, because in his opinion he’d hit the mark. Posters hung on the walls that were up to date someday. Colorful and passionate. Stuffed animals were distributed everywhere and characterized her cuddly character. On the bed were only one blanket and one cushion. She turned her eyes to the ceiling, and Gabe asked who she was looking for.

"There!" She said pointing to the corner on the ceiling. He’d to move closer because in his opinion there was nothing there except a few cobwebs. But where there were cobwebs, there had to be a spider, too, and he learned that when Samantha put a book in his hand.

"They’re useful," he answered.

"Yes, then they should be useful somewhere else," she said, shaking herself.

"And how am I supposed to go up there?"

"No idea?!", she murmured and looked around, but then had the idea to get a chair from the adjacent living area of her brother.

"It’s more scared of you than you of the spider," he grinned, and Sam replied with a mocking snort that she’d be rich if she’d taken money for that spell each time.

"You want to marry me; show that you can protect me."

"I hope you nurse me when I fall."

"You always do gymnastics on the chairs," she grinned but knew that only Matt was so crazy.

"So, the dragon is dead," he grinned and took his reward kiss for this chivalry.

 

When she came back into the room, Gabriel was already lying naked under the blanket and beckoned to her. Sam shook her head, for her brother slept next door, and she knew he couldn’t be quiet.

"I have no intentions," he said, crossing his fingers and wiggling his eyebrows.

It was not long before he slid closer to his little spoon. Sam had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as he whispered in her ear that his intentions had changed. With a promise to stick his mouth shut, if he made a sound, she turned to him. When she got up, Gabe thought she was getting a tape; but she only threw him a condom.

"You don’t think I want a mess here!" That was all he got in response to his skeptical look. But, either he bought it, or he went empty-handed.


	29. Chapter 29

Samantha woke up by scratching and whimpering at her door, got up, quickly pulled something over, and opened the door.

"Oh my God, who’re you?"

Immediately, the medium-sized German Shepherd greeted her with a tail-wag and sprang onto the bed before she could call out to her fiancé to watch out. With a beating heart and a short, frightened scream, Gabriel sat bolt upright in bed, shrieking that it was not her tongue licking his face. With a giggle, she sat back on the bed and caressed him; the dog.

"There’s a dog nearby, and I ain’t interesting anymore," Gabe pouted, but when Samantha wanted to kiss him, the dog was in between again. Suddenly a voice was heard at the door.

"Balu!" The dog immediately jumped out of bed and walked past her with his head bowed, as if he’d known precisely, what he’d done wrong.

The two women introduced themselves, and Sam learned that her little brother had ladies-visit. With long Rasta braids and generally a bit freaked out, plus a dog; exactly his booty theme. With a grin, she closed the door behind her.

"And you have a visit from your master, take care of him a bit," he murmured reproachfully and pulled her back to bed.

 

Since Sam’s sister-in-law had to work, her mother was pleased, because she had some rest from the dwarfs and could prepare lunch in peace. In the afternoon, by coffee, Gabriel was busy with Lisa, of course, the question of the wedding came.

"We haven’t talked about it yet, but I’ve been thinking a lot about it lately. I told you that I met a lot of people whom I couldn’t possibly ask to fly. It’s going to be a pretty big wedding."

She told her how she imagined it, and in the end, her mother nodded understandingly and hugged her. And when she said how proud she was of Samantha, both women had tears in their eyes.

 

Although it was an incredibly fun day, the two finally broke up.

"Do you want to visit my boss quickly?" She asked during the ride. "Or tomorrow?"

He wanted to get it over with immediately so he could stay in bed the next day, cuddle up with his dream girl. Of course, he was looking forward to the visit after all the two men kept talking on the phone to make the meetings as comfortable as possible.

It was a matter of course that the two went for a walk around the lake. Arm in arm, they enjoyed the warm evening air and had the same desire. But time didn’t stand still. What couldn’t be postponed any more was to talk about the wedding and so he sat down with her on a bench, took her hands in his and asked how she imagined. Samantha told him the same thing she’d said her mother, and he thought the idea was great. Twice to marry was nothing untypical, but in two different parts of the world, was something special. If that was allowed ...

 

Lucky, she put her legs over his thigh and cuddled up to her fiancé, resting her head on his shoulder and pressing her nose against his neck. He promised her that these would be the most beautiful days of her life.

"Well, I hope these are the most beautiful days of our new life," she whispered, touching his lips with hers.

Naturally. A common life. But a year was damn long.

After what could be termed the last meal, which the two of them had taken in a traditional inn and enjoyed to the fullest, Samantha took him by the hand to show him something. After a few steps, they’d reached their destination, and he looked at the big building, wanted to know where they were. Samantha smirked and explained. In recent years, this object has attracted many viewers.

It was 60 meters high, and it had a panoramic view of the entire city and beyond.

"How fitting," he smirked as he walked hand in hand with his charming girlfriend up the stairs.

Over several floors with various art projects, this year’s theme Angel, they reached the roof of the building.

"I found my angel," he whispered into her ear and hugged her from behind.

Smiling happily, she took his hands in hers, leaned her head against his shoulders and sighed softly. In a few hours, she had to let go of those wonderful hands, and her heart broke.

For a few moments, they just stood still, enjoyed the closeness to each other, whispered loving words and enjoyed the view.

 

Much too fast passed the time ...

"Do you have everything?" She asked as the trunk lid fell into the lock.

Gabriel only managed a pained smile; his heart was too heavy.

_‘If I had wings like Noha’s dove_

_I’d fly up the river to the ...’_

"Oh, please stop that or I’ll start crying here and now," Samantha muttered.

At the airport there was nimble traffic, it took forever for Gabriel to check in. All this was lost precious time, which he could still spend with his sweetheart. To top it off, he then had to go to the bathroom.

 

"Write, when you’ve landed," she sobbed in his arms, unable and unwilling to let go of her fiancé.

"Don’t cry, Honey. Otherwise, I’ll start right away," he said sadly, and with a sigh, he stroked her back.

She couldn’t help it. With the back of her hand, she wiped away her tears, but only so that new ones could follow. That was a vicious circle because once started was it was hard to stop.

"I love you Gabriel and look forward to our next reunion until then the screen will be back between us."

One last time, she put her hand to his cheek as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, honey, thanks for the amazing time."

These were two fantastic weeks, but not enough. It hurt so much to have to let go of him again.


	30. Chapter 30

Sam worked a lot; everyday life had her completely under control; a 13-hour day was not uncommon. On the one hand, it was not bad, as she also lacked time to mope with longing. Not only was there a shortage of time, but the two also missed each other very often. Gabriel was no different. On the one hand, he was allowed to direct Supernatural again in two consecutive episodes, on the other side he was hooked up with KingsOfCon, and then there was the one incident that nearly knocked him off track and Samantha too.

It was a strange mood. When she communicated with him, Gabe was always short-spoken, and so were the others. Sam knew something was wrong. She put it to the intensive work. She also was always tired. At some point, Sam couldn’t stand the uncertainty, grabbed her laptop and called Rob.

"Hey Rob, how are you?"

"Nice to see you again, very busy, as you probably do."

"Tell me, how is Gabe? He turns back to you? Somehow we miss each other very often," she asked. Actually, she had decided not to sound so reproachful - but she was a very emotional person.

He told her that Gabriel had left a few days ago; was chattering about a new job and that he was probably pretty busy. Gabe hadn’t mentioned anything to her, but when she tried to ask, Rob cleverly distracted and under a pretext he ended the conversation. Frowning, she thought. She was sure that this was just a ridiculous excuse. Even if he’d tried it skillfully, but the curly-haired couldn’t fool her, Samantha was sure that he knew more and that made her angry. She couldn’t shake off that feeling after another day, but she trusted her fiancé, and that’s why she left it, even when her stomach cramped.

 

Finally, on the evening of the following day, Gabriel reported. Samantha was startled because he looked terrible. As if he hadn’t slept for three days.

"Hey honey," he grinned, trying his best not to look as upset as he felt.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, you know, the work ..."

"Don’t the boys again do what you want?" Samantha asked a bit hypocritically.

"Listen, I’m sorry, but I still have work to do," he said suddenly, quickly telling her that he loved her before Gabriel broke the connection. Tears rose in her eyes as she was still staring at the black screen on the computer.

He felt bad about it, but he didn’t want to worry his fiancée or burden her with these things. Maybe he would’ve differently reacted if he’d known how much he hurt her.

Samantha lay down in bed and pressed the pillow to her chest. Damn, he was over 10,000 miles away, but she sensed that something was wrong. Why didn’t he talk to her? What was he keeping from her?

It was not easy for her to trust someone anyway, but she trusted Gabe - or had trusted him? Doubts that were in a long-distance relationship came up again. He was surrounded by pretty women every day; what did he do after shooting?

_Gabe, you son of a bitch, you made me a marriage proposal, and I agreed. The gang knows about it, I’m sure, and I’ll get that out!_

 

Samantha tried again to reach Rob. Nothing. So she wrote him a message on the phone, that he should get in touch. Two days have passed — endless hours, in which all sorts of scenarios took place in front of her inner eye. At work she was unfocused and in a lousy mood, slept poorly and had headaches from the already shed tears. Soon this condition had changed. Sam was no longer sad but had reached the next level. Anger. Not just on Gabriel. How could the others do that to her? After all, it was family! There should be no secrets!

 

*Ding Ding*

"Hey, sunshine, it’s nice to see you. I’m sorry I’m only getting in touch now."

"Hey Rob, hey Matt, a lot to do? We hardly see and hear each other anymore. Did something happen?"

She tried to keep a calm voice, though it would’ve been understandable had she screamed.

"No, all ok," Rob answered quickly; it would be up to her work.

Work?! They also worked earlier. Sam worked too. That was no excuse for this behavior! Oh, the two innocent lambs smiled at her! It was boiling in her. When Samantha began to talk softly and determinedly after a short break, the two of them lost their smiles.

"Listen, I’ve known you for some time. I know you both."

Samantha could see very clearly from their facial expressions that they were a little uncomfortable when her eyes moved back and forth between them.

"I know something is wrong and I don’t understand why you can’t tell me. Gabe is always short, and if I ask if everything is okay, then he says; Yes sure. It tears me if you don’t immediately come out with it; you owe me that, I thought we were friends, family! "

 

This inward struggle caused her hands to tremble and tears to burn behind her eyes. After the two men exchanged glances, Rob began to talk. What he told her that they’d no contact made the lump swell in her throat. He’d behaved weirdly but had said nothing.

"And then?" She asked more energetic, as he’d stopped talking. Damn it!

"Talk to me, or I’ll grab the next plane. But that won’t be a friendly visit!"

Rob and Matt exchanged a glance again while the young woman sat on needles. Every second that passed seemed like an eternity.

"His ex-wife was at the filming location last week; she came as a gift just wanted to go. Both went out, and I saw them hugging and ..."

"And what Rob?!"

"... and how they kissed," he mumbled. "We ain’t seen him since then, and he’s the last convention ..."

He didn’t get any further because Sam had broken the connection and closed the laptop.

_Ex-wife ... hugging ... kissing_

In a fraction of a second, it was black in front of her eyes; the throat tightened more and more as if from an invisible power, and after a trembling breath she could feel the crack in her heart.

Now she was no longer angry but hurt. Stunned, Samantha stared at the wall before settling into bed like a shot deer, hugging the pillow tightly and letting the tears run wild. That couldn’t be true. When Sam’s cell phone rang, and a message came from Rob, in which he wrote that he was sorry, she threw it screaming on the bedside table. She’d given her most valuable to Gabriel. Trust. How could he take advantage of that? Should that be over now? She’d been so happy, and he too, right?! Again and again, she closed her eyes and opened them again, hoping to wake up from this nightmare; but it didn’t work. At some point, she fell asleep from exhaustion.

 

Samantha tried to distract herself with work as much as possible. Of course, all this was not hidden from her boss, and he asked.

"I’ve met Gabriel as a sincere and honest person, that’s probably just a misunderstanding," he tried to comfort his employee.

"Yeah, I thought I knew him, too," she muttered, turning absently at her engagement ring.

*Ding Ding*

Gabriel. "Fuck you!" She yelled angrily and pulled the plug out of the laptop because she didn’t want to be lied to anymore. Also, Rob, Misha, and Matt tried to reach here again and again.

_Is still too fresh, give me time!_

The last thing she wanted was to lose everyone because she loved all so damn much.

‘Babe, what’s going on? I can’t reach you. I hope nothing happened? Please get in touch, I love you. Kiss. Gabe’

She read that on her phone the next morning.

" _You_ ask me if something happened?!" 

With a huffed laugh, Sam threw the phone in her pocket, slammed the door behind her, and headed for work.

 

For a week there was radio silence. Instead of Sam’s heart, there was only one big, deep emptiness. Her weight had decreased, but cigarette consumption had increased. In tears, she repeatedly tortured herself with photos. She’d loved him so much. How could he?

 

Again a message from Gabe:

‘Honey, I talked to Rob today, it’s not what it looks like. I love you. Kiss. Gabe’

"I don’t know what I can misunderstand?!" She yelled at her cell phone again.

‘Honey, I love you. Please contact me and let me explain. Kiss. Gabriel’

For a moment, she’d get the idea of simply deleting his number. But at some point, she’d to talk to him, but the time hadn’t yet come. From the strong, self-confident woman had become a pile of misery and to make matters worse, even her mom called to ask how she was. Should she tell her? Samantha still didn’t want to believe it herself.

‘Please contact one of us. We worry. Misha’

‘Hey, Misha. I’m still alive. Greetings to the others’

 

For two days now Gabriel hadn’t reported. Sam wished that he’d been fighting for her longer. Crying, she threw herself to bed, blaming herself for being lost in a hopeless situation. But why had he waited so long? But better before the wedding. Actually, she should have known that a long distance relationship couldn’t work. The few days the two had with each other were amazing. Samantha should be grateful for that; on the other hand, she cursed him.

Then came the next step. Denial.

The last year and a half couldn’t ... Their relationship was special; that couldn’t be over! But she didn’t want to reach the last step. Samantha didn’t want to accept it. With a deep sigh, she picked up her cell phone and dialed his number. After a second, she hung up and turned it off.

 

Since it had been raining for days, to match her mood, and on land, it was as wet as in the lake, her boss gave her the weekend off. He saw how bad she was, but even though she was happy on one side after working 19 days, on the other hand, it was the work that distracted her from her grief, at least for a few hours. Maybe she could just sleep for two days ...

After taking a quick shower, Samantha immediately went to bed and pulled the blanket over her head.

 

The night was not particularly relaxing. With a grunt, Samantha stood up, after she’d been rolling restlessly in bed for half an hour. The water for the tea was boiling when it rang down at the front door.

"Yes?" She said indifferently into the intercom.

"Post!"

For a moment, she wondered if she’d ordered something, couldn’t remember, and pressed the button with an even more indifferent shrug.

"2. Floor, door 8", she mumbled before hanging up, opening the door and going back to the kitchen.


	31. Chapter 31

Gabriel’s heart rate increased with each of the 24 steps he climbed up to her apartment. He’d messed up. Thoroughly messed up. When he’d talked to Rob a few days earlier, who’d told him what had happened, he would’ve liked to fly to him immediately and punch him down so that he didn’t remember his name. But then, after thinking about it, he concluded that Rob was not to blame.

Sam and he’d sworn to always play with open cards, and he’d misused their trust. Once again, for the wrong reasons, he’d tried to do the right thing. As always. Apparently Gabriel had learned nothing from his previous life. In order to hurt people – he no longer had to be a trickster. From a distance, he saw that her door was open. A bouquet of roses, in one hand and a small bag in the other. What would happen if she saw him? The most different thoughts raced through his head. Part of him had even resigned himself to staying in a hotel.

 

Gabriel had packed up the most important things in no time and sat down in the next best plane because she didn’t respond to his calls. He’d trampled on her feelings, and he was so sorry. How he should make up for that, he’d wondered for a long time.

Gabe conclude that it would only work with the truth. Maybe she’d understand him, would forgive him. A life without her, he couldn’t and didn’t want to imagine, and he wanted to do everything so that wouldn’t happen. It was one thing to tell her nothing; but it was another thing that Rob had said something – that was not entirely true. He had to clear up this misunderstanding.

_Okay; now or never._

With slightly trembling hands he pushed the door open, entered and closed it behind him again. His fiancée came out of the kitchen and stopped with her mouth half open, just staring at him. He couldn’t interpret her gaze. It was a mixture of joy and incredible rage.

 

"Hey honey," he smiled lightly, and Sam felt that sting in her heart again, which spread rapidly in the body.

Butterflies on one side, and wet eyes on the other. She still loved Gabe, so it hurt so damnably to see him again.

"What’re you doing here?" She asked, clearing her throat because her voice failed.

"I didn’t know how else to reach you, we’ve to talk," Gabriel whispered, and Sam had only one thought on how bad and sorrowful he looked. Her heart wanted to hug him, but her head was against it.

With a wave of her hand, she motioned for him to sit on the small black leatherette couch while she made coffee. As he sat down, he held up the ashtray and looked at her questioningly. Sam just shrugged and went to the kitchen to dry the silent tears. He was here. Gabriel certainly hadn’t come the long way, just to break up with her?! So Sam tried to make herself courage, but she’d know the truth in a few minutes.

 

With trembling hands, she put the two cups on the glass table and sat down next to him.

"Honey," he began, tears already burning in her eyes. Sam blinked those away.

_Honey_

It was so lovely to hear that. New hope sprouted. If she remembered correctly, he’d only once called her by her first name. Otherwise, always pet names and she loved every single one of them. She owed it to him to explain everything to her. Samantha couldn’t say anything anyway, her throat was tight, and she listened attentively to what Gabe had to say.

 

"I’m so sorry for what happened, but I have something to explain to you."

Gabe grabbed her cold hands, turned to her and looked her hard in the eyes. It was a wonderful feeling to feel his warmth and closeness and inhale his smell. Another pain raced through her body, for those eyes that always glowed were sad and expressionless. No question, he had a few lousy days behind him, he didn’t have to say that.

 

"I love you with all my heart and with all my soul. Rob didn’t see everything; otherwise, this misunderstanding would never have occurred.

My ex-wife kissed me and when I realized that, I immediately pushed her away. Our son ... He was involved in a terrible car accident a few weeks ago, and that’s why she was on the set with us. She ... we were desperate; it didn’t look good. The doctors had put him into an artificial coma. " Gabriel swallowed hard, and Samantha could see and feel how hard it was for him not to lose his composure.

"We hugged each other, and then it happened, but I didn’t reciprocate the kiss, believe me, I don’t care for my ex-wife, not even friendship. But we have common children, and that connects. I don’t want to talk it nicely; it was a mistake that I deeply regret. Babe, the last few days since I learned what Rob told you were the worst of my life

I couldn’t eat; I couldn’t sleep. You’re the most important thing in my life, and I’d not bear to lose you. I love you so much, and I’m so sorry that you had to go through all this, because of me."

 

On the one hand, she was so incredibly relieved, but on the other, she was angry too, because honesty was an unwritten law. All these things the two could have saved. If he’d been honest and she not so stubborn. But the fact was; she believed him. Samantha believed him every word; saw it in his eyes. Regret, honesty, loyalty.

When she found her voice, tears streamed down her face. With sobs and quivering lips, she asked why he hadn’t told her that. Okay, she should have given him a chance; so much about stubbornness. The man she loved so much had tears in his eyes when he asked her again for forgiveness.

"I thought the part of my old life ... I didn’t mean to burden you with it."

"Gabe, you have children, and they’ll be part of you until the end of your life, and if you want me to be part of your life, then you’ve to involve me. That’s what couples usually do. To clarify things together."

While she was drying her tears with a handkerchief, he nodded.

_Damn Gabe ...!_

"I love you, I never stopped loving you, and I forgive you; sure. But forgive and forget are two pairs of shoes. My trust in you has cracked and will take a while to repair."

He knew that, and he’d accept every consequence.

"I promise never to let you doubt me again," he whispered and put his arms around his fiancée, hugging her as hard as he could. Gabriel closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair. He almost lost her, and his heart hurt so incredibly. But he swore nothing but to do everything so that never happened again.

A skyscraper fell from her heart; and all the pent up anger, fear, despair, and hopelessness was almost wiped away. It would’ve killed her to be unable to feel his closeness.

"Can I hug you until I’m okay?"

Of course, if he could love her until he died ... With a slight smile, she wiped the tears from his cheek as she slowly pulled away from him.

"I’ve heard tears cleanse the heart and soul and you can breathe freely again," he said a bit embarrassed, making Sam laugh. She nodded.

His voice was still full of grief and fear when he asked her if she was still his girlfriend. It would be far more than that, she answered him and took his hand, which, as a matter of course, closed with a deep sigh of relief around her engagement ring. Sam had never taken it off. Because as long as you hadn’t talked about it, you couldn’t go out of anything. Both had learned their lessons and talked a lot.

 

The coffee was cold, and when he said that the first coffee she’d ever given him in her apartment was also cold, they both laughed. It was a liberating laugh.

"I still can’t believe you’re here."

Although it was only for a few hours, he’d flown to the end of the world for his fiancée; it was as sure as the Amen in prayer. Slowly and carefully, as if it were the first time, their lips touched. He gently stroked her hair behind her ear, took her face in his hands and put all his love in this one kiss. Sighing with satisfaction, she closed her eyes, giving herself to the moment.

 

"What do you think of a shower and then a videoconference? They’re worried. Did you call my boss again? "

"He likes you very much and kept me a sermon. Did you actually tell your parents what an asshole I am?"

"No, I didn’t," she smiled because Sam didn’t want to admit it to herself, but with her boss, she’d to work together every day, and you couldn’t hide anything from him anyway.

The last of the grief dissolved under the warm jets of water and after Samantha didn’t want to get one out of bed, the good news had to be postponed a bit. Apologies then on both sides. Sam, because she hadn’t contacted and Rob - he thought he’d screwed up, but the young woman shook her head.

"Rob, you don’t need to be sorry, you got the stone rolling again. Thank you," she smiled at him, and gradually the others joined.

"Never do that shit again!" Jensen growled sleepily, but a few seconds later his face twisted into a broad grin.

"We thought that we’d lost you both," Briana murmured with a deep sigh.

 

Slowly she slid her fingers through his long hair, sank into his shining eyes for the millionth time, caressed his scratchy cheeks and kissed his perfect, soft lips. A shudder seized his body as his beauty gently tugged at his lower lip and explored his mouth with her tongue.

His hands, which lay on her shoulders until then, wandered over her body, her back, and lay down on her face. He held his fiancée like a fragile doll, breathing into her ear how much he loved her. To not be able to experience this tingling sensation anymore, he hadn’t have survived it.

"We should go to bed," she whispered, looking him in the eye. Everything Gabriel could do was to nod.

 

As a matter of course, her head tilted to the side to give him better access to her highly sensitive neck. He didn’t have to be asked for it; put all the tenderness into what he’d been picturing in the last few weeks, undressing Samantha in a slowness that almost hurt, and watched with satisfaction the goose bumps that formed as he covered her body with kisses. As lovely as it was, but Sam had discovered something she needed to change immediately and turned him on the back in a skillful move.

"Should anybody ever come close to you again. You belong to me!"

Satisfied, the young woman grinned, having renewed her mark on his neck.

"You beast," he laughed, trying to break free.

"I can trace that with a permanent marker if you want."

After both had fooled around, they once again fell in love with passion and with a groan he took note of how even the last piece of clothing was pulled out by her.

"Happy to see me?" She grinned, her eyebrow bobbing up and down as his cock sprang towards her.

Damn yes. Both were that.

 

"Honey?" Gabe whispered in her ear, lying close to her back, his hands around her stomach.

"Hm?" Samantha answered, slightly sleepy.

"Is really everything all right between us again? I know that I hurt you a lot and I’m so incredibly sorry."

What a question. A slight smile formed on the lips of the young woman as she turned and put his hand on her heart, then kissed it and looked into his eyes.

"Promise only one thing; that you tell me if something depresses you, no matter what it is. You’ve proposed to me in the hope that you and I’ll spend our lives together, and I’ve agreed because I share this intention. I love you and trust you and only ask for honesty. I’ve forgiven you long ago. It’s just the fact that I learned it from Rob, not from you."

"I’m so happy and grateful that I have you and I wouldn’t have survived of losing you."

She’d to smile briefly inside because somehow her friend came to her mind, who’d said that she couldn’t be so stupid to forgive him, because, in her opinion, you’d to let the men fidget. But that was different. Samantha loved Gabriel and forgiving him was not difficult for her. Not after she knew how much he regretted it. "Ok, this topic is over now. Forever," Samantha smirked, tossing the blanket over both and snuggling up against her hot fiancé.

 

He wouldn’t mind in the least having to spend the whole day in bed, but Sam suggested that he couldn’t refuse. After half an hour, they stood in the main square in the middle of the city and looked around enthusiastically. It took a while until the two of them were so far ahead due to the crowds that they were able to catch something of the events around. Beautiful damsels, daring knights, and imaginative mythical creatures romped on different stages. Folklore and rock groups with Irish sound; there was a knight tournament, an aristocracy with archery, many stalls with old equipment and objects. The knight’s helmet Gabriel put on was heavy, as was the sword. For a photo with his sweetheart in his arms, which also adorned herself with a medieval hat, but he accepted it gladly.

 

The way home on foot took twice as long as planned because the two lovers couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

"A movie at home on the couch or movie theater?"

"Couch fumbling," Gabe laughed and grabbed her butt, adding a few moments later that he could do it right here as he squeezed Samantha to the nearest, somewhat secluded house wall, hogging her ear with his lips.

"Fuck, Gabe. Not here ..." She moaned in surprise, and this heat quickly seized every cell of her body - and that was not due to the warm temperatures.

"Right here," he whispered. He enjoyed that he had control over Samantha because that was unusual - but that didn’t bother him in the least. There was no need to lay hands on her; it was enough to feel his body against hers, writhing like a snake.

"You like that, don’t you?" She asked, her heart pounding as Giggling, Gabriel moved a few steps away to bring himself down again.

 

Sam had a lot of movies that he wanted to see all of with her. So he stood again in front of the DVD shelf the next afternoon and laughed loudly. Samantha had just put on her sweatpants and came out of the bedroom.

"You have Arachnophobia?"

_Fuck_

Although she shook her head, which he ignored and pushed the DVD into the player.

"But I’m here. I protect you."

"Forget it!"

"Please, please …!"

Sam briefly thought about why she’d kept the movie, but then remembered it was a double DVD and Armageddon was a great movie.

"If I have nightmares today, I’ll keep you awake all night, I swear,"

she said because he wouldn’t give in anyway. "And besides, I’ll take revenge for that. You realize that, right?"

"Of course, sweetie," he grinned, kissing her on the cheek and grabbing the remote.

She sat down on the couch and patted the place in between. Gabe didn’t have to be asked twice, crawling over her and resting his head on her thigh.

"I have over 200 films, and then this one?!"

"You shouldn’t sort them by alphabet," he replied promptly, at which point Sam just sighed.

"Mea culpa."

But it was not bad either, because she preferred to deal with Gabe anyway; ran her fingers through his hair, counted the laugh lines around his eyes ...

He raised his head and pointed to the TV because that was where the movie would take place. Shrugging, she replied with a promising smile that he was much more interesting. Then he picked up his cell phone and took a picture of the TV, which he sent to Matt and said that he’d made it. She couldn’t react so fast, because he’d put his cell phone in his sock and tried with all his might to keep Samantha from even getting close to it.

After a while, they exchanged places, with Gabe putting a pillow on his private parts so nothing would be squeezed, and considering picking up matches because Samantha had her eyes closed.

"Sweetie, open your eyes!" He laughed and then wanted to know if she noticed something.

As Sam watched him head-to-toe, shaking her head, he indicated the ashtray still standing at the table.

"You didn’t smoke a single one today."

"I’ve got the only drug again, I need." she smiled and slid up to steal a kiss. "Because of you, I started, because of you, I also stop."

"I love you, honey," he whispered against her lips.

 

At some point, this terrible movie was over, and he rummaged again; wanted to know what her first movie was. Samantha could remember that. It was on her 14th birthday when she got The Three Musketeers from her mom. Of course, at that time still on videocassette.

"Lemme guess … because of Charlie Sheen?" He laughed. Sam shook her head and removed the DVD from his hand.

"No, I already had a taste then." With these words, she pointed to Kiefer Sutherland. At least they both had pretty much the same hairdo and beard.

The afternoon came to an end, and with a sigh, Samantha pointed to the clock. It was time. Gabriel had to go back. It was only a few hours, but he was glad he was there; happy that he got a second chance.

 

Again a farewell and again the uncertainty, when the next reunion would be. It was sure that the two would find a new opportunity.

"I love you, Gabriel," she whispered with tears in her eyes and put her hand on the warm side that lay on her cheek. On the one hand, it was the most beautiful feelings; on the other hand, it was the most terrible pain he’d ever experienced since he was human.

_‘If I had wings like Noha’s dove_

_I’d fly the river to the one I love_

_Fare thee well my honey, fare thee well’_

The two had each other again, nothing else mattered. With a laughing and a crying eye, he let go of her hand and disappeared.


	32. Chapter 32

In principle, Sam wanted to have her rest on her day off after an incredibly exhausting week, relax on the couch in front of the TV and surf the web a bit. There were so many unsolved questions; starting with the wedding cake, or what would happen to her, if she’d emigrate and if the wedding would even work out the way she imagined. Roughly speaking, there was only one topic.

All she could think was that it would be so much easier if Gabriel could be with her. Sighing wistfully, she stroked the small packet that lay beside her at the desk. Inside was a silver bracelet because Gabriel had his birthday in a few days. Unfortunately, she couldn’t hand it over personally, so she decided to send it out the very next day.

_When will we finally see each other again? You have no idea how much I miss you ..._

 

*Ding Ding*

What kind of traffic was that?! First Ruth, MarkS, and Rob; after that, she had a long conversation with Gabriel and now also Briana and Kim. Smiling, she slapped her hand on the screen as the two women beamed towards her.

"Hey Kim, hey Bri, good to see you, what’s up?"

"Hey, sweety."

The two were bored, as Sam learned and wanted to see what she was doing.

"Oh well, let’s think it over together," Briana grinned, resting her head on her hands.

"I know, I can’t make my wedding cake myself, that brings bad luck," Samantha sighed. "But commissioning everything would cost a lot of money, it’s going to be a pretty big wedding, and we need a lot of the sweet treats."

"Where’s the problem? We’re enough people; we’re doing a back-day, or two or five."

Kim turned to Briana, and she nodded to the young woman. Suddenly, Briana’s grin grew wider and wider. She whispered something in Kim’s ear, and Samantha became edgier because they were both so secretive.

 

"I know someone who knows someone who could make the wedding cake."

"Out with it!" Samantha shouted, and again the blond woman paused.

"Do you know Buddy Valastro?" She asked and suddenly the smile of the young woman transformed into amazement that ended automatically with a half-open mouth.

"His sister is married to your brother, right?" Kim told Briana, who nodded, giggling.

Whether she knew him? She loved him! Samantha was speechless. With a wink, Bri promised that she’d ask him and get back to her as soon as possible.

"Ok, my dear, we’ll let you browse again, and if you need something, just say it," Kim grinned, and with a beaming smile Sam waved goodbye before resting her head on the back of the couch. That would be amazing, and she’d feel honored.

The biggest problem was getting everyone together, so the appointment had to be fixed as soon as possible. Samantha didn’t overthink about the civil ceremony; it would be nothing exciting. But the church wedding, with all the friends ... Sam summed up all her thousands of ideas into one folder and sent it to Gabriel.

 

"Happy Birthday to you … "

"Hey Honey," he grinned, pressing his lips to the screen.

"I wish you all the best, I love you and send you a virtual hug," Sam said as she pressed her lips to the screen as well.

"Look," he smiled, proudly holding his wrist in the camera. "It’s beautiful, thanks. I love you."

And he loved the bracelet, which he’d never take off again.

"Babe?"

"Gabriel?"

"I’ve got an appointment for the wedding."

"Now tell me," she answered impatiently and laughed.

"Next year, April 16th, you’re Mrs. Samantha Novak," he said with hearts in his eyes, but his face quickly turned into a puzzled frown when she told him it wouldn’t turn out.

Now it was she who made a mysterious pause and made his hands sweat.

"I have two appointments at the registry office, March 30 or April 02; then I’m your wife."

"Honey stop that, I’m gonna have a heart attack!" He groaned with relief, wiping the imaginary sweat from his forehead.

The two dates were fixed. Then Gabe flipped through the calendar and marked those life-changing appointments with two red hearts before he started counting.

"It’s about 190 days," she interrupted.

 

Gabriel had already roughly estimated, and when he told her the result of the number of guests, any color left her face.

"Are you crazy?!" Sam replied startled. "First, second and third, not all people will fit into the church, and do you have any idea what it costs?"

"Babe ... first, second and third, that was a joke, and fourth, to a hundred - don’t worry about the money; our parents and we do that," he chuckled. "It’s gonna be the best day in our lives; I love you. We need to let people know as soon as possible so they can take a vacation."

 

More days passed ...

*Ding Ding*

_For God’s sake!_

Close to a heart attack, the young woman woke up from sleep, rubbed her eyes, stormed over into the living room and opened the laptop.

"Gabe, it’s 5 in the morning!" She yawned.

"Sorry honey, I love you, but that can’t wait," he exclaimed euphorically.

"What? Did you rob a bank and have to go underground? "She laughed, sitting down on the couch and wrapping herself in the blanket.

Oh, and there was Robert, who was hiding. Merry, she waved to him.

"We’re in Europe in mid-December, can you come here?" Gabe asked excitedly, almost stumbling over his own words.

"Let me wake up for a moment, Gabe."

Robert explained to her that in Rome was a convention to which she was cordially invited.

"Time yes, and desire, in any case!"

"Well, then everything would be clarified. Go back to sleep." Gabriel circled his index finger on the key before laughing and shaking his head. After Robert had announced that he was there as well, he said goodbye and left the two lovers alone.

"Oh honey, I’m so glad to be able to hug you again finally, I miss you so much. Your eyes, your hands, your lips, your ..." he purred and pressed his lips to the screen.

That was a nice start. Of course, sleep was out of the question.

It also eased the problem with the invitations, as some of them could then be handed over personally.

 

Gabe and Samantha had agreed that he’d come to her at Christmas, but New Year’s Eve? Maybe there was a chance to spend a few days in America again?

 

Like every year at Christmas, Sam was busy with cookies again when ...

*Ding Ding*

"Hmm ... what do my tired eyes see?" Jensen grinned and licked his lips.

"Hey Jen," she smiled and held out the cookies in front of his nose.

"Too bad that there’s no smell transmission yet, you realize that you’ve to bring some in a few days?"

"But of course, my sweet tooth."

"Oh yes, I’m just right."

Misha sat down next to his colleague, who whispered something to him.

"Say ... we talked yesterday ..."

"Don’t you do that all the time?" Sam laughed, looked at both of them for a moment, then turned back to cut out the stars.

"What do you think about celebrating New Year’s Eve with us?" Misha asked. Jensen was afraid that her head would drop, as yeasty as she nodded.

"Gabe flies to you at Christmas, and so we thought, he just takes you over, and we spend a few nice days again."

"What do you think of that?" Jared intervened, placing one hand on each one’s shoulders.

What was that stupid question?! Of course, she agreed.

"Where are y’all again?" She heard Emily call before the lively woman appeared in front of the screen and waved.

It was not long before Sam heard the unmistakable voice of Rob.

"So you send your sister to look for the others, and then no one comes back!"

"Oh god, now I’ve burned a baking sheet with cookies!" Samantha shouted in shock, whirling around as she pulled the coals out of the oven and made a contrite face.

"Well, I have nothing to do with it. But we don’t get those, right?!"

Rob grimaced, and everyone laughed; including Sam.

 

If two years ago someone told her how her life would develop, Samantha would probably have laughed at him. Over time, she also got messages from fans, always wondering how anyone could figure that out because she didn’t appear with her real name anywhere. But when that happened, she still had to giggle, because eventually, she knew what fans were capable of.

It was about 95 percent friendly news, with some people Samantha was also in constant contact, but of course, there were a few others. At first, she’d told Gabriel that, but he just said she’d to stand over it. Sympathy one receives for nothing, and envy must be earned. But Samantha was a sensitive person who immediately took everything to heart. So she had no choice but to work on a stronger coat if she wanted to survive in this world.

 

*Ding Ding*

"Hey, Gabriel."

It was so nice to see his fiancée, and it hurt so much when she was gone. But there were only five days left. Five days; then Gabriel could sleep with, beside, on, and under her again. He had some news, she saw it immediately and urged him to come out with it finally.

"I’ve just signed a contract."

"Did you marry someone else?" Sam asked seriously, narrowing her eyes. The first answer was a roll of eyes, but then it just spurted out of him.

"No babe - you’re the only one, now lemme finish! I’m back!"

"And where you be there?"

"I’m sorry I didn’t discuss it with you before, but; I’m at Supernatural, fix ... for two years," he grinned, accompanied by a short cheer.

"Is the cheeky Archangel coming back?" She exclaimed, but he said no. That was even better because he could shoo the others around again. Gabriel rejoiced like a Cheshire cat and was not the only one.

"Oh, I’m happy with you; that’s great news."

Blessed by the fact that her fiancé was so happy, she turned with the laptop in the room. He deserved it. That’s what he always wanted. It really hurt Gabriel when he had to die serial death because he had enjoyed working with the others. Although he had the conventions, he also wanted to film with the others, because although he/Richard had already participated in many series and films, he’d never experienced such cohesion and fun. At least the memory was quite real. And then the connection broke off again. He hated that.

 

The day was there.

_The cookies are stowed, the things are packed, eaten and showered, the apartment was left neat, passport and ticket ... check ... invitations to the wedding ... check. The adventure can begin_

Smiled, Samantha called a taxi and closed the door.


	33. Chapter 33

So Rome. Samantha has never been to Rome. As in Germany, she was supposed to sneak back to the others and then it could start. At first, she’d to find her way around the huge airport, and that was not so easy with her sense of direction. But then it was not so tricky, because where the screaming and cheering was the loudest, there she was just right.

As she read the message on her cell phone that the plane had landed, the excitement increased. After much crowding, she’d managed to be at the top and was ready to be picked up. The first people she discovered were Jensen and Matt, followed by Sebastian and Misha. Then the power women Kim and Briana came with MarkP between them. Finally; Samantha saw Gabriel and waved to him. The screaming of the fans almost deafened her, but even though she’d hated that before, she loved it now. Rob, Gil, Jared, and behind them Robert, Ruth, and MarkS. It didn’t stop, and Sam could barely keep up with the wave. Osric, Emily, Jason and of course the band.

To describe feelings at this moment was difficult. She was just happy. The anticipation of the people she loved; the mood among the fans, which caused her goosebumps every time. Sam was so thankful. Gabe beamed and beckoned to his fiancée before reaching out to her.

 

Again, half an hour of autographs and photos were scheduled. Sam stood in the corner and just watched. Today she wouldn’t sign autographs.

"There was a girl, asking me if I’m signing the bra," MarkP grinned, as they all got into the bus one after the other. "And no, she had no one with her, but the one she was wearing!"

Gabe and Samantha dropped onto the padded seats and kissed until it was quiet. Sam didn’t have to look to know they were staring. Without hesitation, she pulled the jacket over her and Gabriel until it got too hot. The drive didn’t last long, and Sam was passed from one to the other until Gabe intervened energetically in between.

"In an hour here again, then you can canoodle you each other ... I’ve waited long enough!"

The whispering and giggling could be heard for a long time as the two walked hand in hand towards their hotel room.

 

"Hey, Bitch!"

Kim pulled her young friend into a tight hug. Shaking his head, Samantha laughed.

"I’ll never get used to that," she laughed, hugging her.

"Oh, you know me, sweetheart," Kim grinned, giving her a loud kiss on the cheek.

She was one who’d to say everything that went through her mind; otherwise, the valve would burst, Sam learned one day. In the beginning, it took some getting used to; luckily, the young woman was already hardened by the television. But Kim had become one of the most important people for her. She was the one who’d taught her the _bitchy way_. Not to take any shit from somebody, and sometimes to get loud.

Kim had done much that Sam’s confidence could rise again. And the sassy, slender woman had the most beautiful and clearest pronunciation of all; because, of course, there were some communication difficulties at the beginning. Sam was one who always chose the more comfortable way, that was already the case at school. But that changed when she was really confronted with it. That had to change. Otherwise, Sam wouldn’t have survived. She was demanded and even more demanded. The little English that was taught at school was nothing in contrast to having to talk.

But Samantha learned quickly, and it was fun. She was shy at first, feeling embarrassed, afraid to be laughed at. But the opposite was the case. The support she received day after day made it easy for her. In return, the others learned a few words of German, because once she’d asked Misha if the actors understood what they were saying when they were performed by a coach for certain scenes that they’d to recite. At that time he shrugged and admitted that it was rarely the case.

 

Gabriel was proud of Samantha because he knew it was not easy to learn a new language; even if you already had previous knowledge, because English and English was finally not the same. He hadn’t thought of that either, because when he erased her memory, of course, those language skills were gone. What made him so proud was not that she’d made it in such a short time, but that she hadn’t given up and he found this will impressive.

And everything had worked, without magic. Was it Sam, who was confronted with a foreign culture, so it was Gabriel, who’d to cope with the human condition. Of course, there was one or the other embarrassing experience, even though he’d spent half of his existence among humans; but at that time he still had his powers ... But he got used to it; faster and easier than he’d feared. The thing that had troubled him the most was that he couldn’t or was not allowed to talk to anyone about it. They would’ve taken him to the nut house. The Internet became his friend and constant companion because you could also ask for embarrassing things, without being laughed at.

 

Finally, Samantha met Daniela, whom she’d seen many times on YouTube, and the blond, young woman was just as likable as she came over the screen; if not more. Always so worried about the boys that they didn’t miss anything; maybe a little over the top. These actors weren’t mothered by any other promoter so much.

 

In the afternoon panel of R2M then happened what Sam had so often feared. As always, Matt stood on the chair and jumped. The chair slipped away, and he landed rudely on the floor.

_Holy shit!_

To be horrified, there was not much time, because without thinking, the redhead stormed onto the stage, who stood by the edge of the stage until then and knelt to her friend. A murmur went through the crowd, and the frightened people stood up.

 

With a pained groan, Matt held his ankle, while Billy said he’d to go backstage and without much ado, the black-haired guitarist and Samantha supported the injured. The show had to go on, and Gabriel and Rob promised to make the best of it.

He was in good company in the Green Room. Most blamed him for doing so, but some felt a little sorry for him. Samantha rushed into the kitchen and got some ice cubes in a dishcloth, after Daniela was not found, then pressed it on his foot and suggested to drive to the hospital.

 

He then had to wait in the ER, as did other people. Gil kept his eyes on his watch because he’d to go back soon; the fans were waiting to get something for their money.

"That was probably your last jump," Gil grinned, patting his friend lightly on the shoulder.

"Drive back, I’m in good hands," Matt grinned before he hobbled into the cabin after an hour of agony for X-ray.

After ten minutes, he sat next to Sam again, put his hand on her thigh and looked at her seductively.

"Finally alone."

"You’re stupid," she laughed because he couldn’t feel so shitty if he could joke again.

"Hey, pity me; I’m hurt!" He mumbled in frustration, but at that moment his name lights up on the screen, and Sam pokes him slightly in the side, pointing at the monitor.

While she waited patiently, Gabe called and asked for the state of things. After fifteen minutes, the young man came on crutches and with a big grin on his face. It was just bruised and sprained — no reason to worry.

"Thanks for coming," he said in the cab, squeezing Samantha’s hand.

"Not for that," she smirked. "But you should let your wife know."

She’d give him hell, that was for sure ...

Worried and questioning faces than in the Green Room, but when Matt gave the all-clear, the tensions disappeared - and with a little care ...

"Yeah, yeah, you’d like that!" Gabe sneered, sticking out his tongue and freeing his fiancée from his grip.

"But I’m damned bad," Matt moaned, underlining it with a pout.

"Don’t be a girl!"

 

"Here we’re ...!" Kim called excitedly.

Together with Sebastian and Jensen, she brought in three large boxes of various items of clothing and accessories, and the stars of the event gathered, chattered and rummaged through them. As always, Sam was undecided what to wear for the karaoke night. The girls always looked hot in their burlesque dresses, but Samantha was not ready to show herself so sexy.

"Honey?"

Gabe stuck his head in the clothes collection, and his fiancée gave him a pat on his butt.

"Behind you!"

With a cheeky smile, he put a police hat on her head, put a whistle in her mouth, and after a short while, they’d found the perfect outfit together.

"Don’t prick me or the air will get out of my balloons," the young woman chuckled as Rob attached a sheriff’s star to her uniform.

"And of course that shouldn’t be missing," Briana answered with a big grin, tied the police belt around her hips and put a plastic pistol in the holder.

To complete the outfit Gabriel had handcuffs, and then Samantha admired herself from all sides in front of the mirror. With the words, still using it, she drew the pistol and winked at her fiancé. Gabriel had hoped to find an outfit suitable as a prisoner to partner with his wife, but in a black and white suit with an orange shirt, it also fitted in somehow. After the fun evening, everyone was gathered in the Green Room to toast the successful evening before everyone went to their rooms.


	34. Chapter 34

Samantha showed him the invitation cards. He had left all that to her, for the simple reason that she could do better. It was not easy to find in this wide range the right design, but Gabriel found that she’d hit the nail on the head. An invitation in the form of a plane ticket; that was their story ... In return, Gabe promised to make sure everyone got an invitation.

"Yes, and Rob gets two," Samantha laughed, and he nodded, though he hadn’t asked him yet.

*Boom boom*

"Morning guys, breakfast!" Sebastian shouted.

"Room service?" Gabe shouted but was disappointed.

 

After breakfast, Robert asked Samantha for a favor.

"Of course Bob."

"Daniela just notified me. One of our helpers isn’t here, and now I wanted to ask you if you feel like ..."

"Sure, what’s it?" She smiled, curiously waiting to hear what he’d to say.

"We have microphones to the left and right of the stage where people ask questions; you’d occupy one of them – and the most important task," he smirked, gesturing around. "After the panel handing over the pen to these guys, so they can sign on the posters, that would be a great help."

Of course, she agreed. Honest and fun on top of that. After she’d sat back to the other, she smiled mysteriously in the round.

"I’ve got a job." That was all she said.

 

It was phenomenal. As if from nowhere Gabriel suddenly appeared next to her when Jensen and Misha had their panel.

"Do you have a question for the two?"

When his fiancée looked at him with her fawn eyes, tilted her head slightly and gave him a smile that softened his knees, he nodded, but then shook his head. Actually, he just wanted to bury his fingers in her hair and inhale her breath.

"I love you," he whispered as he took another step closer.

"Please note the personal space of the staff!"

With these words, she pushes her fiancé slightly but determined, but that spurred him even more. Everyone should know how much he’d fallen for her.

"Next question," Jensen said, turning to the side where his two friends stood.

With a short laugh, he nudged Misha, and both came to the edge of the stage.

 

"Do you have a question, little man?" Jensen said sincerely and looked at Gabriel encouragingly.

When he didn’t say anything, Samantha held the micro under his nose, and after still, nothing came, she spoke.

"I have a question for you both. How do you explain angels the term personal space?"

"Oh, that’s a difficult topic," Jensen answered, blowing out his breath, scratching his chin, glancing at Misha, who then shook his head and said it was an unsolvable problem.

"Angels are incorrigible and stubborn; Dean is still trying on Castiel - he’s almost given it up, "Jensen replied and sat back in his chair.

"And this one," Misha said, pointing to Gabriel. "An archangel – pushy and sassy ... forget it. I think you should just accept it ..."

Gabriel took the microphone from her hand and laughed, but said more to the audience that she should allow it and that perhaps a kiss could satisfy him. Of course, he heated the crowd, and in the end, Gabriel got his kiss and disappeared with a wink.

 

Another surprise followed in the evening. Sam wondered as she walked outside with her fiancé, why the evening concert was scheduled so late.

"Did I tell you today that I love you?" Gabe asked, pulling her close and kissing Samantha until she pushed him away, wondering if this would be a good idea.

"Why; it’s dark, no one can see us here. Come with me."

Sam complained that she was cold; Gabriel didn’t want to hear about it and pulled her onto a bench.

"I’ll warm you up."

"Yes?" She asked with a devilish grin and slid her hands under his shirt.

"Oh my ... fuck. Babe!"

Close to a heart attack, he gasped so hard that he almost coughed when he felt the icy fingers on his skin.

"I’ll warm you up," she breathed in his ear and put her lips on his.

"You beast!"

Then it was finally time, and all without exception came on stage, and when Gabe grabbed the guitar, and the first notes of The Gambler sounded, Samantha already had the first goosebumps on the body. Not only because of his voice, which sent vibrations through her body every time, but also because he remembered that this was one of her absolute favorite songs.

And when he pulled his fiancée to the chorus and sang with her, Samantha had wet eyes. That made him the most joyful; if he could surprise her. Jason had offered Sam to sing a song as well, but all alone ... Karaoke was alright and singing with the others, but that was something completely different. It was almost midnight, and the mood was exuberant.

"Today we have a birthday child on stage with us."

Samantha hadn’t expected that, and suddenly she realized why everything had been scheduled later. While everyone sang a birthday serenade for her, Ruth came on stage with a small cake and Sam had to blow out the candles.

"Guys, you’re crazy, thank you," she stuttered with emotion into the microphone that had been held under her nose again.

 

The small celebration then continued with a glass of champagne behind the stage.

"We also have a little something," Rob said, handing her a big and a small package. But she liked the card much better, on which at least 30 people had signed, and again she had wet eyes, but the others urged to open the present finally.

"What’s that, a picture?" She laughed as the packaging was just torn off.

A friendship certificate. _For the dearest angel in the world_. And in the small package was a coffee cup. _Side by side, or miles apart, FRIENDS are always close at heart_. In the room, where she and Gabriel were alone, it went on with the presents.

"Another picture?" She laughed, putting a kiss on his cheek and unpacking it.

A love certificate and a book; but not any book. The two had seen such a thing in a shop at the airport. An open book, where the pages were folded so that everything gave the word: _I love you_.

"Nice idea, thanks, Gabriel. I love you." Samantha loved the fact that he really listened to her and remembered little things that made her heart beat faster.

 

"Honey?" Gabriel shouted.

"Toilet!"

"Did you ask for permission, you can’t just disappear," he murmured as Sam dropped herself back into bed.

"It’s half past seven in the morning. Why are you awake?" He grumbled. Samantha snuggled up to him and whispered that one could do nothing against the call of nature.

"Ok, let’s go back to sleep," he mumbled and turned on his stomach. But the young woman couldn’t and didn’t want to sleep anymore, climbed on top of him and brushed his hair out of the way for better access. With gentle kisses, she covered his neck, rubbed her cheek against his and snuggled against his back.

"Sleep well, I can deal alone," she grinned and even though Gabe couldn’t sleep, he enjoyed the loving touch with closed eyes and a smile as she kissed along his spine and slid down further and further.

Automatically he tensed his ass while she bit down gently in both of the cheeks and with a satisfied moan he gave her the silent permission to do anything with him.

"What’re you doing there?"

"I have my birthday today. I can do whatever I want."

"Do that; I’ll not fight back."

 

"You can’t be serious ...!" Sam mumbled stunned and drew in a sharp breath. "You won’t wear that!"

"Why?" He grinned and turned in front of the bathroom mirror.

In this black, tight shirt - damn, that was almost transparent! Did she like it? No question - she liked it so much that immediately a warm feeling formed in the lower abdominal area. This shirt showed everything ... and invited to all sorts of fantasy.

"Because ...", she reached out her index finger and pulled it back hissing as if she’d burned herself.

Then she took a step toward him, biting her lower lip, sliding her hands over his chest. With her fingertips, she stroked gently over his nipples, and the small knots stood out in seconds under the thin fabric.

"Oh honey," he groaned and closed his eyes. "At some point, you’ll be my death."

"Wanna turn the heads of the girls, huh?" She smirked, her teeth brushing his neck.

"Just wanna turn your head," he whispered against her lips.

"You don’t need this shirt for that."

"I love you, babe," he replied, gently taking her face in his hands.

"And I love you."

Between tender kisses, he raised his arms and allowed his fiancée to take off the nasty piece of cloth again. Softly Samantha played with the few hairs that grew like a warm nest around his nipples before she licked first the right and then the left because they screamed to be touched. It made him wild, the gentle bites and the slight pull while she sucked on it. Gabriel had to stop Sam because he already felt something in his pants and he’d to go down.

"Remember where you were and continue this evening!"

 

*Boom boom*

"The morning wake-up service asks you to appear at breakfast."

"..."

"Are you ready? What takes so long? " Rob called again, while he knocked on the door.

"Sure, wait a moment. I’ve to ask what to wear," Gabriel yelled back.

"Jerk!" Sam laughed, combined with a light swipe and asked if he’d already asked Rob.

"Nope," he replied, calling his curly friend back.

He rummaged in the invitations and handed him one, saying that maybe he also got a second one.

"I wanted to ask you something else. Could you imagine ... to bear the costs of our wedding?"

"Gabe!" Samantha laughed.

"No. Seriously. You’re my best friend, and without you, we probably wouldn’t have come together. I’d like to have you as my best man."

"I thought you never ask ... of course I want; it would be an honor," he called excitedly, and with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, it was sealed.

"Well, boys, then everything would be cleared up, my stomach growls," Samantha chuckled, hanging on to the two of them.

 

"Hey Samantha, I talked to Buddy, and we’re going on a little trip in January," Briana said, bit into her croissant and nodded to the young woman who gave her a grateful smile.

Should that work, that would be absolutely insane.

"Who’s Buddy?" Matt asked curiously.

"You don’t know Buddy Valastro?! The cake boss?" Sam replied shocked and told him the whole story. Also, what he’d done for cake artworks.

"Gabe, Band, Samantha ... we have to go," Rob said with a nod and got up, took the last sip of coffee and cracked his fingers.

 

Like every Sunday, Jensen and Sam opened the panel marathon. Fascinated, Samantha stood by the microphone again, listening to questions and answers; often shook with laughter and whispered a few times with the fans.

Even Robert and MarkS came on stage immediately, and Mark got many questions, but actually, he always talked around the bush. The public and Samantha were well entertained. When asked why he didn’t answer, all Mark said was that he was the king of hell and could do whatever he wanted. Laughing, she hugged Robert, who thanked Sam again. It was so much fun, and she’d always be available for that - and she also got some money for it. Great.

 

After the excitement was over, Gabriel disappeared with his fiancée to fetch the invitations.

"You can’t wait; you rabbits!" MarkP called after them and all giggled.

 

"Alright guys, today I’m probably the first to go, my flight is in just over two hours," Sam sighed. But no tears should be shed because she’d soon see everyone again.

"Are you coming with me?"

With an amused snort, he asked what the stupid question should be and, shaking his head, took the bag out of her hand. It was only a few days that the two of them were separated, but her heart, of course, once again disagreed; even though she was so determined, tears began to run.

"I love you honey, and I look forward to seeing you again, nice greeting at home."

"I love you," she grinned in tears, shoving her hands into his back pockets, pulling him close, and embracing, they shared a final kiss.


	35. Chapter 35

Every year again ...

Last year Sam had given her heart in the form of many personal envelopes. What else should there be for an increase? So she asked him directly at the next meeting.

"I’ve wished that we spend Christmas together and that wish has already been fulfilled, so ... nothing. I love you; you don’t need to gimme anything, don’t rack your brain."

Of course, Samantha knew beforehand that she could have saved this question, but he also had to promise her not to give her anything for Christmas.

"We can get the other stuff when you’re there," she smirked, because of course, just for the hospitality alone, he didn’t want to forget her family.

"Gabe, we need you!" She heard Jared call, who appeared a few seconds later in the screen.

 

It was not just Christmas, but also the anniversary of their engagement. Coincidentally, she discovered exactly the right article in a store. An Oscar; she’d engraved with golden letters. _For the best man in the world._

 

After Samantha distributed all the annual cookies to her clients and cleaned the apartment, she dropped into bed and tried to sleep a little. Of course, it was not that easy to sleep in the afternoon, so the next station was the couch in front of the TV. In a few hours, she’d finally see Gabriel again. With a smile on her face, Sam eventually fell asleep and almost missed an important event.

 

‘Good Morning. I’m there. Kiss’

Samantha yawned as she stood in the middle of the night at the airport and grabbed a cup of coffee from the vending machine. Suddenly someone tapped on her shoulder from behind, and when the young woman turned around, she was hugged so stormy that the coffee almost flew out of her hand.

"Careful, coffee!"

"What’s that greeting?" He grumbled, biting her neck tenderly.

"Hello stranger, nice that you’re there," Sam grinned, sinking into his amber eyes and then into a passionate kiss with lots of butterflies.

"You know what would now be great?" He groaned. Gabe was exhausted from the long flight, and when he talked about a shower, Sam replied with a chuckle that there was nothing to say against it since she’d just crawled out of bed.

Sam didn’t even have the car locked up, let alone unlocked the front door, again it was attacked. Gabriel couldn’t help himself; he’d missed her so much.

"Gabe, I have neighbors, and it’s 4 in the morning, I’ll be cursed anyway if we take a shower now!" She whispered, trying to keep him at a distance.

"This is something I care less," he murmured, nibbling on her neck and ear, and would’ve wished three tongues and five more hands at that moment to be able to touch everything of hers at the same time.

"Come in, you tiger," Samantha whispered, giggling, and pulled her fiancé through the door of her apartment.

A loud groan after being pressed against the closed door. Shaking her head, she put her hand over his mouth.

"Self-control, Mr. Novak!"

 

"Ready for the Christmas rush?"

After the tiredness had won and both had slept for a few hours, the plan for the day was discussed during a small breakfast. Samantha picked up a small gingerbread house and said it had to be delivered to her former colleague. If it hadn’t been wrapped up so well in cellophane paper, Gabriel would probably have nibbled.

"Wow, where did you get that from?" He asked and looked at it with big eyes from all sides.

"Homemade?!" She laughed.

An appreciative nod followed. Gabe had a quick smile at the thought that Sam was smart with her hands; because that didn’t just apply in baking ... Of course, he immediately took a picture and tweeted it, because the others had to see it too. She would’ve liked to pick one up a few weeks earlier, but most likely that wouldn’t have survived the trip, and her heart would’ve broken.

 

After Gabriel and Samantha had done the Christmas shopping, they set out to pack everything. That means …

 

"Can you do that, women can do something better ... may I?"

With a questioning look, he held her laptop in his hands. A shrug followed in response because Sam had nothing to hide. Good-humored, he gathered together some Christmas carols, and both sang along, until ...

"Damn it!"

"What did you do?"

Frowning, she rose from the floor, put the scissors on the table, and approached the couch to see what her chaot had done again. One browser window after another with sexual content had opened on the screen, and with a sigh, she closed her eyes. Then she pressed a few buttons and hoped the virus scanner did its job.

"Um ... I ain’t to blame."

Gabriel raised his hands to his chest defensively, hoping his innocent look would work. One after another she closed these pop-up windows again; too fast for his taste. The last picture showed a gynecological chair. Gabriel’s thoughts set in motion until he was torn out by his fiancée.

"Gabe, you have a filthy mind!"

"Come on; you can’t tell me that your imagination doesn’t run wild!"

Lascivious, he wiggled his eyebrows, but Sam only replied that she didn’t know a dominatrix who’d give them the studio for a couple of hours. Then she grabbed the key to go down to the cellar and waited for him to follow. But Gabriel had something else in mind because now he was curious and had retaken the laptop. The last thing she saw was his devilish grin before shutting the door behind her, shaking her head.

 

Now he’d licked blood, and typed all kinds of impossible and impossible words into the search engine. Gabriel had never been a child of sadness and had experienced enough in his long life. Women, men ... But what he’d missed was a person who knew him inside out; whom he trusted and whom he loved. It was not long before he’d found some videos that raised his heartbeat. He was so absorbed and didn’t even hear Samantha come back.

"Gabriel!" She shouted indignantly after seeing that he really was surfing the internet and watching porn.

From time to time there was a low growl, sigh, or moan as the young woman sat at the desk, pasting _Ferrero Rocher_ to the wine bottle, cutting out some sheets of green tissue paper, and giving him a side glance over and over again. Inside, she had to giggle, because Gabriel didn’t even look away, but turned the laptop so that she could see something. Granted, what she saw also aroused her, but she was good at hiding it.

"I don’t want to know how many viruses I have on it now!"

"Oh Honey ..."

"Christmas music is playing in the background, and you’re watching porn!"

"Now let’s think about who actually got me there," he laughed, sticking his tongue out, but Samantha mimicked the innocent.

 

Naturally. Samantha also had her fantasies but never had a partner with whom she could live it out. And then Gabriel came. He was open to it, and she liked that ... even more than she’d ever admitted. With a big grin, he got up, went to the desk, stood behind his sweetheart, put his hands on her shoulders and breathed in her ear.

"Only because of you I’m like that, and I like it, very much, thank you for it, and I never wanna miss it again. With you, I have the best and most incredible sex I have ever had in my life, and I’d like to try so much more with you. I love you."

Goosebumps were noticeable, and at those words, she’d unconsciously stopped her breath, which she slowly let out. Sam would’ve lied if she said that those words didn’t trigger her. This was the opinion of her heart, which continued at twice the speed.

It was possible that she was blushing too, at least she was very hot. Quiet and calm, as if that hadn’t been a fucking declaration of love, he sat down on the couch again and immersed himself in the video.

"If that’s the case, then we need to think about a safeword for the future."

It was meant to be a joke, but Gabriel’s thoughts raced again.

 

After Samantha had finished, she sat down on the couch with her fiancé and involved him in such a passionate kiss that made him so hot that he wanted to tear off his clothes as well as her clothes.

"Let’s see what you rave about."

With a mischievous grin, he put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer, and they watched some videos as if they were the most normal thing in the world. And that was it, it was the most normal thing in the world, and everybody had different ideas about it.

Although she knew she could talk to Gabriel about anything, some boundaries weren’t so easy to overcome, and the young woman still had some inhibitions. Gabriel secretly made it his goal to change that. In this regard, he was patient, and Sam knew that; was grateful for it. If she looked into his eyes, everything was so easy. These eyes; full of love, goodness, and faithfulness - they made her forget everything.

 

"Such a chair would make things easier; it’s even height-adjustable."

She looked at him a little mockingly, her mouth turned slightly upwards, and with an amused snort, she explained to him that women generally had to go to this chair from time to time.

"But it’s nothing to do with sexual feelings."

"That’s different or do you think I thought about sex in my prostate exam?"

 

With wide eyes and half-open mouth, he stared at the pictures, and it was clear to him that he wanted that too. But how should he teach Samantha? That she radiated a certain dominance with her kind, was clear for him anyway because often only one glance was enough and he knew the time of day. Samantha had a very special effect on him and was happy to be led by her - especially to bed.

 

In the meantime, the young woman had taken care of her plants, shot a photo of Gabriel, which he didn’t even notice, and then sat next to him on the couch, where the next moment she grimaced and sucked in the air between clenched teeth. The Dominatrix on the screen had sunk her whole hand in the man and properly fisted him. Shaking her head, she looked at Gabriel.

"You do that with cows, but not with people you love. How about a change to a normal movie?"

"Or we take a shower."

"At some point, we will dissolve as often as we take a shower."

"I’m very dirty," he whispered, nudging his tongue tip against her lips.

"You should wash your eyes out of all the dirty stuff you saw." Laughing, she stood up and with a slap on the butt, he shooed her into the bathroom.


	36. Chapter 36

Sam’s boss had organized a small Christmas party for the regulars and asked Sam to help him. How could she have refused, after all, he’d done for her?

"Good Morning. Get up; I’ve to go to work," she smiled, kissing her prince, after that he immediately wrapped his arms around her and grunted into her hair.

"Just cuddle for another five minutes."

"It doesn’t stay that way. Come on now."

Laughing, she wriggled out of her grip and got dressed.

"No time for coffee?" He mumbled, frowning. He needed coffee to get going.

"Let’s have it in the restaurant," Sam replied, packing an apron, work shoes, and a cap.

"Why are you allowed to wear a cap and I can’t?" He grinned, but only got an eye roll as an answer. Allowed? She hated it, but it was mandatory in the hospitality industry.

"You’re allowed but you like me better without this thing, and that’s why you won’t wear it for my sake either."

Lovingly, she slid her fingers through his long hair and pressed a kiss on his cheek before pushing her fiancé out the door and locked up behind her. Impatiently, her fingers drummed on the steering wheel. The traffic before the holidays was as always terrible and progress was only at a walking pace. Eventually, the two finally arrived at the yellow inn and Sam parked in the parking lot.

"Good morning."

With a handshake, she greeted her boss, and his mother before the charge of cookies found a suitable place in the small kitchen. Before Samantha set to work, she put a Christmas CD on the radio and went to the coffee machine to make Gabriel the essential coffee. As Samantha exchanged a few words with her boss’s mother, the two men watched a race on television; which was good, because if Gabe’s eyes were always on her back, she couldn’t concentrate on the work.

 

"Should I help you?" Gabriel asked after half an hour, and Sam nodded.

You’d to imagine that the kitchen was tiny and mostly you got in the way. But he didn’t care. Lack of space has never been a problem.

"Wash your hands," Samantha commanded.

As a result, he rolled up his sleeves and then tied an apron. That was perfect. Then, he was condemned to knock schnitzel. Schnitzel; his favorite dish. Expectantly he licked his lips.

"Is working there in the back?" The boss of the house grinned, because it was much giggled and laughed - not to mention the body contact.

 

After the whirlwind was over, Sam rummaged in her bag and pulled out two invitations, which she handed to her boss; with the words that it would be nice if the two would come to their wedding - well; to the civil ceremony. Of course, the regulars got long ears, and it was not long before Johann sadly asked why he was not invited.

"Only the closest relatives."

"And why are you inviting your boss?" Marianne laughed. That was a proper objection.

"Because we’d never have met without him."

Smiling, she took Gabriel’s hand and nodding; he pulled her into a short kiss.

 

24th of December

For a brief moment, he just silently looked at his fiancée, who was about to pack everything up for their short trip. In less than half a year, he’d be married to this amazing human. There were moments when he still couldn’t quite realize his luck, and the reason why he was so happy was that he’d never planned it. Hoped - yes. But all this experiment, which was now her life, was based on free will; based on fighting for his luck every day. Sam had chosen him - voluntarily. Granted, he was also a little proud of himself; because - what would the relationship have been worth if he only had to snap his finger. A lie. Again.

"Didn’t we agree not to give us anything?" She grinned, tearing Gabe out of his thoughts.

"It’s not a Christmas present, but today we got engaged a year ago."

She nodded with a smile and wished him a nice anniversary before he also got something in his hand.

"I love you my angel and please don’t tear the paper."

The wrapping paper was a map of the world on which three cities were edged in red. Eiffel Tower/Paris, Madame Tussaud/Amsterdam, Statue of Liberty/New York. With watery eyes, Sam held the three postcards in her hand, before she just fell around his neck, while tears of joy rolled down her face.

"I wanna show you these three things on our honeymoon," he whispered, stroking her head. She’d always wanted that. He’d looked deeply into her heart, and the biggest thank was her reaction. Smiling, he wiped away her tears and pulled out behind his back a small teddy bear, which held in its small claws a fluffy, red heart.

"This one wants to stay with you too."

 

Fondue was planned for the evening; it was a special Christmas, after all. Samantha asked, not really knowing how religious he was. Although she was not a regular churchgoer herself, at Christmas, it was a tradition to visit the Christmas Mass.

Of course. To believe in God would’ve required a little too much from Gabriel, after all, that he’d done - or hadn’t done; but he knew that his father existed. Also, at Christmas, there was something else besides religion. It was the celebration of love that you could spend with people close to you. The silence, the lights, the scent, and the whole atmosphere were what he liked.

 

At home, the two were loudly greeted by Sam’s little niece, who of course immediately woke her little brother. The decorating of the Christmas tree, which her father had brought from their own forest, lay back in Samantha’s hand and Gabriel helped her. Both hadn’t expected the small whirlwind.

"We go for a walk because Gabriel and the _Goli_ have to help the Christ Child because otherwise, it won’t come tonight," Sam’s mom explained, and the little one agreed reluctantly grumbling. Satisfied, the two looked at their artwork, which had come about under Christmas music and loving looks.

"Hm," she smiled. To the sounds of _White Christmas_ , the two danced close, while Sam stroked his back and pressed her nose against his neck.

"You make me the happiest human, Gabriel; I love you so much."

"Then we fit together well because I feel the same way."

 

After the presents were brought and placed under the Christmas tree, Sam’s sister-in-law came with the second little dwarf and Gabriel wanted to know if she was also the godmother of him. "No, that’s my brother," she replied and turned to her sister-in-law, saying that there was something important to discuss and that she’d be pleased if she said yes.

It was about the job as a maid of honor, and without hesitation, she accepted before the little man was pressed into Sam’s arms because the blond young woman had something to do.

"Suits you," Gabriel said and took a picture.

Shaking her head, the redhead thought about it for a moment. Maybe she’d think of that when the two got along with their own situation. The desire to have children was never really present; not to mention that the right partner was never there. But with Gabriel Sam could imagine that; he’d be a wonderful father. But no thought of it in the current situation. That had time.

 

Screaming excitedly, Lisa suddenly stormed in at the door.

"Hey dwarf, did you see the Christ Child? It just flew by. But it said it’s coming back tonight," Gabe said to her, grinning.

"And written off again," she laughed and went to her mom after the little girl had retaken her fiancé.

The preparations for the meal were finished, the songs were tuned.

"At some point, you’ve to teach me," Sam said to Gabriel, pointing to her sister-in-law’s guitar.

"Is there anything you can’t do?" The girlfriend of Sam’s brother laughed, and Gabe answered with a grin and the words that there was indeed something.

 

The most beautiful gift came from her parents; Sam’s wedding dress. From Sam’s siblings, there were vouchers for a special kind of food and a spa visit. It was a lovely evening, and it was an overwhelming feeling to be part of it — something Gabriel had only found when he’d decided to live as a human.

He was once the youngest Archangel, never really able to keep up with his brothers. He came to earth and was ... different. Gabe didn’t have a bad life – he had the magic and could conjure up anything he wanted and could manipulate people as he pleased. But fight for something, or build something - he’d never experienced. Gabriel had his fun; but if he’d to choose, he’d always choose this life as a human being. Because even if it was sometimes associated with pain; to earn something was the best feeling he ever had.

He enjoyed the togetherness with his fiancée, but as well the fellowship and the clamor with the others and was grateful and happy to call these cordial people also his family. He’d locked Lisa in his hearth, and that was based on mutual. He hoped that she could enjoy the carefree childhood for a long time until life also hit her with full force. And so he giggled as he watched the scene as Lisa jumped into the mud puddles and then wanted to be taken by Sam piggyback.

"Certainly not with the dirty shoes!"

As soon as Samantha shook his head, the crocodile tears rolled.

"What did you get from Christ Child?" Gabriel asked, leaning down to her.

Instantly her sobs became less, the little girl took him by the hand and started talking.

 

The lunch was great fun. There was something left over from the night before.

"Oops! Lost my cheese ...","Hey, that’s my fork!"," You’re in my place, take that thing away!"," Why does it take so long?"," Is that mine?"

 

"Come along; I’ll show you something."

Sam’s younger brother, with whom Gabriel had talked about Band of Brothers, got up suddenly and did very mysteriously. The young woman smiled because she exactly knew what her fiancé had to expect. A moment later, the three stood in front of the garage, and when he opened the big gate, Gabriel got as big eyes as Lisa the day before after seeing her presents.

There was a Pinzgauer truck; an Austrian military vehicle.

"Wow, yours?" Gabe asked the young man, as he walked almost devoutly around the big vehicle.

"Yo," he answered curtly.

"And it drives?"

"Of course, sit down," her brother laughed and opened the door.

With the technical data that followed, Sam’s brain automatically switched off, but she took a picture.

"But you don’t go to work with that?!"

"No, at festivals and the like," he replied. When he opened the doors on the back, Gabriel was impressed. His skillful, future brother-in-law had expanded everything and instead set up a sleeping place. That was great, and he nodded approvingly to the young man.

 

No idea how, but at some point, the topic of carnival came on and before the young woman knew there were countless photo albums on the table. Time passed, and after two hours Gabriel had seen all the photos and learned a lot of stories that partly Samantha didn’t even know. She prayed inwardly that not one of those embarrassing stories would turn up at a convention because Gabriel had an incredibly good memory.

"Was that all?" He asked a little disappointed.

"Once you’re well-behaved, I’ll show you the ones I have on the computer," Sam smiled, caressing his back.

"If I’m ... well-behaved?!" he snarled and raised his eyebrows, then told her mother that sometimes her daughter was pretty cheeky.

"Since she turned 18, I can’t control her anymore," the older woman laughed, raising her hands to her chest defensively.

 

The house was quiet. Samantha’s little brother had disappeared into his own four walls; her parents in the barn to look after the animals and the young family had to put the little ones to bed. So the two lovers decided to go home too. Everyone would see each other again in April, that was for sure.

 

Lucky and content, he dropped into her apartment on the soft bed and pulled his fiancée with him. Every time she kissed him, he had the feeling of floating, and the swarm of butterflies whirling through his stomach made him dizzy. That tingling that moved down his spine, sending sounds out of his mouth that he had no control over. His hand reached into her neck, pulled her even closer, and when he felt her moaning in his mouth, he knew that she felt the same way. That made him happy, and he wished that feeling would never end. That’s how true love felt. He took her hand and crossed it with his. One of the many little gestures that Samantha loved so much. Her other hand slipped under his sweater, caressed the soft skin and gave him goosebumps from the toes to the hairline.

"Honey?" He whispered between kisses.

"Hm?"

"Can I see the photos?"

"..."

"You’re a mood-killer!" She said, throwing a pillow to his head.

"I’m a mood-heater," he laughed as he followed his fiancée into the living room.

So the two spent the next hour in front of the laptop and Sam showed him more or less embarrassing photos.

"What’s that supposed to be?" He asked, showing four wooden blocks in the picture.

"That’s what my brother did; these are shoes for my table so that it stands higher, and I have less backache while baking.

"That looks cool," he said with a big grin and pointed to a picture with a cat.

It looked as if Samantha was lying next to a demon because the cat had bright green eyes from the lightning.

"Ok, end of the show," Samantha finally said, closing the folder.

"Well, where did we stop?" He mumbled and pulled his big love back to himself.

"I’m going to take a shower now. You can come along and heat the mood again."

_Little beast!_

 

After drying, he stood with the razor in his hand in front of the mirror. From time to time the beard had to go down.

"Do you want?"

"I’ve never shaved a man," she said, shaking her head.

"Come here, I trust you; you won’t immediately cut my carotid artery."

He put the electric razor in her hand, looked deep into her eyes and pinched his.

"You won’t, right?"

"And if so, not on purpose." Sam grinned; he swallowed.

That couldn’t be that hard. Formerly, the redhead had helped shearing sheep.

"You ain’t compared me to a sheep right now?!" he asked horrified.

"Fur is fur and now shut up. Otherwise, blood will flow."

Gabriel trusted her, but he still held his breath and didn’t move as she lifted his chin. When she was done, he’d to admit that it had worked quite well; she’d only cut him once.

"I’m so sorry," Sam whispered and kissed the spot, but couldn’t resist a grin.

"Oh, with a ridiculous _I’m sorry_ , that’s not done; I’m bleeding!" he said gravely.

He was already more enthusiastic about the offered back massage, and while she was rubbing his spine with her fingertips, his arousal increased, and he could hardly wait.

"Deal," he mumbled, looking at his fiancée in the mirror.

"Crowley would say a deal would’ve to be sealed with a kiss. Gabriel nodded, turned around and kissed her so violently that she’d to hold on to the sink so as not to lose her balance.

"A deal with an angel is different than with a demon," he smirked and was willingly guided by her into the bedroom.

 

The candles were burning, soft music could be heard from the laptop, and two glasses of champagne were on the bedside table. The two toasted on the past two amazing years.

"For many more wonderful years," he smiled, setting the glasses aside and sinking with her in the intoxication of passion.


	37. Chapter 37

With a sullen humming, he threw the remote control on the table after turning off the TV again; nothing decent was going on.

"Honey?"

"Gabriel?"

"Baby?"

"Romeo?"

"Bunny?"

"Gabe?"

"Sweetie?"

"Do you want to tell me something?"

Smirking, Sam sat down on him and bit his lower lip gently. The concentration was already gone, and with his eyes closed, he managed to nod.

"..."

"And?"

"What?" He replied absently, blinking a few times.

"What’s on your mind?"

"I just wanted to tell you ... I love you."

"Honey?"

"Gabriel?"

"I have something to tell you."

Gabriel took her hand and put it on his baggy pants. Shrugging, he explained that she was to blame. Pityingly, she looked at her fiancé and stroked it softly, asking if he’d bumped into something again, as swollen as it was.

"I’ll bump you right now," he growled, taking off her sweater and throwing Sam on her back.

 

Determined to redeem the spa voucher, the two sat in the car and arrived shortly before noon. As Samantha had suggested, there were almost no people there on that holiday. When Samantha dropped her head back to dip her long hair into the water, Gabe was immediately there to nibble on her sensitive neck. At first, it was tender; then it became stormy.

"You Tiger!" She shrieked and splashed water in his face.

Giggling, she hopped back onto his hips and began to make a new hickey.

"Who’s the tiger now? Help, it sucked on me!" Gabe gasped and started spinning in the water until he threw her off.

"Mine," Sam laughed and kissed the irritated spot.

"May I?"

Sam shook her head and told him nobody was interested in her. That was good.

 

After a rich lunch, the two of them lay side by side in their chairs, surfing in their cell phones until Sam showed him a drawn picture. There were great artists among the fans. Sam admired these talents.

"Who’s that?" He asked, and Samantha enlarged the picture.

"That’s you ... so you as a character in the series. Archangel Gabriel."

He also thought that was pretty impressive.

She wanted to know if he was following what the fans wrote. Gabriel shrugged; what he came across on Twitter from time to time, yes. Samantha grinned, and he exactly knew what she was referring to. Of course Gabriel knew what Slash and all that stuff were, but to be honest, he didn’t really want to deepen it. But he admired the people for their imagination. Again he plunged into his phone but felt the burning eyes on his skin.

 

"Ok, tell me, now you’ve made me curious," he said, putting away his phone.

"What should I tell you, there are all kinds of pairings, and that’s just not just male and female. The imagination knows no limits. Actors, characters, alphas, and aliens ..."

"Please stop," he groaned and made a face. "I don’t even wanna imagine that. And you read all that stuff?"

Earlier, yes. Sam had even tried it herself, but she lacked the talent. Within a short time, he’d learned more than he wanted to know and now all sorts of pictures danced through his head. Now his fiancée had to make sure that these disappeared again.

But this topic didn’t let him go, and he wanted to know more. He grabbed his girl and pulled her to him after the two were back in the water. He wanted to know if there were parallels between his character, or rather, his former self, and him as a human being. Samantha nodded.

"Tell me, what color are my wings?" He asked innocently.

"Sometimes red, sometimes gold," Sam answered, sliding her fingertips over his back. "And they’re as tall as the tallest building in the world, and since Gabriel is an archangel, he’s four wings."

Not bad. Gabriel had or better said ... had had ...

Actually, his wings had gold and white feathers, and that was what he missed most of all. But he hadn’t only four but six wings; although two of them weren’t necessarily clearly identifiable as separate wings. His father had given him golden wings and always called him his golden kid. Samantha saw his amber eyes shine and knew he was picturing it.

 

"What else?" He chuckled.

"He never calls people by their real names, and he’s got nicknames for everyone, and you do that to me too."

"Bad?" He asked, but Sam shook her head. On the contrary, she loved every pet name.

There were indeed many parallels between the man who played Gabriel and the man she loved. That with the mind reading, the two had to practice a bit, but it worked pretty well. His small size, he made up for with incredible charisma, attraction, wit, and charm. Gabriel’s eyes were amazing; like honey, amber or whiskey and sometimes some green spots were visible. So sensual and warm, almost mesmerizing; you want to touch them and wrap yourself in them. On the subject of restlessness and impatience, the two were the same. As soon as Sam had said the last words, she was submerged.

"Can it be that you’ve fallen in love with my character?"

His eyes narrowed, he waited for an answer and Sam had to admit that he was 50 percent correct. What should she do? The cheeky archangel was there first. But she risked another dive.

"Can’t you resurrect him?"

Shaking his head, he replied that he had another job.

"Pity, then I’ve to deal with you," she sighed loudly and had to swallow water again.

"You’re pretty naughty," he said, brushing her wet hair off her face, making sure his fiancée got enough air again.

"And possessive," she whispered, shoving her hands into the back of his swimming trunks and pulling him close, causing him to gasp in surprise and blush a little.

 

With her eyes closed, Sam waited for him to kiss her.

After nothing happened, she opened one eye, tilted her head, but Gabriel just stood there and looked at her. She was so breathtakingly beautiful. Tenderly, he put his hands to her face, traced her lips with his thumb and caught her in his gaze before approaching. When his tongue tip nudged against hers, and Sam clawed in his butt with a soft moan, she smiled as he’d to leave to cool down.

_It starts soon_

Inwardly, Sam danced with joy, because she was looking forward to finally seeing everyone again. To meet Gabe’s children and see his parents again; watching the filming and the start of a new year together. She was looking forward to talking about the wedding with the others and to Buddy Valastro; to stand at the airport and not have to say goodbye and to many, many hours with Gabriel.

 

It was the first time that Sam got something to eat on the plane, and promptly heard that she was always booking the wrong airlines. But for Samantha, it was important to get to the goal and of course she took the cheap flights. But she was glad because her stomach growled.

"Thank God," Samantha whispered after opening her eyes and hearing the announcement that the plane was already in its final descent. A cursory glance showed Gabriel was sleeping. With a smile on her face and as quietly as possible, she fished her cell phone out of her pocket and took a picture.

"Watcha ...?!" He grumbled, opening his eyes.

"We’ll land in half an hour," she replied, adjusting the time on the wristwatch.

A look at the last text message told her that Rob and Jason were waiting somewhere. Impatiently, Samantha and Gabe stood on the assembly line waiting for their luggage, then grabbed their belongings and wandered around the hall.

"Here we’re again!"

Laughing, she hugged Rob before Jason lifted her easily, as if she wouldn’t weigh anything. His beard made him look like the mountain spirit Rübezahl. Everyone grabbed a piece of baggage, and in no time the four left laughing and joking the airport and got into the car.

 

Samantha took a moment as she stood in the park and silently greeted each one of the trailers.

"At the moment, only we two are there; Jensen, Misha, and Jared are coming tonight and a few others over the next few days. I’ll have to make an appointment again, but everyone should arrive by New Year’s Eve," Jason said, nodding at Rob, who wanted to allow them half an hour.

"Warm up first," Samantha muttered as soon as Gabriel closed the door and rubbed her cold hands.

The printed pillow lay on the bed and put a smile on her face.

"Sure, of course; I always need you near me."

"But now you have the Original," the redhead smirked, throwing the pillow out of bed and snuggling up to her fiancé.

"Holy crap ...!" Gabriel shouted and shivered after Samantha had put her cold hands cheekily under his sweater.

"Heat me," she purred, rubbing her cheek against Gabriel’s.

Damned; it was cold. Best he should put Samantha under a hot shower. Happiness hormones rushed through his body as he felt her lips against his ear and heard a goose bump-whispering that he should accompany her. She could bet her life on it.

"We should hurry up before the others come."

"I don’t think anything of a hurry, but of come, already," he replied with a wink.

 

*Boom boom*

Jason put some cans of beer on the table, and Sam grimaced.

"And lemonade," Rob smirked and pulled out a bottle from behind his back.

As a result, her mine lit up, and Sam took a glass to mix the two substances. The evening was funny; there was enough to tell. As soon as Jason left, Jared’s voice was heard.

"Oh, come here," Samantha smiled and stood on tiptoe for a hug of her big teddy bear.

"Well, you drink without me?"

Sam was already small, but when Rob stood next to Jared, the redhead had to laugh.

 

By now it was already dark outside ...

*Boom boom*

"Hunter or angel?" Sam called joyfully and jumped up from the couch.

"Hunter," Jensen replied.

"Guys," he greeted the round with a quick hand signal and grabbed a beer.

After another half hour, there was no beer left.

"I quickly call Mish to bring something with him on the way," Gabe muttered, tapping his cell phone. At that moment there was a knock on the door and Misha entered.

"Yes, Gabe?" He said seriously into the phone and looked at Gabriel.

"Can you bring beer on the way?"

"Sure, I’ll just get my wings quickly," he replied, keeping his face straight and hanging up.

Only when Misha took his friend in a warm hug, he also had a smile on his face again.

"Hey, my little one. How are you?"

"Doing fine."

 

"I have a few more bottles in my car."

With full hands, Jensen and Samantha came back after a few minutes, and it became later and later. Gaby and his fiancée could hardly keep their eyes open with tiredness because their day already lasted a few hours longer. Jared noticed that and grinned.

"I think you have a few hours to catch up; otherwise you’ll fall asleep tomorrow, Gabe."

"See you guys."

It only took a few moments, and they were in the land of dreams.


	38. Chapter 38

"C... c-cold."

Trembling, Samantha opened the door to the lounge on the set and spotted Rob sitting at the table with a female doctor. The alarm bells rang immediately, but Rob gave the all-clear and made them known. So she learned that the young, slender doctor was not just named Trisha, but also that her practice was in the building next to the set. Immediately, the two women were sympathetic.

"I’ve heard a lot about you, and I’m glad to meet you finally."

Trisha came over almost every day to see that everything is all right, or just to chat a bit.

"So guys, if something goes wrong, just ring the bell," she said and waved goodbye.

 

With another cup of coffee and cake, Rob asked if she was already nervous. Actually, she was not. The last few days she and Gabe hadn’t talked about it at all, and somehow everything still seemed far away even though it was only barely four months. Gabriel wanted to introduce her to his children and before that Samantha currently had the biggest jitters.

"Oh, you don’t have to worry, the boys are still in a comfortable age. Also; who doesn’t like you is beyond help.

Encouraging, Rob nodded to her while he patted her hand. At that moment there was a knock on the door, and Misha entered happily, but stopped immediately and squinted.

"What’re we doing right now?"

"We talk about the wedding."

"You hold her hand, and you talk about marriage ... should I leave you alone?" He smirked.

"Dumbass ... sit here," Sam laughed.

 

Samantha wanted to spend the eve-of-wedding party together because the family was so rarely together anyway. Misha asked disappointed if there were no strippers.

"No strippers," she said with a serious expression. "And I don’t want embarrassing games at the wedding; the eve-of-wedding party is okay."

As a precaution, Samantha ducked, expecting protests. After all, she knew the others well enough. To her surprise and relief, both nodded. With the decoration, she’d talk to the girls, who’d a better hand. There were protests, but her decision was accepted. The next few days would certainly be an opportunity to discuss the details. Now she wanted to see her fiancé first.

"No, we’re shooting outside today," Misha laughed, turning her around and taking her hand.

 

The three joined in as Jared rubbed his butt and Gabe laughed half dead. The tall man then formed a snowball but didn’t remotely hit his target.

"You’re such an idiot," Jared shouted, sticking out his tongue.

"Are you having fun?" Sam grinned and walked over to her fiancé to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey Honey," he snorted in amusement and explained the incident to her. Jared slipped and blamed him.

"You ain’t to blame, but you’re laughing at me!" he moaned, clinging to his aching butt.

"A little sympathy for my little brother!"

First Jensen made an indignant face, but couldn’t hide his grin and infect half the crew.

"Clean up, let’s do that again. Karin!"

 

"Oh, you ..." Sam told Jensen and wrinkled her nose as he sat next to her with his food.

"I ... what?"

"Don’t get it wrong now, but we have an expression for what you’re about to eat."

"Tell me?" He smirked, mixing his salad with the tomato sauce again.

"Culinary dirty-swine," she smirked, and the whole table bent with laughter.

"Oh, that went right in there," he said mockingly, reaching for his heart with his hand, but Samantha only replied that he should do it if he liked it.

 

Back at the shoot again, this time inside.

"Hey; you say my lines!" Jensen shouted to Jared, who stared at him shocked.

"Cut!" Gabriel yelled.

The two were a well-rehearsed team and brought the colleagues, extras and thus sometimes Gabriel to the brink of madness. But everyone took it with a sense of humor when one of them made fun of the other.

"Hey Salamatha, wanna see something?" Jensen said, who’d nothing to do right now because Jared and Misha shot some scenes together.

"Sure, what?"

"Show it to you," he said, taking her hand and doing very secretly as they walked down the hallway.

"You don’t want to kidnap me?!" the young woman replied shocked.

Moments later, she was standing in a room with the props. It was impressed because there was so much to discover and Sam would’ve liked to spend the whole day rummaging. Tons of books, weapons, stage set ...

"This is the magic chamber," he smirked, holding the first-season billboard in his hands. "Incredible, what’s accumulated over the years."

Everything was numbered, and the young woman didn’t dare touch anything. Jensen then said to exchange a few things to drive the helpers to madness.

"Yes, you can do it. I don’t want to be responsible for the mess."

"Spoilsport," he mumbled. Sam was still too well-educated; somehow that had to be changed.

 

"Why are you showering the wall?" Gabe asked skeptically, as Samantha took the shower head from his hand.

"So you don’t get a heart attack," she replied, pushing him against it.

That was very attentive to her; For that reason alone, he’d to marry her.

"Oh, yes?" Sam whispered, taking his lower lip between her teeth and asking if that was the only reason.

He looked up, thought for a moment and shook his head.

"I think one or two reasons would come to mind after careful consideration. You’re good at driving; you can cook ... you ... fuck, honey!" He shouted after the water suddenly became cold.

"You have long hair …"

Samantha turned off the water, took a step back and began to soak herself, in front of his eager eyes. Invitingly, she looked at him and asked him with a grin to keep going.

"I listen to you."

"You know exactly how to torment me, right?" He murmured, licking his lips.

 

The day began with a smile for the young woman after seeing two photos of MarkS with his little daughter on Instagram.

 

"Hey Gabe," she greeted him at breakfast and kissed him on the mouth.

"More," he murmured and waited for more with his eyes closed, but only received an answer that it was enough for the next few hours.

"Not nice," he replied sadly, pouting, and everyone laughed.

"Oh, my wife ... I’ve to answer that."

Misha grabbed his cell phone and went outside. Jensen winked at Jared and pulled him by the arm. Shortly after that, the two disappeared in the mask.

"Hmm ... where did we stop?" Gabe whispered, grabbing her neck to bring his sweetheart in for a kiss.

"Hey Gabriel, I need you for a minute," Robert shouted, throwing a glance at the door, and went away again.

"Not nice!" He sighed and broke away wistfully.

 

As soon as Gabriel was gone, Misha came back and asked in astonishment where everyone was.

"So the cherry pie is delicious," Samantha murmured with her mouth full.

Of course, Misha also took a piece and bit heartily into it, smiled at her briefly, before he cried out loud and dropped everything. The sound of biting the cherry-stone burned into Sam’s brain, and she was sure her face was as white as her friend’s.

"Oh, shit. Everything okay?"

Quick as lightning, Misha ran to the sink and rinsed his mouth before picking up his cell phone and wringing it awkwardly in front of his face to see something.

"Can you ... damn ... look!"

He sat down on the chair, face pained and white, laying his head back. Samantha came to mind again what this man had for brilliantly white and perfect teeth, but focused a moment later to realize what had happened. Meanwhile, Jared and Jensen had come back and watched in amusement what the other two were doing until they learned the reason.

"Misha’s tooth is broken," Samantha said, looking sympathetically at her friend.

"Seriously?" He asked meekly after closing his mouth.

"Yes and now?" Jared asked and drew in a sharp breath.

"Well, I’ve to go to the dentist, wise guy!" Misha hissed at him, to which the younger of the three replied that there was no reason to become aggressive.

"Misha is shit-scared," Jensen interjected, and if looks could have killed – Misha would’ve had him on his conscience.

Sam offered to come with him because somehow it was a bit of her fault; she’d seduced him into it. First, however, the two had to inform Gabriel before they called a taxi.

"But it will take longer; we have no appointment."

"We?" Gabriel grinned, raising his eyebrows.

"I accompany him, I have time," Sam replied with a shrug.

 

In the waiting room, Misha shifted nervously on the chair until Sam put her hand on his thigh.

"Do you know what calms me?"

"What? But we’re not doing any filthy stuff," Sam laughed, and with a big grin, he shook his head. He wanted her to caress his neck.

"Ok, but if anyone shoots a photo here, you and I have a lot to explain."

"Anyway, my wife doesn’t look at that tight and Gabriel won’t, I know him long enough, he’s my brother and brothers are sharing," he smirked, leaning against her shoulder.

After a few moments, he began to moan softly. Misha couldn’t help it. He hadn’t been touched so tenderly in a long time.

"We’re not doing like Harry and Sally," Samantha laughed and elicited a satisfied smile, which immediately turned into nude panic when called.

Even though Misha had talked about it, but the two of them were no longer children, and it would’ve looked stupid if she’d gone inside to hold her friend’s hand. When the two were back with the others, Misha told Gabriel that he could get him a role at KingsOfCon because he’d get a crown.

 

"Here; try this."

Gabe held up a fork of baked broccoli at lunchtime after that Sam slightly opened her mouth. Lightning fast, the fork was pulled away, and Gabriel kissed her.

"Hmm ... tastes like more," the young woman grinned and licked her lips.

"Guys!" Jared laughed, shaking his head.

Then Gabe felt a hand slowly stroking his thigh until his muscles weakened and the fork flew with a loud noise on the plate.

"Honey!" He shrieked. Jensen rolled his eyes.

"You don’t have to rub us while eating to see how you’re in love!"

"Sorry, not sorry," Gabriel smirked.

Since Misha was still numb, it was not so easy and more than once the food came back on the plate. Almost the entire table bent with laughter.

"Well, my appetite has passed."

With a grunt, Jared pushed his plate aside.

"I think it’s funny," Jensen laughed. Misha shrugged at his young colleague, only apologetically saying that he was hungry.

 

"Well, I’m just right!"

With a sweep, Sebastian had torn open the door, and after a loving welcome with Samantha, he sat down smiling.

"What’re you doing here?" Gabriel asked, after watching the bustle suspiciously.

"Oh brother, I was longing for you," he grinned, getting up again and kissing Gabriel on the cheek.

"Yuck!" he laughed and wiped his cheek.

"I’m to send you nice greetings from Daniel and Joseph," he said, turning to Sam.

After he’d gotten some food and the others had gone back to work, the fun-loving Frenchman sat next to Sam, and the two talked a lot and laughed even more.

 

In the late afternoon, Gabriel went shopping with his fiancée. New Year’s Eve was coming up, and Sam was about to cook. It was not because she was bored; instead, it was the fact that Samantha also wanted to do something useful or wanted to thank them for everything in this way. The catering was not there for the next few days, and Sam had this great kitchen all to herself; that is - of course, she needed some volunteers. Everything was modern, everything up to date. Two separate areas, and fully equipped. Samantha was overwhelmed. Here she could have felt well. Gabriel eyed his fiancée with a smile as she ran her hand over the counter almost reverently.

"That’s how you look at me sometimes; do I’ve to be jealous?" he grinned, whereupon he was surprisingly and energetically pressed against the table.

"No, because I Can’t do this with the kitchen," she whispered, engaging him in a kiss that brought him from zero to a hundred in a matter of seconds.

After some time of tenderness, Sam struggled to stay in control.

"Not here," she gasped as he began unbuttoning her blouse.

"Then let’s get outta here quickly," he said, leered at her and took Samantha’s hand.

 

Quickly they set off on their way when they heard an unmistakable voice.

"Seriously?" Gabe moaned softly.

"Matt, Kim, and Osric are also here; we need to discuss something for tomorrow, will we meet right now?" Rob asked, waiting for an answer.

"We ... we’ve to put the shopping away, ok?" Gabriel stammered, impatiently pulling his fiancée on.

 

After twenty minutes, he knocked on Rob’s door.

"Who’s disturbing?" Matt called.

"One of the most important people and his company," Gabriel replied smartly.

Samantha put a large bottle of Coke and Fanta on the table and fetched glasses because she needed the empty plastic bottles for her cakes.  _KingsOfCon_. A script was written, but in principle, it was a funny self-interpretation. Everyone had a say, and everyone could get involved. What was great about it was that many characters, who also played a part in _Supernatural_ , or had played along, got a second chance.


	39. Chapter 39

"Gabe told us we’d find you in the kitchen."

Out of nowhere, Misha and Jensen suddenly stood next to her and asked if they could help. Of course, she roped them in, but there was one missing.

"Who wants to peel potatoes? Where’s Jared? Is he hiding from work?"

"That’s not so good today, he stayed in the trailer," Jensen said with a sigh as he rummaged in the drawers.

Sam’s stomach contracted convulsively. Her big teddy bear didn’t deserve this.

 

In the beginning, she hadn’t understood how such a thing could be possible in general. Jared was a successful actor; he’d get unlimited money, looked damn good, had many friends and a family that meant everything to him and vice versa. But then she realized _that_ was probably the reason why sometimes everything became too much for him and he needed a break from time to time.

Several times there were already moving conversations, and each time her heart was heavy. At those moments, Sam wanted to crawl through the screen to hug him until everything was alright.

Gabriel had told her that it had happened a few times that Jared had just left in the middle of the convention. Of course, no one was angry. Everyone understood his situation. And the worst moment was when he wanted to stop acting and already talked to a lawyer. Jensen was an excellent friend during this time. Nobody knew how it was. But everyone did his best to show him he didn’t have to go through it alone. Friends and family were the best medicine there was.

 

There was applause when the hungry crowd sat at the table, and the three came in one after another with filled plates and pots. Schnitzel with rice and potato salad was served. But as soon as Samantha had sat down and wanted to start, Jensen pushed his cell phone into her hand, saying that Jared’s wife wanted to talk to her. She was quite upset and asked her to check on her husband.

 

"Fine, then we’ll go tidy up," Samantha said after everyone’s belly was full and took a jab of the plates.

"I have to ..." Jensen said. "I’m coming with ...", Misha shouted.

"I’ll help you with whatever you do," Sebastian replied and also wanted to escape.

"Seriously guys? Get to work! "The redhead grinned and pointed towards the exit.

Many hands eased the job, and in no time Sam had packed the food for Jared and was on the way to his trailer.

"Jared?" She called, knocking on his door. Moments later, he opened the door and let Samantha enter.

She showed him the plate, at which point he answered only indifferently, not to be hungry and sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, you’ll eat later, but you’ll eat that. Greetings from your wife, she called me an hour ago, and I’m supposed to tell you, if you’d rather go home, they’ll look forward to seeing you."

The young man looked so lost. Uncertainty, he kneaded his sweater between his fingers and shrugged. Samantha tried to cheer him up with trivial things, and on a little walk he came out with the fact that he already wanted to join his family but also didn’t want to disappoint Sam. Sure, she thought that was a pity, but of course, she understood him too.

"Please don’t worry about that," she smirked, and with relief, he took the young woman in his arms and pressed her head to his chest.

"You’re an amazing woman; thank you for being my friend," he mumbled with tears in his eyes and with a kiss on the cheek he said goodbye.

"And eat your meal; I made it with love!" She called after him and set off again for the kitchen.

 

It was not long before Gabriel kept her company and put his arms around her. His work was done, and that’s why he wanted his fiancée to let her work rest. After she’d looked around again, and turned off the light, she slapped him lightly on the butt and shooed him to the door.

"Ow!" He shouted, rubbing the spot.

"Dissembler," Sam muttered under her breath, then shaped a snowball and fired once more; firmer.

"Oh, come on, you beast!" Gabriel called, causing his fiancée to screech away.

Immediately, the doors of the trailers opened by Matt and Rob, who watched the action for a few moments and then also dressed warmly. In no time, a snowball fight was underway, which included Gil. Seeking help, she ran into his arms, but he turned around, so Samantha got the snowball.

"I Can’t believe it; you use me as a riot shield?!" Samantha shrieked in horror, ran away and sought refuge behind one of the trailers, where she made some snowballs.

"Honey, where are you?" She heard her fiancé call in a lovely voice, and Matt whistled as if she were a dog; a short while later he’d get a white spot on his red jacket.

Carefully, the redhead peeked out from behind the trailer and barely managed to fend off the snowball that would otherwise have hit her in the face. Slowly she went backward and ran into Gil again, who didn’t let go of her.

"Oh, please!" She shrieked, saw Gabe approaching them with a big grin, and at the last moment released herself from that grip, so the snowball missed her.

"I found some snowballs," she heard Rob laugh and sighed. That was her arsenal!

She hadn’t seen it coming and was screaming when a snowball hit her back and then one on her leg.

 "Ouch!" Where did Jensen come from?!

 

Somehow she made it to Gabe’s trailer and closed the door under fire. Under the knock, Gabriel asked if he could come in _his_ trailer, emphasizing every syllable, and without hesitation, he answered the question of whether he was unarmed with yes.

"I don’t believe you," Sam chuckled and heard a snowball slap on the door.

"Now!"

"Ok, I’m coming ... hands where I can see them," Samantha said and opened the door. "Come in very slowly. I’m watching you."

With a grin, he’d to admit without reason that she’d make a good sheriff.

"Yes, and you a good victim, if you try any stupid things."

Slowly he took off his shoes while Sam didn’t take her eyes off him for a moment.

"But baby, I love you ..."

Sam loved her knives too, but she’d cut herself a few times already. She shook her head as he spread his arms and pointed his fingers at the rest of the snow on his jacket. Gabriel squeezed the bit in his hand and smiled.

"You remember what happened last time after I put an ice cube in your shirt?"

Gabriel nodded.

"Well, this time you’re the one lying bent over the table. You can imagine the rest."

It took a moment because his imagination was very stimulated, but with a targeted throw, the half-melted snow-rest finally landed in the sink.

"Good boy," Sam grinned. "And now you’ll let the hot water run over your hands before you attack me."

His hunting instinct was awakened, and it seemed like both were performing a slow dance, with a huge gap.

"Oh, sweetie. I’m gonna take a shower; alone. I’m pretty cold."

 

A few moments later she heard the water running and slipped into the bathroom. No, of course, he was not in the shower but took care of his sweetheart and put his cold hands under her sweater.

"Fuck!"

Winding and panting, she tried to escape from this grip, but Gabe held her tightly.

_Well, wait, my friend!_

"Go now; I’m dying here of hypothermia!"

The hot water pattered gently on her body, and Samantha closed her eyes.

Finally she felt his soft lips back on hers; finally, she could taste him again, and he tasted so fucking good. Whether in the morning after getting up, or in the evening before falling asleep. Sam could never get enough of that taste. And by his reactions, she knew he was the same, that made her happy.


	40. Chapter 40

She almost forgot that Misha had to go to the dentist again and she’d promised to accompany him. Head over heels Samantha jumped out of bed and dressed quickly, while her fiancé grunted something about Casanova.

"Hey," she replied, giving him a slight push. "Misha is certainly not a Casanova."

"I know the boys are all so good, nice, well-behaved ..." he answered with a roll of his eyes and let himself fall back into bed.

"It’s enough if I’m good, right?" She replied, pushing him back to bed and throwing a pillow to his head.

 

"No, you don’t need anesthetic ...", he mocked the doctor after both were back in the taxi and groaned in agony. "My first path is now to Trisha, and I’m getting a hundred pills."

"If you need a distraction, I’m here," Sam replied, turning into the kitchen downstairs.

"Alright, I’ll be right there," he said as he climbed the stairs up to Trisha’s office.

 

Shortly before lunch, Jensen came into the kitchen and as soon as he saw the many delicacies, he couldn’t help but dive his fingers in everywhere.

"Hello?!" The young woman shouted while slapping his fingers, but he only grimaced because his hunger was so big.

With the knife in her hand, she defended her workplace, which elicited only a laugh of amusement.

"Hey you dumbass, lemme out!"

Moments later, a loud hammering sounded at the door of the cold store, and because Sam hadn’t taken care of the two children for a moment, Jensen had simply locked up his colleague.

"Let him out - he’s catching a cold!"

 

With the help of the empty plastic bottles, Samantha had conjured two cakes, and either Jensen had something in his eye, or the cake looked really real, but when he opened the fridge, he stopped for a moment and admired this art. More and more helpers arrived, and while Matt, Rob, and Sebastian went shopping, Jensen and Misha were ordered to dry and clean up.

"Slave driver!" Misha mumbled, and for that, he got a dishtowel thrown at his head.

"At least I said _please_ ," Sam laughed.

When Gabriel joined in, it was time to set up the buffet. Together they managed to decorate the lounge in a very short time. Many had come, and Samantha was happy about each one.

 

Christmas was over, but the cookies couldn’t be missing, and after she’d written a short message to her family, she mingled again among her friends.

"Homesick?"

Samantha smiled at MarkP and shook his head. Not a bit.

"Hey wedding couple," Briana screamed, waving excitedly. "I talked to Buddy, and we have an appointment on the 7th, is that okay?"

Okay? It was fantastic.

Ruth asked about the wedding decoration, and that was the keyword for Gabriel to escape. Not that it wouldn’t matter to him either; but he knew that Samantha could do that better and if she needed help - he was there; at any time.

 

Usually, the maid of honor was responsible for that; the problem was that she was 10,000 miles away. So Sam asked her girls for help, which of course was not denied. And then, of course, the young woman had something else on her mind. After taking another deep breath and the others were almost bursting with tension, she asked Kim, Briana, and Ruth the question of all questions. Quite formal.

"Do you three want to do me the honor and be my bridesmaids?"

"Aww ...!"

Screaming with joy, Briana and the other two fell around her friend’s neck, and the first tears of joy were already making their way.

It would be a lot of work for everyone, and it would be a lot of fun. Because of the organization, Samantha didn’t have to worry so much, because everyone wanted to participate in this unique event. The color combination would turn blue-white-red, just like the colors of the Austrian and American flags.

"Somehow you’re to be envied, you marry twice; on two different continents," Osric grinned.

"Honestly, there’s only one real wedding for me, and that will be this one. The registry office is just a formality and only my family, and a handful of acquaintances will be present.

I’ll be married on the 2nd, but I’ll feel like a bride on the 16th."

"We will make your day the most beautiful in your life, we promise," Kim said, and Samantha nodded. She hadn’t expected anything else.

 

"What’s wrong, Mish?"

Gabriel had been watching his friend for a few minutes, barely moving before putting his hand on his shoulder. The damned tooth was bothering him, and all the alcohol didn’t work; except that Misha was drunk. Trisha was not there anymore, and all the pills were used up. She probably would’ve given him a lecture anyway, had she learned that he’d already swallowed all the pills. But he was a little self-pitying now; especially when it came to his teeth.

"I know a drug dealer," Gabriel whispered behind his hand and could at least elicit a small smile.

He waved his fiancée to him and sent her with Misha in his trailer. There, the older man sat down, swallowed two of the pills, and rested his head on the couch.

"Come on, smile again," Sam said while caressing his neck and made him purr again.

"You’re a good woman," he murmured blissfully, cuddling closer to her. He could have fallen asleep on the spot.

"And you’re drunk," she smirked, to which he answered with only a nod.

 

It was time. Once again a year was running out. Sam leaned her back against her sweetheart, who’d his arms tightly wrapped around her and everyone looked eagerly into the starry night sky lit by colorful fireworks.

"10 ... 9 ... 8 ... 7 ... 6 ... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Happy New Year!"

This year would be the year when everything would finally change. This year, Samantha would’ve to make a decision.

 

On the way to erase the traces of the previous evening, Gabriel threw a snowball at each door until Sam slapped his fingers.

"What’s that supposed to mean?"

"Wake-up call," he grinned and took her hand, slipping it into his jacket pocket with his own.

Wow. Samantha was already feeling guilty again, as the kitchen was already gleaming and it also looked almost as if it hadn’t been celebrated in the adjacent area.

"And I woke everyone up in vain," Gabe growled. Samantha stroked his back laughing.

So she did what she did best; to make sure that the others were well. The dishes were carried from one place to another and the remnants of the previous evening disappeared in no time.

 

Briana noticed the look Samantha threw on her necklace and raised it with her forefinger. The necklace was silver, with a small blue pendant made of sapphire, elegantly curved.

_Beautiful_

The group spent the afternoon in front of the big TV.

"It’s not that boring," MarkS laughed as Sam yawned at Elysium.

"I think I’ve to get you to bed," Gabriel grinned and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, when the movie is over," she replied, snuggling up to her soft teddy bear, who gently stroked her long hair. When her eyes closed again, Gabriel disappeared with his fiancée.

 

His tongue stroked gently over the sensitive skin on her neck, which immediately made goose bumps on her whole body. To give him better access, Samantha tilted her head. She loved these touches and caresses, gave herself entirely to the moment. Slightly sucking and so engrossed, he didn’t notice how the stain on her skin darkened.

"Fuck Gabriel, are you marking your territory?" Sam groaned, but couldn’t fight back against this feeling rush and pushed even closer to him.

He looked at his fiancée with a smirk and a shrug of his shoulders. Hickeys and marks were alright; both had talked about it. But not in places that immediately caught your eye.

 

"You broke the rules!"

Samantha took a deep breath, looked at the hickey in the bathroom, then stared into the mirror at her husband, who stood behind her and laughed.

"I’ll have to think of a punishment."

Okay, that was ... On the other hand, he hadn’t done it on purpose. That just happened when he was trapped in his feelings. Slowly, she turned back to him, and when he looked into her eyes, it was back. This little sadistic sparkle that showed him who was in charge. Lovingly, she put a hand on the back of his neck and blew a kiss on his lips, which made him sigh slightly. One moment so passionately, she snarled at him the next moment, because again he raised his hands to touch her.

"Hands off!"

Slowly, and always looking him in the eye, she unbuttoned his shirt and stroked it over his shoulders. Sam stood so close to him that he could feel her breath on his skin and after his pants were opened, he got out. Not allowing her to touch made him half crazy with desire, and his grunts became even more frustrating as she stroked lightly over his penis, which straightened up expectantly. He loved that, and he hated that.

 

Then she began to undress in front of him, and his breath quickened again.

"Come with me."

With a promising, but at the same time sarcastic smile she handed him a hand and pulled him into the shower, where she lathered herself gently with her eyes closed and groaning with pleasure. Their bodies stood close together but didn’t touch. The young woman put her head back, let the water splashes herself and stroked her body in such a tantalizing way that almost the drool dripped from his mouth.

"Watch yes, touch no."

Again, his hand had become autonomous and had to be put in the barriers.

"Honey ..." he murmured in a low voice. "That was an accident. Don’t torment me!"

Honestly, who could resist this sad hangdog look?

"I love being marked by you, but next time a few inches lower," she whispered on his lips.

With a wiggle of his eyebrows, he nudged his tongue to her lips.


	41. Chapter 41

After a joint lunch in the little restaurant where they were a year ago, Gabriel had the brilliant idea of teaching his fiancée something new. He pulled his guitar out of the closet and put it in her lap

"You wanted to learn it," he grinned and sat down next to Sam.

"I Can’t even remember the names of the strings!"

She’d imagined it was a lot easier and when Gabriel finally came up with the saying _Eddy ate dynamite goodbye Eddy_ , the redhead burst out laughing and couldn’t concentrate anymore. After half an hour there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Gabe shouted.

"Jensen here; open! I just wanted to see what kinda charivari that is."

Samantha didn’t think it was funny and stuck her tongue out. On the other hand, it was good that he was there because of her fiancé she’d already overused patience.

"I’m a good teacher, and when patience is over, we’ll get Rob to do it," he said, grabbing a glass of orange juice and sitting down after Gabe got up.

 

*Boom boom*

"Is open!" Samantha shouted, and a few moments later MarkS wanted to know what was going on.

The guitar sounded weird; Sam grumbled that it was out of tune.

"The guitar is alright, you just have to grab and hit hard," Jensen grinned.

A few minutes later, she felt that her fingers might break. Again and again, she heard that she shouldn’t be so tense. But she didn’t want to give up and go through that.

"It’s like a man," Mark smiled. "You’ve to steer him gently but firmly in the right direction."

Samantha laughed; Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

*Boom boom*

"Hey guys," Gil said and stopped. He didn’t know that Sam was playing the guitar.

"No pain no gain."

Another clever spell to cheer her up, but that had rather the opposite effect. When Jensen said there were a hundred more chords, she would’ve liked to wallop him with the guitar. In principle they talked to her all at once, everyone knew better, and within a short time, her head smoked.

"You have an ear for music, sense of rhythm, and know the notes, we’re halfway there," Gabe said, stroking her thigh affirmatively. Still, Samantha had enough.

"Let’s call it a day."

The guitar was put in the corner, and then everyone watched Rob’s concert on the laptop. This man was incredible. There was almost nothing he couldn’t do.

"So, I’m out ... I still have to talk to my family," MarkS said.

"Yes, me too," Misha replied, getting up as well.

"I dunno what you’d say to them," the smaller one replied, looking at Misha with raised eyebrows and Samantha almost choking on the drink for laughing so hard.

After the two were finally alone, Sam couldn’t leave it at that and grabbed the guitar again. Gabriel showed her with patience, how the cords worked and came closer with his face. He couldn’t help it; Sam had an irresistible effect on him. His fingers were on hers, and as he looked so deep into her eyes, Sam could feel his warm breath exploding the fuses in her brain.

"But you’re my teacher; we’re not allowed to do that!" She said, startled and backed away.

"No one will know," he whispered, coming closer again until his nose almost touched hers. He’d to kiss her now, longing for it. But Sam wanted to play and got up, holding the guitar protectively in front of her body.

"I don’t want to be responsible for losing your job!"

"But I want you now and here," he whispered and jumped at her, took the guitar out of her hand and put it on the table. Shaking her head, she turned around and said that she couldn’t do that. As he put his hands on her shoulders and moved along her arms to interlock their fingers, he buried his face in her hair and brushed it out of the way with his lips, to get to her neck.

"You want it too," he breathed, pressing closer to his fiancée, letting her feel how aroused he was. Sam bit her lip and closed her eyes so all her senses could focus on the partner she loved so much.

"You’re married!"

"I need something young, crisp, unused, lovely, sexy and graceful ... like you," he whispered and with each of those beautiful words he stroked down from hair, shoulders, and breasts until eventually his hands were tight her butt and lightly squeezed before he turned her to him.

"Mr. Novak …!" Sam moaned in the kiss and allowed him to land with her on the bed.

 

It was not the most relaxing night for Samantha. She was supposed to meet Gabriel’s kids, and she was scared shitless. Gabriel sensed that she was a bit oppressed and he could imagine what it was.

"You overthink, the boys are looking forward to you. I told them about you and how happy you make me."

 

The cab was there. Now there was no turning back. After an hour’s drive, they’d arrived at the house of his ex-wife. It was a nice, big house, with a garden. Or was it Gabriel’s house? Many thoughts passed through her mind as Gabe got out to fetch the children. Sam wondered if she should get out too. On the one hand, she wanted to get to know the woman who’d stuck her tongue in the throat of her fiancé, but on the other hand, Sam had no interest in it.

The nervousness was back when Samantha got out to greet the three. Pretty boys ... the two older ones looked very similar. Both blond as light straw with blue eyes and the smaller one had dark blond hair and almost the same eye color as his dad.

Gabriel sat in the front seat while Sam was in the back seat with the children. No hint of shyness. The three talked and talked about school and Christmas ...

"Do you have any children?"

Sam said no, told her brother had two. Gabriel shook his head with a smile as the request came up to bring them along.

"It’s going to be difficult," Samantha replied. "They live very far away."

"Do you have a horse at home?" The smaller of the three asked.

She looked questioningly at Gabriel, who shrugged and explained that he’d talked about the farm. Then, of course, they wanted to see all the animals Sam had enumerated.

"Your mother will hardly allow that, that’s too far away," Gabe sighed.

In a moment her nervousness had dissolved, for the three were really cute.

"Have you tightened the straps?" Gabe asked his children after everyone had taken their place on the plane and rechecked it.

"Sure, we’ve flown many times."

Then he dropped into the seat next to his fiancé and took her hand, asking if everything was alright.

"Yeah," she answered with a smile and a nod.

 

The flight took almost two hours. The boys either played with their cell phones or slept. A visit to his parents was planned, which the children didn’t get to see so often. It was a vast tumult because even his sisters with family were present. It was run, screamed, frolicked around and even quarreled, but Samantha was used to that from her big kinship. After a fantastic meal, everyone decided to go for a digestive walk followed by a snowball fight in which Sam was the object of desire; but she abused her fiancé as a shield.

"Oh honey, but there’s still an apology due today!" Gabriel said, who already got the second snowball in the face.

Half frozen through, all warmed up again by coffee and cake, and even though it was hard, Gabe and Sam had to return to their flight. Although the children had Christmas holidays, their mother Can’t take a joke, as Samantha learned.

 

With the promise to come back and a little hug, the boys went back into the house. Very well raised, Samantha liked the little ones. Gabriel was thrilled that everything had worked so well.

"You have great kids," Sam smiled, putting her hand on his thigh.

"They like you, they just told me again," he replied, clapping their hands together.

"I love you, babe," he whispered. Samantha smiled contentedly until her fiancé began to moan agonizingly.

"What’s going on?" She asked startled but got only a shake of the head in response. Maybe he’d just overeaten.

 

It didn’t get much better in bed, but he just wanted to cuddle and sleep, hoping that the next day everything would be fine.


	42. Chapter 42

Nothing was alright. Maybe he’d caught something. He’d vomited three times during the night and also had abdominal pain that he’d never experienced in his entire life. So he didn’t know if it was just bad or very bad; but he felt sick. That was the disadvantage as a human. He had never had to deal with something like that; Angels finally healed by themselves ...

Then there was the fear. Was that the end? Did he have to die? Damn, he wanted to marry! Hopefully, Samantha could help him. Sam also had a restless night, because Gabriel had always rolled back and forth.

She was startled when she turned around. He was pale as chalk, breathing hard and sweating. His eyes were only half-open and seemed to notice nothing. At first, Sam shook him gently, then a little firmer; kept shouting his name softly until his eyes focused. He’d get a fever. Sam wanted to know what was going on, where it hurt.

"My stomach," he whined before he felt the urge again and jumped up.

There were choking noises a few seconds later, and Sam became very scared.

 

"False alarm," he grinned as he came out of the small bathroom; At least he tried.

Sam asked him again what was wrong with him. How the hell was he supposed to know that? Being a human was not so easy. The food tasted better; that was an advantage. The downside was that the food had to go somewhere again and that was annoying, and also gross.

It took a long time to get used to it. And now he should know why his body did what it did?! He only knew one thing; his stomach hurt, and he felt miserable, and that should stop as soon as possible.

 

She put her hand on it. His stomach was rock hard. That this was not normal, she knew. Slightly panicked she wondered what to do now. First she put her fiancé back under the blanket, because Gabriel had a fever and it looked like he would’ve tipped over any moment. It was just after seven in the morning. Sam took a few steps and picked up her cell phone, dialing Rob’s number. Then she briefly explained the facts to him, where he promised to call Trisha and then get back in touch. With a deep sigh, she lay down next to Gabriel and brushed his hair out of his forehead.

 

"Honey," he murmured with a pitiful look.

"Shh ... I’m here," she whispered, stroking his cheek.

He was so cold. He lay thickly wrapped up under the blanket. Why the hell was he cold?! In addition, Gabriel felt so helpless, and this feeling was terrible.

Sam brought him warmer clothes and helped dress. It was nice to be so mothered, but not when he felt so strange; his heart was beating like crazy, but he didn’t feel any sexual action right now. It was the first time he’d thought how shit it was to be human. His body did what it wanted because suddenly Gabriel jumped out of bed and stormed back into the bathroom.

This time he really had to vomit again, and he thought that was disgusting as well. If he had the strength to do that, he would’ve brushed his teeth, but he only left it with a short mouthwash. Meanwhile, Rob called back and said that Trisha was already on the way. Relief on one side and concern on the other. It hurt to see her sweetheart like that; since she’d known him, he’d never been ill.

 

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Samantha opened it, greeted the slender woman and let her enter.

"There’s the patient."

"Trish," he answered weakly, and as she opened her bag, she asked where the shoe pinched.

The thermometer showed 100.2 ° F. Gently she pushed the blanket aside and Gabriel’s shirt up and felt his stomach.

"Hey, are you just touching me? My girlfriend is here! "He said quietly, and the two women grinned. As long as he could joke, he couldn’t feel so bad.

Since the two were utterly wrong because he was terrible.

"So vomiting and a hard belly ... do you have diarrhea?" She asked. Gabe shook his head because he wouldn’t talk about such a thing ...

"Gabe, I’m here as a doctor, and I’m subject to secrecy," she laughed. It was not about Trisha; he didn’t want to talk about it in front of his fiancée. That was embarrassing.

Finally, he gave in and stammered that he’d been five days ... they’d already know. Samantha drew in a sharp breath, Trisha raised her eyebrows, got a real serious look, and Gabriel had no idea what was going on. Fearfully, he let his gaze wander between the two women, until Samantha, shrugging, said the word _constipation_ and Trisha agreed. Surely that would go away with some pills. Or?

"How many times have you vomited in the last few hours?" The black-haired woman asked.

"Three times," Gabe whispered sheepishly, after which his fiancée corrected him; because it was four times.

_Traitor!_

"Then I’ll not give you any pills, first of all, you probably vomit them again, and second, they hit your stomach, which we don’t aim to do," she replied, shaking her head.

"But?" Sam asked frowning, and when the doctor said that suppositories were more appropriate in this case, one of the two eyebrows lifted even further.

Gabriel needed a moment to search his brain, but when he finally realized what it was, he preferred to die. He could barely move, everything hurt and he felt dizzy; who’d give him that?! Damn it was embarrassing.

 

Inwardly, Sam even had to grin, because Gabriel presented himself, worse than a toddler. Of course, that was uncomfortable, but only for a moment.

"And if that doesn’t help ..." Trisha started again.

_W-what, is there something else?!_

Gabriel’s eyes grew the size of Disney characters when the doctor said something about an enema. Certainly, Jensen, three trailers away, could hear his hard swallowing; he was sure of that.

"Well, I prefer to die, get the pastor," he grumbled and turned his head on the side with a groan, which was undoubtedly red; he was sure of that, too.

"So you want to make me a widow before we’re married?" Sam laughed, and Trisha also had to giggle.

"Of course you can also go to the hospital, with colonoscopy and the whole program, but you won’t be spared, and with Samantha, you’re guaranteed in better hands, and familiar atmosphere, for you more pleasant," she replied reassuringly and looked at him seriously.

"I have no choice, right?" Gabriel sighed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"No," Trisha replied and stood up. "But I promise you, tomorrow you’re a new human."

Before she left, she took Sam a few steps away.

"Two of them now, two of them in half an hour, and if he still was not at the toilet after another half hour ... please come to me, and I’ll explain everything to you."

With these words, she handed Samantha four suppositories and rubber gloves.

"I’ll let Bob know he’s not coming today."

"Thanks, Trisha, I hope we don’t see each other anymore," Sam smiled and closed the door behind her before she sat down to Gabriel, who’d turned his back on her.

 

"I don’t want that," he moaned, and even the soothing caress of his back couldn’t change that. Sam nodded silently.

"Can you wait until I fell asleep?" He sighed, pushing his head even deeper into the pillow, but he was denied that wish because that had to happen now.

Again he complained that he didn’t want that. Samantha couldn’t quite understand that, because otherwise, he doesn’t act that way; on the contrary.

"That’s quite different!" He grumbled.

Damn, if he was intimate with her, then he made sure before that he was clean too, that was completely different! Samantha just wanted him to be fine, and even if he was exaggerating, her heart ached. It didn’t help anyway, and finally, he took a deep breath and nodded. But he wouldn’t look at her for sure!

She grabbed the lube from the drawer, not wanting to make it any more uncomfortable than it already was. Then she pushed Gabe’s two pants down a little, begged him to put on his legs and snuggled against his back. Kissing his back and neck, she ignored the fact that it was so embarrassing and after it was over, she gently massaged his stomach.

His heart was racing, and it was not just that fever. The things the two did with each other ... Part of him knew that, in the presence of his fiancée, he didn’t need to be embarrassed, but that feeling was not easily shaken off.

 

He really hoped that this burning stuff, which was in his ass, would soon show its effect and that it wouldn’t come to extremes.

"It’s getting better, I promise," Samantha said quietly, continuing to massage his stomach.

After Gabriel was relaxed again, Sam brought a damp towel, put it on his forehead and stroked his hand. It took time, but at some point, he looked at her; his sexy nurse. Greedily, he drank from the water bottle she gave him and visibly enjoyed it as the damp cloth dabbed at his entire face; until the time the procedure started again. Another kiss on the forehead and he closed his eyes again. Even though it was still damn embarrassing, he’d to admit that he thought it was great; the gentle kisses on his skin and the whispered, loving words.

"Brave little soldier," she said, grinning.

"You couldn’t resist that, right?" He grumbled.

After ten minutes, he suddenly jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Samantha was just sending a thank-you message to Heaven when she just heard him vomiting again. Groaning he crept back into bed and pulled the blanket over his head.

 

"Come on, I’ve to measure fever," Samantha said, placing a hand on the blanket.

"Leave me alone!" He grumbled under the covers.

"I can do it rectally too," the young woman replied, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Give it to me; I can do it myself!" He replied and pushed the thermometer under his armpit.

"99.7 ° F", she read and smiled — at least one problem less. A glance at the clock, however, showed that time had run out.

"Forget it!" He hissed, shaking his head so violently that Sam was afraid that he’d get a concussion.

"I just want you to be fine," she tried to explain softly and stroked his hair reassuringly.

"I know Honey, but ... damn!" He stammered, and the despair came again.

Sam didn’t let that impress her, and with a kiss on the cheek, she said goodbye, grabbed her handbag and walked to the door. He should stay in the car and not emigrate. That was all the instruction he got. Then he just heard the door and was alone with his thoughts.

 

That couldn’t be true. What would happen to him now? He didn’t want that! And now that the fever had fallen, the boundary of shame was even more noticeable than before. It was the first time in two years that he’d wished to be an angel again, to disappear with a flapping of his wings; after healing himself. But it didn’t help; he’d to go through now. Gabriel only hoped that it was not too painful, because he didn’t want to give this nakedness in front of his fiancée. It was enough ...

Fuck. He was not allowed to think about it. Otherwise, he would’ve lost his mind. He only hoped that it wouldn’t be too disgusting, because he wouldn’t have survived this shame. Maybe it would’ve been better if he’d gone to the hospital. To deal with that … He didn’t want to do that to his fiancé. She was not supposed to see him like that. Tears of despair filled his eyes. He was so ashamed, and for the first time, he couldn’t handle the feelings. Hoping that everything would pass as quickly as possible, he pulled the bedcover over his trembling body and bathed for some time in self-pity. On the way to Trisha’s practice, Sam met Ruth and Rob, who of course wanted to know how Gabriel was doing.

"Nothing bad, little stomach upset; maybe he ate something wrong. A little fever, I’m just getting a few pills from Trisha. Tomorrow he’ll be fit again, "she smirked.

The two were relieved because they were already worried.

"I’m sorry, but you know how sick men act."

With these words, Sam left the two and knocked on Trisha’s door. Samantha shook her head as the doctor looked at her questioningly.

"Well, he’s to go through it now," she mumbled and went to the cupboard, gave Samantha all the utensils and after a brief explanation, the young woman stowed everything in her handbag.

That was not going to be easy, she realized, but she’d do her best to make it as comfortable as possible.

 

"Gabe?" Samantha called quietly after she’d locked up again.

"I’m still there," he grumbled, staring at the ceiling, rigid and impassive.

Samantha had no idea he was in the meantime in a cold sweat.

"Greetings from all, I should tell you."

That was just missing. Startled and wide-eyed, he asked if she’d said anything. Samantha cocked her head. By now he should know her a little better ...

"I know Honey."

Groaning, he sat up in bed and patted next to him on the mattress, looked at her with the hangdog look and muttered again that he didn’t want all that. But this look didn’t help this time.

"I know, but it’s to be, or do you want to risk a bowel occlusion?!" Sam replied as she filled the pot with water and then put it on the stove; for the tea.

As soon as possible, she went back to her lover, who looked so desperate that her heart got a tear.

"Hey," the redhead said and took his icy hands in hers. "I’ve never done that, but we both can do it; or should a stranger do that?"

"Maybe ... that would be better ..." he said so softly that Sam almost didn’t understand it and turned his head away from her.

Now she understood everything. Smiling, she took Gabe’s face in her hands and forced him to look at her. It was not about _what_ happened; it was the fact that she’d do it. He sighed loudly, and Samantha tried to put all her love in that look.

"I ... it ... damn, I feel so uncomfortable, it’s embarrassing and ... shit," he began, swallowing, teary-eyed.

"Gabriel I love you; complete and with everything that goes with it and I should, or no - _I am_ the one before whom you don’t need to be embarrassed or uncomfortable; I want you to know that, okay?" Samantha whispered with watery eyes.

"But ...", He said, and his voice broke again. He felt like a total coward, whining, pigheaded and stupid. But at that moment he couldn’t help himself.

"No, but ... I want you to be fine, and that’s why we’re going through it together now; Roger that? "she replied with a certainty in her voice, where he couldn’t help but agree.

"Okay, explain it to me; what comes up to me and will it hurt?" he sighed and lowered his eyes.

"Depends on how you fight it," Sam grinned and put the tea in the fridge to cool faster.

In no case did she want to inflict pain on him and in no case should he see that she was just as scared of it. Her strong fiancé sat before her like a heap of misery, and he was so sorry for her; that’s why Sam had to be strong now - for both.


	43. Chapter 43

No. No. No. That was all that went through Gabe’s mind when Sam explained what would happen to him. Shaking his head, he put his hands in front of his face, but let himself be hugged by her and relaxed a little, as Samantha stroked his back reassuringly.

"Did you vomit again while I was gone?" She asked, but he shook his head.

For this, he asked for paper and pencil to make his will.

"At least the fever is gone, and you can joke again," she laughed, snuggling up against him.

"Babe?" He murmured after a few moments in which she stroked tenderly through his hair.

"Hm?"

"I love you too," he whispered, looking into those eyes so full of love and understanding that he couldn’t help but feel completely confident and secure.

"And again ... even if that’s going to be a mess, think of the extensive shower afterward, ok?" She said, and he nodded with a sigh.

He didn’t hope so but feared it would be just that.

 

As the young woman fetched some towels from the bathroom, making soft music for relaxation, filling the tea in the bag and looking for a hang-up, she wondered what Gabriel was so afraid of. So vulnerable, she’d never experienced him. Then she put on the gloves and the lube on the bed.

 

"Ready?" Sam asked as Gabriel took a few deep breaths. "Pants down and side position, ass to me!"

"..."

"Honey, I like it when you talk to me that way, but not now," he replied softly, sticking out his tongue.

"I know, it was just fun, I’m sorry," she grinned as he undressed and then went back to bed.

 

Sam tried everything to relax the trembling body; fondled and distributed kisses on it. In any other situation that would’ve aroused him, he would’ve moaned and told her how much he enjoyed it. However, these stimuli weren’t transmitted to his brain, and this blockade was too great to be overcome. There was no sound from his compressed lips and his hands clenched in the sheets.

"Put on your knees, please," Sam said, tucking the catheter top onto the tube, lubing everything carefully and generously, and turning the stopcock to let the air out.

"I’ll open you up a bit, relax, breathe in and out, concentrate on the music and don’t cramp. You know how to do it."

That this was not necessary, she knew very well, but why not combine the pleasant with the useful?

 

Gabriel tried. Really. Although he knew she was wearing gloves, he just couldn’t fade it out. The first round went very fast; it was little liquid until he moaned in agony. Sam nodded and slowly withdrew the thin tube before sending him to the toilet. Trisha had told her that some attempts would be needed until it was possible for him to absorb more. After the third round, where he made it just in time, he suggested placing the loo next to the bed.

"Or vice versa - we go to the bathroom," Samantha smiled.

This position, as he went down on all fours and presented his ass was so humiliating that he’d get a redhead and only breathed quite shallow. As I said; in any other situation he would’ve welcomed it ...

"The amount of fluid is now increasing," she said, letting the water run. "Tell me, before you burst."

He looked over his shoulder wide-eyed, but Sam just shrugged indifferently. That was not a lie. Gabriel lowered his head and gasped. As she massaged his stomach to spread the fluid, he suffered from cramping that made it hard for him to hold out.

"Honey, please ... I’m about to burst," he gasped and nodding, Samantha left the door.

As fast as he could, he sat down on the toilet bowl but waited until she’d closed the door.

 

The trailer was small, and there was no doubt that she could hear everything, but it was also impossible to hold it back. Tears of shame rose again in his eyes and also it was inevitable that it stank. Desperately, he searched for perfume and turned on the ventilation; there were no windows.

"Gabriel?"

"…"

Gabe quickly wiped the tears from his face. He didn’t want Sam to think he was a wimp. His fiancée was so tender and empathetic, and he was incredibly thankful for that. Sam saw how drained he was and asked if he wanted to take a short break. She took him by the hand and sat on the bed, patting her thigh. Gabriel crawled to her, resting his head in her lap and closing his eyes while his fiancée stroked his head. For half an hour he’d maybe said ten words.

"Are you telling me what’s going on?" She asked quietly, but there was no answer.

It was neither the effort nor the pain; she exactly knew what was going on and how incredibly hard it was for him. Feeling weak was new to him. Being so vulnerable was terrible. It was not easy for him to overcome this barrier and tell her that. But Samantha was waiting. She waited patiently for an answer as she continued to caress him. At some point, he murmured that he was ashamed, but didn’t dare look at her.

Sam nodded and considered how she could take this anxiousness; then turned his head carefully - so she could look at him. Tears were swimming in his eyes, but then she said in a gentle voice what Gabriel wanted to hear at that moment.

"Nothing you do or could do could ever make you less attractive to me. To show you so vulnerable is the greatest gift you can give me. I love you so much and am so proud of you. There’s absolutely nothing to be ashamed of."

 

The show continued after Gabe had rested enough and regained courage. Sam wanted him to get involved in it and not fight it anymore, because that was natural reactions of the body and nothing to be ashamed of. It took a while until the switch in his head had turned, and he could accept it, but his fiancée had made it; through her love and patience.

 

"Baby ... stop ... please!" He gasped, and Samantha removed the tube.

"Hold it for 10 minutes."

"5," he wailed, shaking his head.

"8 minutes," Samantha replied, grinning slightly.

"6," he moaned because every minute was agony.

"7 and that’s the last word," she said earnestly.

"Tell me something, read to me, distract me ... please," he murmured with glassy eyes.

Of course, she did that; showed him photos on the phone and kept talking, caressing him, making him feel comfortable. He rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. Seeing how much he fought was hard for Samantha, but being there for each other meant not only good times but also different situations.

"I can’t stand it any longer," he wailed and groaned several times tortured. His stomach made noises he’d never heard, and the pain was partly hellish.

 

"Everything alright?" Sam asked, knocking on the door.

Breathing heavily and with watery eyes, he came out after a few minutes. He urgently needed a break because he felt as if he’d just given birth to a child. With a deep moan, he lay down on the bed and allowed himself a few minutes. Meanwhile, Samantha got the utensils out of the bathroom, because the last two runs she wanted to do on the bed. It was more comfortable for him.

 

"Come on," she said, and he willingly turned back to the left side, pulled his knees up and waited patiently.

Now and then, of course, a few sounds escaped, and he apologized every time.

"Do you know the saying? Only when you can belch and fart in front of each other, you’re a real couple."

It elicited him at least a small smile.

"Ok, I push the hose deeper, please tell me if it hurts," Samantha whispered.

The groaning that followed was not painful, she could tell, and that made her grin.

"Is it bad if it ain’t unpleasant?" He mumbled.

It never hurt; Sam was always careful and sensitive. The thing that bothered was the cramps that caused the fluid in his gut, and even though he knew it had to be like that, it was terrible. But massaging made it bearable.

 

"Sweetie, I can’t stand it anymore!" He gasped, looking at his fiancée begging and with wet eyes.

"I can’t kiss you or otherwise distract you. Otherwise, you’ll relax, and then the whole bed is wet," Samantha murmured sympathetically, stroking his cheek. "A few more minutes, sweetheart, it’ll be over soon."

As the timer rattled, he got up as cautiously, but at the same time as quickly as possible and hobbled into the bathroom.

 

"Oh ... my ... god!" He shouted with relief and Sam could only hope that no one was passing by outside. Then she wanted to know what it looked like.

"If you wanna know for sure, I just shit water," he called back.

"How are you?"

The redhead looked pleased as he told her he’d never felt so empty and clean. With a smile on his face, he wiggled his eyebrows and lay back down on the bed. He felt fantastic and five pounds lighter. Samantha took his hand and put it on his stomach. Soft again.

 

The last rest. Last time.

Relieved, Gabriel nodded and kissed her, wanting more; but Sam shook his head with a wink, told him that she’d then kiss him as long as he wanted and that she tried to take good care of him. Those words, the way she said that ... It aroused him. He sensed that the blood was not only rising in his head but also rushing down in wonderfully warm waves. He was excellent – Sam realized that; his bowel was empty, and so she let the water run in very slowly, teasing him with the hose, which moved slowly back and forth until he began to moan. This thin tube was not nearly what he wanted, but still, it tingled pleasantly down his spine, and his cock twitched with interest.

"It’s all for the treatment," he heard her whisper behind him and felt a kiss on his shoulder.

But Samantha didn’t overdo it. He should finally pinch his ass to hold the liquid, but later ...

 

"That was the last drop," Samantha said and pulled the hose out of his ass, then tried to get up, but her fiancé grabbed her arm.

She should stay with him and distract him because he knew that this pleasant feeling was soon replaced by pain and cramps.

The last five minutes had begun. Gabriel gasped a couple of times, like a fish ashore.

"Does that hafta be?" He groaned, feeling it was not really pleasant to feel that hand on his stomach pulling soft circles. He thought he was bursting and had to tense everything to keep the water in him. Fuck. It was only water, but he would’ve sunk into the ground if he’d to relieve himself on the bed. As a result of the tensing, the pain was, of course, more present than ever before.

The relief, when the endless twenty minutes were finally over, nobody could imagine. On wobbly legs, he stumbled again to the toilet and sighed so loud that even Samantha could hear it. Happy to have done it, she closed her eyes. Then she put a large pot of water on the stove to boil everything and make it clean. In the meantime, Gabriel came back and hugged her.

"Thanks," he whispered in her ear, but there was so much more in that word and his gaze. For Samantha, it only counted that he was well again.

This experience had taught both of them; because there was nothing they need to hide and even in moments of weakness they were strong - together. It was just a simple, stupid enema and yet it was so much more. To fully open the partner and to reveal each other’s feelings had shown them that together they could do anything.

 

Samantha tore open the fridge because she hadn’t eaten all day.

"I’m so hungry."

"Me too, I could eat a whole horse," he smirked.

"Hm ... not for you, you get light diet", she said and took a bag of tomato soup from the cupboard.

"Seriously?" He sighed and rolled his eyes.

He’d probably forgotten how it had happened a few hours ago, but because Sam was loyal, she made more of the soup.

"Maybe there will be a dessert," she added with a wink.

Her fiancé definitely deserved a reward. She was at his disposal. Gabriel liked that better when he heard that he could wish for anything he wanted.


	44. Chapter 44

"How are you, Gabriel?"

"I’m a new human," he answered the doctor with a filthy grin and squeezed Sam’s hand as the two stood in her office.

 

"Thanks for yesterday," he said as he went out and hugged his fiancée. "Thank you for being so sensitive and ... you know ... and me ..."

"Gabriel," she said, taking his face in her hands, stroking his ear with his thumb, chasing a pleasant tingling sensation over his spine. "What I’ve experienced with you in the last two years ... there’s nothing we can’t tell each other and nothing that should embarrass us, ok?"

"Yes," he answered firmly, hugging her tightly before giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Thank you for existing; Thank you for being with me. I love you so much."

With a loving smile, the young woman nodded and put her arm around him, because she desperately needed a coffee. Therefore, they both saw to come as quickly as possible to the others, who were already sitting at breakfast and excitedly asked if everything was alright again. It was more than ok. Not only did Gabriel feel well physically, but the past day had shown him again that he never wanted to let go of this human.

 

Since her friends were busy with the work in the morning, Samantha decided to play the guitar again for a while. On YouTube, there was a lot of video material.

_Would be laughed if I can’t do it_

What she lacked was patience, so it didn’t take too long for the whole thing to get on her nerves. But before she could pop the stupid guitar, which just didn’t do what she wanted, on the table, there was a knock on the door. When Jensen saw the chaos that lay on the table in the form of scattered notes, he raised his eyebrows in amusement before asking what the big idea was.

"So if you’re here to laugh at me, you can go right back," Samantha grumbled, sticking out her tongue.

She really wanted to teach this on her own; Jensen couldn’t let that happen. But Sam didn’t want to annoy any of the boys. It took a moment for her friend to make her understand that it was not a nuisance. Everyone was ready to help her.

"But surely you have something else to do."

"I wanna do that now," he grinned and sat next to Samantha.

It was a fun morning, but at some point, she had a cramp in her hand, and since it was time for lunch anyway, the two finished the lesson.

"What’s your art doing, honey?" Gabe greeted his fiancée with a kiss and her answer making them all laugh.

"Runs - backward and downhill ... but runs."

 

Gabriel opened the fridge after work, and his eyes fell on a card that lay on the work surface. With a sigh, he picked it up and turned to Sam.

"You know what’s fucking crap?"

"Hm?"

"That you ain’t here on the 13th."

 _KingsOfCon_ have been honored, and a see and to be seen has been organized - just a small event with sponsors and press. Sure, it would’ve been great, but Sam’s boss was expecting her. Besides, her return flight was already booked.

"I really wanted to have you with me. Quite officially. "

"I think you’ll have to wait another four months ... quite officially," she smirked, kissing the tip of his nose.

It hadn’t made much progress except for a few fans, Misha had said. And now Samantha was ready to face the public because she soon became his wife.

 

"Why can’t you just clone and do the same for the animals as you do for the humans?" Sam sniffled and pressed closer to her friend, who stroked her comfortingly over the back. Once again, it was unavoidable that she saw one of the videos she hated so much; by chance - on a cell phone from one of the employees.

For a few seconds she was able to keep her composure, then she’d to leave the building, and in the fresh air, there were tears. Misha saw this and went after her, asking what had upset her. Inwardly, the young woman cursed to be such a mimosa again, as her friend took her in a tight hug.

"Do you have any idea what the bear had to endure to entertain the audience?" Sam mumbled in a shaky voice. "It just makes me so sad and angry when I see how the shitty humanity oppresses and torments the animals."

Misha nodded in understanding and sighed because as long as there were people who paid for such a spectacle, nothing would change. When she’d calmed down, he winked, saying that cloning was still forbidden.

 

Shaking her head, she eyed the guitar in the corner. No; she didn’t feel like doing that. Then it occurred to her that she could clean up a bit to pass the time until her fiancé came home from work. Cheerful and full of energy, Samantha switched on the music and started changing bed linen.

Next, she opened the cabinets and smiled, shaking her head. A lot of cleaning materials weren’t available, but it was enough. The trailer was not big, and she made good progress until Rob kept her company.

"When you’re done here, you can go ahead with me," he said with a cheeky grin.

"You’d like that," she replied, throwing the dishcloth to his head. "Sit down; you can find something to drink in the fridge. I’ll be ready soon."

In between her phone rang. It was her boss. After hanging up, Samantha wondered, because she was 100 percent sure Gabriel had his fingers back in the game.

"I’ve to get back to work on the 17th."

"Great, then you stay longer with us?" The curly-haired head asked, beaming with joy.

"Looks like it. Tell me. How hard is it to rebook a flight? "

But then another thought came to her, which gave her goosebumps for a moment. She could theoretically go along to the award ceremony and had absolutely nothing to wear. She couldn’t possibly go in jeans. Sam and a dress? In that, she didn’t feel comfortable.

"Earth to Samantha!"

It took a few moments for her to hear his voice and register the hand that waved in front of her face.

Sam told him where she was right now with her thoughts, and the little man was rejoicing.

"Introduction to the Society Life," he laughed, and the young woman sighed.

 

Patiently she waited until Gabriel came and asked him directly. A barely recognizable grin stole onto his face, but he couldn’t fool her anyway. Of course, he’d managed that and had already changed the flight.

"You’re awesome," she replied in surprise but also totally pleased and hugged her fiancé.

"I know, and charming and gorgeous and adorable ..." he smiled dreamily.

"We don’t want to exaggerate," Sam laughed.

 

Her chest rose and fell evenly; the gray blanket had slipped down, almost to the navel, and the dark blue, shiny bra was a beautiful contrast to her pale skin and the reddish-brown hair falling in waves over her shoulder. He watched his beautiful, sexy fiancée for a while, while his stomach grew warmer every second. The pulsing of her carotid artery, the slightly open mouth, and her straight nose, which looked as if it had been drawn with the ruler ...

As gently as possible he tried to brush a strand from her face without waking her up. But Sam opened her eyes, and Gabriel was trapped in this hazel, which from time to time changed into an olive green; depends on the mood.

"If I was not nearly naked, I could swear you’d just stripped me with your eyes."

"Good morning," he whispered, smiling at Samantha.

"What’re you thinking?"

Sam had turned to one side and held her head in her hand while she looked questioningly at him. He still had some time before he’d to go to work.

"I’ll show you," Gabe breathed and pulled her close.

 

Samantha had some _Cockles_ moments that day, and even though she knew it was only played, she found it very sweet. Yes; admittedly - of course, she used to be just a fan in the past and jumped on the bandwagon as well. One couldn’t resist it; the social network was full of it.

"Did you bring me anything? What exciting? What to play? And chocolate?" Misha asked as Jensen sat next to him after his shopping spree.

"Come to me, then I’ll show it to you, but it’s not chocolate," the younger of the two responded in a seductive voice and wiggled his eyebrows.

It continued when Gabriel watched a film with Samantha, Misha, and Jensen.

 

Sam had her head on Gabriel’s lap, and the dark blonde had his hand on her shoulder while he was rooted in the movie. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that her two friends risked a look, giggling like little children.

As Misha sat up and Jensen put his head on the thigh of his serial angel, Sam made a decision. She took the hand of her fiancé, who didn’t even flinch and put it on her head. Immediately, his fingers began to caress lovingly. Misha followed suit and stroked Jensen’s head; Although not so tender, but at least. Samantha took Gabriel’s finger, kissed each of them, then watched with a smile as Misha and Jensen did the same.

That was when Gabe had noted what it was all about. Gently stroking his hand along her cheek, her upper body and finally lay on her stomach. There was tension in the air as the TV was completely ignored. Slowly, the young woman sat up and climbed into Gabe’s lap, looked deep into his eyes, stroked his hair and looked at the others. The two men looked at each other briefly, but then Jensen sat down on Misha’s thigh and ruffled his hair. That didn’t seem so loving, but Samantha went one step further.

Gabriel put his hands on her butt, and Misha’s hands did the same. Samantha put her lips on her fiancé, kissed him briefly, and the two men did the same, rather stormy; of course, Jensen had a hand in between.

"Go down; you’re heavy!" Misha shrieked, shoving his colleague away from him.

"Hey, were we done yet?!" Sam laughed and sat down next to Gabriel.

"We do," Jensen said a little dismayed and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

"Honey?"

"Gabriel?"

"Baby?"

"Gabe?"

"What do you think about eating a snack somewhere?"

He was hungry, and there was nothing in the fridge that appealed to him.

 

"Candle-light dinner," Sam grinned as her fiancé lit the candle at the table. If you’re going to do something, then do it.

With a glass of wine, he took her hand in his and just looked at her, before she got a little nervous and asked if there was something to celebrate. Gabriel didn’t need a reason. He celebrated every day where he was with Samantha. It was just a look from her, and his butterflies began to fly, it was the best feeling just to feel her closeness. His eyes shone more intensely in the candlelight, and Samantha lost herself in them again.

"You make me so happy; you know that? My friends like you, my kids like you, my family ... your family accepts me. I love you so much, every day with you is a gift."

"You’ve already made me a proposal ..."

She’d to swallow her rising tears. She felt the same way, and without Gabriel, she couldn’t imagine it anymore. The thought that he’d soon be her husband made the young woman happy and thankful.

"I know," he said, squeezing her hand. "And I’d do it again and again."

"And I’d say _yes_ all the time," the red-haired woman answered, leaning over the table for a kiss.

Well-fortified, he helped her into the coat, opened the door and then hugged her again for a long time.

"Let’s go, we can continue this at home," she mumbled with a wink.


	45. Chapter 45

*Boom boom*

"Ohh ...!" Samantha exclaimed in delight and hugged the visit. "Glad you’re there Briana; I’m so excited, come in, we’ll be done soon."

Anyone who didn’t know that there was only pure platonic love between Gabriel and Briana would undoubtedly have interpreted far too much in this loving welcome.

"Coffee on the way, we have three hours ahead of us," she smiled and urged to leave.

While the two talked, Sam surfed in her cell phone when suddenly her mouth opened in surprise.

"Awesome!"

With her fingers, she enlarged the image and gave Gabriel her cell phone. The night before, someone had photographed them in front of the restaurant. And not only that. On the second photo, you could see the two hands holding the table and then there was a picture where he kissed Briana - or vice versa; Sam didn’t remember who’d started. Anyone who knew these people knew that not only warmth and friendliness, but also physical closeness played an important role - and they didn’t make it secret. You could see that at every convention, they didn’t pretend; but they were exactly like that. It didn’t matter if it were male or female colleagues; it was completely normal.

Briana had a family and Gabriel knew his place as well. But then there was the press, and everyone knew them. You just had to swap two words and the mess was complete. Somewhat sarcastically, Samantha muttered that she was now famous too.

 

"Nice pictures, I’ll save that right away," he smirked, reading the little article that stood there.

"Who’s the unknown? It’s become quiet around the love life of Gabriel Novak since the separation from his ex-wife, with whom he’s three children.

He was spotted with a stranger in a Vancouver pub last night, from whose pictures more than friendship seems to emerge. And what about the relationship with fellow actress Briana Buckmaster? We stay tuned."

"Who’s the unknown ... for instructions on the information, please contact the nearest police department," the blonde chuckled and looked with a wink in the rearview mirror.

 

Gabriel didn’t think that was bad. The gossip press had something to speculate on.

"Sweetie?" You know, there’s nothing on the third photo, I’m married and have a daughter, and Gabe loves you."

Of course, she knew that. Samantha was not jealous.

But it was the interesting fact that at some of the conventions there had been a brief moment when the two of them had kissed for a tenth of a second and it was blown up as if God knew what had happened. A single photo shot at precisely the right moment could destroy everything within seconds.

She’d to adjust to that, and maybe that wouldn’t always be easy. But there were always two sides to every question, and the most important thing was still talking to each other.

"Aren’t you annoyed that rumors are being spread all the time?"

"Nope. That makes it interesting," Gabriel answered with a big grin.

"Every one of us now has a strong character to deal with these things, let people believe what they want; the main thing is that we agree," Briana replied, and Gabe nodded. "Sure, in the beginning, it was sometimes difficult for our partners and also for ourselves, but only if a relationship endures such a thing, it strengthens the one-another."

"Hm ..." The redhead sighed and looked out of the window. Gabriel turned to her and took her hand.

"Honey, you’re a strong character. Otherwise, we wouldn’t have made it this far; I want you to know that you’re the only one for me. I love you."

"And I’m about to die of a sugar shock," Briana giggled, grimacing. The two of them were so cute together, so they deserved all the luck in the world.

Samantha was sure of Gabriel’s love; felt it with every gesture, saw it in every look.

Now it was out, and at the award ceremony it would be deepened, she was sure of that.

 

Sam was still in thoughts when Briana suddenly turned sharply and said that they’d reached the target point. After a few steps, the red-haired woman stood in the middle of paradise. So much choice, so many colors ... Gabriel grabbed her by the hand, afraid she might jump behind the counter, or worse, right into the treats. Overjoyed, she dropped her arms around Briana and thanked her for being here.

"She’s not gonna have a heart attack, is she?" Bri mumbled behind her hand, but Gabriel just shrugged, because ... everything was possible.

"Come over to the bakery with me."

There she also met the _cake boss_ himself and was just overwhelmed.

"Come here! So that’s the bridal couple. "After lovingly greeting Briana, he laughed and hugged Gabriel and Sam at the same time.

It was nice two hours. Carlos had many ideas, as did the bride. A big wedding was planned, and of course, Samantha wanted to do everything herself; except for the wedding cake. But the profi and the hobby confectioner quickly agreed. Gabriel just said _yes and amen_ , because he knew that he did Sam the biggest favor.

"And because of the bridal couple on the top, I’ll let you know, I’ve got an idea," Briana said and did very mysteriously.

He also gave them something to taste and overall he was one of the kindest, most professional and likable people Samantha had ever met. That was a real bargain, because thanks to the blonde celebrity, the two got the wedding cake for a special price for a friend.

 

Back in the trailer, Samantha put the sweet delicacies in the fridge and thought that would be enough for anyone at the convention before Gabriel put his arm around her and beamed because that was getting more and more real. The wedding cake was ordered.

 

*Boom boom*

"Come in; it’s open!" Gabriel shouted as he heard the loud knock on the door and sat up again, having already been lying on the couch with Sam.

"Hey you two," Misha said and behind him came Rob and Jensen.

"Hey, you three," Sam smirked and waved his hand.

Of course, everyone was curious, and when Gabriel told about the tasting cake, he’d to hold back Jensen, who was already on his way to the fridge.

"Well, then you’ve already done the most important thing," Rob smirked, and that elicited Samantha an amused snort.

"The most important is my wedding dress, but you have no saying."

"I’ve never seen you in a dress before," Gabriel said. His fiancée nodded, because she was not a type of a dress; or rather - generally no _fashion type._

It was more that she was wearing what she liked, what she was comfortable with. Her thoughts wandered off briefly. A dress was needed. Someone had to go shopping with her.

"So guys, we’re leaving tomorrow morning; eightish - that’s; get up early. I’m getting lost," Jensen said, taking the other two as well.

 

The night was short for everyone.

"I need a coffee right away," Misha murmured, and with a long yawn, he leaned on Rob.

"What do you look like?" Samantha grinned, smoothing his unruly hair.

The flight didn’t last long and when they stood in front of the huge hotel and Sam looked up, she’d to swallow first. This was one of the highest she’s ever been to. Gabriel eyed her from the side and had mixed feelings at that moment because he had a surprise. Whether it would succeed, he was not so sure. Suddenly Jensen said with a sigh that Jared wouldn’t come and put his phone back in his pocket.

_Poor Jared_

Samantha thought it was a pity, but it was okay. He was supposed to get back on his feet, which was more important than answering questions and signing autographs.

 

"Bed," Misha groaned as everyone had picked up their key.

"Hungry," Rob grumbled.

"I’m also for food," Gabriel said, and together the five went to the restaurant, where the breakfast buffet was still set up.

"Hey, you there!" Briana shouted from one of the tables and bit by bit the table filled, and more and more people joined.

There was plenty of time to move into the rooms, get some things done, and wait for the others before the show started.

 

"Holy shit!"

Samantha’s eyes widened in alarm as her fiancé unlocked the room.

"Tell me - was no other room available?"

"Nope," he lied without blushing and shrugged.

"Ow, I have you!"

He cried out for a moment as she dug her fingernails into his arm after taking another step forward with her.

"Aren’t you tired of wanting to heal me from my fear of heights?" She murmured a little anxiously and narrowed her eyes.

"You’ve got that crease between the eyebrows that tells me something is wrong."

"Oh, just say!" She grumbled sarcastically.

Her heart was racing in her chest as Gabe pressed against her from behind, her fingertips almost reaching the window sill. Because, to be honest, it was not his charisma that made her dizzy. She was terrified. The two had a room on the top floor; So approximately in the felt the thousandth floor.

_Definitely intention!_

She already knew that Gabriel loved challenging her, but he had outdone himself. Then he slowly began to undress her; but to be honest, the desire for sex was somewhat limited.

Okay; yes. But in bed, on the carpet or maybe in the bathtub.

"What you up to?!"

"Heal you."

"Yes, I’m curious ..."

"Experiment 345. We’ll connect it with something pleasurable now," Gabriel whispered in her ear as he released the rest of her clothes and watched happily as her hackles rose.

In a flash, he also undressed, because they didn’t have that much time. But it didn’t matter because he was more than ready anyway.

"Gabe ...!" Samantha shrieked in panic as he strolled forward and she put her trembling hands on the windowsill.

"Got you; don’t be afraid, trust me," he whispered calmly, gently kissing her neck and down.

 

Sam gave up; it just felt too good. Groaning, she closed her eyes and plunged into that passion. Gabriel’s hands and tongue were everywhere, causing goose bumps that spread all over her body. He did his best, whispering reassuring words as his hands wrapped around her soft breasts and his body squeezed against hers. Slowly she opened her eyes and took in the breathtaking scenery of the city.

Though she was a little dizzy, that might be because her fiancé knew precisely which buttons to press. Samantha felt safe and secure in his arms, and it took only moments to make her whimper and beg.

"Colour?"

"Green," she smirked, looking into his grinning face reflected in the window.

"Hmm ... darling, you smell so good," he mumbled dreamily, sniffing her hair and happily resting his head on her shoulder, before putting an arm around her torso. Before she could even think about it, his other hand had already started work.

"Fuck!"

"That’s what I’m up to," he growled, his teeth brushing her neck and determined, he put a hand on her shoulder.

For a moment she forgot to breathe and looked into the window, caught in his gaze.

"You’re so sexy ..."

It was only a whisper, but it made Samantha smile. The fire of passion was kindled; their interlocking fingers are squeezing tighter with each thrust. This sweet feeling took Sam completely; no taste, but if the body could experience the sweetness as her taste buds did ...

"Tonight we’ll have to do that again, but chances are you can be cured," he said earnestly, but then a mischievous grin stole head over ears and in no time at all, they both approved a shower.

 

After the loud greeting, Sam took the cake boxes from the small refrigerator in the Green Room and put them on the table.

"Guys, please let them pass; we need some opinions for the wedding cake."

"And we’re allowed to have a say, but that’s very nice," Matt said and got a nod as an answer.

When the first bite disappeared in her mouth, she couldn’t help but grimace. Damn, that was sweet! That was typically American; whether she could get used to it was pretty unlikely.

 

Samantha stood on the edge of the stage with a dreamy smile on her face because there was nothing more wonderful for her than watching her fiancé hopping around the stage, beaming like a Cheshire cat. With his energy and vitality, he infected everyone who was near him. And he was damn attractive. His beard was back, but not too long - that’s how he liked her best. Since she’d told him that she didn’t really want his headgear, either nothing or a hat covered his pretty, dark blond hair.

As well as on this day. He looked like a cowboy in his dark blue jeans, white shirt, and light brown shoes. When he sang, Sam literally melted away. What luck did she have ... Even Billy didn’t hide this, and behind the stage, he put his arm around Gabe.

"You’re in such a good mood today; why is it?"

"The sun is shining, my belly is filled, I’ve got a woman who loves me," he laughed and ruffled her long hair.

"Stop that; I hate that!" Sam replied, smoothing her hair back.

After sitting on the couch in a short break, he began tickling her until she patted his fingers. Shaking her head, she took his hands and wondered what she should do to make her adrenaline junkie come down again.

 

Since the two had discussed with each other, as the musical background should look at their wedding, but neither the band nor their friends had questioned - they attacked. Of course, everyone was more than thrilled and promised to do their best to make this event intoxicating.

 

At lunch, the group was well entertained. Gabe had only nonsense in his head, and his fiancée always had to play along; whether she wanted to or not. For the fact that there was spaghetti, he couldn’t help it ...

With a mischievous grin, he took one of the long noodles in his mouth and turned to Samantha. It took a few moments for the redhead to understand what he wanted from her. More precisely; He first had to rub his nose on her shoulder, whistling like a dog. Like Sam, her fiancé had apparently seen the movie _Lady and the Tramp_ too many times.

 

So she did him a favor, and the two ate the noodle together until their lips touched. A murmur went through the crowd, and while MarkS pulled out his cell phone, he demanded to repeat that again; for posterity. First, Sam had to relax her facial muscles, because all that and the many eyes that were fixed on her only made her writhe with laughter.

"And action!" The older man called and nodded to the two.

Carefully, Samantha took the other end of the noodle in her mouth and slowly and evenly, their eyes merging into each other, lips closing as their eyes closed. At the moment of touch, both of them flinched in alarm, eyes widening, but approached again with a gentle look. Both sank into a tender kiss, which became stormy after a few moments; until Gabriel almost fell off the chair.

"Cut!" The creator of this short film called and the others clapped while the performers bowed.

 

The evening was like at almost every convention. The band was playing, the crew was singing, and Sam was standing somewhere; especially in the background - except for someone came up with the idea to get them on the stage. It was fun; really.

That evening, she found herself looking not only at the faces but especially at the fingers of the men on the guitars. She could think of being able to play that way, that would be absolute madness. Sam was not a person who gave up so quickly, and she knew that with the support of others, nothing was impossible.


	46. Chapter 46

"Hurry up, honey," he grinned and turned on the shower after Misha called for breakfast for the second time.

"Because you always take that long, we’re the last ones again," Sam mumbled, scrubbing quickly and getting out of the shower again.

A roll of eyes followed, and he cursed the time that seemed to pass even faster in such precious moments.

 

Gabe was with Rob and Matt at the photo shoot; Sam was in the Green Room with a few others, surfing the social network with her cell phone. On YouTube, the young woman looked at some videos and of course couldn’t resist reading the comments. She shouldn’t have done that, because suddenly a spasmodic pain ran through her stomach.

Who this person was, who was always there and that the fans came to the conventions to see the stars and not a runaway bitch. Wow. To read such things hurt and it was unfair because these people didn’t know her. The great thing about it was that everything on the internet was anonymous and everyone could vent his opinion, but she was never called a _bitch_. Samantha was always open to criticism - constructive criticism. That was below the belt. And to blame her for stealing the show from the others might have made her a bit proud in another situation, but she really didn’t deserve that.

To suppress her rising tears, Sam bit her teeth together and everything else she had. Her heart was racing, but she was in a room full of people and didn’t want everyone to realize this incident. But it was not that easy. With shaky hands and pale as chalk, the cell phone fell onto the table before the young woman stormed out of the door head over heels, ran outside and sat down on a small bench, away from the action.

 

She just wanted to be alone, wash her grief, and maybe even bathe a bit in self-pity. Although it had no more snow, it was cold. She’d forgotten in haste to take a jacket with her, but actually, she didn’t care.

Samantha was sitting there now. Elbows are resting on her knees, head buried in her hands; quietly sobbing. Everyone couldn’t like her; everyone didn’t have to like her - that was clear. She didn’t care what some fans thought of her ...

Sam often thought her part too, but she kept that to herself. But when the tears ran, it was not that easy to turn off. She didn’t listen, wholly lost in thought when someone approached. Sam lifted her head as she felt a jacket over her shoulders and a voice said she was going to kill herself. Ruth and MarkS had followed her and sat down to her right and left.

"You ain’t closed your phone; we read it," Ruth said softly and put a hand on her shoulder.

"My mistake," the young woman mumbled and pulled her head back in.

"No mistake; you shouldn’t bottle it up - talk to us, for the thousandth time, that’s what we’re here for."

With a sigh, she looked at Mark and nodded. By now Ty and Misha were with her. These people would be there, again and again, they just had to learn to fade out. Easier said than done, but she’d work on it – she had to.

 

By now, Samantha had regained her grip and sniffed now and then, so Mark handed her a handkerchief. Gratefully she smiled at him with wet eyes, and he promised her that she’d learn to deal with it, over time. Before everyone could have caught a cold, the five went back to the hotel, where the young woman Misha briefly pulled aside.

"I want to have a quick shower, but Gabriel has the key. But he should finish his thing. I’m fine; please tell him that."

"Shall I come with you?" He asked worried as he returned after a few moments with the key in his hand.

"Want to watch me shower, Mish?!" Samantha grinned, after which he just silently tilted his head. She told him she was going to be okay and wanted to be alone for a few minutes.

"Don’t worry." With a firm hug, she nodded to him and left.

 

With a last look in the mirror and some light blows to her cheeks, Samantha actually wanted to go back to the others when she heard the impatient call and knock of her fiancé. Of course, he was worried when Misha told him what had happened. Although he knew that this had to happen sooner or later; he would’ve gladly spared her that. But he’d already vented his anger, only; he didn’t want to burden her with that either.

As soon as she’d opened the door, he took the young woman so tightly in her arms that she could barely breathe. With relief, he deeply sighed when he learned that everything was alright. He felt responsible, and he was sorry that this had happened, but realized that Samantha was right, because it wouldn’t have been the last time.

 

Sunday; the last day of a great weekend. When their bridesmaids sat at the table, Sam asked who’d be on the set the following day. It didn’t last; she needed a dress and Ruth was more than thrilled that she could help. It was her first public appearance and the question of whether she was nervous, Kim could have spared herself.

"My last dress I was wearing was on graduation from one of my ex-boyfriends, years ago, I’m definitely not feeling well," the young woman sighed, but Ruth looked at her encouragingly and squeezed her hand.

"Then we find one in which you feel well."

 

"Longing?" Samantha grinned as Gabe pressed a kiss on her neck and then pulled her impatiently on the hand.

With a wink, he said he wanted to take a little walk. The fans were all in the hall, except for a couple of smokers who romped in the cold at the big ashtrays.

"Did you notice something?" He asked, and Sam looked him up and down.

"Not me," he groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Nope," she replied with a questioning look.

"I didn’t get you on stage this time."

Right. Something was missing.

"I thought ... you don’t want that after what was," he mumbled, poking the tip of his shoe in the ground and putting his hands in his pocket.

_That’s the way the wind is blowing_

"Didn’t we fix that before?" Sam asked, putting her thumb under his chin and looking him straight in the eye. "Gabriel, I absolutely don’t mind if you take me onto the stage, but if you ever think that I’m holding a monologue up there, then we need to talk about it first."

"Sure," he grinned, and Samantha laughed, but then became serious and shook his head.

"You can’t spare me that, if somewhere again a bad word appears, you can’t announce to all fans."

"And we’re all behind you, and I’m up front," he replied, gently stroking her cheek. She was incredibly cold, but this conversation warmed her heart.

 

Time flew by, and suddenly it was time to say goodbye to the people who were only back at their wedding. It was hard at first, but the better she got to know these people, the more painful it was to be apart from them, if only for a few days. That’s why Samantha’s decision became ever more apparent to move here at some point.

 

"I don’t believe that!"

Overjoyed, Jared hugged his colleagues when they were back in the trailer park. That was a pleasant surprise.

"Come with me; I’ve got drinks; you’ve to tell me everything that’s happened in the last few days."

He looked well rested and not only Sam was happy. Jared didn’t have it easy, but he did it again; with the help of his family.

 

Another normal working day.

Guiltily Gabriel looked at his fiancée in a short break and apologized that he had no time. Samantha just smiled because she hadn’t been bored a second since she was there. And that was his job - so he didn’t have to be sorry. But if things went so well, it could be that he was only there for Sam in the last two days. Well, that was a word. With a laughing and a crying eye she nodded, kissed him goodbye on the cheek, and went again; because - a dress had to be bought.

 

The young woman was relatively satisfied with her appearance.

Of course, as a woman you always had problem areas; but these had split up well with her, and every time Gabriel looked at her with that look, she stripped naked with her eyes in an extraordinary way; When he told her how perfect, beautiful and sexy she was, she believed that too.

So now Ruth and Samantha were in a shop looking at clothes. Sam was glad that Ruth was there, because the two women had a similar taste, with the small difference that the young woman didn’t make up.

"Do you have a favorite color?" She asked as she looked through the dress.

"Blue."

A dress for a monthly salary ... The days she’d been shopping at C & A was over. For a moment, she thought that perhaps she should’ve taken Gabriel’s credit card with her.

"Short or long?" Ruth asked, holding up a short dress.

"Long, so I can wear sneakers under the dress," she giggled.

"These times are over," the petite redhead laughed, and Samantha already dreaded at the thought of it.

Shoes. A delicate subject, because firstly, Sam didn’t want to be taller than Gabe and second, she couldn’t go in the high shoes.

"Something like that?"

Samantha shook her head and grimaced at the lace-trimmed dress with three-quarter sleeves. What’s the fuck with 3/4 sleeves or 3/4 length legs? Either short or long; that was as if you couldn’t decide. The next find was a beautiful long dress in different shades of blue. The only drawback; it was strapless. Samantha had a good bust size and didn’t want to be afraid that her bosom was slipping out. Shaking her head, she put it back on the clothes rack.

 

After three more failures, the perfect dress was found.

"Wow ... go get dressed," Ruth replied with a smile, shooing Samantha into the cabin with a pat on the butt.

Moments later, she turned her back to her friend.

"Can you please zip up."

Seconds later, she groaned, holding her breath over and over again.

"I think I need one size bigger."

"Lucky," Ruth laughed, after she had the desired thing and held her the right dress in front of her nose.

The two women were satisfied when Sam stood in front of the mirror, and while Ruth circled around her, she nodded enthusiastically. It was a long, dark blue _one-shoulder evening gown_. Almost inconspicuous embroidery across one shoulder to the waist and down it was a bit wider. Samantha could breathe well, it flattered her figure, and the price was also acceptable.

 

Of course, that was not all. It was followed by shoes and a handbag. Samatha’s eye-rolls couldn’t help it when Ruth took her hand and moved on. Sam had handbags at home; those that you could hang over your shoulder. No-name, cheap, practical. In the winter she had her jacket where everything could be stuffed in and like the men she had her purse mostly in the back pocket. But it didn’t work for a _lady_.

It took a few tries, but some shoes also met Sam’s taste. The two also found the right fashion jewelry; a black elegant bracelet and earrings.

"That was a real bargain hunt," Ruth said a few moments later on the street and linked arms with her.

"We’ve earned a coffee now, and thanks for the excellent company."

 

"Hey, you shopping mice!"

After Ruth had unloaded her friend at Gabriel and went back into her own trailer, Gabriel wanted to see the yield of course. Well, if he already looks like that; how is this with my wedding dress? Gabe actually lacked the words. He glared at her head-to-toe with shining eyes and shook his head as he was asked to zipper.

"No, because I’ll take that off again soon," he grinned, and that’s precisely what he did between tender caresses.

"But you realize that I’ll buy you your clothes, in the future, right?"

"What? I need more than one?" Samantha replied in shock. Gabriel just shrugged.

"You can bet on it. You’re my wife; I wanna show off with you."

Slowly she realized that she’d need an entirely new wardrobe.

"How about a shower?"

"How about sex?" He replied cheekily, biting her neck lightly.

"How about showering and then having sex?" Sam asked. "Even though; then we’ve to retake a shower. "

"How about sex in the shower?" Gabe said, wiggling his eyebrows; crossed her hands behind his back and kissed the tip of her nose. "Or ... how about I just take what I want? Someone here once said I don’t need permission."

"I remember that dimly," she smirked and shrieked briefly as her fiancé threw her onto the bed and then crawled over her.

"Huh? Since when is there no foreplay anymore?!"

"Is there than in the shower," he grinned and showered his sweetheart with greedy kisses.

"If that’s the case. But that won’t become a habit."

"Stop babbling and kiss me," he whispered, holding her hands over her head.

Sam got her foreplay. And after each foreplay, there was also the aftermath.


	47. Chapter 47

Samantha had just got her second coffee when her cell phone beeped. The young woman frowned because she’d heard the name of the sender in some connection.

‘Hey ... first of all, I sincerely apologize to you for commenting; It isn’t right to judge or condemn people you don’t know. Now that I know who you’re, I’d like to undo everything, but that won’t work, so I hope you’ll accept my apology. Lg Sabine’

For decency’s sake, she thanked her before rereading the message. It was an excellent start to the morning and made her smile as she read that to the others. Since Sam was someone who always subscribed to everyone and everything, even on Twitter, she didn’t miss the video that was made a few days earlier. The young woman was a little startled because actually, she’d seen everything live. Curious, she clicked it and was amazed. Gabriel glanced sideways at his fiancée when he heard his voice on the cell phone. Actually, it was not planned that Samantha saw this.

 

He was quite angry and disappointed with the incident, and as an impulsive person, he had to deflate. Of course, he could have ruined something, too, but he’d learned early on that they’d to grab the bulls by the horns. With the support of Gil, Matt, Rob, Jensen, and Ruth, he’d stepped onto the stage in Sebastian’s panel, snatching the microphone from the stunned Frenchman and telling the audience something important. You could hear the audience talking in confusion.

"We all here, hate mobbing. I can handle it. You can throw things at my head; I’m above such things. Tell me I look like a small, hairy dwarf, or that I can’t button my shirt properly. You’re right, but I don’t care. Tell me, I’ll jump around like a squirrel on ecstasy, or I’ll talk indistinctly. My God, there are worse things." The audience laughed and applauded. "But when it comes to my baby, I don’t take a joke," he said seriously. "Recently, a comment on one of our videos was taken, and that was not nice. It was the B***- word and I can’t and won’t accept that ... we do this for you, and it’s great fun, and when we get my future wife on stage, it’s because we like it, and when you don’t like that ..." he finished with a shrug.

Everyone could imagine how the sentence ended. "I love this woman, and she’s the best thing that could happen to me in my life ... next to my kids, and because she makes me happy, I want you all to share in it," he added, motioning to the camera. "If she’s feeling bad – I feel bad, and if she laughs then I can do that too, and nobody wants to see a sad Gabriel, am I right?!" As a confirmation, the crowd screamed and applauded. "I wanted to get rid of that, and I want this video to go all over the world, so share it, share it, share it."

 

Samantha had tears in her eyes when she saw this beautiful message. Finally, he came very close to the camera and made a pout.

"I love you, honey," he said, and everyone cheered and whistled, people on the stage threw kisses and screamed.

"We love you, Samantha!"

 

Overwhelmed by the feelings and again becoming aware of this cohesion, Sam’s tears ran down her cheeks, and she was glad when she finally buried her face in her fiancée’s hair. She couldn’t get out more than a thank you, but Gabriel understood her without words. He was touched that she was so touched and it all ended in a group hug. It was again one of those moments when she was afraid her heart might give up; through all the emotions and beautiful experiences.

 

There was not much left, and Samantha would’ve had to help her plaintive, half-starved fiancé on the stairs because the poor man was so weak.

"I could make a fruit salad, that’s not just decoration," Sam smirked, pointing to the fruit bowl.

With a glance that seemed to ask if she’d fool him, Gabriel shook his head. That was not food; he was a man - he needed meat! With these words, he bit her in the neck and giggling, both went to the ground. When Samantha recovered and opened the fridge, she threw him a packet of turkey.

"Here, Tiger!"

"Is raw ..." he mumbled.

"We have a pan and also a stove."

With a few simple steps Sam had conjured something, and a quarter of an hour later, the two sat at the table.

"I’ve to say I’ve made a good choice," he murmured with his mouth full and explained when she asked.

He had a wife who was a cook, and thus, his physical well-being was taken care of.

"I take that as a compliment," Sam smirked and cleared the dishes.

It was delicious. Stuffed, he fell like a stone into the soft bed.

"And who’ll do the dishes?"

"Tomorrow," he grinned and motioned dismissively, clutching instead his fiancée, who wanted to get up.

"I’ll do that quickly."

"You don’t do anything except me; come here."

"You’re done," she grinned, kissing him on the lips.

"I’m never too done for that," Gabe giggled and deepened the kiss.

 

It was utterly incomprehensible to him that Sam always had such a fucking good mood early in the morning. Was it his age? Wouldn’t those tender fingers have been, making small circles on his chest; he would’ve turned around and fallen asleep again. A glance at the alarm clock told him it was still early. He’d just got used to it and wanted more, as her cell phone beeped.

‘Hey, sweetie; actually I wanted to say goodbye to you personally, but my flight is soon, I’ve to go now, you probably still sleep. We’ll be back soon. Kiss, Ruth’

In no time she jumped out of bed and left him stunned. He could almost imagine how cold it was outside the door when Samantha wanted to cuddle up to him after ten minutes. The cold hands made him scream, but he didn’t care, because he wanted to continue where they’d left off.

 

At lunch, Samantha learned that Jared and Jensen didn’t get a later flight and would spend their days off with their families. That came surprisingly, and with tears in her eyes, she said goodbye to her two friends, while Jensen wished her a good time for the evening gig.

 

Of course, she understood that, but it hurt. Now there were only four musketeers who decided to watch a movie.

"How about _Hachiko_?" MarkS asked, but Samantha replied that this movie was associated with a lot of tears.

Misha rummaged in the box and pulled out the next DVD.

"And _Frozen_?"

"Sure, I love Val Ki ... ", she started, but shaking his head, Gabriel put the finger on her lips.

"But the movie is good," she added, wiggling her eyebrows.

Time passed, and a glance at the clock revealed that Gabriel and Sam had to get ready for the evening. Saying that it was not sure that everyone would see each other the next day, the other two men said goodbye to her. It was ok. It was exciting and significant two weeks, and it took only a few weeks until all were reunited.

 

"We’re all alone," the young woman mumbled with a laughing and a crying eye.

"Oh honey," Gabriel said and took her in his arms. "You’ll see some of us again."

Sam cursed in frustration that neither Ruth nor Karin were there to dress her up.

"I’m too stupid to make-up!"

"You ain’t too stupid; you just don’t need it, and I like that about you," he said, hugging his fiancée from behind and looking at her in the mirror. "You’re beautiful by nature, not only outside, but above all in here." With these words, he pointed to her heart.

Gabe was glad she was not hiding behind an inch thick layer of make-up, because who wanted to wake up next to a strange woman the next day?!

"You said that very nicely," she smiled and turned around for a kiss.

"And I mean _every_ word, babe," he replied, adding that she should finally believe him.

Sam was nervous; not to say that there was also a particular fear. It was her first public appearance - the conventions didn’t count.

"Well, do I still need coaching? What am I allowed to do and what am I not?"

Gabriel chuckled and could only reply that she should be exactly how she was. If she stayed by his side, that was half the battle.

"Are you zipping me now, please?"

"If it’s to be ..." he replied, brushing her hair out of the way and pulling up the zipper.

"You’re adorable," he said bright-eyed as he fastened a dark blue tie to his white shirt; suitable for her dress.

As Gabriel bent his arm and Sam hung up, she felt like a movie star. But it got even better. There was a limousine in front of the park and Samantha was amazed when Gabe opened the door to let her in.

"Rob will go there directly, with his wife and the others we will pick up on the way."

After half an hour, Matt and his wife kept company with the two. Another half hour and Kim and her husband got into the limo and it was not long before Gil and his wife also got in.

"So, now we toast first," Gabe said and filled the glasses. "On us, and that we made it so far."

 

Then the moment was there. The doors of the black limousine were opened, and the eight took one after the other short lineup on the red carpet, accompanied by popping of flashbulbs; before then the big welcome followed inside the building.

Sam’s hands were sweating, and she almost clung anxiously to her fiancé. It was new, it was exciting and a bit intimidating, but not uncomfortable. With a smile, he turned and kissed her temple as the first reporter arrived. Thankfully, Gabe had his arm around her waist all the time. Otherwise, Sam might have fallen over.

"Are you introducing your girlfriend?" The reporter asked.

"She can do that herself," he said, giving both a mischievous smile.

_Great_

"What’s your name? And how long have you been together? "

The young reporter with the short, black hair was very sympathetic to her, and so the young woman lost any timidity.

"I’m Samantha, and we’ve been together for two years."

"Why have you never been seen together?" She wanted to know. Sam took a half step back; she hated it when people kept pushing the microphone to her lips as if she should eat it.

"Mostly I hide myself thousands of miles," she laughed after that Gabriel laughed too.

"How so? Where are you from?"

"From Austria," Sam answered. Astonished, the reporter’s mouth remained open, and Samantha was proud because apparently this little country was known.

"How ...", she wanted to know, but Gabriel blocked friendly because the highlight of the evening began.

"The motto is; stay interesting," he whispered, and they walked hand in hand to their table.

Beaming with joy, Rob fell around her neck after admiring the dress and his wife was also amiable.

"Did you make it through the entrance exam?" He smirked, and Sam nodded.

The evening was lovely; Rob and Gabe then had to go on stage to answer a few questions and accept the prize and the food was a dream.

 

Nevertheless, Samantha somehow felt out of place. It was a completely different world. The partners were also in the limelight and had other topics to talk about. Modeling, Charities ...

Everyone knew their names and Sam was just a simple girl. She could only smile silently, but she didn’t know anything about it and couldn’t have a say. Even worse; she felt rather small, inconspicuous. Not that the others weren’t nice; on the contrary. No trace of arrogance or distraction, but ... She also didn’t want to show it and hoped that at least she was doing reasonably well. It was neither Gabriel’s problem nor anyone else’s.

Samantha also didn’t feel excluded, but she was not familier with the world but was determined not to show it. Besides, she had a man who loved her the way she was. And honestly ... How many people had such a chance, as Sam had received, granted. Somewhat worried Gabriel put his hand on her thigh and asked if everything was alright. When a nod and a smile followed, he felt suddenly better. It was a lovely evening, and Samantha was glad to have had the chance to be there. There were so many new impressions, and she’d told the world about her existence.

 

After just over an hour and three sad partings later, Gabe and Samantha were alone in the big limo.

"Thanks for coming along; even if you didn’t have so much fun," he said softly, kissing her cheek.

"That’s not true," Sam replied, taking his hand and wrapping it with her two, telling him her thoughts.

"You’ve to give me the time to get used to it. That won’t happen overnight; it will be."

"I give you all the time you need," he answered with relief.

She knew that, and that was why she loved him.


	48. Chapter 48

"Honey, pack in the most important things, and I mean _we-stay-the-whole-day-in-the-room-important_. That means you don’t need any clothes."

Startled, Samantha turned around as the laptop closed loudly.

"I booked a hotel room, with water connection. I’ve to vegetate for ten weeks without you, and I swear to you, the next hours we will work out."

"You piglet!" She laughed and threw a pillow at his head.

He was in such a hurry; Samantha was not even allowed to fill her belly.

"We’ll do that on the way," he smirked, slamming the door behind him and taking her hand.

Since she knew what to expect, if Gabriel had planned something, she was not too surprised - but the more enthusiastic.

"There’s also a spa, should we go down?" He asked, hugging his fiancée, kissing her forehead and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh ... now I’ve to go naked, you said, I shouldn’t take any clothes," she murmured.

"I don’t believe you," he smirked. "But feel free to bath naked here in our room afterward."

 

The pleasantly warm water had a very relaxing effect, and after a few movements, he took her hands because he’d to tell something important that he’d been dragging around for too long. He made a grave face that he tried to keep up as long as possible.

 

"Gabe? You’re about to explode; spit it out!"

That sparkle in his eyes told her it was not a bad thing.

"Our producer called me last week and made me an early wedding present, so it’s for both of us; he thought you might be happy about it too. He takes over my job for six weeks; I’m on vacation - with you. I guess we’ve to shoot three more times for KingsOfCon, but we’ll do that in a jiffy ... ", it gushed out of him, and then he took a deep breath.

That was fantastic news. Happy, Samantha fell around his neck, hugging him very close. That would be the most beautiful six weeks in their life to date. It started with four days, and every time we met again, the togetherness had lengthened, and eventually it would be forever, the two were sure of it. On the underwater massage bench, she knelt over him and sat on his thighs.

"Hey."

"Hey," he answered.

"I’ve to mark my territory again."

Shaking his head, he clasped her hands and put them on her back. He liked to be marked by her, but she didn’t have to.

"Yes, you’re fair game until the wedding," she giggled.

"Honey," he said calmly and looked her in the eye so deeply that Samantha felt he was looking in her soul. "I _am_ , and I _will_ always be faithful to you, I promise you that."

 

No other human in the world made him feel complete. One look was enough, and he felt lost and in good hands at the same time. His heart did somersaults, and with her kisses, he actually had the feeling that he could fly again.

Gabe had long wondered what people meant when they talked about, that a relationship only works in the long run if two people so appeal to each other through scents recognized by the nose. Since he knew Samantha, he knew what it meant. And to smell, taste and touch his fiancée was one of the most beautiful things he could imagine.

Again and again, he discovered little things about her that he’d liked back then when Sam was still a man. The loving and caring way she dealt with other people; the sensitive side that brought her true self to the fore. Sam was a thoroughly grounded person; you could rely on her. While she enjoyed being in the limelight, Gabriel knew she didn’t need it; Sam was just as good at standing in the background.

Sam’s ego didn’t have to be massaged; she was modest. A very calm, professional person - in the job as well as in private life. Gabriel had met many, many people in his long life and most of them did it all just to please the other; adjusted their opinions, agreed blindly. Not Sam. Honesty was her highest principle. She didn’t pretend, and what she said, she meant it. Gabriel had learned that Sam, too, was worried - wondering about the future and even if he’d made every effort to dispel it in the beginning; so he found out over time that she could handle it.

Samantha knew that she couldn’t control everything, but had the confidence to handle these situations and make the best of it. In short; everything about her was perfect. And even though Gabriel might have made the world she lived in; he didn’t make this human. Gabe was proud, happy and grateful that this person had chosen to share life with him. And that’s why he couldn’t even imagine in his dreams to love another person like that or just to think about looking at someone else; because he always had her face in front of his eyes. The thought of losing her was unbearable. He’d experienced that before, and that almost killed him.

"I love you. Every look of you; every gesture and smile makes me feel special. Thank you."

Samantha had wet eyes, and that didn’t come from the water. He wanted to tell her so much more, but for his deep affection, the words were missing, despite his fluency.

 

After a delicious meal, Gabriel licked his lips and said that it was time to move on to the evening program.

"Oh yeah? And that would be?" Samantha laughed while walking to the bar.

"Oh, I can think of a lot, but first I’ll get more supplies."

With a bucket of ice, two glasses and a good bottle of champagne, the two then started the evening program in the room and left the glasses clicked together.

"On us and perfect graduation."

"On us and that the next ten weeks may fly by quickly," he added.

The sky shone with fireworks in a variety of colors. Something was celebrated somewhere. Sam enjoyed the beautiful spectacle, but even more enjoyed the arms, which lay around her like a blanket and gave her a nice, warm feeling. Goosebumps pulled over her spine and made her shudder as her sweetheart blew tender kisses on her neck. Slowly Samantha turned around, took the two glasses and put them on the table. Gradually she opened the buttons on his shirt and stroked it off his shoulders.

"I like it when you’re wearing shirts."

Gabriel nodded because he knew that. Although she’d never said that before; but he knew it.

"That means I’m an open book for you?" She answered with a wink.

"No, I only have the first chapter through," he laughed, and when she answered that he still had a lot in front of him, he only said that he liked to read.

The lips that brushed his ear and the fingers that caressed his neck; these tender touches on his skin now caused him goosebumps all over his body.

 

"Then we should go where it’s warm."

Bed or hot tub; he didn’t care - all he wanted was to feel her skin against his. It was not a quick take off; every movement of his hands he pursued with his eyes. A slight giggle as his fingertips gently touched Sam’s stomach and made her reflexively twitch, or an expectant groan as she opened his belt.

"Gabriel?" She asked.

"Huh?" He mumbled with his eyes closed as he leaned against her torso and enjoyed the tingling sensation of Sam’s fingers hiding in his hair, making gentle circles.

"We still need wedding rings."

"That’s right," he smirked.

"I mean, we can’t do that a day before," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

Shrugging, he replied that the next day they’d to make a detour to the jeweler.

_Gold or silver? On the left or right hand? There’s so much to organize ..._

Gabriel didn’t have to face her to know that her thoughts were on the rollercoaster again.

"Don’t worry so much, it will be amazing, everyone wants to help," he murmured relaxed and crossed his hands with her’s, kissed the back of the hand and put it on his stomach.

"I know, but it would be better if we didn’t have to do it all from the computer."

Sam had been lying when she said that the nervousness was not nibbling at her. To distract her, he just took her hand and put it on his penis. Sam jerked briefly, but when that satisfied groan reached her ears, she couldn’t help it; she moved her fingers slowly and with a little more pressure - felt him begin to grow in her hand. Within seconds, the water temperature was no longer just warm but boiling. Softly groaning, their lips found themselves as both sank in the intoxication of feelings after Samantha crawled into his lap.

"You taste so good, I could eat you up," he growled wildly, biting in her throat.

"You Tiger!" She shrieked.

"I’ll show you the tiger in me right away!"

 

He couldn’t wait anymore and didn’t want to. Sam drove him crazy; with lust and desire. With his heart pounding, he pulled her closer, and the young woman gasped as she slowly lowered herself onto him. Keeping her hands on his neck, she bit her lower lip as she started a slow rhythm. Trapped in the eyes of each other, every last movement sent waves of pleasure through their bodies that made them shudder.

The movement became faster, more uncoordinated, making him helpless within seconds. Rough and almost desperately whimpering, he sought to hold on Sam’s hips as she squeezed her hands into his shoulders, rode hard and fast until he could groan no more than her name.

His heart was throbbing madly, his cheeks were flushed, and his eyes rolled back from the thrust of ecstatic bliss. Gabriel’s orgasms had something incredibly fascinating, and no matter how many times Samantha had already seen, she could never get enough of them. Everyone was different, and she wanted to get to know all of them.

Although she always tried to capture everything, every time she missed something. But it was not bad, because even if she never saw all these things at once, it doesn’t hurt if both continue trying, because Gabriel didn’t seem to have a problem with him serving as a guinea pig.

"You’re absolutely crazy, Honey!"

Samantha laughed softly and leaned closer again to breathe a gentle kiss behind Gabriel’s ear. But not only was this position in the water slowly becoming uncomfortable, but there was also something else that could no longer hold the two in the water.

"I think we’ll have a quick shower," Gabriel said, grimacing as he stepped out of the hot tub. Then both broke out in loud laughter.


	49. Chapter 49

Since they both had an important date, they quickly finished their breakfast and left. But first, something has to be clarified. Gabriel stopped and looked questioningly at his fiancée.

"I told you that in Austria we wear the wedding ring on the right hand," she said, and Gabe nodded. "I’d like to have the wedding ring on the right until the wedding in America."

"If that’s all," he smiled and put his arm around her.

He didn’t care - it was necessary for her.

An hour later, the two stood in a jewelry store in front of at least ten different boxes of rings. The selection was gigantic. The elderly lady asked for their preferences.

_Gold or silver, white gold, stainless steel, titanium ..._

For Samantha a wedding ring was usually made of gold, she knew it hardly any different. The trend of recent years, or even decades, went in a different direction. Besides, Sam couldn’t make friends with gold. What she possessed was all silver; or rather - silvered. On the other hand, the wedding ring was also something special.

"The latest trend is in white gold, a material that’s more robust than silver and rusts rarely," the saleswoman explained.

The appearance of the ring was not so crucial to Gabriel; It was important to him that both rings look the same and everyone could see that he and Sam belonged together. In short - he was no help.

"What do you think of these?" Sam asked, pointing to a pair of white gold rings with subtle yellow gold as a border.

"Beautiful," he smirked and nodded.

After clarifying the details with engraving and the other stuff, they left the store. Relieved and happy.

 

"Well then, let’s go home!"

Sighing Samantha looked at her wristwatch because in two hours she should be at the airport.

"You can’t wait to get away from me," he murmured sadly, and to emphasize his dissatisfaction, he made a pout.

If it had been allowed, she would’ve stuffed him in the bag and taken Gabriel with her. If she could have cloned, would’ve stayed.

"But this time I fly with a laughing and a crying eye."

Sam put her head on his shoulder and pressed her nose against his neck while his hand stroked her back.

"I’ll count the weeks, days, hours, minutes and seconds until I get you back," he sighed heartily.

One last time, her eyes wandered through the mobile home. It didn’t bother her that he lived in the trailer - it was something special and cozy home. Small but nice. At some point, they’d have something of their own, that was for sure.

 

"Please take my best regards; I’m glad when I see your family again."

"They’ll be your family soon, too," she replied, and he nodded enthusiastically.

Much too soon her flight was called and tormented she tried to struggle a smile, but the pain was too big.

_‘If I had wings like Noha’s dove_

_I’d fly the river to the one I love_

_Fare thee well my honey, fare thee well’_

"I love you, babe, write me when you land," he said, wiping tears from Samantha’s face.

"It’s the middle of the night then," she laughed, but he didn’t care.

‘Maximum 10 weeks, 70 days, 1680 hours, 100800 minutes, 6048000 seconds’, she tapped the cell phone and sent it off before sleep overcame her.

 

As promised, she wrote to her fiancé after she was back in her apartment; sat down on the couch, opened the laptop and uploaded all the videos and photos into a folder. Unthinkable if her phone suddenly conks out. Somehow the time change and the excitement of the last few days had taken its toll, and once again she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. Of course, she was also looking forward to work, but Samantha really couldn’t get up to it. It was all so unreal, and it always took some time to find the rhythm again.

 

The next big step was the wedding dress. That means; Samantha needed two - one for each wedding. It was more difficult than expected to get everyone on the screen at the same time. Also, Samantha had no idea what her wedding dress should look like, but at least she knew what she didn’t want. The very thought that she’d to try on many of them made her shudder.

While her mom and sister-in-law made themselves comfortable on the cozy couch in the bridal shop, Sam switched on the laptop, from which three bridesmaids smiled beamingly at her. After a short introductory round, she then handed over to her sister-in-law, because the young woman had to change clothes; accompanied by a lovely assistant, who stood by her side with words and deeds.

With a smile, she’d to think about the TV shows and hoped that wouldn’t be one of those catfights. Otherwise, she would’ve to go to the wedding nude. To their own astonishment, it was not long before a favorite had emerged. But as Sam knew her family wanted to see something, she tried several. The joy was great that all were complete agreement and then she was still pimped up; with veil and jewelry. With cheers and applause, Sam turned in front of the big mirror and felt like a princess. Again, one of those emotional moments in which she almost burst into tears and that the wedding would be the purest emotional roller coaster, she was also aware.

For the civil marriage, she also needed a dress; but the right thing was not there. It had time, and there were other shops. That she’d to get a second pair of comfortable shoes, was also immediately fixed; otherwise, she wouldn’t be able to walk anymore and would always be taller than Gabriel. Besides, her bridal gown was almost floor-length so nobody would notice it anyway.

 

Luckily there was not much going on in work so that the young woman could concentrate on the preparations in peace, and she was in constant contact with her girls as well.

"Hey my darling," Gabe chuckled as she greeted expectantly from the laptop.

"Hey honey, how are you? I love you. I got the rings; they’re awesome."

"And I found a dress so I’d not have to go to our wedding naked," Sam smirked.

"Well, I’d not mind ..."

"Yes, but our guests," Sam laughed, and he shrugged.

"42 days left," he said, holding the calendar in the camera for proof.

Then she explained to him that the list was almost made, so everyone knew what to do before he looked at the clock and sent Sam to bed. It was all so exciting.

 

Samantha was in the process of sorting the refrigerator at work when her cell phone rang. On display was a quite long number to read, but she thought it might be one of her people and picked it up.

At the other end of the line, a woman was talking damned fast, and no sooner had Sam sorted out what it was about, she continued to speak. At the end of the conversation, Samantha roughly knew that she was from a radio station and wanted an interview with Gabriel and her.

_Um ..._

The young woman explained that she first had to talk to her fiancé and wait for an e-mail. Great God. I have no other worries!

"Samantha!", Markus called and waved to her. "Will I get the salad for my meal today?!"

It was clear that she couldn’t really concentrate on the work anymore, and after she’d written a message to Gabriel, she spent the rest of the time until the end of work more or less in thought.

 

"Honey, what’s going on?" Gabe frowned as he saw his fiancée three hours later, looking a bit confused.

Sam briefly explained what had happened and the dark-blond man’s face gradually turned into a broad grin. He winked at his best friend, who sat down on the small couch with a cup of coffee and waved to Samantha.

"Well, first of all - calm down and don’t talk so fast, it’s half past eight in the morning, we’re still tired," Rob laughed, and Gabriel asked what this chick wanted while resting his head on his hand and looking at his girlfriend dreamily.

Samantha rolled her eyes, wondering why he remained so calm while her thoughts turned to what she was allowed to say and what not.

"If I say too much, they may use it against us; If I say too little, I’ll be labeled a dumb cow. And where the hell did you get my number?"

"Honey, breathe," Gabriel smiled, who’d rarely seen her so hectic.

Bloody hell. She’d never given an interview before. First, she needed coaching.

"Send the data; we’ll fix that. If they want an interview, then they’ll get one too, but we will do it together."

"And if the funny bird calls again, you just don’t pick it up," Rob added with a shrug.

 

The next few days she put her nose back in the laptop; looked for recipes and compiled the plan. Robert and her fiancé had spoken to the house catering, which of course took over the food. Samantha had met these people and was more than enthusiastic about this proposal. Of course, she wanted to take over the majority herself, because she was not good at delegating.

 

*Ding Ding*

"Honey, we hafta move out with trucks!" He laughed, holding up the list he’d gotten from her in the morning.

Sam just shrugged. Some things didn’t exist in America and vice versa. It would’ve been great to be on the spot because now she had to rely on the others. Rarely that he’d experienced that Samantha talked so much and so fast and he could hardly follow.

"Don’t worry so much, then let’s just improvise. America ... The land of endless opportunities. Everything will work out," he grinned.

_Everything will work out; everything has to work!_

 

"16 more days, are you nervous?" He beamed, reaching for the calendar; because he could hardly wait. That will be so great.

Was she nervous? That was the wrong expression. He had no idea what she was going through. On the other hand, it was he who could bring her down a bit by talking reassuringly. The next thing she wanted to know was if Rob wanted to fly with him right away or come later.

"And when are you coming at all?"

"Surprise," he said with a mysterious grin.

"Gabriel, my nerves are already worn out, don’t overdo it!"

"I’m coming on the 25th, and Rob on the 29th, and we’re flying back together on April 3rd," he said quietly, nodding in response while Sam was already in thoughts.

The visit to her relatives, they could do in the honeymoon; after all, everyone got a picture, and it didn’t go that fast. Sam had to work until March 23rd. Rob would’ve to sleep on her couch and on April 1st, the three would go to her parents ...

"Does March have 30 or 31 days?" She asked in between.

"31," Gabriel replied.

Okay. Then she also had to worry about an entertaining program.

"Babe!" Gabriel called impatiently and waved his hand in front of the screen. He wanted to talk to his sweetheart and not watch her thinking.

"Sorry," the young woman replied and blew him a kiss.

"You go to bed now and don’t worry about all the stuff today. Roger that?!"

 

To switch off her head was not particularly easy and no sooner was she in bed, Sam got up again to make a note of something. Her nerves were already pretty thin, and often a word was a word too much, and she either reacted irritated or was close to tears. So she decided to go swimming the next day. The water had a calming effect on her - if not her fiancé was nearby.

 

While she was once again on her lists, Samantha watched the videos of the latest conventions at the same time. Sighing longingly, she turned her eyes away from the television. She missed this gang so much.

"We send a very special greeting to our friend in Austria," Rob said suddenly, and that caught her attention again. Everyone stood on the stage and waved.

"Honey, I love you; current situation - nine days."

 

So many questions were still unanswered.

"Hey, my beauty. Are you all right?"

"Everything okay. Question 1 - I have three bridesmaids and a maid of honor, do you just want Rob or three from the boys?"

"Dunno, do I need that?" He replied with a shrug.

"No idea, that’s why I’m asking you," she laughed.

"I think Rob is enough for me," he said after a moment’s thought and got a nod.

Moments later he had some pictures in his e-mail folder and frowned.

"Question 2 ...", she began.

"Oh crap. Actually, I was hoping to wear a suit," Gabe mumbled on the choice of dresses but had to admit that what he saw was beautiful.

"Joker."

She’d talked to her girls. The bridesmaids would wear blue and the maid of honor, red.

"What I wanted to ask; for all the work they’ll have, is that in our budget? Of course, Rob’s suit."

Naturally. Gabe knew his bargain hunter.

"Okay. Question 3. Would it be okay for you if your tie is red, and Rob’s blue, or vice versa; it would be so great color coordinated."

Suddenly he felt a little guilty because Samantha had really thought a lot.

"Don’t you need," she grinned, shaking her head. "Making sure my husband looks good is a woman thing - no seriously, I enjoy doing that."

Of course, he wanted to take care of it and still asked if there was a dress code, just in case anyone would ask.

"No, only in pure white has no woman to appear – that’s rude to the bride. Black, of course not – is  not a funeral."

He nodded, giggling.

"Ok, that’s it for now. No, wait. Your tie is blue, and Rob’s red; my maid of honor also wears red," she said quickly. Gabriel nodded.

"I’m red, Rob blue," he replied gravely.

"Gabriel!"

"Oh honey, I love you," he laughed and with a kiss on the screen he ended the conversation.

 

The last working day for the next six weeks made Samantha perform inner joy dances. In two days she’d see her fiancé again and then the adventure could start. She couldn’t concentrate on the work anymore and was so edgy that she made some mistakes that day. But, nothing could cloud that.

The wedding dress, or rather - the wedding dresses fit like a glove, and she just felt delighted. She was looking forward to a few days of relaxation before the whole stress began. Of course, she also had a wedding present for Gabriel. Something homemade that needed the finishing touches.

The idea came from the internet. She’d got herself a big glass and a lot of colorful notepads - to be exact, 365; just waiting to be described. Reasons for her love for Gabriel; Thoughts, sayings, coupons.

Her heart was full of it, and it was not so hard for her to make that clear to the man who meant everything to her. Suddenly a flash of lightning struck her.

_Where to go with my wedding dress?_

Gabriel shouldn’t see it before the church wedding. That should be a surprise.


	50. Chapter 50

Happy, Samantha turned around in bed again, because she’d still not realized that she had such an extended vacation. That day, she decided to go to the hairdresser, not everything had to be done at the last minute; because usually something always came in between.

_I hope he’s everything under control in America_

Almost every day she was in contact with somebody, but it was something else to be able to touch the other person, or only watch from an infinite distance.

 

An old couple sat side by side and smiled as he kissed her hand. Gabriel watched the spectacle for a few minutes before turning away and gazing longingly out of the airplane window at the clouds. That was precisely what he wanted to have, and with a smile, he realized that he was about to get that. Awesome. In a few days, he’d stand in front of the altar with the human who meant everything to him. If someone had told him that four years ago, he would’ve laughed.

Although - he probably wouldn’t even have been able to laugh then; his lips were sewn shut. But at least he could have dreamed of it, had Asmodeus let him sleep. With a deep sigh, he thought back. How gladly he would’ve forgotten this. Unfortunately, he hadn’t managed to erase his memory. Partly good - but only partially. These were horrible and damn painful years. It was painful because that damn bastard Asmodeus had gradually drained his grace and Gabriel was not used to pain.

After his release, Sam had told him he needed him, and he could have sworn it had been a damned declaration of love. But what did he do? As soon as he regained his strength, he left and let the others down. But only because of Sam, he’d come back and then they’d beaten Michael and Lucifer. Shaking his head, he thought back to that time; that was serendipity.

Then he had a little tryst of love with Rowena and could still clearly feel Sam’s gaze. No, that was not a jealous look. That was horror and incredible sadness. Nobody had ever looked at him like that before. That was the time when he realized he’d screwed it up. But that didn’t mean anything to him at all with the redheaded witch. He just had incredible pressure and - no idea; she was here. So to speak – in the right place at the right time. Well, yes; and no sooner did he think that everything was reasonably okay again, then it was this thing with Rowena. For days he’d racked his brain to get Sam to safety. In the beginning, it was really just about it. But the deeper he got entangled in the whole thing, the more determined he became that he could have a future with Sam. Admit it was 90 percent based on hope.

He didn’t want to think about that anymore, because everything turned out for the better. But should Samantha ever find out ... No, he didn’t want to think about that either, because then no place in the universe would be far enough away.

 

The two had decided to put only cash on the gift list. First, the wedding would be fucking expensive and second, Gabe’s trailer was too small to accommodate any unnecessary stuff.

 

"Crap!"

Startled, she started up from the couch. Sam had fallen asleep, but she was supposed to be almost at the airport.

After a short orientation-minute, she ran through her hair again, grabbed the sign that she’d made and rushed to the car.

 

When Gabriel saw his sweetheart standing with the sign saying that she was looking for a husband, he first frowned, but then he had to giggle.

"Wait," she said, as he wanted to kiss her and looked around, asking if nobody else wanted to do the job. When no one answered, Sam shrugged and said that she had no other choice and hugged him so hard that they both knelt on the floor at the end.

"Oh, you beast," he laughed, taking the sign from her hand and throwing it on the floor.

After half an hour, the two had finally arrived at her apartment, where Gabe immediately threw his things down.

"At least hang up the suit!" She laughed, keeping him at bay as he fell over her. With a loud sigh, and after rolling his eyes, he did as his fiancée had said before rushing greedily toward her again.

In no time all the clothes that were on their bodies flew through the apartment. Confidently, Gabe threw his sweetheart on the bed and squatted over her with sparkling eyes. Before sinking into a passionate kiss, he merely had to look at her. His heart bounced in his chest, as finally, the long waiting had come to an end.

"Let’s take a shower first; it was a long flight."

Finally, he was able to feel her wonderful hands on his skin again.

 

Gabriel loved sex, and it was no secret that he was aroused very quickly. But what he, even more, was the phases before that. The smells, the sounds and the sensations that flooded the body. For both, it was essential to stay in these phases as long as possible.

Maybe it was the fact that sex was more of a rarity, as the two only saw each other for a few weeks a year, which made him so breathtaking, and Sam wondered if that would stay that way if they were to spend each day together - at least she hoped it. What she loved most about it was not that he could stimulate her, but to see how much he enjoyed it; that he wanted to try new things and was open to it.

But there was a rule. To have fun - because if something was forced or it was not easy, it wouldn’t have been wonderful. Learning together, getting involved and talking, being honest and dropping completely … That combined with the person you loved - there was nothing better.

 

"Gabe?" Samantha called from the kitchen.

"Babe?"

"Romeo?"

"Sweetie?"

"Gabriel?"

"Honey?" He grinned, hugging his fiancée from behind, pressing his lips to her neck and nodding at the question if he was hungry. Well strengthened, both slipped into their shoes to go to the city. Then they took the tram to _Pöstlingberg_. There was a lot to marvel at. With the train, which looked like a dragon, it then went at a walking pace into the interior of the mountain.

"Where are we here?" He asked enthusiastically.

"A fairytale world; just right for my big kid," she grinned and he’d to admit that it was even true as they plunged into a world of dwarfs, elves, fairytale characters, and lights.

After a marvelous lunch in the nearby castle, the two lovers decided to go back again. On the way, they also passed the zoo, which of course was worth a visit. Besides, Sam needed some photos when she was traveling with Gabriel’s Dwarfs again.

"Did you see that?" He called laughing and took a step away from the llamas’ enclosure.

"I think you have a magical attraction to llamas," Samantha grinned, remembering the incident on the last visit to the zoo.

 

Exhausted, he dropped to the couch and spread his arms in a silent invitation, because that was definitely enough sport for the day. Now Gabriel just wanted to relax with his girl in a movie and caress her. Smiling, she lay down between his legs and enjoyed with closed eyes the gentle touches on her face.

"Hmm ... that’s so good, never stop that."

"At some point I hafta stop. Otherwise, I get a cramp," Gabe replied with an amused snort.

"Deal. At some point," Sam purred.

"Sorry, honey," he said after he grabbed tighter; but she didn’t make it easy for him by lolling like a cat. Of course, she did that again; intentionally.

"You beast," Gabriel smirked and started to tickle her.

 

When Gabriel opened his eyes the next morning, Sam was not lying next to him. But before he could get up to give up a missing person report, she stood in front of him with a grin on her face and the cell phone in her hand.

"I talked to my mom, and we’ve to look after the kids today if you like; but if it comes to changing diapers, then you can do that - in the end, you have experience."

For this, he jumped up, grabbed her and threw Samantha on the bed, before tickling her again until the air runs out.

"So, time out!" She gasped and got out of bed. "I’m in the shower, and if you’re good, you can follow."

"As if I ain’t always good," he grumbled, following her.

Lisa soon had her birthday, and Sam had promised her a special cake. Before they started on the way home, they’d to get something else and so the two stood some time later in a toy shop.

"I hate those things," she murmured as one of the Barbie dolls lay between her fingers as if it were poisonous.

Amused by it, he wanted to know if she’d never played with dolls.

"I’m the faction stuffed animals; you know me," she laughed, to which he could only nod in agreement.

 

The joy was great when Gabriel and Sam’s niece met. While the two of them were busy again, Samantha had her nephew on her arm, which she also gave up, because lunch didn’t cook by itself. The dwarf had taken a liking to Gabe’s beard and didn’t let go of it.

"He’s beautiful brown eyes like you," her fiancé said with a wink.

"And like his dad," her brother grinned, who came into the kitchen at that moment and took the little one with him.

"Poor dwarf," Gabriel said. "At some point, you may decide for yourself when you wanna sleep."

It was a fun evening, and they both decided to stay overnight. In a quiet minute, Sam then asked her mother to smuggle the bridal gown; otherwise, she would’ve to go to the wedding nude. The only concern was the little ones that they’d survive the long flight well. But somehow Samantha had the constant feeling of forgetting something.

"Do you have all your papers with you? You’ve to tell Rob not to forget the rings," she said in bed, and while Gabriel only sleepily answered that she shouldn’t worry so much, Samantha’s thoughts raced.

"You have no idea," she sighed and turned to look at him and wanted to know why hadn’t told her earlier what that stress was.

"Because you wouldn’t have said _yes_ ," he laughed, shrugging.

"I love you too," she said, snuggling up to him again and kissing her fiancé on the cheek. So he couldn’t fall asleep, not with her hand on his stomach and her warm breath stroking his neck.

"Babe, can we ...?" He asked softly.

"No, we can’t."

"But we could ..."

"I can’t," Samantha replied because two hours earlier something had happened.

"Can’t you or don’t you want?" He whispered and Sam had to grin.

"I want to, but I can’t."

"Oh Honey ..."

"But you can."

"But I don’t wanna," he whispered, her grin turning into a laugh.

"Oh, you cavalier. I’ll make it up tomorrow."

"Yes?"

"Sure, when else? After that, Rob will be there, and then we’ll be abstinent anyway," she laughed. "Well, if Eve hadn’t eaten the apple ..."

"Not Eve; Lilith - don’t you look at Supernatural?" He asked earnestly and got in response that she’d stopped after his brother killed him.

 

The two were interrupted in the morning cuddling when suddenly the room door was torn open, and Lisa jumped to the two in bed.

"Oh, but someone is very tired," Gabe giggled and wrapped her in the blanket.

Of course, that pleased the little one, and Sam watched these scenes with a smile.

"Get up!" She called under squeaks and laughter.

"There’s probably no rooster with you, but the dwarf here," he grinned as he continued to tickle her.

The cock would’ve crowed already three hours ago, he learned then.

 

Never would Samantha have thought of marrying one day. Since her apprenticeship, she’s always been fine alone. Of course, she also had relationships, but there was never a man with whom she could have imagined sharing life. And then Gabriel came, and it was her greatest desire to be by his side for the rest of her life. He gave her everything she needed; with him, she felt loved, understood and secure.

 

As Gabriel sat in the passenger seat and looked out the window, he suddenly shouted that she should turn around. Samantha was a little confused when she parked in front of the music store. But then her eyes lit up when he said he’d get her a guitar.

"The guitar is beautiful, I’ll call it Eddy," she said, stroking the black instrument and urging him to go home.

After half an hour she had a cramp in her fingers, and the cross hurt. The guitar was stowed away again while the young woman did what she did best.

"Alright," he said with a grin and got up. While Samantha questioned the Internet about the cake, he undressed and noted on the way to the bathroom that he’d heard of compensation the night before.

When that was confirmed, he nodded and made his preparations.

After ten minutes he felt clean enough and called for his fiancée.

"Shall I help you?"

"No, I’m done!"

This annoying eye-rolling, which he liked to use, Samantha could feel even in the living room and had to giggle.

When he still hadn’t received a response after half a minute, he got out of the shower, dried himself and pulled her by the hand.

"Have a shower. Now!"

"Aye Sir," she answered obediently and saluted.

 

It was not his favorite position because he couldn’t see her. But at least he could bite his pillow so tightly that no sound left his lips as that lustful twitch wandered through his genitals, stimulating the circulation and making him not only warm but really hot.

Automatically his legs spread to get what he’d been longing for months finally. Gabriel was lying on his stomach with both hands tied over his head, leaving no room for sudden movement. Her short fingernails gently scratched his ass, making him twitch.

"What do you want?"

The answer took less than three seconds, and Samantha had to smile at the impatience.

"The gentle pulling of your fingers on my skin. The hot wind of your breath on my cheek. The sweet sound of your voice in my ear and the moisture of your lips ... everywhere."

Who’d have been Samantha to deny him that? He loved it when she took her time, and he hated it equally. His hands kept tugging at the scarf.

"Don’t do anything rash!"

"When have I ever done something rash?"

"I have a list. In alphabetical order."

Gabriel grinned into the pillow because he liked it when Sam hit back at him.

An interplay of tenderness and wild passion began. Gabe’s pulse became faster and warm waves streamed through each nerve cell until that trembling began, which he could no longer control.

It was like melting and exploding at the same time. These were perhaps the only moments in his life when Gabriel thought of nothing, where he didn’t have to worry about anything but himself and this moment. Firmly embraced and kissed was an essential phase after orgasm and a deep, familiar, contented happiness with the human in his arm that he loved so much. He needed rest; with her.


	51. Chapter 51

"Time to get up and face the day."

Gabriel was always especially in need of love in the morning. Slow waking up with his fiancée, feeling her skin against his and listening to the birds was part of the daily ritual to get started.

"I didn’t do anything, why is it off-tuned again? Play something for me."

With a groan of annoyance, she squeezed the guitar into his hand and smiled contentedly as, moments later, delightful music rang out that continued to vibrate to her tiptoes.

 

Of course, Samantha had also made a sign for Rob, and in the early afternoon, the two were at the airport, looking for their friend. Gabe felt a slight bump in his ribs and turned in the direction Samantha nodded.

"Hey, I’ll do the job," he said, pointing to the sign before embracing first Sam and then Gabriel, who told him she’d been waiting for him with such a sign.

Rob nodded with enthusiasm as he entered Samantha’s apartment because he’d judged her the same way.

"Bit small for three people, but it will be enough," she said and shrugged before the three sat down on the couch and started talking.

There was pizza because not only Rob was starving.

"Greetings, I should order, and they’re already counting the days," the curly head smirked and nudged his glass to the other.

"So I can offer you to either sleep with Gabe in a bed, or I’ll make you the couch."

"Honey!" He shouted in horror but got only in response that you’d to sit back as a hostess. Besides, it wouldn’t be the first time they’d slept in a bed. The couch was wholly sufficient, and Rob nodded gratefully.

"If you want to shower, serve yourself," Sam said, pointing to the bathroom. "Otherwise, I wish you a good night."

 

Restless, Gabriel rolled in bed the next morning while Sam pushed him into the mattress, again and again, saying he couldn’t go to the living room.

"Of course I can."

"Look at the clock, Rob’s probably still sleeping," she whispered. Gabe pulled his sweetheart closer to him and had no problem dealing with anything else.

"You have no idea how thin the walls are, I need to glue your mouth shut," she laughed softly.

He gently put his lips to hers, his fingers to her hips and a longing sigh came from both of them at the same time. Her nose rubbed against his and even if Sam could barely resist him, these few days a month made her even hornier. Mother Nature was such a bitch. At some point, however, the two heard then the toilet flush and knew that their friend was awake. In a good mood, they strolled into the living room, and Samantha shook her head when he asked if he’d been too loud.

 

While the coffeemaker was doing what it was supposed to do, Samantha looked at the two, and at that moment she was overcome by sincere gratitude and happiness. These two people had helped to make her life so different. A gift whose value was nothing compared to anything else. Sam could only make the best of it.

After a small breakfast and while the young woman was busy baking the cake; the two men confiscated the laptop. When Samantha glanced out the door, she had only one thought. She was glad that she had her entire files stored on an external hard drive.

"Honey?" Gabe called.

"Yes, please?" Sam answered, looking out of the door again.

"What do you think of the movie Ghost?"

"I love that movie."

"And what do you think of musicals?" Rob wanted to know and only nodded when she answered that she also loved musicals.

The two men whispered again, but when his fiancée joined them, Gabriel closed the laptop. By now Samantha knew him, even if he was an actor. But well, with a little patience, she’d know it anyway.

 

"Hey, nice piece," Rob smiled as he unpacked Sam’s guitar and of course she’d to show him the progress.

When Samantha first held a guitar in her hands, it was _Fare thee well_ that she wanted to play. Rob joined in, and so she didn’t have to sing alone. Besides, she’d become two professionals at her side and so the hours passed.

 

Since, of course, the curly-haired not only wanted to get rave about the fantastic kitchen, the three of them found themselves in a small inn an hour later. There were also in Austria - the fans. Kind and courteous, they took pictures; wrote autographs.

In the late afternoon, the secret was finally revealed

"Honey?" Gabriel said.

"Gabriel?"

"We hafta get ready then."

That was a pleasant surprise the two men came up with. In the nearby music theater, the musical Ghost was performed; and it was fantastic. The evening ended with a glass of wine. The next morning started with another surprise.

"I plundered your fridge; I hope that was ok?" Rob said and pointed to the table, where a delicious breakfast was waiting for the hungry stomachs. "As a best man, I must make sure you’re fine."

He’d done that, and since Sam had to finish her cake, Rob and Gabe decided to visit a hairdresser.

"Don’t come with short hair; otherwise I won’t marry you."

She took Gabe’s face in her hands and looked at him gravely. His mouth remained open, but she didn’t get more than a shrug in response. His fiancée didn’t have to worry; he loved his hair, and as long as he didn’t have to face the camera, no drastic assaults were made. With a wink, he pushed Rob out of the door, rolling his eyes as Sam feared the two men might get lost.

 

*Ding Ding*

"What’re you doing?" Jared wanted to know and came very close to the screen.

Samantha briefly explained that the lower body of the doll was put into the cake and this would then be decorated as a dress.

"Stone the crows!" Kim marveled and pointed with her thumb upwards.

"And then another cake for the wedding."

Of course, she didn’t want to leave all the work to her mom. It was not the wedding cake. The civil marriage was only a matter of form. The real wedding was in America - with all the people she loved.

"Where are your men?" Jensen asked as he let his eyes wander as if he could see the whole apartment.

"At the hairdresser’s."

"I understand you," Kim replied with a grin as Samantha said she was glad to have her privacy.

"Actually, we just wanted to see if everything fits," Misha said. Samantha also wanted to know the current status.

"Everything’s fine on the front, we’re waiting for you," Jared replied, saluting.

"Give those two greetings, and we’ll get back to you, will we?" Kim smiled.

"I’ll, see you soon; love you."

 

"Honey, we’re home," Gabriel chuckled, as he came to his sweetheart in the kitchen and immediately put his finger in the cream before he even kissed her.

"Take good care of her. Such a woman is worth gold," Rob smiled at the small dinner and patted Gabriel on the shoulder; wondering how she’d done it in such a short time.

After that, it went straight to work. Samantha had prepared a liqueur that had to be filled in small bottles and then served as a guest gift.

"Hmm ... did you measure that?" Rob asked, licking his fingers.

"What’s left you can drink," she replied with a smile and nodded to him.

It was almost midnight, but the work was worth it. Nicely packed in cellophane and lovingly decorated.

 

_Tomorrow at this time ..._

The three stood in front of the fully loaded car, and Sam asked if they’d packed everything.

"Rings?"

"Which rings?" Rob asked innocently and looked at his friend in surprise.

"Rob, not a good time," she replied, shaking her head. Her nerves were pretty thin anyway.

"Don’t worry; the most important thing is there ... me," Gabriel smiled and got into the car.

"Stop!" Rob called suddenly, because he wanted to take the guitar, but nodded when Samantha said he could take that from her sister in law if he needed it.

 

Rob immediately felt at home in the big family; that didn’t come as a surprise to Samantha. Why shouldn’t you like the two jokers? Of course, Lisa was in the spotlight and took full advantage of this. When Gabriel and his fiancée climbed the stairs to the top floor and wished Rob a good night, who’d the room of Sam’s younger brother; he asked if they also needed to sleep separately.

"No. But before the wedding in two weeks, we will sleep separately."

"Only reluctantly," he whispered, hugging her tightly, stroking her cheeks and blowing a kiss on her forehead, asking if she was superstitious.

"I’m not, but that’s the way it goes," Sam smirked, sitting down on the bed and handing him her hand.

"I know, Honey - I’m just teasing you. By the way; our last night in wild marriage. "

"No sex before marriage," she laughed and also Gabe found that very funny.


	52. Chapter 52

The big day. Granted, Samantha didn’t sleep well. She was constantly awake. Maybe it was because her fiancé was buried under the mountain of blankets while she was freezing.

"You thief!" Samantha whispered, crawled to him under the blanket and bit gently into his ear.

With the goosebumps that spread across his entire body, he was awake within seconds.

 

Rob was about to button up his shirt when he heard a knock on the door and the voice of his friend wishing him a good morning. After a hearty breakfast, they all drove to their sister-in-law’s inn to make the final preparations. Meanwhile, the blonde, young maid of honor was in the gardening to pick up the arrangements and the bridal bouquet. Beautiful red, blue and white roses with green in between. Just like the floral arrangement on the tables. Beautiful.

 

Hardly at home, there was already a friend outside the door, who took Samantha by the hand to help her to look pretty.

"Say goodbye, boys," she grinned at them.

"Don’t lemme wait at the altar," Gabriel smartly said before he was pulled away by Rob.

At the registry office, it didn’t work that the bride and groom didn’t see each other before, because all the papers had to be signed, the procedure discussed, and so on. An hour later the bride was ready; stood in front of the mirror and had to hold back the tears when her mom hugged her.

"Mom, I have makeup on my face, please don’t do that," she grinned and swallowed. "Today is only for the form; it will be emotional than in two weeks."

Nevertheless, something didn’t fit. The search for this dress took a long time. It should be simple but still something special. Sam had once again opted for a one-shoulder evening gown, discreetly embellished with white floral embroidery, very comfortable to wear and slightly ruffled; long, but not floor-length and bright white vest, because it was not so warm.

Through the neckline, her chain didn’t fit and unfortunately had to be exchanged. Also, she wore her hair open, only held together by a white hairband, which was also decorated with a few small flowers. All the bells and whistles with something blue, something borrowed ... Sam saved for America.

 

Lisa wore a blue dress and turned like a princess until it made her dizzy. Of course, at the age of three, she didn’t know what it was about. For her, it only was that she was allowed to wear a cute dress and many nice people were present.

"Ok, I think we should go," the maid of honor said and stowed the two little ones in their car.

Sam’s brother was allowed to drive her car, with which he’d previously been briefly in the car wash and was also decorated with a small floral arrangement. That was an honor because usually, Samantha didn’t carelessly hand over her car.

 

Almost everyone had gathered in front of the registry office, and eagerly Gabriel was waiting for his fiancée. He was wearing a dark blue suit and a white shirt, which he kept tugging at; as well as the blue tie and the pocket square in his suit pocket. Not to mention that he constantly run through his hair, which sat perfectly for hours. Everything should be perfect that day - especially for Samantha. Rob watched him with a shake of his head and asked if he was wearing fresh underpants.

"Sure! Stupid question," the dark-blond man replied with a shrug.

"Then everything is fine. Stop fiddling!"

Then he finally saw her. Samantha had her arm hooked to her mom and greeted the company before she broke away to go to her fiancé.

"You look good," she smirked, turning to Rob, who also looked great, and then hurried, because those at the office would get angry if they weren’t on time.

 

While friends and family were already waiting in the hall, Gabriel and Samantha stood in front of the door to wait for their grand entrance.

"Are you nervous, you have cold hands," Gabe said, squeezing her hand.

"Little."

"You just hafta say _yes_."

"Then let’s do it," Sam grinned, placing her hand on his bent arm and walking through the large wooden door.

The first notes of _Hallelujah_ , sung by Rob and her maid of honor, gave Samantha goosebumps all over her body, for they all got up and looked at her. When they arrived at the table, they waited until the song was over and the two witnesses had come to their side to sit down. The two didn’t have their own vows and haven’t yet decided to do it at the church wedding. They knew how much they meant each other ... There was still time.

"The Rings," the registrar demanded. Rob reached into each pocket of his suit and then shrugged sheepishly.

After a moment of shock on Samantha’s side, Gabe knew, of course; the curly head waved to little Lisa, who came towards him with the ring pillow. Faster than expected, the two were officially husband and wife, and after a short kiss under the applause of everyone else, only the formal was required. When the young woman finally had to sign, she had to recall her new last name briefly. Now she was officially _Mrs. Samantha Novak._

"I almost had a heart attack," Sam sighed, slowly blowing out the air as she gently poked Rob into the side.

Now that she knew, she thought that was a good idea. So good that it should be repeated in America. After that, of course, there was still some time left for the photos before the whole company went to the inn, where the champagne reception had already been set up.

"I love you, Mrs. Novak and you look adorable," Gabe whispered and kissed his wife on the cheek, looked at her dreamily and nearly stumbled.

"I love you, Mr. Novak."

 

Sam was determined to be strong, but the whole mood was just so emotional and touching that the water in her eyes hardly came to a standstill. Before lunch, Sam’s uncle, the pastor, gave a small prayer. Rob also said a few words about the unusual relationship, and in the name of Gabe and Samantha, he thanked her boss most; because without him, all this would never have been possible.

Samantha would’ve liked to eat the roast pork, which was also on the plate of her husband and was watched greedily; but for the sake of her dress, she renounced it and ate something else. After that, the bride and groom cut the cake. Hand down - hand up; a short, played scramble and the crowd was well entertained. Photos were shot, movies were made ...

Gabriel loved the cell phone age; because he knew it differently. It was a fantastic day that everyone ended with a glass of wine before disappearing one by one into the room.

 

"What’s that going to be?!" the young woman grinned as Gabriel picked her up - grabbed her back and under the hollows of her knees and kicked the door open with her foot.

"I carry you over the threshold," he laughed.

"Seriously? That I’ve to massage you afterward because your back hurts?" she smirked.

"You’re my wife, and I’ll do it now," he answered. On the other hand, she could no longer object and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"For God’s sake," he groaned, and Sam answered in shock if he meant to say that she was fat.

"That was just fun," he laughed, dropping her gently onto the bed. He loved every gram and millimeter of his wife. She was beautiful, sexy and just right as she was.

"The dress is a dream, but I’ll take it off for you now," he whispered, placing feathery kisses on each exposed spot. Sam did the same and loosened his tie while lovingly looking at him.

The clothes were placed neatly on the small table, and the young woman wondered how it would be in two weeks if this day has been already so exhausting. Her feet were killing her; maybe she wouldn’t be able to walk the next day. Of course, she’d forgotten the comfortable pair of shoes at home. Gabriel looked around the small room and discovered a skin cream.

"Shall I?" He asked, nodding to her feet. He couldn’t see it when Sam was in pain.

"Is it so pleasant, Mrs. Novak?"

"Very pleasant, Mr. Novak," Sam smirked, closing her eyes and sinking into the pillows with a comforting sigh as he gently massaged her feet.

 

"I love you," Samantha whispered, kissing his shoulder and snuggling against his back. He took her hand, crossed it with his and put it on his stomach.

"Did you know that otters are holding hands while sleeping, so they don’t drift away from each other at night?"


	53. Chapter 53

The way Gabriel looked at her; Sam just had to ask if she’d changed so much.

"The ring is new," the dark-blonde man replied wittily and kissed his wife.

A look at the wristwatch told her it was already late in the morning and as the two went down one floor, Rob was already kneeling on the floor with Lisa, building a castle of Lego bricks.

"Good morning, slugabeds," he grinned, and Gabe asked how long he’d been apple-polishing with her while his fingers moved back and forth between the two.

Samantha’s heart ached, but she couldn’t take the many flowers she’d received for the wedding. But she also knew that her mom would take good care of it. Rob then made Lisa quite fidgety when he told her that she’d come by plane next time, while the kid sadly asked if they needed to leave.

 

With a smile in his rear-view mirror, Rob completed his friend to come after her mother.

"Yes, the same open, attentive and charming way," Rob said, and Gabriel nodded in agreement. "You have a very likable family, and the little ones are adorable."

"Thanks, I’ll gladly pass that on," Sam smiled at the two. But that was also based on mutuality.

In the apartment, it was then to pack the seven things, and Sam was sure to have forgotten something. But just in case her mother had the spare key.

"The most important thing is the dress," her husband smiled although he’d marry her again in a pair of sweatpants.

The moment he saw her in her wedding dress, Sam could hardly wait. Two hours later, the three sat on the plane, where Rob almost fell asleep on the spot. To her luck, Sam was allowed to sit by the window again; she loved the view. Gabriel held her hand, but at some point, the tiredness overcame him; which was rare - because most of the time he talked uninterruptedly. Sam, however, was too excited to sleep, so she fetched the lists out of her bag and pondered again. A thousand things were buzzing in her head, and she just hoped that everything would work out as imagined.

 

In between, Gabriel woke up and eyed her with a smile.

"That will cost us an arm and a leg," the redhead groaned, but Gabe was not worried about the money.

A majority of it, they’d get back from the guests anyway, and the rest wouldn’t be a problem.

"And if that’s not enough, then we’ll do our honeymoon in a wooden hut without water and electricity," he teased; but shook his head immediately and said that it had been a joke.

It was going to be the best day, and so he didn’t want, and his wife shouldn’t worry about it.

"Don’t complain afterward..." Samantha said.

"Honey, I really mean it, all you need - you get too; no ifs and buts," he said with vigor and Sam nodded. Meanwhile, Rob had also woken up and overheard the conversation. Shrugging, he just said that he’d stand for it when Gabriel should go broke.

"That won’t happen," her husband added.

"And before everything gets too much for you, please talk to us. We’re a big family, and we do it together; you ain’t alone. I know what you’ve planned, and it’s gonna be a huge thing," Rob said, and Samantha nodded, sighing.

The last days had consumed her enormously and the next days would be even more intense. Samantha was drained, and that’s why she had wet eyes again. Plus, she had this little devil sitting on her shoulder telling her that only she could do it that way so that everything was as she wanted. It was still hard for her to accept help. Gabriel knew what was going on inside her, but he had no idea how to make it easier for her. At least it was a good start for her to get rid of these lists.

"And tomorrow we go somewhere; you need a day off. That’s an order."

"Yes, sir," Sam laughed, letting her head sink back into the seat.

 

It was already pitch dark when the three could stretch their limbs and feel the ground underfoot. Misha, Jared, and Jensen were ready to pick them up and overjoyed the six fell over each other.

"What do you have with you? Will you stay with us forever?" Jared groaned when he saw the many bags but then grinned.

That would be great, but a few days were planned. Samantha yawned, Rob groaned, and Jared wanted to know what had been so exhausting on a 10-hour flight. The day was long, and in the next few days there would be plenty of opportunities to exchange ideas; so the two went to bed.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," Sam smirked, turning on one side and resting her head on her arm.

"Up for sex?" Gabriel asked with a wink.

"Very romantic," his wife replied, shaking his head.

"We’re married; it’s over now with the romance."

"Good," she said, getting up. "Then I’ll get a divorce on the spot."

"Come right back!" He laughed, crawling over the bed and pulling her under the bedcover.

"I go take a shower. If you find the sense of romance again, then you can follow suit."

"I’ll show you!"

 

"Now you’re officially ours," Robert grinned at lunch and closed Samantha in a tight hug.

Rob had brought Kim, Ruth, and Briana in via conference call, and everyone was clinging to their lips as Sam and Gabriel took turns talking. Then it had to be clarified with the eve-of-wedding party.

Sam just hoped that the others wouldn’t just come up with nonsense; she knew the gang. It was not possible to party in public anyway. The celebration should be in the set, only the closest friends. Of course, it was difficult for her to sort out because Samantha wanted to have everyone with her; that’s why Rob and Gabe did. It was supposed to be a celebration together, which might have been a bit unusual, but the two of them had already done more unusual things.

A cozy evening together with loved ones was worth more than senseless drunkenness. Samantha was no fun brake; under no circumstance. That would’ve been fatal with the people she was dealing with, but to make a monkey in public - she didn’t have to have that either. Except she had 2 permil and was half in a coma. But she wouldn’t be spared anything embarrassing; she was 100 percent sure of that. But that was fine; after all, her friends planned and organized that day, and the wedding would be free of play - Rob had promised.

"Does the bride and groom have any wishes?" Briana asked, and Samantha raised her hand.

"No stripper." After a few seconds, she added that the men could strip for her. She looked around until her eyes caught on to her husband, who slowly shook his head. If he didn’t get one, then she shouldn’t get any.

"Something else. Please don’t do something so embarrassing that I can’t look myself in the mirror anymore."

"But Sunny, you know us ..." MarkP laughed, and Sam nodded with a sigh. That’s what she talked about.

"Let yourself be surprised. But it will be a nice, decent evening; we ain’t twenty anymore," Rob smirked and raised his hand to the oath.

The evening was scheduled for Saturday, and yes, Samantha was looking forward to it.

"Ok, everything else we discuss without you. See you Friday, "Ruth smiled, interrupting the connection.

"And we will go to work again!"

Suddenly everyone disappeared.

 

"And now?"

"Dunno, how about a little walk?" Gabriel answered. Samantha wanted to stop by in the kitchen and pulled him by the hand, but her husband shook his head, hugged her tightly and didn’t move an inch. The next few days would be exhausting enough, and he’d make sure Sam wouldn’t get involved with those things in the next few hours.

"Yes, I heard you!" The young woman rolled her eyes and followed him. But it was not long before she asked what the location looked like and where the church was.

"Babe!" He replied and shook his head. "I’ll tell you on Thursday."

"Then you’ve to change my mind," she whispered boldly, taking his lower lip between her teeth, looking deep into his eyes.

Gabriel nodded because he was good at that and the walk was forgotten.

 

Back in the trailer, the two newlyweds lazily lolled on the couch. Gabriel could also provoke and slowly slipped back and forth. He did this until he heard his wife groaning aroused beneath him; She really wanted to see this documentary on TV. Sam told him to stop, but Gabriel kept going. He smirked and stood up, offering his hand. The plan was to get to bed as soon as possible — his plan.

Samantha had something else in mind with her disobedient husband. And so he gasped in surprise when he found himself sitting on the couch again a few seconds later, and his wife crawled into his lap with lithe and catlike movements. Gabe’s hands slid down her back, grabbing her ass and forcing her to slide forward in his lap, for he had no objection to a little foreplay on the couch.

A sweet moan came from her lips as she felt his hard bump and felt it pulsing beneath her. Sam grabbed his shoulders, moved again, realized with a smile as he closed his eyes and dropped his head back.

"Baby ... you’re so hot," her husband whispered, squeezing her butt again and opening his eyes. The twinkle in her eyes was new, but he didn’t want to think about that after another wave of sensual pleasure rattled through his body as he made his hips circling in silent supplication.

 

These feelings didn’t leave her without a trace, made her shudder. She loved the sounds that Gabe made and that went straight to her abdominal region. But he was too loud. Gabriel gasped and moaned, for it hurt a little as she squeezed his cock; but he didn’t want to go away for anything - it still felt so incredibly good. The lips glued together as he tried not to let his sounds out; His hands began to sweat as she drove him half-crazy with feathery kisses on his neck and ear. Gabe’s hands snaked into her pants and tried to take them off, but Samantha stopped him by freezing her movements. Frustrated, he closed his eyes and begged.

With a smile, she put her lips back on his and started over. By now he’d mutated into a mindless, whimpering heap of flesh that trembled with desire, and he’d to admit it only made him hornier when she had control over it.

"I’ll make you come in your pants."

Alone, that sentence made his cock throb, and another deep groan escaped his lungs as her teeth nibbled on his earlobe. That was something he didn’t really want to do, but first he couldn’t resist because his body was already made of rubber, and secondly, he didn’t want to move an inch away because those feelings his wife gave him left him to hover.

 

"Okay ..." he finally mumbled, reaching back to her butt. Sam saw that he had blushed a bit and even if her eyes were fixed on him, he couldn’t always hold that look. It was a bit embarrassing; it was so damn awesome.

He was so cute. Samantha melted and enjoyed the way her sensitive body parts rubbed against him and waves of pleasure washed through her body. She couldn’t help but close her eyes and drop her head to his neck. Her moans increased; she was so close. She pushed herself as close as she could to her husband, trying to control her trembling legs. Loss of control; she was still struggling with that and envied Gabriel, who, on the contrary, was able to let go entirely and lose himself in the moment.

Faster than expected and without warning, it happened while whispering her name like a prayer. She didn’t stop her movements, sought her own orgasm, and Gabe’s nails dug into her back as he groaned with hyperstimulation but didn’t try to stop her.

"I love you," he whispered, digging his teeth into her shoulder.


	54. Chapter 54

The long-awaited photos of the wedding gradually arrived on her cell phone, and the two sat cross-legged on the bed reminiscing.

"That looks great."

"Yeah, it looks like you want to crawl under my dress," Sam laughed. Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows because he could imagine no better place.

Of course, they also got to see their friends. At lunchtime, Gabriel also put his phone down on the table, because he also had some photos before the two went with Robert in his office. The boys nodded dismissively, saying that they’d get along. The boss wanted to congratulate them once again personally. With a smile, he noticed how restless the two were. But instead of dismissing them, he poured them a drink and chatted cheerfully.

 

With Jensen’s words to have seen everything, Gabriel and his wife got the phones back afterward, and when Samantha noticed the younger man winking, she hoped that only the pictures of the wedding had been viewed. Gabe had the same idea.

"You didn’t take any nude photos of me while I slept, did you?"

"Don’t worry Honey; I’m outta this age. I prefer to look at the original. Speaking of - pack your things, we hafta go to the airport."

Once again, Gabriel had planned a wellness day to get rid of the stress and recharge their batteries for the next few days. During the taxi ride, the two also passed by the jewelry store, while her husband demanded her ring back.

"I feel naked," Samantha laughed and rubbed her ring finger.

"You’ll get it again, I promise," he smirked with a wink.

 

The room reminded of her engagement gift and left nothing to be desired. America was indeed the land of unlimited possibilities.

"That’s amazing," she said with a smile that reached to her ears as she dropped onto the huge bed and crawled to her husband.

"You’re amazing," he replied, kissing tenderly. Sam put one hand on his neck and the other on his back and pulled him on top of her.

As their tongues played with each other, Samantha noticed that he was shaking and asking if he was cold.

"No, I just don’t wanna crush you," Gabriel muttered, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Then, with a grin, she just pressed him tighter to her body.

"Don’t worry, I’m not sugar, and I want to feel every gram of you, I’ll call before I run out of air."

 

At some point it was time, and she rolled him to the other side. Lovingly he looked at her, stroked a strand of hair from her face.

"You’re so wonderful, down to earth, breathtaking, honest, loving, tender, empathetic. There’re not enough words to express what I feel for you. I love you and every second without you is unbearable."

"Gabriel, we’re already married," she smiled, feeling tears rising again.

"I know, but I want you never to doubt it," he said, kissing her, letting her feel warmth and security.

Embarrassed, she turned her head away, for it was uncomfortable for her to lose her composure again. But she couldn’t resist, because those things he said to her were just beautiful.

 

Gabriel loved those moments. That was not a weakness, as she always maintained apologetically; because a person who’d have the courage to let the feelings run free and openly showed them was much stronger than a person who only lived them out inside.

The young woman was so happy. Not only that this man always found the right words, but that he belonged to her. It was still incomprehensible and fascinating that she was allowed to get to know this man and that he loved her. An incredibly beautiful and exciting feeling that made her grateful every second.

"Okay," Sam said after she caught herself again and took a deep breath. The wedding would become a horror, and the handkerchief consumption would be costly. Then there was the marriage vow ...

 

To change his wife’s mind, he started undressing her and pointed to the small pool in the room. With a smile, she took the two filled glasses of sparkling wine and headed for Gabriel through the water. One of them fell into the water.

"Oops. Now I’ve spilled _your_ sparkling wine."

"As if! That was your glass," he grinned, taking the other one from her.

"Not gentleman-like," she sighed, shaking her head, but then he had a sip in his mouth and beckoned to her with his forefinger. Samantha had to laugh so hard that he snorted the champagne in the face and then coughed.

"Sorry, that was planned differently," he grinned, shrugging.

He was submerged by her and pulled Samantha with him.

 

Both were about to get into the taxi when Gabriel felt a brief pain in his right side. As he turned his head, he noticed his excited wife, whose renewed thrust he was just able to avoid, and followed her look, frowning.

"Isn’t that ...?" She said, nodding her head across the street.

Gabriel recognized his friend immediately, whistled loudly and lo and behold, the young, black-haired man turned around, waved briefly and looked left and right before he ran across the street. This was again one of the situations in which Samantha was overwhelmed and therefore couldn’t bring out any sound.

 

_Ian Somerhalder - Damon Salvatore from Vampire Diaries_

First, the two friends hugged before Gabriel was asked why this beautiful girl was at his side. Sam then blushed without wanting to.

"My wife, Samantha. Honey, I think I don’t need to introduce him to you because you broke my rib because of him," he grinned, after which she rolled her eyes and giggled stupidly.

"Yours …? Since when you’re married? "He asked in surprise and raised his eyebrows.

"Since Saturday," Sam answered and was taken by surprise when he pulled her into a loving hug.

Granted, she’d imagined he was taller, but that was only a few inches of height difference; but the piercing blue eyes were real - totally fascinating. That calls for a drink and so something was arranged for the evening; in a bar, where some of his colleagues would be present. Gabriel glanced sideways at his wife and grinned before calling another cab.

"What?" She mumbled. "You can’t understand that; I only know people from TV."

That was so exciting. Again and again, Sam met people she hadn’t even dreamed of.

"You’re in the middle of high society right now."

Of course, she was looking forward to the visit to Gabe’s parents, but secretly she wished the evening came quickly.

 

"Now I’d have looked forward to the ring," his mother said a bit disappointed.

"They’re cleaning," Gabriel laughed as the big reunion was celebrated.

"But we’ve brought a lot of photos and stories."

The lavish feast was served, and Gabriel was right that he’d tapped her fingers at breakfast; Apparently, all mothers were the same.

 

Finally, the long-awaited time had arrived, and it was the same bar where, just over a year ago, she’d met Joseph and Daniel. Both were already expected and loudly welcomed. The corner where everyone sat was a bit shielded, and country music was coming out of the speakers. Shyness vanished in no time, and Samantha felt comfortable among the young people.

"So you’re married now," Joseph smiled, and Nina asked for the ring.

"These are being pimped up for the second wedding," Gabriel grinned. By now he’d get undivided attention, and everyone was clinging to his lips.

As Samantha watched the others, she felt that it was something special.

It was. If she thought of the past two and a half years ... It was unbelievable what had happened to her. A dream had come true. At some point, however, the two had to go to the airport and after many photos, the farewell.

"We stay in contact," Ian shouted afterward.

"See you soon," Sebastian grinned, tossing Samantha a kiss.

 

Sam still had her grin in bed that didn’t want to go away.

"I’m glad when you’re so happy."

Her beaming was the most beautiful thing that existed for him.

"Thanks for letting me do it all," she replied, squeezing his hand before happily closing her eyes.


	55. Chapter 55

"Good Morning!"

Good-humored, rested, and full of energy, Gabriel and his wife visited the others, who sat before the busy working day at breakfast together.

While Gabriel went to the coffee machine, Sam sat down and began to butter the rolls.

"Hey the runaways are back," Jared grinned.

"The battery is charged, now we can start," the young woman smirked and let her fingers crack.

Immediately after that, the two visited the head chef, who was waiting for them. It was great that he and his team had agreed to take over the catering. Tom, that was the name of the sympathetic young man, who also showed Sam where she could work. A small, isolated area that left nothing to be desired. In the afternoon, she also had the whole kitchen at her disposal. On a joint tour, she also learned what had already been delivered, and the young woman couldn’t wait to start finally.

 

But before that, the two took a little walk because Gabe had promised to show her the location where the celebrations took place. So far, she didn’t know anything because her husband had always made a big secret about it. She knew the way and was amazed when, less than half an hour’s walk, they arrived at the museum she already knew.

A year and a half ago, when Matt and Gil had kidnapped them to distract from the engagement party, Sam had already raved about how great it would be if the party was held in one of the huge halls. Of course, Gabriel listened when his wife said something, and he was all the more pleased that this surprise had been successful when he saw her enthusiastic look. On the one hand, it was terrific that the transport took only a few minutes; on the other hand, the church was only a few steps away.

"Next Tuesday we have a conversation with the pastor," Gabe said, putting his arm around his sweetheart as they climbed the stone steps.

"You’ll have to hold me tight," Sam grinned, for there were a total of 15 steps.

"I’ll never let you go again."

 

When the two came out again, it had just started to snow. It was only a few flakes, but Samantha looked up, hoping it was just an April fool hoax. Gabe laughed with a shrug, but calmed her a little, claiming he had connections. As soon as she arrived in the trailer park, the young woman was kidnapped by Kim and pulled in Karin’s trailer to try out some hairstyles. Meanwhile, Gabe changed clothes, because he also had to film a scene or two. Before, he wanted to bring the key for the trailer to his wife and was already on the second step of the trailer for the mask when Kim intercepted him. She suddenly stood in front of him, her arms crossed, startling Gabe so much that he almost fell off the stairs again.

"It’s okay," he smirked, holding up his hands and handing the key to her, then turned back and looked at his watch.

"Sue! In half an hour."

"Aye Boss!" Came the black-haired woman’s answer.

 

All details were finally clarified, and Sam was also promised discreet waterproof make-up. In a good mood, she went into Gabe’s trailer and sat down at the table to start planning.

No 5 minutes later ...

*Boom boom*

With an amused snort, she shook her head, went to the door and let Misha enter and even before she could close it again, Jensen sneaked in.

"Whatcha doing, can we help?"

"I haven’t started yet; I’ve to make a plan," she replied before another knock.

*Boom boom*

She was not surprised by this traffic and let the two Mark’s enter, then opened the refrigerator, from which only cold air came.

"Unfortunately, I can only offer you water; it looks pretty empty here."

MarkS took her notes to let them sail back to the table and asked if she had any insight at all.

"If you mess everything up, not anymore!"

With peace and concentration, it was over anyway, and so they talked about what to eat at the eve-of-wedding party.

"No, otherwise there may still be bagels with peanut butter," Sam murmured, grimacing because the boys wanted to cook and give her the evening off.

"What’s wrong with peanut butter?" MarkP laughed, licking his lips as goose bumps spread across her body. Shaking her head, she wanted to know how such a thing could be liked. Peanuts were ok - butter too. But together? And then with jam or jelly? That was a culinary misstep; as well as sugared popcorn.

Whether she’d ever get used to this culinary cuisine was not sure.

"I see, we still have a lot to teach you," Jensen sighed.

"Or vice versa," Sam countered with a wink.

 

*Boom boom*

"Plenary, and I ain’t invited, or how?" Jared grinned and took a beer.

Bobby and Gabe’s replacement always drove home after work, so all were now together except for the KingsOfCons squad. But, besides idiocy, nothing constructive had yet come out; and that wouldn’t be any more, of which the young woman was sure - because she couldn’t help it, continue to bitch about the food. She didn’t think it was funny that there was no decent bread.

After another quarter of an hour, Sam’s husband, who’d to dig his way through his colleagues in the small trailer, came to it.

"Can I ... lemme, hey! I wanna go to my bath... ", he shouted and pushed MarkP playfully into the stomach.

"Watch out, little brother, I’ve killed you before!" He answered gravely, not thinking of going aside.

"Please wait until after the wedding, I’ve already put so much into it," Sam grinned and lifted the notes.

"Honey, you should keep to me, marital duties; you know?!" he sighed, shaking his head.

"I guess I’ve to read the guide; I know nothing of all that."

 

The fear was big that the trailer could collapse, as the others were still at the door.

"Don’t worry, we just wanted to say _good night_ , and then stop, you’ve to work tomorrow," Rob laughed, sticking out his tongue.

"Yourself," Jensen grinned.

"Take the empty bottles with you!" Samantha shouted.

"Oh, there’s a strict regiment here," MarkP replied and said goodbye with a kiss on her cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Cinderella," Marks smiled, and it was not long before Gabriel was alone with his wife. She loved the boys, but it was exhausting.

As they lay in bed and Sam sniffed at her husband as always, she paused, frowning, for an unfamiliar scent rose in her nostrils.

"Yeah, I cuddled with Sue," he replied gravely, grinning at her shocked expression.

"I thought Sue and Robert?"

"Sue is flexible. Next episode is Chip’s turn."

"You’re stupid," Sam laughed and pushed her husband slightly in the side, "off, in the shower!"

 

"Does this person have nothing else to do but sneak around this place?"

Somewhat annoyed, she scrolled in her cell phone, because it was already a photo of the two to see.

"Was not it a straw fire? Unknown again spotted with Gabriel Novak. Who is she?

"He could at least write _unknown beauty_ ," Samantha giggled, putting her phone back in her pocket.

 

Ruth and Sebastian were the servants in the morning and followed Samantha into the kitchen. In the afternoon, another episode of KingsOfCon was shot, because Supernatural was done for this week.

"They really mess around with each other! I thought Gabe was kidding me yesterday," Sam mumbled, shaking his head.

"Yeah, and right now he can’t concentrate anymore if he sees you," Sebastian grinned.

When Kim threw her husband on the back, Sam pulled in the air sharply, because it looked painful. And apparently, that was because, with a distorted face in pain, he asked his wife for a subsequent massage.

"For cuddling around with strange women?!"

Seriously, she replied that he could spend the night in front of the caravan, after which everyone had to laugh.

"I can’t help it; it’s in the script!" He smirked, but then resigned when his wife asked who wrote the script.

 

The hours flew by and at some point the fatigue spread.

Somewhat perplexed, he looked at his wife, after she’d kissed him on the cheek, and wished for a good night - because he was not in bed, but stood in front of the trailer.

"What? I told you, you’re sleeping outside today."

"Yeah, right," he grinned and turned around to go to Kim.

"Ok, then I’ve to ask one of the guys. I don’t want to sleep alone."

Of course, the choice was bigger, and she tried to decide with a thoughtful face.

"You’re a naughty beast," he said, tickling Samantha until she shrieked.

 

"Fuck!"

Gabriel jumped headlong from the bed because he should have been with Rob long ago. That meant; Samantha had her peace, and without wasting a minute, she sat down at the table to create something.

She had that silence, too, until Gil called to ask what should be on their pizzas. The next break came soon, but it was a happy surprise when her three bridesmaids stood at the door. On occasion, they could also try on their dresses. Not only that the clothes fit perfectly; Briana was also very pleased that the fabric didn’t have to be ironed. When Gabriel came in at the door, he asked if it had already been rehearsed for the evening. Maybe he got his strip show delivered.

"Could you please go out for a moment and no," Sam said, pushing him back to the door.

It was not long before he started to whine.

"Let him in, he’ll die of curiosity," Kim grinned.

"Ladies," he said, raising his eyebrows approvingly. "You look great."

"That’s what your wife picked well," Ruth replied, and it all ended in a group hug of the women.

"Why I came, the pizzas are already there," Gabe said and gave his wife a quick kiss.

"Good, you go out again," Samantha nodded to her husband and turned to her girls. "And you; move!"

 

MarkS, Jared, Kim, Osric, Briana, Misha, Jensen, Ruth, MarkP, Rob, Gil, Matt, Sebastian and Robert Singer, arranged the evening. The bride and groom, however, had to be patient in the trailer until it finally started.

"Welcome to your eve-of-wedding party," Rob greeted them in front of the set.

"Before you go in, you’ve to sweep the road," Matt added.

"So you don’t get dirty, of course, you get corresponding clothes," Gil smiled and immediately Kim and Osric were on the spot and dressed the two. Equipped with a grandma’s apron, headscarf, and work gloves, the two were given a broom and dustpan in hand and went to work.

 

The road was not all that dirty, but that changed when Briana rounded the corner with a wheelbarrow full of china. Samantha was worried that Tom’s kitchen had been cleared without his knowledge.

"Everyone brought something, and we cleared out our caravans, you don’t have to wash paper plates," Jared replied, and everyone laughed.

And then it got loud, because everyone smashed the dishes on the floor, while Ruth shouted that broken pieces would bring good luck.

"I hope you don’t have a mirror, because that brings bad luck," Sam mumbled and then the bridal couple began to sweep again and to put the broken pieces in the wheelbarrow.

It was a tough piece of work that made the two sweat. That was not enough.

"Oops!" Misha said, stumbling over the wheelbarrow as if by accident and dumping all the contents back on the floor. So again from the beginning. After work, Sebastian came with a round of schnapps before the ceremony was relocated inside.

The lounge was lovingly decorated, the karaoke machine was built up and was used the whole evening.

 

"Stop beating around the bush," Samantha grinned at Sebastian.

"I met someone and wanted to ask if I could bring her to the wedding," he asked, biting his lower lip and raising his eyebrows.

Naturally; one more or less didn’t matter anymore. Sam was thrilled that her friend had found someone again. And it was also clear that the games weren’t spared ...

"Since we dunno everything about you yet, and you probably don’t ..." Rob said, placing two chairs in the middle of the room and asking them to sit back to back amid the laughter of the others. "Take off one of your shoes."

Samantha got one from Gabriel, and he took a shoe from his wife’s hand. The two should then answer questions, but only announce the answer by lifting the shoe. For each match there was a present - in disagreement, a glass of schnapps must be emptied. With her hand over her mouth, she whispered to her husband that he should make a little effort, for schnapps didn’t tolerate her body.

"I’ll be so drunk today," Samantha groaned, and the others laughed.

 

"Ok, watch out."

Kim cleared her throat and stood between them, picking up the note. In the end, there weren’t as embarrassing questions as she’d feared, and with seven gifts of twelve questions, Sam had quite a bit of warmth in her stomach, but they could also win some nice things. Among them was a chocolate bodypainting, half a million shredded paper money, an engraved vase, funny felt slippers, a town sign with her new surname and two cans of gold and white prosecco with picture and wedding details, and a large mason jar of green, sweet rubber frogs.

"Tenth question. Which one of you is wearing the pants?"

"Do you already have a shoe on top?" Samantha asked without turning around.

"For a long time," he snorted amused, and all screeched.

Then she lifted her shoe after they all crowded and then at this match came the applause.

 

"The next game will be fun," Briana grinned and put the utensils on the table. "Feed your husband."

Matt and Gil held up a sheet over a small table with a babygrow sewn on. Behind it was a chair Gabriel had to sit on. He stuck his head through the large slot, and his arms into two more openings - for the baby’s legs. Gabe’s hands were the hands of his wife who stood behind him and also got two of those slits. From the outside, it looked like this baby was wearing a romper suit. He also got a woolen cap and a pacifier in his mouth.

Rob had written a story he read, and everyone had a blast. It started when Gabriel rubbed his eyes because he’d just awakened; of course, she rubbed his eyes, which made him start to cry as his nose was touched. Gently Samantha stroked his cheek, and he calmed down again. Gabriel yawned and marched into the bathroom. Brush the teeth, rinse the mouth and shave - of course without a blade. Gabriel’s face was washed, he got milk and porridge, and then, of course, his face had to be rewashed.

Not so easy, if you couldn’t see anything, so the young woman was already looking forward to the video. Of course, she knew that Gabriel was making faces all the time. He whined and cried in a tour, and so she put the pacifier back in his mouth, stroking his cheek again. Last but not least, he also got his nose cleaned, his hair combed, his face creamed and a pimple had to be squeezed out.

 

In the course of this merry evening, her eyes were suddenly blindfolded, and she’d to recognize her husband by his calves.

"Are they all in underpants?" She grinned.

"You mustn’t touch anywhere else except on the lower leg," Ruth warned.

So Samantha was kneeling on the floor and had to be careful that she touched no one immoral. The plan to scan the various sizes failed; because she only got one try. The luck meant well because her husband was very sensitive at the kneecap and couldn’t hold his mouth. As a reward, his wife got a kiss while the others applauded.

 

It was clear that there was a lot of dancing and eventually, the balloons came into play. Gabriel couldn’t react as fast as a balloon was tied to his leg by MarkP, and the other guys did the same. Everyone grabbed a dance partner, who should protect the man. Although the newlyweds hadn’t won, it was a lot of fun.

"We still have a lot of balloons, but we’ll do the next game when we’re all drunk," MarkS laughed, adding that it didn’t take long.

 

At some point, Samantha felt the alcohol so clearly that only the fresh night air could revive her senses.

"The boozehound hasta go to the fresh air," Gabriel called and immediately felt her elbow in his ribs. He was also called rascal. However, this didn’t cloud his excellent mood, and during a short walk, he whispered in the ear of his wife how great he found it all. Their friends had made great effort to organize a fantastic party.

 

"So, what’s up with the balloons?" Sam asked because the hands of the clock had already surrounded midnight.

"To burst the balloons with the body, without hands," MarkS grinned with a wink.

"Why am I asking too?" The young woman smirked, shaking her head.

Well, it was embarrassing, but in the end, everybody was lying on the floor and held their bellies with laughter.

 

The best time to leave is when things are going well, and as it was difficult for some to keep their eyes open, the evening ended. There was a surprise outside the door.

"Damn, who was that?!" Gabriel groaned.

The wheelbarrow had been knocked over again, and all the shards were on the road. Immediately a couple of cell phones went on to light up, and everyone giggled and laughed as the two got back to work. Gabriel threw in the last shard and muttered that it might be better to glue the thing to the ground. The two managed to get undressed, then fell asleep on the spot.

 


	56. Chapter 56

_Oh god, I feel like shit ..._

Carefully Samantha opened one eye, and suddenly she became aware of why she avoided being drunk and it was only the frigging schnapps that was to blame. She really couldn’t handle that stuff.

"Good morning, honey," her husband smirked, and she closed her eyes with a groan.

Why was he just in such a good mood? Her tongue was as furry as a beaver. She’d to go to the bathroom – if only she could have moved ...

_Please don’t grin so stupid. Damn schnapps!_

"Oh, just stay away from me; I’m sure I stink like half a liquor store."

"Oh, my poor baby," he chuckled, stroking his wife’s head as he saw her grimace that might have been a smile.

_Malicious glee; I’ll give you a poor baby right now!_

Again, Samantha pressed her face into the pillow and grunted as he stroked lovingly over her back and wandered deeper and deeper.

_If you want sex now, I’ll puke you in the face!_

"I have a headache," she grumbled, and Gabriel chuckled. That’s what every man had to face sooner or later. She urgently needed to take a shower.

"Come here, I’ll help you," her mischievous husband grinned, and she could have slapped him for that if only the strength hadn’t been missing. So all she could do was to stick her tongue out.

It was not long before, and she enjoyed how lovingly he lathered her and soon felt like a new person again.

"That’s how it will be if you’ve to take care of me one day," she giggled, but only got a slap on the bare ass in response.

"What? Then you come into a retirement home!"

 

The subsequent walk in the fresh air was a blessing, and when they arrived on set, their friends were already tidying up.

"You look a bit green around the gills," Briana smiled, to which Sam could only reply that this was the last time she’d drunk schnapps.

"But it was fun," Misha said, kissing her on the cheek.

Then Rob ordered something to eat, and even though Samantha had vowed to eat nothing, she couldn’t resist the delicious smell creeping into her nose.

"Hey, give it back!" Matt called and patted her fingers as she stole a baked chicken wing.

"How about a movie?" MarkS asked, but Sam yawned and just wanted to sleep.

"I wouldn’t in your place because we could paint you; this is chocolate color," Jensen grinned, holding the present in the air, which was struck out of his hand with a growl; for painting and licking his wife was Gabriel’s job.

But not only Samantha was tired, and it was not long before it looked like a slumber party without pajamas.

"Ahh ...", Jared groaned, grimacing and rubbing his back. "I’ll go - it’s more comfortable in bed."

 

"Yeah, see you guys," Sebastian said, raising his hand in greeting and leaving. The place on Samatha’s thigh had been freed, which Osric claimed for himself.

"Since when am I your personal pillow?"

"Hmm ... so soft," he grinned with closed eyes and purred as she stroked his hair for a moment. Gabe watched her with a shake of his head and kissed her before Misha shouted that he didn’t want a public make out of the two in the presence of the others.

"Enough people for an orgy we’d be," Rob intervened, and everyone laughed until Sam shrugged because that was not on her to-do list.

"I’m out, I need to talk to my wife," Matt said, standing up.

"Phone sex?" MarkP giggled and got a pillow to the head for this question.

"And I have an appointment tomorrow morning, I also need a rack out," Ruth said.

"Don’t trip over the wheelbarrows again when leaving; we have too little energy today!" Gabriel shouted after the runaways.

 

At some point, it was too much for the rest on the uncomfortable, hard ground and Jensen put out the light when he was the last to leave the set. Besides, Gabriel wanted to combine his two favorite flavors; Licking chocolate from his wife’s skin.

"Can I use your laptop for a moment, I’ve to look something up, because of a recipe," Sam said and opened it.

"Sure, if you guess the password ..."

"Well, that was not so difficult," Samantha smirked after two tries.

Impatiently he nibbled on her neck and asked if he could finally get his chocolate.

"This is going to be a huge mess and sticky business; we’d need a latex cover or something to wipe off," Sam muttered.

"What?"

Samantha pressed a few keys, and the chocolate was suddenly forgotten as he sat down next to her and his eyes widened in amazement and curiosity. She set the tone to minimum volume because it didn’t have to be that everyone noticed what kind of non-adult videos the two looked at.

"Well, and now delete the course and then come to bed," he grinned and packed her documents together.

 

"Hey Bunny, good morning," Gabe smiled, watching his wife sleep for several minutes.

"Bunny?"

"Yeah, you’re so cute in your sleep ..." he chuckled and wrinkled his nose.

"That doesn’t look cute," Sam grumbled, shaking her head. "Well, we can rest in a week; the few days we will work."

She wanted to get up but was held back by her husband, who insisted on his cuddle time.

"Up, we have a schedule!" Samantha grinned, wriggling out of his grip and going to the bathroom.

"My baby has a schedule?!"

"Your baby has done such events before."

"My baby has married more often?!" he asked horrified as he snuggled up behind her.

"No, I’m mostly just in charge of cooking," she smirked, handing him the toothbrush, but this would be another dimension and planning was the most important thing.

"Of course, I’ll do anything you tell me, boss," he giggled, feeling an elbow again.

"Leave it!"

"Honey, I love you; tell us what to do, and we’ll do it the way we imagine. It’s gonna be awesome," he smiled brightly, and she had nothing left to say.

 

With all the kitchen staff still working, the two decided to start in their shielded area. Tom even gave them aprons so they wouldn’t mess themselves.

"What’re we starting with?" Gabe asked as he washed his hands.

The two had the most enormous fun preparing the braided poppy seed bread. Soon he was left with patience because he just couldn’t get it and he cursed and asked her to explain it a seventeenth time. When that didn’t work, he just made hearts and Sam nodded to him. The Kaiser rolls didn’t look any better, and Gabe decided that maybe he was not much help. Groaning in disappointment, he put his head to her shoulders and had to be rebuilt shortly.

"You’re doing great - we don’t have a beauty contest here," she smirked, kissing him on the mouth.

Sam was a perfectionist, and if necessary, she did it three times to get the result; but this was something else. It was teamwork, and she was glad that these people helped her. The last thing she wanted was to criticize someone and let the boss hang out because their friends didn’t deserve that. The fun should be in the foreground, and as luck would’ve it, she’d floury hands and Gabriel black pants. It was not planned, but suddenly he had a white handprint on his butt, and even if she wanted to tell him first, she decided against it.

"Ok, half of the pastry is ready - let’s go eat," Samantha said, taking his hand.

"Has anyone also gripped you tight and raised from perdition?" Jensen smirked as he stood behind Gabe at the buffet and the others giggled while Sam bit her lower lip.

"What ...?" He asked in wonderment and twisted to see something. "Honey!"

"Yeah, that’s mine," she laughed, putting her hand to the imprint for proof.

The afternoon Gabriel and his wife spent in the kitchen and got after work company from Jared and Kim.

 

"My feet hurt," Gabe moaned in the trailer, and that was not even a lie.

"I know," Sam said sympathetically, pointing to the couch, where he sighed contentedly a few moments later when his wife took care of it.

For hours standing in one place, the wrong size of the work surface and above all the wrong shoes were pre-programmed for pain in the back and in the feet.

"Pleasant?" She smirked as he looked at her in love.

"If you do that every night, I’ll stand next to you in the kitchen for hours every day," he murmured dreamily.

 

Since the two had their conversation with the pastor on that day, they went to church right after breakfast. The pastor was a very nice young man who agreed to do the wedding together with Sam’s uncle. Beaming with joy, the young woman remembered at the last moment not to fall around his neck.

Gabe immediately warned him not to get a heart attack when Rob pretended to forget the rings. This show had to be; even if it was in the church. Then the two went to confession.

Gabriel was the first. He’d never been to a confession in his life. So now he was sitting there, with a curtain between the pastor and him, his hands crossed, his thumbs circling. Anyway, his father knew everything and even if Gabe hadn’t thought of him when planning this world; he knew he was there. Somewhere ... maybe. So what did the pastor want to know? Should he tell him that this whole life was built on an illusion? No, he couldn’t do that because he didn’t have a bad conscience - on the contrary. He was proud of what he’d created and what had come of it. So he lied ... once again. The pastor told him to say a Lord’s Prayer, and then everything would be fine again. It elicited a faint huff; he couldn’t help himself.

 

When he had finished after a few minutes, he kissed Samantha, let her in, and sat down in one of the benches.

"Dad?"

Gabriel didn’t expect an answer. It had been at least two lifetimes since he’d spoken to his father. At that time he was still in heaven watching his brothers quarreling; wanted to act as umpire and talked to his father; yelled at him.

And what had he done? He’d left without a word - after he’d banished Lucifer to hell with Michael’s help. That was also the time when he faked his death and hid on the earth. Since then no word; because he’d been just as stubborn. But now Gabriel wanted to know what he thought about it. He wanted God to know that he was happy. Thinking about it, he had to chuckle at the idea of Samantha freaking out, had she known who her father-in-law really was. But he could no longer pursue these thoughts because his wife suddenly sat down next to him.

"Do you’ve to recite a Lord’s Prayer, too?" He asked with a wink. A nod followed in response, so they sat side by side in silence for a while.

 

"And now," Sam said, taking her husband by the hand. "Let’s get work shoes."

"What?" He asked puzzled and had to laugh.

"I need a new pair anyway and believe me; you’ll thank me."

"You just don’t wanna massage my feet!"

"I’ll massage you anything you want, but I know the feeling," she replied, and Gabriel pulled her into a tender kiss with an alluring growl.

 

Then the young woman had a necessary appointment with her bridesmaids for a briefing.

"Oh, you don’t even believe how happy I’m to have you," she sighed after her head smoked and hugged the three.

"There’s a problem with the place cards," Ruth said. "This delivery went back, they looked awful; everything was blurred. "

"I don’t like the sound of this ..."

The time was running out; so they’d no choice but to do it themselves, and after two more hours it looked in the set as in a craft room. It was measured, cut, glued and folded. But sooner than expected, little cards were ready - in blue and white, with a red heart and glued on golden plastic rings.

"I have no nice handwriting," Kim grinned, raising her hands to her chest defensively.

"I’m out, too," Gabriel smiled, and Rob shook his head. "You don’t have to look at me."

"I’m sorry, but I’ve to go," came from Ruth and with a kiss on Samantha’s cheek, she said goodbye. Shrugging, Briana handed her the pen, because it looked like it was hanging on the two women.

Although everyone had a cramp in their hands, the work was worth it. Happy and satisfied, everything was carefully stowed when suddenly a man stood at the door.

"Mrs. Novak? "

_I really have to get used to that_

"Reminds me of baking with Lisa and the Play-Doh," Gabriel grinned as he kneaded the fondant between his fingers.

"Yes exactly. Only that you can eat this, too ", Sam replied, and of course, Gabriel had to taste immediately.

Those damned cards had messed up her entire schedule. In two days her family came, and on Friday she didn’t want to do anything anymore ...

_Fuck!_


	57. Chapter 57

The sweet tooth dipped his fingers again into the cake dough until Samantha patted her husband’s fingers and placed the bowl out of reach.

"I’ve to taste it!"

"Me too," she smirked, licking his finger until he closed his eyes and began to moan softly.

"Baby, that’s unfair."

"It’s not fair that you nibble half the dough. Go and cut the plums!"

"Slave driver ..."

"I love you too," she replied with a grin, emphasizing again that he should cut them and not eat.

Grinning and with his arms crossed, Tom leaned against the wall, watching the drama. The two were cute, and he was honored to be able to host this wedding. Moments later, MarkP came into the kitchen and asked if he could help.

"Depends on. Are you coming to taste or work?" Samantha laughed.

"Both, I’d say," he replied slyly and rolled up his sleeves.

 

Lost in thought, Sam poked around in their lunch, because the ordered bottles for the liqueur should have arrived long ago. The others calmed her and as if on the cue her cell phone beeped.

"Delivery delay ... blah blah blah ... we’re sorry ... blah blah blah ... as fast as possible."

"You see. Are already on the move," MarkP said, raising both thumbs.

The guys all had the calmness and Sam was about to go crazy. Again the schedule was destroyed.

_After the wedding, I don’t need the stuff anymore!_

While some were already on their way to the museum, Samantha was annoyed that so much was different in America than she was used to. It already started with the flour. Nevertheless, she was glad that this was not new and she’d researched thoroughly long before, so as not to have a rude awakening. She also had some things flown in from Austria or Germany, because she really had no time to experiment.

 

Even though Samantha was sometimes a little chaotic, she was always well prepared at work, and that was something that impressed Gabriel. Nevertheless, he didn’t fail to notice that his wife was quite tense. For one, he didn’t want to stand in her way, on the other he tried everything, to lighten her workload.

Unexpectedly, the desired bottles arrived in the late afternoon and Samantha breathed relieved. She’d ordered 120 pieces, and everything looked good at first glance. She’d printed labels on the computer — a picture of the bride and groom with angel wings, the names and the date. Since some kids were there, they were of course also considered. Small clipboards with a black and white drawing of a bridal couple and some crayons, which were stretched over with a rubber band. And so that the children didn’t get bored, a small play area was also planned.

 

The liqueur had cooled, and it went well, except for a few incidents.

 ... Misha spilled liqueur ...

"That was your ration," Sam smiled, after which he rolled his eyes.

... Samantha had burned a baking sheet full of cookies ...

"Crap!"

... in passing, Gabe knocked over four bottles, which then broke ...

"Sorry, collateral damage," he murmured, shrugging as he removed the shards.

"Finished."

With a satisfied smile, Ruth wiped the imaginary sweat from her forehead. Meanwhile, the others were back, and Samantha was totally curious; but only learned that a lot was done. This cohesion, being there for each other and the fact that she had such great friends, brought tears of emotion to her eyes.

 

Then the rest of the liquor was passed around. Using glasses would only have meant that they’d to be washed off again.

"Hey guys, I’m coming exactly right."

Grinning, Matt put his suitcase in the corner and took a neat pull from the bottle.

"That’s not water!"

"That’s extremely delicious," he replied, licking his lips.

"Homemade Angel Liqueur."

"Oh, just be quiet, please," Sam said as her cell phone rang. Her mom was on the other end of the line, and even if she was not particularly into technical things, Samantha had at least taught her one thing - when put on speaker, she was not allowed to say anything about the wedding dress.

The news pulled the young woman down again because her uncle had fallen ill. She would’ve been so happy. So that the ticket didn’t expire, Sam’s sister-in-law’s father came along to take care of the children.

"Okay, okay, let’s do it that way. I wish you a good flight. See you at the airport. And mom ... please don’t forget anything!" She said, emphasizing the last words.

 

In the trailer, she checked the things that were already finished and nodded satisfied.

"We’re in time."

"Then we have time for something else," he smiled and put his hands on her shoulders.

At first, she wanted to take a shower, because she didn’t feel well in her own skin anymore.

"You smell like cake," he growled, biting her neck gently. "We should go to bed right now, and I can nibble on you all night."

 

"Two days."

Gabriel grinned and pressed his lips to her’s before Samantha opened her eyes in panic and hopped out of the bed as if stung by the tarantula. There was still so much to do and so little time.

"Rings?"

"Rob picks them up today."

"When will your parents and siblings come?"

She nervously walked up and down.

"Tomorrow at noon," he said.

"Where are the labels?" She asked herself, searching in her bag.

"They’re on the table," Gabe grinned and had meanwhile turned to the side and propped his head.

"I’ve to go to the hairdresser!"

"That’s what Karin does," he smirked, and Sam gave him a sigh.

"We’ve to go to the museum."

"We’re leaving in two hours," Gabriel laughed because it was a rarity for him to see his wife so confused.

"Can you stop laughing?" She murmured, not sure if she should laugh or cry as he spread his arms and she clung to him.

Thank God her husband stayed calm because two frightened chickens were one too many.

"Why can’t it be Sunday?"

Gabriel looked shocked.

"What? And miss the best day?!"

 

"Two more days," Jared remarked as he sipped his coffee.

"Geez, don’t say that!" Gabe shouted in alarm and slapped his hands over his head, which made Samantha laugh before she shifted restlessly on the chair until the others finally took pity on her and drove her to the museum.

 

That didn’t look bad. There were twelve round tables in the hall, a long table for the family, and a more extended table for the buffet.

"Okay, let’s see," Gabe said, taking the seating plan from his wife’s hand.

After some back and forth, all tables were set, and the hall was waiting to be decorated.

"How do we do that so that not all go to the buffet at the same time, and it comes to a jam?" Asked the young bride and Tom had a great idea.

He said that he was recently at a wedding of this magnitude and that there was a postcard of a movie on every table. When the band then played the theme song of the movie, this table was allowed to plunder the buffet. That was indeed a good idea, and this proposal was taken immediately.

In between, Sam looked at the clock because her family was on the plane.

_Hopefully, it all works out_

Actually, she only listened with one ear, because her thoughts were already somewhere else. She’d ordered cufflinks for her two men with a small spell.

 _(1) ... for a lifetime ... (2) ... by your side_ ...- for her husband.

 _(1) ... best man for a day ... (2) ... best friend for life_ ... - for Rob

For her maid of honor, she’d get a white coffee cup with golden letters.

_... maid of honor for a day ... best friend for life ..._

And for her bridesmaids also a coffee cup.

_... bridesmaid for a day ... best friend for life ..._

For the boys, she’d to come up with something, because they were always behind the two and Samantha had experienced so much with these guys.

 

"Honey?" Gabe exclaimed excitedly, waving in front of her face.

"Huh?" She murmured absently, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"Yes or no?" He asked. Samantha frowned.

"Is the answer to which question?"

"Since when exactly you don’t listen to me anymore?!"

"Since when exactly are you talking?" She grinned, biting her lower lip.

"I can’t believe that," he replied as everyone bowed with laughter. "I asked if we should travel here with your relative, or straight to the hotel."

"Dunno, let’s see how tired they are; it was a 10-hour flight."

"Good, you can drift back into your world of thoughts."

"I’m all with you," she purred, rubbing her cheek against his sweater and caressing his back, causing more laughter and giggling.

 

Sam and Gabe spent half the afternoon in the kitchen again.

"Tomorrow’s the final touch, and then I’m confident," she said, as the two put the last cakes and creams in the cold storage room.

"Then we could finally call it a day. Or?" He whispered, pulling her towards him, gently placing his hands on her cheeks and kissing her deeply before deciding to continue somewhere else.

But in the trailer, that was forgotten, because Sam had other things in mind again.

"I still have to do 1000 things before we pick up my family later."

"Can I help you?" He asked, seeing the clutter of slips of paper.

"No," Samantha replied and deepened again. She’d to write down to the kitchen staff when - where - and how … The seating plan had to be placed on the canvas and there was still a lot to buy ...

"Hm ... what else?" She murmured, glancing at the ceiling.

"Take care of your husband ... ?!" He said in horror, spreading both arms and raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, I’ll do tonight. What’s today for a day? Thursday; okay - then it can still be done," she grinned and turned back to her notes, ignoring him.

"Honey!" He called.

"We’ve to quickly stop by in the kitchen, get the things from the freezer ... or maybe only tomorrow?" She asked in a low voice and considered.

 

"I’m taking a shower," he said softly and went to the bathroom.

"Uh-oh ...", Samantha murmured. The penny dropped, as well as the pen she’d chewed on. She realized that she’d behaved impossibly, and the idea that he might be angry put a sting right in her heart.

"Gabriel!" Samantha shouted and lost her clothes while walking.

She had a terribly bad conscience because he was really already in the shower. But she was running out of time, and she wanted everything to be perfect. She suspected that he might feel left out and that maybe he thought she wouldn’t trust him to do that - but there were things he couldn’t help her with.

 

Gabriel was not angry, but instead, he considered how he could help her. He saw that she was worn out and stressed and knew that she wanted to do it herself. As Sam pressed against him, he immediately wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as hard as he could. Not only did she want to appease him, but she sought support because suddenly the dams burst; she cried.

"I’m sorry," Sam murmured, and he stroked her head.

"Shh ... It’s okay Honey, I ain’t mad," he whispered reassuringly.

"Gabriel, I feel like you believe ... I don’t want ... oh damn," she sobbed.

"I know," he said softly, stroking his wife’s back. "But I’m here; always. If you need someone to lean on, then lean on me; If you need someone to talk to, then talk to me, and if you need someone to comfort you, then I’m here. You’re never alone - I want you to know that."

Samantha could only nod. That was all she wanted; it felt so good to be him close. The proximity, the warmth, and security.

"I love you, baby - so much," he said, lifting her chin, so she’d to look at him and kissing her tears away. "And that was more than overdue."

It was important that she let her emotions flow and Gabriel was happy that he was the one to hold her in his arms. With a smile, he kissed her on the forehead and turned the water back on.

"Thank you. Thank you for being here."

 

Yes, that was good — more than that. A stone fell from Sam’s heart. She felt so comfortable with him and didn’t have to worry about what he thought about it. The last few days have been exhausting, and it was only a matter of time before that happened.

"Now go back to work."

"Only if you come with me. You could play the guitar a bit," Samantha replied, and he nodded with a grin.

It went well. Gabriel was at her side; her rock, her strength, the one who could bring her back when she got lost. She loved this human so much. A thousand butterflies fluttered when she just looked at him ... Then he sat by the bed and played for her ... and that voice ...

_Fuck it; I can finish that later_

In a flash, she jumped up, took the guitar out of his hand and laid it down on the floor before she lunged at him.

"You make me damn horny," she whispered in his ear and took it between her lips.

"Honey …" he groaned.

At first, he was surprised; then he was aroused, as she rubbed her soft body against his, making him in a short time without will. Lightning fast, their clothes flew to the floor before both lost in their passion. Unfortunately, the two didn’t have much time.

"What were we actually taking a shower for?" He grinned.

"To treat me and now come up," Samantha smirked and pulled on his hand because it was high time to pick up her parents.

 

One shop after another lined the large airport, and from cellophane to chocolate; she quickly found everything needed for the preparations.

"How, where ...?" Samantha asked disoriented, as her husband took her hand and pulled her along. With her sense of direction, it was a blessing that he was there. Even when driving a car - if Samantha had no navigation system, she’d always get lost. And also if a place was already driven a few times, she still felt like the first time.

Actually, Rob wanted to come as well, but he’d to sit in the trunk, and nobody wanted to do that.

"Doli!"

Suddenly they heard someone calling, and the two turned in that direction at the same time. The first that Samantha came to mind when she saw her family was how wasted the seven looked. Lisa was unstoppable, and Gabriel asked if she already had some Red Bull and that she’d apparently enjoyed flying.

_Oh, my wedding dress is under the gray plastic bag!_

"Don’t forget to change the time. The clocks tick differently here," Sam smiled.

The flight was exhausting, and it was already time for the little ones to go to bed. The hotel was only a few minutes walk from the set, and after all, had talked a little bit, they made an appointment for the next day and let everyone rest.

 

"Have everyone arrived safely?" Rob exclaimed from the window as he saw Samantha and Gabe pass by.

"Everything paletti, everyone is tuckered out," Gabriel laughed on the way to his trailer.

 

While the young woman unpacked the chocolate and just prevented Gabriel from stealing something again, she showed him how he should repack them while she wrote some thank-you notes on the papers.

"Thanks," he said, looking deep into his wife’s eyes.

"What for?" She smiled, shaking her head.

It was unbelievable how many thoughts Samantha had made; nothing was left to chance. It would be the most wonderful, exciting and fantastic day of their life together so everything should be perfect.


	58. Chapter 58

The papers were distributed; the kitchen staff knew the process - Samantha was useless. Nevertheless, she had stomach ache. The idea was to combine Austrian and American cuisine, and that was often not that easy. Other countries, other customs ... Never had this saying fit better. None of Sam’s family had expected what was in store for them when Gabriel opened the door and acted as a doorman.

"Attention!" Matt called, and the big surrogate family stood in line and saluted. Not only Samantha’s mother had to laugh.

After a very long and warm welcome session, it was time to pick up Gabriel’s family from the airport. And Lisa? The little girl shone all over her face with so much attention and was no longer responsive.

"Can we leave you alone? We bring the other part of the relationship," Samantha said, but at the same time, she also knew that her family was very well entertained.

The crew had finished filming, and everyone was already sitting comfortably with coffee and cake as it got even louder and louder after an hour. More hugs were exchanged, and Sam didn’t hide the skeptical gaze of her little niece, who she gave Gabe’s nieces. The dwarf slept a bit offside in the buggy and got nothing from the hustle and bustle.

"I suggest we women continue with the decoration," Kim said.

Lisa preferred to stay with Gabriel, on whose lap she already sat and didn’t want to leave. While the women were on their way out, Misha’s words were still heard calling for a guided tour. The others were already on their way, but Samantha hooked up with her mother and sister-in-law and paid a short visit to the trailer; first, because the easel with the seating plan was there and second because it was finally time to show them the mobile home.

"So that’s the treasure." Sam nodded on a small tour.

 

"Okay, that’s the seating plan," Sam explained, placing the easel in the middle of the room.

She left that with the seating arrangements to her bridesmaids because they simply knew the people better and it would be a pity if there were a fight. The tables were already set; only the final touch was missing. Everything looked very elegant with the white covers that were pulled over the chairs. The kitchen staff had already set up a lot - it was missing only the food.

Two hours later not only the men came by, but the hall was ready. The tables were decorated with the gifts and special M&M’s. Samantha had ordered these in red, white and blue - each color individually printed with G, S and a heart. With the presents for her loved ones, the bride was still waiting - surely the opportunity would be surrendered the next day. Subtle garlands and balloons floated through the bright room - of course in red, blue and white and Samantha was happy and satisfied.

"We’ll get the flower arrangements tomorrow morning," Kim said, looking around again.

"The stage is up; only the band is missing," Gil grinned.

Gabriel was overwhelmed and pushed through his friends to get to his wife.

"Beautiful, honey."

While his lips still stuck to her cheek, her cellphone rang.

After the others finally stopped chattering, Sam put on loudspeakers and asked what was going on.

"We have a problem ..."

_Of course, why should everything go according to plan?_

"What’s up, Tom?" She asked, her eyes automatically closing.

"I just threw the prepared dumplings into the water and then tasted one. Tough as rubber; I could barely cut it — no idea what went wrong. Long story short - you can forget that. Unfortunately, I have to leave - urgent appointment; I’m sorry."

For a tiny moment, Samantha found that funny, but then remembered it was her wedding. It didn’t help. Roast pork without bread dumplings was like washing hair without shampoo.

"Thanks, Samantha, you’ll get a beer tomorrow," the chef smirked.

"You joker, tomorrow is a free drink," Sam grinned and hung up, under the laughter of the others.

Sam’s sister-in-law was curious and offered to go shopping.

 

Back in the kitchen. While the men put the heavy pots of water on the stove, the two cooks rolled under the cheers of the other hundred dumplings in fifteen minutes. Giggling, the two clapped with smeared hands, high-five. Sam had helped her sister-in-law a few times in her restaurant, and they were a great team.

"Okay, show me what you’ve done," her mom said, and the women went on a tour of the rooms.

 

"There will be two soups to choose from, but they’re set immediately so that no one dies of starvation if he’s to wait for the food. Homemade bread and pastries. Three different spreads, salmon patties, and spicy pasta salad. Roast beef with sauce, schnitzel, roast pork, dumplings, spaetzle, potatoes, rice, vegetables, warm cabbage salad, and various cold salads. Of course the wedding cake, baked goods, and coffee. Champagne reception and finger food while we take a photo session."

"Wow, I’m looking forward," Jensen grinned, who’d pricked up his ears and licked his lips, for his mouth was already watering.

 

Misha and MarkS then went to pick up their wives from the airport. The bridal couple had long considered whether only the partners or even the children should come along. After all, everyone had concluded that having a long evening with the kids made little sense, and the dwarfs would probably be bored. Exceptions, of course, were the girls of Gabriel’s sister and Sam’s niece and nephew. That wouldn’t work, because the bride couldn’t marry without her maid of honor.

 

Meanwhile, the little ones were also restless, and it was already quite late. Gabriel and his wife accompanied the families to the hotel.

"It’s dark, and we’re alone ...", Gabe whispered on the way back and hugged his sweetheart.

Samantha pressed her nose to his neck and sucked in his scent. The two had to part, but nobody wanted that.

"I love you, Sweetie," he whispered. Once more sleep and then he got the best present he could wish for. It was better than Christmas and Easter together.

He had never have thought it possible where all this had led. His luck couldn’t be put into words. Gabriel had changed - Samantha had changed him. In the past, the ex-angel had worried about nothing, and especially not about the people he’d dealt with.

She’d taught him the sense of responsibility; she’d shown him that you’d to be grateful for every day. Above all, he’d learned through her that it was not so bad to be human as he’d feared in the beginning. And the most important; Gabe had found himself again - that, too, was only possible after he became a human. His life had a purpose; there were people to whom he meant something and who meant something to him. He had a job that was so much fun for him and he no longer felt like a failure. A failure who’d always sneaked through life with tricks and illusions.

"I love you, Gabriel."

"Ok, then let’s go back, even if I don’t like to let you go," he sighed, and after a kiss on her forehead, he put his arm around her waist, hugged her once more and strolled with her back to their friends.

 

"Welcome back," Kim smirked, and Ruth cut in, taking Samantha’s hand.

"As the day starts very early tomorrow, we will take the bride with us now."

As long as possible, she held Gabriel’s hand before the others pulled the two apart. Literally.

"See you in the church then," he called after her and waved goodbye.

 

"And where will I sleep now?" Sam asked, and Ruth replied that she should sleep where she’d want.

Samantha wiggled her finger, and the girls lined up in a row after the young woman turned around and heard the three of them jostling and giggling.

"The second."

"Welcome to the slumber party," Briana smiled, but laughing, Sam replied that she didn’t have any pajamas at all.

"That works in the T-shirt," she grinned with a wink.

Bri had her wedding dress in the car, and Samantha just had to check if there was a pocket sewn in somewhere, so to speak as a storage space for the tissues.

"Do you wanna wear it?" She asked. No, she didn’t want that - only in a few hours.

Then Briana handed her a glass of wine, and they both made themselves comfortable on the couch.

"Let’s drink to you and tomorrow. To us; to us. How are you?"

"Oh, ask me something else. Maybe tomorrow at this time I’ll be able to relax for the first time. The last days were pretty exhausting. Tomorrow I’ll probably just weep - you know me."

"It’s to be like this. So you don’t do that more often," the blonde giggled, nudging with the glass. And because of the crying; as long as it’s just tears of happiness, that’s totally okay. I’m glad that Gabe has found such a great woman. You two are so cute together."

"And I’m so glad that I got to know you all through it; you’re all so amazing people. If someone told me two and a half years ago how my life would change; maybe I would’ve declared this person crazy," Samantha smiled, shaking her head.

The next day would be exhausting, and therefore the two women left it with a glass of wine. Briana was generous enough to sleep on the couch, but the bed was big enough.

"Only if you promise not to reach over; I ain’t your husband," she smirked.

"I love you," Sam grinned, hugging her friend.

"Me too, sweetie."


	59. Chapter 59

Both women startled at the same time from their deep sleep with a half heart attack, as both cell phones rang.

"Holy shit!"

"There we have the same custom; with us, the spouses are shot out of bed, or the band plays. "

"What time?", Briana yawned, and Sam held her arm under Bri’s eyes. Her head slumped down, and she shook her head with a sigh.

"Yes, we’re awake!" The blond woman yelled into the phone and then threw it on the table. "Well then, let’s go."

 

"First, we get the flowers and go to the museum," Kim said, deleting the first item from her list.

"The floral decoration for the church and tables are matched with the bridal bouquet. I hope you like it."

"I’m sure of that," Sam smiled and nodded to Ruth.

Actually, Samantha wanted to surprise her loved ones and place the presents on the table, but now the three were there.

"But you already bought us our beautiful dresses," Briana said, and when all three hugged her at the same time, the young woman had to blink away the first tears.

After a last look around, the four drove to the church, where the decorating continued. Each bench was decorated with a small bouquet, as well as the altar and after half an hour everything shone in flowers of red, white and blue.

"Is that how you imagined it?" Kim asked, taking her hands.

Samantha could only nod. It was so wonderful. Where should that lead? If this went on, she had red eyes at the ceremony like a white rabbit.

 

With Karin in tow, it went on to the hotel, where already all scurried around. First Sam threw her dad out of the room and almost at the same time the maid of honor, and Gabriel’s mother joined them.

"Okay, then I’ll take a shower first?" Sam asked, and the others nodded.

For a few minutes, she enjoyed the warm jets of water on her skin and took another deep breath. Excitement and nervousness mingled. For a long time, she’d considered what she should wear underneath. A strapless bra that was clear - as well as a white underpants. Hold-ups, or straps? Seriously, she’d never worn anything like that, although of course that would’ve looked incredibly sexy with a corsage. The dress was tailored, would flatter her figure even more ... Sam leaned her hands on the sink and looked at herself in the mirror when suddenly a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"May I come in?" Ruth asked. "I have something _new_ for you here."

Grinning, she handed her what Samantha had just imagined.

"Put it on, and then come out."

She would’ve liked to take a selfie and send it to Gabriel.

 

Before she sat on the chair to get the finishing touch, she threw on a bathrobe. Gabriel had written and smiling she read the message.

‘Good morning, my beautiful, adorable bride. I love you. See you soon. Kiss’

Sam’s ears were everywhere, and so she didn’t miss, that Briana got a disturbing call and was immediately on alert. However, the blonde woman waved when Samantha asked.

"Buddy is stuck in traffic," she repeated with a sigh and looked at the clock. It was just about _the_ wedding cake.

"Don’t panic," Gabriel’s mother said, putting a hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Does anyone have contact with Tom? Is everything going? What about the waiters?"

"Don’t worry; we’ve got everything under control," Ruth smiled, which didn’t really reassure the young bride.

"The meat is burned, the vegetables overcooked and the cakes are on the ground - the drinks are warm, and the waiters have the flu, but otherwise everything is in the green," Kim joked. That was the worst time, and Sam rolled her eyes.

"No, seriously, enjoy your day and let’s do everything else; that’s what we’re here for."

She knew that and was grateful for it. To avoid the danger, maybe some time to tip over, the women let themselves deliver a small breakfast to the room.

 

Gabriel looked nervously at the clock. Although his day started a little later and not so stressful, he was afraid that he wouldn’t be ready in time, as he buttoned his shirt with trembling hands. Rob was no help either, as he just stood by and giggled.

"I’ve never really experienced you so nervous, and that’s saying something. We’ve known each other for a long time."

"Do you need help?"

Jensen closed the door behind him and realized that Gabriel was pretty pale. His speech flow was suddenly no longer available.

"Can you tie that damn tie for me?" The older man groaned as he failed for the third time.

"And now leave your hair as it’s!"

"Good morning," Alaina said, who also came in Rob’s trailer and gave an appreciative whistle.

"Does Lisa have the rings?" Gabriel asked.

"Do you know your marriage vows?" Rob countered and shook his head in amusement.

One last glance into the bathroom mirror, however, made the dark-haired man smile. He looked, and after taking another deep breath, he nodded to the others. Although it was not his birth parents, he would’ve loved them by his side at that moment - but he knew they were busy elsewhere.

"It’s time. You’ve to go to church ", Jensen smiled and shooed him out of the trailer.

"And take some vitamins - not that you pass out," Alaina grinned, who always had something in her handbag. Gabriel looked skeptically at the small pack his friend handed him but squeezed the entire contents of the pureed fruit pulp into his mouth.

 

"Well. Hair and make-up are ready, and it’s waterproof; so don’t worry, it won’t smudge anything."

By now, everyone had taken a shower and changed and looked beautiful. Sam’s mom wore a blue and white costume, and Gabriel’s mom was in red and white.

"I’m bored," Lisa grumbled and turned in her blue dress, which made everyone laugh.

Then Kim and her maid of honor kept the dress ready, and Samantha slipped inside. She’d been feeling well until then, but the tears were trying to come back up.

"The necklace doesn’t fit. Here’s something _borrowed_." Briana took off the necklace Samantha had already admired and put it around her neck.

"Something _blue_ ," Kim smirked and tied a blue garter around her thigh.

"Something _old_ ," Sam’s mom said, handing her a white pearl bracelet.

"And a _lucky-penny_ in the shoe," the maid of honor grinned. Well, she didn’t know that yet, but after a few tries, the coin sat, so it didn’t squeeze.

Finally, the veil was attached and then she could finally look in the mirror. The dress was a real dream.

"You’re perfect," Ruth beamed, hugging her friend.

That moment belonged to Samantha and her mom, and so Briana shooed the others out with the words, waiting downstairs.

 

"You’re beautiful," she said, wiping a tear from Samantha’s face. "I’m so proud of you and just wanted to tell you one thing. No matter how you decide; if you want to live in America ... you always have a family that loves you, and you’re always welcome at home."

"Thank you Mom ... for everything, I-I love you," the young woman answered in a trembling voice and lay down in her mother’s warm embrace.

Both of them shed tears, and after a brief breather, the women laughed before Sam took one last look in the mirror and nodded.

 

Time was already short - but the bride was allowed to. At the parking lot, she made big eyes when a black, discreetly decorated limousine stood there, and Gabriel’s father opened the door.

"The ride takes only a few minutes, and we’re late; otherwise we could clink glasses," Briana grinned.

Samantha was so nervous, with everything that belonged to it. Queasy stomach, cold hands, racing heartbeat. Firmly clutched, she held the tissue but thank goodness the shoes were now reasonably comfortable.

"You look like a frightened deer; relax," the maid of honor laughed.

Lisa held the box tightly gripped, which contained the pillow with the rings because she knew that was a treasure. The men of Sam’s family were waiting in front of the church, while the others had already sat down in the church. And Gabriel was waiting with Rob in front of the altar - that’s what she hoped. The two families went inside in turn as soon as the music began to play. Then the wedding march sounded; Rob and Sam’s sister-in-law sang _Here comes the Bride_ and the redhead had goosebumps all over her body. The young woman nodded when her father asked if she was ready and put the veil over her face before handing her his arm.

A few more deep breaths, because now there was no turning back. Damn it; Samantha had water in her eyes again. She reminded herself to concentrate so as not to stumble-or worse; falling. The church was full. Everyone had gotten up, had turned to face while the two were slowly moving forward. Her husband too far away that she could have seen his face. With shaky hands and a racing heart, she came closer and closer to the target, but through the veil, everything was quite blurry. But then she finally made it. Her dad lifted the veil, kissed her on the cheek and put his daughter’s hand in Gabriel’s before the two men nodded curtly. And what she saw then was so incredibly touching and beautiful that she had to bite her tongue so as not to burst into tears right away. Smiling, Sam put her hand to Gabriel’s cheek.

 

He could only shrug, for it had really made him speechless. When he saw his wife, everything else was like fade out. She looked breathtaking, and all this was noticeable by the fact that his eyes were wet and one tear wet the hand of his sweetheart.

His eyes said everything, he didn’t have to say anything and for a moment she closed her eyes as Gabriel took her face between his hands and blew a kiss on her forehead. And Gabe looked stunningly handsome too. Now he wore a matching vest under his suit, and a small bouquet flashed from his breast pocket, along with the blue tie and the cufflinks. It fit everything together; it was fantastic.

It was the most perfect moment both could imagine until the pastor interrupted the silence. Everyone was beaming, and when tears flowed, it was tears of joy. Chris flit from one end to the other and many had their cell phone turned on, and it flashed almost as often as at the conventions. The pastor was very tolerant, friendly and sympathetic and ... it was just amazing.

As with the civil wedding, the two witnesses sang _Hallelujah_. Samantha had to dab her eyes very often because it was very romantic, emotional and breathtaking.

 

Intercessions and texts were read before the marriage vow came. The bridal couple turned to each other and held hands. Alternately, it was then recited.

_Your strength is my support_

_Your support is my power_

_Your power is my motivation_

_Your motivation is my confidence_

_Your confidence is my hope_

_Your hope is my hope_

_Your heart is my heart_

_Your life is my life_

_Your love is my love_

 

"The rings, please," the pastor said, and Rob reached into his pockets, then raised his eyebrows for help and shrugged apologetically, as a murmur went through the church and everyone looked at each other in surprise. For a few moments, all were tortured until Samantha’s brother took the ring pillow from the box and ordered his daughter to go to Rob. Lisa proudly carried the pad with the two rings to the front, chuckling as Rob smiled and stroked her head.

A relieved breath went through the church.

_Cut!_

With a somewhat shaky hand, Gabriel picked up the ring his best man handed him after the loop was loosened and stuck it to his wife’s ring finger as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Before God and our loved ones, I take you, Samantha, to my wife. I want to love, respect and honor you until death part us. Endless as this ring is my love for you, for you’re my greatest gift, my sunshine, my happiness, my life, and my love."

Samantha’s voice trembled more as she did the same. When he finally got permission to kiss her, he did it so gently and tenderly, as if he’d been afraid Sam was going to vanish at any moment. But all his love, loyalty and affection lay in this one moment.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," Samantha breathed on his lips and sank in the feeling until the applause and cheers reached her ears and then the two were married for the second time.

 

While the others left the church, the wedding couple and the witnesses still had to sign. Lisa and the other girls became flower girls, and the road was already strewn when Gabriel and his wife finally went out hand in hand. He held her back and stood for a moment at the big, heavy wooden door to take in everything, to take a deep breath and say something important to Samantha.

"Before we jump into the crowd, I wanna tell you how beautiful you’re. It made me speechless when I saw you – I-I didn’t expect that" he said, squeezing her hand.

"Surprise," she smirked, and that was definitely successful.

Left and right on each step were their friends. Instead of rice, there were soap bubbles, and from each, a red rose for Samantha. The moment was just perfect.

In front of the church, on a small green space, a champagne reception was set up, where finger food was served so that the guests could spend some time while the two were busy receiving tons of well-wishers and presents. And yes ... Gabriel’s relationships had worked out because the sun was beaming with the bride and groom.

"I’m glad that the ring is on the left," she murmured to her husband after the felt thousandth hand was shaken.

The four girls had their hands full of stowing the presents. Ruth had redecorated a box into a letterbox to stash the envelopes with the money. The packaged gifts, as well as the flowers,  came into the car and then into the location on the wedding table. Has it been mentioned that it happened like a superstar wedding? Some securities shielded the people from the big gate. So many people had come, and in some cases, Sam had to swallow the tears. For example, Rachel. She was supported, and she didn’t seem to be doing well, but she didn’t miss out on being there — a powerful and incredibly admirable woman.

 

"Ok, that’s it for now," Kim groaned, and Briana grinned.

Photos; that was the next big topic. There were many; unbelievably many and many unbelievable ...

"Guys!" Sam shouted for the second time, but no one listened to her again - so Kim picked it up and shouted into the crowd that the unmarried ladies should stand up because the bridal bouquet was thrown.

And who caught it? Sebastian’s company.

"Alright," Rob shouted. "Let’s go, drive or whatever ... we’ll meet at the museum!"


	60. Chapter 60

The band was finishing the last few moves as the newlyweds came to the museum, and the first path naturally led to one of the storerooms where Buddy and his helpers were busy setting up the wedding cake.

"Oh Buddy, it is so beautiful," Sam marveled and went around the cake.

"Congratulations to you," he smirked, pulling the two into a hug one after another.

The cake consisted of five tiers wrapped in the three colors. Discreetly decorated with everything that belonged to a trip around the world and the topper were two simple angels - one in white and the other in black. As promised, the subsequent photo came on his website. The cake stood on a small mobile table, and Samantha sent a short prayer that it would come safely into the room after the meal.

 

All the guests had meanwhile gathered at their tables and applauded when Gabriel and Sam came in hand in hand. Another goosebump moment. To the left of the seating plan was a large picture with a tree painted on it and all the guests had left fingerprints in the form of leaves. On a small table was a guest book where everyone could perpetuate, and Samantha couldn’t wait to read all this.

After another half hour, everyone sat and partly exhausted, partly incredibly excited; the two let their eyes wander. Sam’s father, as well as Gabriel’s father, said a few words and then of course Rob. He talked about getting to know each other, about the constant divisions, he spoke about Samantha enriching their life and again tears were in her eyes. It was funny; it was emotional and ended with the sentence that the soup could be served.

 

The _majestic-table_  then opened the buffet, and Gabriel explained what the movie tickets at the table were all about. The band also took a little joke and played the song from Rocky, who was assigned to their table.

"Oh, that’s our song," Billy grinned, and immediately the band dropped the instruments and wanted to leave.

"Just kidding, we’ll have to wait until the end," Mike chuckled.

The two had thought about the wedding dance. Of course, _Fare thee well_ was at the top of the list – but Samantha combined this song with the farewell they’d to go through again and again. It then became – _Thank you, for loving me_ of Bon Jovi - also one of Samantha’s absolute favorite songs. Slow and perfect; Sam just drifted.

"Are you alright?", Gabe smiled, and Samantha nodded with tears in her eyes, before nestling back against him with his hands firmly on her waist.

The day was exhausting but beautiful. Everyone wanted a piece of the bridal couple, and there was no time for togetherness, but that was fine. MarkP and Matt drove a huge screen into the hall and plugged in the laptop.

"What?" Samantha asked her husband, but he had no idea and only shrugged as he watched the two of them.

"And how did they get our photos?"

Gabriel thought for a moment before it fell from his eyes like scales. That had to have been at the time when Robert had acted as a distraction.

_These sly dogs ..._

In addition to the wedding photos, there were also photos and videos from the engagement party, conventions, lady and the tramp and the eve-of-the-wedding party ...

"We hopefully had nothing embarrassing on our phones," he whispered to her.

Of course, the DVD was also on the gift table. Before the first guests could disappear again, it was time for the wedding cake. The maid of honor grabbed Briana, and the two cautiously pushed the cake into the hall amid applause. Hand up - hand down; the usual scramble followed until Misha shouted that they should feed each other. Since Buddy was no longer there, Tom took over the splitting.

 

Although challenging to enforce, the young bride wanted to be everywhere at the same time. A short detour to the children in the play area, she’d to be careful, not to stumble over her nephew, who’d discovered the crawling for himself. She wanted to talk to everyone, listen to the guys who were playing and singing for them, but also had some time left for her husband. Gabe was no different, and he was all the more astonished when he’d finally found a quiet minute and then Samantha abruptly abducted her maid of honor.

"Baby?"

"Give me ten minutes – be right back."

She had to change the dress and especially the shoes. The guests were amazed when the bride returned in another dress and open hair.

"Hey," she whispered, hugging Gabriel, who was standing with his back to her.

"Hey Honey," he said with a smile and turned around, then groaned two minutes later, when Misha pulled his wife onto the dance floor.

"We don’t need a bride kidnapping; she’s kidnapped here all the time!"

 

It was nice that he’d get his girlfriend for a few minutes because that was a bit of a hustle and bustle.

"Yeah I know I’m sorry, but there are too many people here, and everyone wants a piece of me," she smiled apologetically, thanking him for everything with wet eyes and hugging him before Gabriel cut in with a grin because otherwise he could don’t hold his wife anymore.

"Did I tell you today that you look very sexy, Mr. Novak?"

"No."

"You look frigging sexy," she whispered in his ear, stroking her cheek over his.

"I think we’ll get outta here," he whispered.

"I think we can’t do that," Sam chuckled, then talked about her idea.

The wedding dress should be auctioned. Finally, it was famous now. The proceeds she wanted to share with Misha, for his organizations - because she admired what he made everything possible for other people. Gabriel listened to everything in peace and found that a great idea. No - he was proud of his wife. Without losing any time, the two climbed onto the stage, where he picked up the microphone.

"Hey, everyone’s listening. My wife just had an idea; it’s about the wedding dress and Misha."

"I don’t think I fit in there!" He shouted, and everyone laughed.

"You don’t have to wear it," Sam smirked and took the microphone from her husband’s hand. "Well, I want to auction my dress and shoes. The entire SPN cast will then sign on the veil, and we’d like to share the proceeds with you, Misha - for your projects."

It was quiet in the hall, so you could almost hear the heartbeats. Misha was speechless and had watery eyes; just staring at Sam, before he gave himself an ass kick, went on stage and took his friend so tightly in his arms that she almost ran out of air.

"Thank you; at some point, I’ll find the right words, but for the moment I’m just saying thanks," he whispered in her ear and kissed her on the mouth.

"I’ve overlooked that now ..." Gabriel chuckled.

"Hm? Oh, excuse me," the younger man murmured, hugging him and kissing Gabe’s lips.

There was laughter first, then a big round of applause, and somehow everyone was close to tears while somebody filmed everything again.

 

Of course; Sam had once said that she’d donate everything to the animals should the opportunity arise; but Misha just deserved it - after all he’d done and still did. Besides, she was also part of that vast family now, and that’s why she saw it as a duty to contribute.

 

The dress was not expensive, but with the name _Supernatural_ and all the signatures, it definitely would get a lot more out of it. With the veil and a pen, Samantha went from table to table and grinned.

"Write small; there must be a lot of names on it."

Some of the guests left the party; others came to it. More congratulations and presents followed. The moment Rob and Gil started the song – _Let it be me_ , the young woman’s words got stuck in her throat.

This song already caused her so much emotion but in the current situation ... Although she tried to fight against these emotions, that was impossible. Gabriel saw that, handed his wife his hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

As he gently stroked her back and Sam buried her face in the crook of his neck, he whispered to her soothing words of love.

 

Chris also had a great idea. He had a large wooden picture frame where he photographed the guests in pairs. Afterward, the pictures were sold, and the pig on the table got fatter.

 

Gabriel had something else on his mind and asked Samantha directly if she had any objection to joining the convention in New York next weekend. There was nothing concrete planned during the honeymoon; besides, he could kill two birds with one stone - because the _Statue of Liberty_ was in New York.

"You know I love conventions, and you know I love you all, right?" She grinned, gently stroking through his hair. "Of course we’ll do this detour, what a question."

 

This amazing day was coming to an end. The first to say goodbye was Kim because her daughter was ill and of course that was more important.

"It was beautiful, thanks for everything," Samantha smiled, hugging her bridesmaid tightly.

"See you next week; you’re coming, right?" The black-haired woman asked while walking, and Gabriel nodded.

The two children slept deeply, and both the family and the rest of their friends made an appointment for lunch the next day. There was a lot left to eat; which was also planned. The last dance this evening belonged to Rob. A glance at the clock revealed that it was time to leave. Some were a little tipsy; Sam and Gabriel were among those who were almost sober.

"Are we closing up and putting the mess on tomorrow?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah, I can’t go anymore," Briana groaned, leaning on Jason, who put out the lights.

 

The trailers were split, and everyone had a place to sleep.

"By the way, the food was awesome," Jared said, licking his lips. The others agreed, and Samantha was happy and satisfied. She hadn’t heard that the first time that day.

All the effort was worth it, and she was proud of Tom’s crew.

 

"Ok, that won’t work; I’m worried about myself."

Samantha shook her head when she noticed that Gabriel was thinking of carrying her over the steps into his trailer.

"Oh fuck - I’m done," Gabe groaned and turned on the light. But there was no light.

"Huh!?"

Also in the bathroom nothing. These bastards had unscrewed all the bulbs. Gabriel shone his cell phone, but Sam didn’t care. She slumped down on the bed lengthwise, only to jump up in shock the next moment. He shone his cell phone and under the sheet hid the next surprise in the form of at least a hundred beer capsules.

"These drunkards! I don’t dare go to the bathroom; probably plastic wrap is stretched over the bowl ... "

When her husband checked this, he found at least the bulbs in the sink. So they were screwed in again, and with a panoramic view, he nodded because everything seemed to be normal again. By the way, he was glad about it, because what he got to see afterward... definitely needed light.

"We should go to bed, too," Samantha whispered, loosening his tie.

"Hmm ..." he moaned softly and pulled off his jacket and vest.

That, with the unbuttoning of the shirt he left to Sam because he always enjoyed it especially when her warm hands stroked his chest and the shirt slipped to the ground. After a few moments, his pants, socks, and shoes followed.

"Open my dress," Samantha smiled, and that didn’t have to be said twice.

"Good gracious ...!"

His boxer shorts were already a tent when he saw his beautiful bride in this sexy outfit, and it had already formed a damp spot. That was just ... He was missing the words again. The arousal shot into every pore of his body.

"Don’t get used to it, that could be the first and last time I wear something like that," she giggled.

Samantha didn’t feel very comfortable in it; For that reason it was ok, but that was all.

"Hot, sexy, mine," he whispered, nibbling on her neck. "I don’t care; I’ll take it off anyway."

Feeling his lips against her skin and his hot breath causing her hackles to rise, all that made her weak-willed in a short time.

"I suggest we go to bed," her husband whispered with a grin as Samantha felt her knees soften.

 

A renewed shiver of arousal shot through her body and the blood flowed directly into her lower abdomen as Gabriel pressed her close. She could feel the warmth radiating from him and warming her back. She leaned back, chasing the heat, and was rewarded with a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

"Honey, you’re so sexy," he said in a low, husky voice.

The tongues rolled lazily together. Gabriel tasted of coffee and another taste that was just him. Humming happily, she groped for his hand as if in intoxication and crossed their fingers together. When they finally lay side by side, gasping and sweating, they promised each other to stay together forever and ever.


	61. Chapter 61

Warm sunbeams fell on the bed and warmed her as Samantha stretched slowly under the blanket. With her eyes closed and a smile on her face, she turned to the side and tried to put an arm around her husband - but the bed was empty. It was still warm, which meant he was not long gone. Sam opened her eyes and let them wander. It was not long before the toilet flush could be heard and he returned.

"Good morning Mrs. Novak."

Smiling, he took his wife in his arms and kissed her gently on the forehead. The feeling of comfort, safety and love made her happy. Pleasantly purring, she rested her head on his chest, drawing circles on his skin with her fingertips, feeling the regular heartbeat, and closing her eyes as tender fingers slid through her long hair.

"Good morning Mr. Novak."

 

While the others were busy restoring the museum room to its original state, Sam and her sister-in-law set about preparing a decent lunch for the hungry mouths. With so many helpers, the work was done quickly.

"There’s still a lot," Ruth muttered as she put the last box in the kitchen.

"This will go away quickly, I know you all," Samantha replied with a wink.

 

The number of flowers and gifts soon left no room in his trailer.

"We need to expand," Gabriel moaned and put another flower on the floor.

Without further ado, he also decided to use Kim’s and Rob’s, who’d to go after lunch. The leftover drinks were also stowed in the set, and after work, everyone sat down at the table.

 

Also, Tom, Robert, Chris, and the band were there, and besides the two families and the actors, the long table was full. Samantha had said nothing at the wedding since she was always close to tears anyway, but now the young woman got up to say a few words to her friends. She asked for attention with the knife on the glass.

 

"I’ll do it now, and I’ll cut it short because I don’t know how long my voice will last without breaking, you know me ..." she started, and the others smiled at her. Sam looked at her husband and squeezed his hand. "We wanted to thank you; for the whole preparation, for the cohesion, for the most beautiful day in our life. A special thank you to my family for taking the long journey." The tears were already burning behind her eyes and her nose tingled as she took a deep breath. "It would’ve been better to start with the others ...", Sam smirked, and the others laughed. The young woman swallowed again - but she wanted to say what she’d to say. "Chris; I haven’t seen the photos yet, but I’m sure they’ll be beautiful. Band; you rocked yesterday - thumbs up. Robert; Oh God, you know how much you mean to me and how thankful I’m to you for the last two and a half years and Tom; what you and your team put together was amazing - it was terrific, thanks."

"Without you, we wouldn’t have done that. Thanks for what you organized," Tom replied, raising his glass.

"My gals and Rob ... thank you for your effort; for the fact that you’ve always been there for us the last weeks, days, and most of all, yesterday, and that you’ve fulfilled each of our wishes. And the same applies to the rest of you; we’d never have done that without you, it was incredible. You’re the best friends I can imagine. I love you. I love all of you, thanks ... and eat now, before it gets cold ", she stammered, because a few tears couldn’t be avoided, but that didn’t matter, those were good tears. Everyone drummed their fists on the table as Samantha sat down.

 

But then Gabriel stood up because he wanted to say something more.

"The essence was said, but the most important thing Tom has already mentioned. Honey; Thank you for your commitment. What you did and achieved - that was impressive and thank you for being there. I love you."

"So, now you’ve done it," Sam smirked, and the others laughed.

The tears were running, the emotions were overwhelming, and she allowed her husband to hug her, caress her back and dry her tears.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him on the lips.

"To you both!" Mark shouted, held his glass up and the others joined.

"To all of us," Gabriel said, nodding at the others.

"Now, please, eat," Samantha smirked and sat down again.

 

Everyone spent a lovely afternoon together, and in the evening Samantha and Gabriel accompanied their families to the airport. Sam was so happy that her family was there, had met everyone and saw that her daughter was in excellent hands.

 

"Where do we start?" His wife smiled as the two were back in the trailer, after which Gabriel replied that nothing would be started today.

He put his hands on the back of her neck and pulled her close so that the tips of their noses touched.

"What do we do then?"

"Wedding night part 2," he giggled mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sounds sexy," Sam whispered as goose bumps pulled over his body as his earlobe was nibbled.

 

Within seconds, the sound of his deep, sexy voice pulled her into the downward spiral of the arousal. A wonderfully hot ray shot up his spine and exploded as a pleasant pleasure in his head.

Gabriel’s arms trembled as he tried to hold himself up. He moved slowly in the woman he adored; listened to her heavy breathing and sweet moaning. As Sam’s fingers tightened the grip on his hair, he knew he’d hit the perfect spot, and he groaned - his head fell forward to rest on his lover’s shoulder. He inhaled her unique scent and could only say with difficulty how much he loved her when the orgasm hit him with the power of a truck.

"You’re mine."

Sam’s rough grip softened as he came with a trembling sigh and her fingernails gently scratched his scalp as she quietly said it was forever. Her eyes were so big and so bright, and his heart was beating too fast. Her lips were wet. He really wanted to kiss her; he wanted to kiss her everywhere. He wanted to kiss the insides of her wrists and stick his face in her hair; press his nose against her skin and smell her.

He wanted someone who could control him. He wanted someone to laugh and cry with; with whom he could be loud and also silent. He wanted someone who took him with all his mistakes and who questioned nothing. He wanted someone to take care of him. He wanted loyalty. He wanted deep conversations and silly things, and he wanted someone to come home. He wanted normality. He’d found all these things in the woman who was his life.

"What’re you thinking about?" Samantha asked.

"Hm?" He replied dreamily.

"You look at me strangely."

"How do you mean?"

"You look too happy," she said, and he nodded; because he was.

"Well, I just had wonderfully erotic sex with a gorgeous woman. My wife. Of course, I’m happy."

 

So that the expression of gratitude could be assigned, Samantha made lists. The flowers were all carried in Kim’s trailer because Sam couldn’t take them with them. Unfortunately.

In the social network were many, many photos of the wedding to see - so the cat was out of the bag. But that was fine because the two wanted to hide nothing. On the contrary. When Sam saw the countless new followers and news, she insisted on a day off.

"Yeah right, we’re on the honeymoon; I’ll not let you outta my sight for a second!"

"What did we do earlier without all this bells and whistles?" Robert mumbled, shaking his head.

"And now you can’t even think it away," Ruth laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

After lunch, Sam accidentally left her phone on the table, at which point her husband immediately warned her to leave nothing. The crew laughed while Robert held his hands in front of his chest defensively.

 

With the presents, it went on in the trailer. Vouchers from their families and friends. A luxury spa voucher for two days.

"From whom?"

"Well, guess. Sebastian, Gil, Ruth, Jared, Kim, Jensen, MarkP, Matt, Misha, Briana, MarkS, Rob, and Robert," he read.

"The usual suspects," Sam laughed, and Gabriel nodded in response.

Gabriel wanted to do this immediately, and Samantha didn’t mind in the least. Full of anticipation she unpacked the next gift. It was a cruise including a four-course meal. From her parents, the bride and groom got a part contributed to the wedding, and from his siblings, there was a survival package with two days holiday in a mountain hut. Everyone else followed their wishes and gave them money and flowers. Just that there was a slightly different order of money than Samantha knew. And that alone made her heart beat faster, her eyes blinking a few times.

 

"Babe?"

"Gabriel?" His wife chuckled.

"We can go right now, if you like, all I’ve to do is confirm," he grinned as his index finger wiggled over the keyboard.

 

"Have you totaled?" She asked the financial genius.

"Yes," he answered, but didn’t say anything else.

She had no idea how expensive the wedding actually was, and consequently, she was also bad in estimating. Chris, Tom, Buddy, and the band had taken for their work only minimal special price for a friend. But with the finances, she left that to her husband. All Samantha saw was just the stack of money Gabriel had in his hand and stowed away in the small safe.

"I only say so much; it doesn’t look bad. On the contrary," he grinned with a wink.

And there it was again, the water in her eyes that was unstoppable. It was a unique wedding from start to finish, and he was so thankful that Sam was with him. But now he wanted to spend a few hours with her in this spa hotel, which had organized their friends and so he urged his wife to hurry.

 

Hand in hand, the two walked over to the set, where the shooting was immediately interrupted for ten minutes.

"We’ve found a wellness voucher, and we will redeem it now."

"See you on the weekend," Ruth called after them.

"Have fun," MarkP grinned and raised his hand in greeting.

"New York, New York," Jensen sang, and Sam chuckled as the taxi came.

 

With a deep sigh, the young woman fell flat in the bed, closed her eyes and didn’t want to get up again. Gabriel read the hotel brochure and was already full of energy. Often, Sam wondered where this man was taking his energy from, because, unlike him, she felt like she’d twice turned through the meat grinder.

"What do we do?"

"Just lie there for five minutes and close your eyes for a start."

On the other hand, she was also too excited to relax. The last few days took its toll, and as it turned out, it would take relaxation time to relax. A thousand pictures shot through her head, and she opened her eyes again. Gabriel sat next to Samantha and just looked at her.

"Hey," he said softly, pulling his wife closer, after that, she snuggled up against him and put her hand on his chest while her nose tickled his neck.

Neither said a word, and as he stroked her head, he also got a little tired. Maybe it was not a bad idea, just a few minutes ...

 

A few minutes became two hours.

"I’d like two things now," the redhead whispered as her lips brushed against his scratchy chin.

A short time later both sat in the jacuzzi and Gabriel teased her until she bit his finger.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed, frowning - and smirking, Sam sucked his finger; asked if it got better.

_Such a beast!_

Was it getting better? This light pull went straight into his cock, causing the synapses in his head to explode in seconds. She loved seeing him like this, and that spurred her on to stir up the fire. With her hand on his neck, she pulled him closer, and during greedy kisses he made his wife understand that she should stop; otherwise, that would be over sooner, as she could count to three.

 

After a change of place, he sat in front of her and while he put his head to her shoulder with closed eyes. He knew that she was grinning. To bring himself down a little, he put his hand on her knee and crossed his with hers. The two rings flashed, and Sam realized that she didn’t read the engraving yet.

In her ring was written: _The wedding date ... forever ... Gabriel ._ Then she pulled the ring off her husband’s finger and read:  _The wedding date ... together ... Samantha_

"Do you like it?" He asked, looking at her and she could only nod with wet eyes.

_Why is this human just so perfect?_

Luckily, she let herself sink back before it occurred to her that he’d relaxed enough.


	62. Chapter 62

The sound at the notifications Sam had turned off weeks ago because it was annoying; not just for the others. In the meantime, she’d come to terms with the topic of the hater, because that was what she compared to her work. If a hundred meals were spent during the day and one of them was a complete flop - then that was just the case; that’s why the world didn’t go down.

_You can’t be everybody’s darling_

But, Samantha was a sensitive and emotional person; it was not easy to turn off; everyone knew that by now. But it didn’t help to mope - it was a constant learning process, but she arranged with it.

 

"Chris has just written, the photos and film are ready, he’ll take them on Friday," Gabriel said.

"Someone wants our marriage vows because it probably would’ve been very nice," she grinned and turned on her side to show the message to her husband.

"Write back to her; that was it. Unique, romantic and incredibly beautiful - and she doesn’t get it," he smirked and kissed Sam.

Some time ago she’d renewed her account, everyone should see it; everyone should know how happy Gabriel made her. Samantha could well empathize with the fans - after all, she was once a typical fan.

 

And that was something she’d appreciated since the beginning, long before she got to know everyone personally; the closeness to the fans at the conventions, the friendliness and love that the actors exuded and also the gratitude, because everyone was fully aware that they wouldn’t stand here today if there weren’t the fans.

"Let’s go downstairs to bathe, I feel dirty," he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"We have a massage free, we shouldn’t let it expire," Samantha said, as the two stood in front of the glass door.

"You said once, no one else is allowed to touch me," he teased, folding his hand over hers.

"You also get a very male masseur. I’ll make sure."

"You don’t," he replied gravely, frowning, but that sounded more like a question.

For 25 minutes, the two were kneaded, caressed and it was wonderfully relaxing.

 

"That was nice," he said, laying his head dreamily against the edge of the pool.

"Yes, that’s it," she replied, laying her head on his shoulder and pressing a kiss on his pale skin.

"And those delicate hands ..." he enthused.

"And those muscular arms ..." Sam replied, sighing softly.

"Hey!" He called and looked at his wife with a frown.

"You started," she replied with a shrug.

"Mine was old and ugly," he muttered.

"Then I had the young, pretty, crisp one; but I’m sorry, "his wife replied and stroked his head.

 

During the drive, Sam looked at the Statue of Liberty again on the Internet, as well as Ellies Island, which was included in the cruise on the ferry; especially with the large immigrant museum - indeed fascinating.

"Say," she began. "Do we even have the time to look at it all?"

"Sure, why not?" He smirked, shrugging.

"When do you’ve to be at the convention?"

"If we turn up tomorrow night, it’s okay. Everyone knows that it will most likely take longer and they’re glad we even show up," he said, stroking her thigh. She shouldn’t worry. After all, that was their honeymoon.

 

A lot of people were already standing by the shore, and Gabriel took her hand so he wouldn’t lose her. While visiting Ellies Island, Sam had to think about her homeland. Her apartment was not far from the army barracks - but this was, of course, a hundred times bigger. Once again she realized that Austria was just a pinhead on the map compared to America. There was a schedule, and it left no room for maneuver. So they decided to visit the museum.

The large wooden boxes and chests with which the people had immigrated reminded of the movie _Titanic_. It was a pity not to be allowed to take pictures, and Gabriel could have spared himself the question of whether she liked it when he saw the glowing eyes and the enthusiastic look of his wife. With the ferry, it then went on to the actual object of desire; the Statue of Liberty. There was also a small museum in the pedestal.

 

"Hey, isn’t there a lift here? I don’t climb 377 steps!" Sam groaned in front of a blackboard as she read.

There was an elevator, but only to the lobby. Slightly less than half of the steps; however, the two had to go by foot to reach the very top. At least she’d know tomorrow where the sore muscles came from. Gabriel was here as a young man - at that time the security was not so strict. That came only with 9/11. Well, there were still crowds; but now everything went relatively orderly.

"Go on - you get a tasty ass of that," he grinned, shooing Samantha up the stairs.

"Don’t stare at my butt!"

"So sexy, I could bite in," he growled.

"I can’t anymore," she gasped, clinging to the railing out of breath. Gabriel just laughed and put his hands on her butt to push.

"Come on; you’re stopping all traffic. There are more people here!"

At some point, the two were still at the top; felt a thousand feet up. As long as Sam looked straight, everything was fine. Slowly she moved to one of the openings. It was gigantic. Sam’s husband stood behind her, his hands around her belly and for several minutes they just silently enjoyed the breathtaking view on this sunny, warm day.

 

After the earth was back under her feet, she hugged her husband stormily and thanked him, because that was so awesome. Before going back to the ferry, he turned back and looked up. You couldn’t imagine that this old lady once had a different color.

"Do we wanna leave then?" He asked and took her hand.

"With pleasure."

 

In front of the hotel, some girls had gathered and were amazed when the two passed by.

"Ladies," Gabriel nodded. "Smoking is unhealthy."

In no time, the luggage was brought into the room, before Gabe knocked on the door of the Green Room and called with a strange voice:

"Pizza Service!"

"Who ordered pizza?" Briana asked from inside.

Matt opened the door, and then the screaming started. So long was cuddled and hugged, until a voice screamed through the curtain:

"What’s going on, I’ve been overrun for ten minutes!"

"Oh my gosh, we’ve to get out," Rob laughed and grabbed the boys from the band to replace MarkS.

Mike came back after two minutes and nodded to them to follow him on stage.

"We’ve got growth. The two have broken the honeymoon to be with us," Rob’s voice was heard, and when Gabriel and Sam finally stood on the stage, thunderous applause crackled down on them.

Rob started, and everyone joined in:

_For he’s a jolly good fellow, for she’s a jolly good fellow_

_For they’re a jolly good fellow, which nobody can deny ..._

Meanwhile, the stage was also full, and Sam was close to tears again with emotion. The spectacle took only two minutes because there was already a delay.

 

While Louden Swain’s concert was going on in the evening, Chris came to the table with his laptop and opened the folder of wedding photos.

The design for the cards of gratitude and attention, the two had planned in the form of a film band, and five different photos should fit on it. More and more people came, and everyone had a different opinion.

_Too many cooks spoil the broth_

Half an hour and lots of discussions later, there were a few favorites, and while Chris was writing down everything, he nodded when Gabriel said that the last option would be on Tuesday afternoon.

"Okay," he answered and closed the laptop. "I pass that on to my top priority, to do it right away."

 

"Finito," Sam groaned as the two were finally in their room. "I need a shower."

Gabe was already lying on the bed with all fours stretched out. He shook his head when she asked if he wanted to come. He was done, wrapping himself up in bed sheets with a humming sound.

"Gabe?" He heard her call from the bathroom.

"Come and get me," he murmured into the pillow. On tiptoe, the young woman sneaked up, pulled back the blanket and sat down on his buttocks. Goosebumps crawled over his body as she nibbled gently at his earlobe.

"Honey! Goosebumps," he shrieked and turned around so abruptly that she fell off him.

"Huh!"

"Can you carry me?" He grumbled, and with a shake of the head she lay down next to him.

"I climbed a thousand steps today."

"Yes me too; you remember?"

"Really? You were there too?"Sam answered with a grave face and raised her eyebrows.

"I’m always with you, it’s engraved in our rings," he whispered, kissing her neck as his hand stroked her bare torso.

Samantha pressed closer to him, letting her fingertips run along his back.

"Come on, I’ll show you something," he said, getting up and handing his wife his hand.

"Yes?" She asked curiously. "What’s it?"

"It’s hard and stiff when you put it in your mouth, and flabby and wrinkled when it comes out after a while," he grinned as the two went to the bathroom and his eyebrows danced the tango.

"Really? Do you have a bubble gum? I want one too," she giggled and was pushed a bit stormy in the shower.

"You ferret," laughed with a shake of the head.

"Like; I love ferrets."

"Make me clean," he grinned, raising his arms.

"With pleasure."


	63. Chapter 63

*Boom boom*

"Are you awake? Breakfast!" Gil called at the door.

"Damn, Gabe," Samantha grinned, shaking her growler.

"Hey, slowly young lady. Oh, fuck!"

Whimpering, he hobbled into the bathroom and leaned on his wife. He had such a damn sore muscle.

 

Everyone was already gathered, which was not surprising because he’d to descend the steps to the dining room - supported by his wife, as the lift was occupied continuously - and that took time.

"Gabe, are you ready?" Rob asked, tapping impatiently on his wristwatch.

"I can’t walk anymore," he groaned, making no move to get up.

"We’ve to get a wheelchair for the old man."

With a grin, Sam stroked his back encouragingly.

"My wife has always been cheeky since the wedding; can I exchange her?"

"You should have thought about that before," she laughed, shaking her head and putting a kiss to his lips.

When the others disappeared, Samantha put her feet up and allowed herself a moment of weakness, because she was also shitty.

"What did you do?" Alaina asked.

"Nobody told me that the Statue of Liberty doesn’t have a lift up to the top," she sighed, and everyone laughed. "But it was great."

 

To calmly pursue her entries and messages, the young woman sat down in the audience, at MarkS’s panel. But it was soon over when he suddenly stood beside her.

"So if you don’t pay attention, you’ve to go again."

"Sorry Mr. Crowley," she replied humbly, pulling her head in.

"By the way, a nice photo," he grinned, taking the phone from her hand and holding it in the camera.

It was one of the wedding pictures. Sam sat on a wooden bench and Gabriel had his head on her lap, his legs up. Their hands were crossed, while the two looked at each other lovingly. The redhead nodded with a smile as he handed her the phone and went back through the audience to answer questions.

 

After lunch, Gabe, Rob, and Matt had their panel. Was it mentioned that Matt didn’t jump off the chair? And her husband didn’t feel like jumping around that day either. With a slight smile on her face, she watched the spectacle. That Gabriel would get her on stage sooner or later was out of the question. But for that, he needed a reason, which was not long in coming.

"Which one of you has the best job?" A girl asked.

Gabe held up his hand and pointed to the ring.

"I think that’s me because there’s someone who’s agreed to wear the same. I love you, honey!" He smirked and blew her a kiss after that she crossed her hands over her heart. With a wave of his hand, he gestured for her to come on stage.

 

Of course, the next question was how long the two were married.

"The first time twenty-one days ago, the second time seven days ago," he explained proudly, and of course briefly told the story of why it was two weddings.

"How did you meet?", Another question from the audience.

"She doused me with red wine," he said deadly serious.

"You’re dramatizing," his wife replied, shaking her head with a laugh. Samantha talked briefly about getting to know each other because time was pressing.

"Then I confused Gabe’s shirt with the glass and everybody laughed."

Embarrassed, Rob and Matt scratched their heads and looked at each other with an innocent expression, while Sam nodded. As if on cue, Briana, Kim, and Ruth came on stage. Shift change.

"And that was so embarrassing for me. If I tell all this, we’ll sit for another three hours," Samantha sighed. "That’s why I’d like to suggest the following to you: Turn on the radio on Tuesday, and you’ll hear our full story."

A low grunt went through the crowd.

"The last question," Matt shouted.

"When did you kiss?"

"It took two valuable days, he talked almost nothing to me, and I didn’t know if I could have a chance with him at all. So none of us made any progress, except eye contact," Sam grinned, nudging Gabriel slightly in the side.

"She ruined my best shirt," he replied gravely, shrugging, and after a brief silence, everyone burst into laughter.

 

And yes, you heard right, they’d an interview with a radio station that had contacted Samantha, back then.

"And that’s exactly what you do on the radio," Rob said, patting her on the shoulder.

Gabriel replied that it was even easier because no one was watching her.

"So you don’t even hafta wash your hair."

 

The following morning, Gabriel and his wife appeared hand in hand in a KingsOfCon T-shirt.

"Good morning you two, fancy shirts," Jared grinned and slipped a bit to make room for his friend.

"I’ll never get used to your bread ..."

With a grimace, Sam bit into the sloppy toast and earned laughter.

"Yeah right, good that you mention it. Can you gimme the recipes from the rolls you made at the wedding - they were so delicious, "Ruth raved, and MarkP interrupted that his wife wanted them too.

The young woman was especially pleased that everyone enjoyed it.

"All the food was awesome ..." Jensen said, licking his lips.

 

During the day, Gabe and Rob had their KingsOfCon panel, and Samantha was in the front row.

"How did you come up with the name Louden Swain?" A fan asked.

"Bobo ...", Gabe said and gave him the word as he sat down on the chair.

Rob talked and talked. Gabriel picked up his cell phone, and a short time later it vibrated with his wife.

‘I’m bored’

‘You sit on the stage and write with me?!’

‘He doesn’t stop talking’

In between, Rob looked confused to Gabe and asked him.

"Whatcha doing there?"

‘I love you. I’ve to finish …’

 

After a short break, Misha was on stage. He took the opportunity and spoke a bit about his projects.

"A few days ago, a dear friend made a wonderful present for me," he began and was visibly touched. "I still don’t have the words for it today ... Come on, my little one."

With that, he waved her to the stage and put an arm around Sam’s waist.

"Wait, I have a photo," the redhead said, scrolling in her cell phone.

The veil with the signatures, the dress, and the shoes. In the meantime, the other actors had joined as well.

Samantha held the phone in the camera, and a surprised and enthusiastic murmur went through the hall. It was really a lovely dress; nothing elaborate with tulle or lace - but a breathtaking back with some glittering stones, which could also be found at the neckline. It was long - but not floor-length. Sam didn’t plan to marry again, nor did she have to take home so many things.

"The dress is auctioned off, including shoes and veil; about 60 people from SPN-Cast have signed, and half of the proceeds will benefit my organization.

I know these videos will be seen by many people and we will also post it on our web pages, and I hope there will be a lot of money coming together. So please share it; share it." Giant applause from everyone and another goosebump moment for Samantha.

 

"May I say something else," the young woman intervened and cleared her throat, took the microphone out of his hand and looked at Gabriel. "I didn’t discuss it with my husband, but now I have someone to take care of me." Gabe nodded to her, and after a short laugh, she turned back to Misha.

"I know you now long enough and know what you do and how much you’re committed to others, and I admire that. Long story short, I want you to get everything; every cent."

Thunderous applause and whistles and at that moment both had tears in their eyes.

"I dunno what to say. Thank you; a Thousand thanks," Misha whispered, hugging his friend.

"I’m glad I can do that," she smirked as she stroked his back.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that they all looked as if she were Mother Theresa ... Making her friend so happy made Sam happy, too. That was great. Gabriel was proud of his wife. And not only he. Kim was the first to pull her into a stormy embrace behind the curtain, kissing her on the cheek.

 

"We’ve to go to the airport, too," Gabriel whispered as he dried Sam’s tears. Again it was time to say goodbye, and it hurt so much.

Together with Jensen, Misha, and Jared, it went back to Kansas; all others had to be left behind. Hanging her head, she snuggled up to Gabe, who stroked her tenderly over her head. They were gigantic, exciting and unforgettable days and in two weeks she’d to say goodbye to her husband. Her mood was in the basement, and sad Samantha closed her eyes. Gabriel also hated seeing her so desperate, but all he could do was only hold her closer.

 

"I’m off then," Jensen groaned, waved and disappeared in the trailer.

"We too," Gabriel said.

Frustrated, Samantha threw her bags in the corner and looked for the flowers. Her husband knew that she didn’t want to talk at that moment and that’s why he gave her this time.


	64. Chapter 64

Gabriel had his children on this sunny spring day since there was no school. Sam beamed because apparently, she’d stayed in the boys’ memory when the three hugged her stormily. In a small café, with a good breakfast, the five spent the next two hours looking through the photos they’d brought along. There was a lot of talks and even more laughter.

"Then we can stay overnight with you," the smallest said after he’d learned everything about the wedding.

"We don’t have a house yet," Gabriel answered, stroking his head.

 

Before visiting the zoo, they passed an ice cream parlor.

"Come on boys; I’ll spend a round of ice cream."

"Am I one of those?" Gabe asked with a grin. Definitely; he was her favorite boy.

The three little ones showed their best side. True gold pieces.

 

"Samantha, come with me. I’ll show you something."

Already she was pulled by the hand and found herself a few moments later in one of the outbuildings for insects.

"Did you tell them that Spiders and I aren’t friends?" The young woman mumbled slightly in panic, but Gabriel only said that his son was very excited about these animals. As a result, he caught a crushing glance and the threat of aftermath from his wife.

"Oh, look, the lizard and the butterflies here," she said while the little one didn’t let go of her hand and became more and more excited.

By now, her heartbeat had increased dangerously, but she couldn’t run away screaming. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Gabe was laughing half dead while the cold sweat hit her forehead.

"My mom said I get one," he beamed, stopping in front of one of the terrariums.

_I’ll never visit you!_

"Isn’t it nice?" He grinned, tapping his finger against the glass.

_Please stop that, you dwarf!_

"Or those here." Beaming, the little boy dragged her on.

"You’re pretty brave, respect," Gabe whispered.

"You’re so dead," Samantha replied, but he just said he loved her.

"Which one do you like better?" The dwarf suddenly wanted to know.

"Which one do I like?!" she asked with a deep sigh. For better or worse, she’d to look again. Tarantulas are beautiful animals, no question; but ... too big ... too many legs ... too hairy ... and the eyes ... too frightening.

"But there’s more ..."

That can’t be true. I’m about to die ... if I could faint here, we’d surely go!?

"I’ll get no wink of sleep tonight, and you’ll suffer for it," she murmured to her husband, who was only grinning.

"Look, this one has babies ..."

_Don’t touch; Glass pane will shatter, a thousand legs crawl along on me ..._

A cold shiver chased through her body, and the little fleabags didn’t make it any better because they were moving.

"I think they’re very nice here," Gabriel said, who now showed mercy. "But let’s go out again; it’s hot in here."

The little one nodded, and Sam gave her husband a short, grateful look.

"I’m sorry," he grinned.

"No, it doesn’t," she replied, slapping him on the butt.

"Right, it doesn’t ..."

 

Luckily there was some festival on that day, and the five were in the middle. Next, one of the boys wanted to jump bungee. Something else that caused her nausea.

"Are you hungry?" Gabriel asked, nodding his head at a burger stall.

"My stomach turns when I watch the dwarf hopping," she said, her eyes moving up and down.

"I’ll not eat anything in solidarity," he laughed. Oh, he thought it was amusing.

"Are you taking a ride with me with the bumper car?" The youngest of the three asked with wide eyes and took Samantha by the hand.

But sure. She gave her husband a sidelong glance, which he interpreted as meaning that he’d get everything back now. He swallowed because that’s how it was. But then his wife had to take care of the bruises; this thought made him smile. The day flew by, and after a small meal, the children were dropped off at home in the late afternoon.

"That was a great day," Samantha said as the two headed for the trailer.

"Even with the spiders?" Gabriel grinned and put his arm around her waist.

"Without the spiders."

 

"Hey!" Jensen called from his trailer, and Gabriel stopped.

"Hey."

"Do you fancy a beer?" He shouted, and Jared’s door opened as well because he was in the mood.

"Who asked you?" Jensen shouted in his direction.

"You’re screaming loud enough," Misha said, already getting dressed.

"Well then ... you’re all invited."

"Wine for the lady?"

"Very attentive, thanks," Samantha smiled and took the glass out of his hand.

It was the last evening, and wistfully she looked into the small round. She raised her glass; on a good time.

"We’ll miss you," Jared replied, stroking her hand.

"Keep me up to date."

Soon the trailer shook with laughter as Gabriel told about the spiders with his hands and feet.

 

The last day. Sam didn’t want to think about it. The first way led to the kitchen to say goodbye to Tom. There she also told the staff again how awesome everything was - because she knew from her own experience that a cook rarely received recognition when the guests were satisfied. The cooks are always in the background, and the waiters get the praise for opening a bottle and bringing the drink to the guest. That’s why it was a particular concern for her.

 

When the two were back in the trailer, Gabriel decided that a plan had to be made. The roses had been hung up to dry a few days earlier by Sam and then put in a large vase. She took a photo as a reminder because they stayed with Gabriel. The flowers and plants were divided among the girls - even if her heart ached. The lists and cards were already stashed in the bag, the money was now on the bank, and after the two had packed their things for the next few days, Samantha hid the note messages in an unobserved moment; with a little saying: I hope it won’t be a year before we can hug each other again, but with this, time is going to be cut short, I love you.

"That was all," Sam sighed and looked around the trailer once more.

The small kitchenette with the red fridge, the table with three different armchairs, the cozy little gray couch, the TV on the shelf with all the technical stuff; the small bathroom with shower, in which the two had many, many tender and wild moments; the bright closet and of course the bed. Sam had grown fond of the trailer.

 

Then they called a cab because, at noon, the two had to be at the radio station. Samantha was incredibly nervous.

"Honey, you can say everything; ok, maybe nothing about our sex life, because that’s nobody’s business ... ", he grinned. "Do it like at the conventions, and nothing will go wrong."

Initially, his wife was not so sure if they should do that, but Gabriel was immediately enthusiastic. He didn’t want to hide anything; give no reason for speculation and rumors. Gabriel was sure of her love, and maybe it was just the large distance between them. He’d seen how fast that could happen. Samantha was damn excited; like every time she got on stage. But she knew a little gesture or glace would be enough and Gabriel would help her out of this bashfulness. She used to smile when it said that partners understood without words ... but she was taught otherwise. One look was enough, and she knew what he was thinking - and vice versa.

 

It was at the time Gabriel and Samantha admired the trophies in a small glass showcase that the radio station had already received when a young, short-haired woman introduced herself.

"Hey, I’m Liz; Nice that you’re here. Do you wanna drink something? Coffee, water?"

"I like both, thank you," Sam replied.

"Awesome story," she grinned. "We’re happy to be the first."

The studio was cozy and brightly furnished with many posters and pictures. With an inviting gesture, Liz pointed to the dark green chairs as she sat opposite.

"You can openly say what comes into your heads, we often take breaks and play music, e.g., if you need time to think or a topic is uncomfortable. We also have a few listeners on the line who’re eager to learn all about you. Any questions?"

Her loving, cheeky and witty nature slowly made Samantha thaw.

 

"It starts in 3 ... 2 ... 1", one of the soundmen shouted, gave them the signal and the green light lit up.

"Hey, dear ones out there; It’s a great pleasure to introduce you today to two lunch guests. One is an old-timer in the show industry, and the other is his recently wifey, from far away Austria. For those who don’t know, a sugar-sweet, small country in the middle of Europe. Opposite me are Gabriel Novak and his Samantha."

She nodded to the microphone and Sam leaned forward and let out a shy hi into the microphone that hung in front of her.

"Nice that you’re with us and have interrupted your honeymoon," Liz smirked.

"Nice to be here," Gabe answered.

"You’ve brought us your extraordinary, romantic love story, which has so far produced some speculation. Tell us, Samantha, how did it all start?"

 

"What can I say, Liz, I was a fan of Supernatural like thousands of others, I love the show. Later, I also watched conventions on the internet, which unfortunately are mostly only in America. Well, that’s about 10,000 miles. Until one day I read that they’re coming to Austria. I don’t need to emphasize that I was close to a heart attack. Immediately I got the cards, and then my boss told me that due to lack of staff my vacation was canceled. Everyone can probably understand that I’d have liked to quit immediately. I was so angry.

With the surprise he’d planned, I almost got my second heart attack. Not only did the guys in our restaurant have their Christmas party - on my birthday ... He gave me the next few days off, and I was allowed to go to the convention, but not like the other fans, but backstage. That was absolute madness," Sam marveled and chuckled as she said that all this was a secret co-production between the two bosses in Austria and America.

Both clung to her lips and didn’t interrupt her once.

"And then you fell in love?" Liz grinned at the young woman.

"No," Samantha laughed and paused. "I found his role as a cheeky angel and trickster extremely fascinating. He was funny, charming ... Then he, unfortunately, had to die, and that was already in season ... 5? " Gabriel nodded, as she gave him a side glance. "I didn’t want it to be over, and so I devoured all the videos of the conventions, and eventually it clicked, that was when I fell in love."

"I didn’t know that," her husband smirked, and Sam shrugged in response.

"And when were you aware of that, Gabriel?" Liz asked him.

"The first time I saw a picture of her," he said, smiling at his wife.

"Love at first sight?"

"You can call it that."

"From which photo is spoken and when they kissed the first time, you’ll learn if you stick to it," the presenter smiled, put the controller down and put two songs before she explained with a satisfied nod that that had been a great start.

 

"What’s up with this photo now?"

"How it all began, I know only by hearsay, because I had something else to do then," he fibbed.

"Sam’s boss was on the phone with Robert Singer, and when we were in Austria, he met us at the hotel and told us that he had a ... what he called it ... a crazy, peppy, freaky fan and then the idea came up that we wanted to surprise her with the convention and it was just as much fun for all of us.

Yes and then he showed us a picture of her and ... that was my moment. Since it was close to Christmas anyway, we decided to have an early Christmas party on Thursday at the place where Samantha worked and, yeah."

"When was the first kiss and who started?" Liz asked and turned to Sam.

"On Saturday and it was him."

"So late?"

"Neither of us knew if the other person felt the same way."

"We have a listener on the line. Hey, what’s your question?"

"Which one of you has emigrated now?" The girl asked, and Gabe sighed, then said that nobody had taken the step yet and the two had to part again and again.

"Everyone has their roots, and it’s not as easy as you might imagine, but we’re working on it," Sam said.

"The next question was sent to me by mail," Liz said and picked up the note. "I’ve seen photos of you both on the internet; your wedding dress is beautiful. I’d like it if you don’t need it anymore."

Gabriel laughed, and Sam joined in.

"That’s a problem; it doesn’t exist anymore," Samantha said with a shrug.

"Why that?" Liz asked in astonishment, and everyone learned the whole story.

"Dear Fran, if you listen to us, you can bid on the dress. And to all the others, you’ve heard it, bid like there’s no tomorrow so that as much money as possible comes together. That’s a wonderful idea of you, Samantha; we’ll make some music again and hear how it goes on. "

 

"You’re doing great," Gabriel smiled and kissed his wife briefly. It was her first interview, and over time she enjoyed it, and he was proud of Samantha.

"How do you feel about your new life?" Liz asked as the program continued.

"It’s hard to put into words; it’s still so phenomenal and incomprehensible. I enjoy every second that I’m allowed to spend with my husband and my surrogate family ... at this point many greetings and a thousand kisses to all our friends. Since the very first moment two and a half years ago, everyone has welcomed me so warmly; any shyness was immediately taken from me, and I was given the feeling of belonging to it. That’s an extraordinary fellowship with so many lovely, talented people, all so respectful and supportive; be it at work or privately, and I’m so thankful that I can experience all of that," she said, her nose tingling and then broke her voice as the tears came into her eyes.

Seeking help, she looked at her husband, who of course took the helm while Liz handed her a handkerchief.

"To like her, Samantha has also made us easy; we’re just as happy and grateful that she’s with us and I believe I speak here in the name of everyone."

_You shouldn’t make it worse ..._

"And we share the holiday - sometimes I’m in Austria, or she’s here with me, and I’ve to say, it’s a small cozy, fascinating country and the food is a dream. Cozy, unlike America, everything is hectic and loud here."

 

"After the advertising continues," Liz said and found it so wonderful to experience the emotions first hand and to learn that the past two and a half years were an emotional rollercoaster ride.

"We have another listener on the line. Hey, what’s your question?"

"Actually, I don’t have a question. I just wanted to wish you both the best of luck in the world and thank you for letting your fans share in your story. It proves once again that dreams can come true and one shouldn’t stop believing in them."

There couldn’t have been better closing words. That was perfect.

"Many Thanks. You don’t see it, but I have wet eyes and goosebumps."

"Thanks for your words," Gabriel replied.

"I also thank you for your call. So; we’re at the end. I’d also like to thank you very much for being there and for giving us an insight. You’re two really likable people, and I wish you all the best."

"Thank you, Liz."

"Thanks, it was great here with you," Sam replied, and then the light went out.

That was done. Gabriel hugged the presenter and then his wife before the two went outside. He was so proud of her. He was so incredibly proud that he could have eaten her if he didn’t need his wife any longer. Since he was really close to starvation, both decided to have a little lunch before driving back to the others. From Rob came a message and with a smile, she held her cell phone under Gabe’s nose.

‘That was the first step. Big compliment - that was amazing. The next step is a panel with you and Gabe. Kiss Rob’

Well, Gabriel wouldn’t have objected in the least.

 

The joy was great when both were back on set, and the enthusiasm was not limited.

"Hey, we heard it," Robert called from afar.

"That was great," Misha said, hugging his friend.

Some had to get back to work, and Samantha and Gabriel had to leave as well. After getting the luggage, Robert stopped work for a few minutes and then came the hard farewell. Samantha didn’t want to leave. It felt like a part of her being torn out. Starting with Robert, she was taken into a loving embrace one after the other, and the words that were whispered should make her a little easier - but that only partially worked.

"Mish," she said, putting the wedding dress in his hands. "Make something out of it."

"We will, thank you. We love you," Misha said, and she clung to his neck until Robert came with a box that Chris had left. It was the photos and films of the wedding.

 

"Do we have everything?" Samantha asked as she looked around again.

"I have you, that’s enough for me," Gabriel grinned, took her hand and squeezed it.

At the airport, the photos were studied to pass the time. It was a lot.

"You were a beautiful bride," he sighed dreamily. "And you’re a beautiful woman. My wife."

Half an hour later, the two sat in the plane, while Gabe held her hand and then eventually closed his eyes.


	65. Chapter 65

It was just before noon when the plane landed, and even though the two had slept, they felt more exhausted than before. That changed after they enjoyed a good lunch before driving to Samantha’s apartment. Once there, Sam took care of her flowers and threw on the washing machine; until Gabriel put his hands around her stomach and nibbled her neck. He was hungry - hungry for his wife.

Demanding hands slipped under her sweater and gently stroked her skin. Her mind had already said goodbye when their centers rubbed against each other and sent lightning through the heated bodies.

"Whatcha doing?" He grinned as his belt opened.

"You started it, let’s see where it goes," Samantha smiled with a wink.

 

After a long shower, the two sat down on the couch where Gabe started wildly to channel surf.

"What’s going on?"

"Pff," he snorted bored.

"Then we’ll do something else," his wife said and pulled out the cards, which made him snort again. That didn’t interest him at all. But when Samantha sat down on his lap and asked him what he’d like, he immediately knew an answer.

"You, a lot of you and more of you," he smirked, stroking her back.

"We just ...", She grinned, after which he just shrugged. That was too little.

He couldn’t help it if his wife snuggled against him like a cat. With his hand on her neck, he pulled her into a deep kiss. She tasted fantastic and kissed even better.

"I love you."

"Oh Honey ..."

Tenderly her teeth brushed his neck, eliciting a contented purr. God, this man makes me ... incredibly horny

"Can ... pants ..." he gasped, but Samantha shook her head.

"Self-control," she whispered with a diabolical grin.

"You really wanna torture me?" He asked between two kisses. Yes. That was for the spiders.

In short, he pushed the glass table aside with his foot and stood with her, as if she weighed nothing.

"You still have a lot to learn," he grinned smugly.

"My chance is coming," Samantha replied, biting his lower lip as he walked into the bedroom with her.

 

Armed with two cups of coffee, Samantha opened the bedroom door the next morning, woke her husband with a kiss and promised him a cake with her parents.

"Hmm ..."

With an alluring moan, Gabriel pulled his wife back into the soft bed, grabbed her under the covers and hugged her. Nothing worked without the morning cuddling. Samantha had married a teddy bear, and she loved it.

 

"Hello dwarf, we’re back!"

Beaming with joy, little Lisa ran to meet them and looked around; asked if Misha had come too. Shaking his head, Samantha pointed to her companion.

"No, but this one."

"Exhausting with two children; how did I do that earlier, next to the work and the farm?", Sam’s mom laughed and hugged them.

In the afternoon a big walk with the family and the dogs of a friend was on the program. Gabriel learned what belonged to the property. Meadows, fields, forests ... He got to know the neighborhood and found it extremely fascinating. So fascinating that he wanted to go to the cow barn in the evening.

 

It was never an issue for Samantha; Working in agriculture and everything that went with it. She did it earlier because it was her job, but she never saw herself as a farmer’s wife. Even though Sam was the eldest of the siblings, it was never up for debate to take over the farm. For the simple reason that this eluded her interest.

It was dirty, and it stank - nothing the young woman could identify with. She preferred to be in her kitchen. Sure - you always talk about free time management and blah blah blah ... but in the end, you were busy 24/7.

 

Gabriel wanted it that way, so he should get it too. From her brother, she got a pair of pants and a sweater. Although this had to be rolled up a few times; Samantha laughed half dead and ignored his hum when she took a souvenir photo, but it was enough if he stank and not his clothes. So she did Gabe a favor and went with him to feed the animals, and he was allowed to drive with the tractor.

"Well, you already have the right farmer."

Of course, the subject came up, and Sam rolled her eyes as her mother teased her with it. The young woman countered with a jolt that she’d never met Gabriel in the cowshed.

 

"We stink," she said, wrinkling her nose and then pulling her husband into the shower.

"I love showering with you," he moaned softly. Samantha could well imagine that, and with a smile, she finished what she’d begun.

 

The next morning’s wake-up service turned out to be a small, cheeky girl who hopped into bed full of high spirits.

"Get up!"

"Let him have breakfast first."

The little one was already full of energy and pulled Gabe by the hand, and because Sam gave a slightly sharper tone, Lisa started to cry, and the little man also cried because his sister was crying.

"A good start to the day," Samantha groaned, to which her husband replied with a laugh that it was just like that if you had children.

 

The interview was online, and in the afternoon coffee, the family was sitting together. It was strange to hear your own voice. Everyone was excited; even if hardly anyone understood a word. But that didn’t matter.

With the promise to come back before Gabriel’s trip home, the two sat back in the car to start with the visit to the relatives. Such a trip to the countryside was also quite funny. The weather was at its best, and again and again, a stop was made to stretch the legs.

 

Briefly, Samantha thought that perhaps they shouldn’t have announced before, because everywhere was served up and Sam was amazed that her husband could eat so much cake. Meanwhile, it was already dawning outside, because only to put the photo on the table and disappear again; you didn’t do that. The walk to Sam’s eldest aunt was the hardest because she was tied to the bed. Her husband died a few years ago, and she didn’t have much desire to live.

"Hey," the young woman smiled and squeezed her hand lightly until her eyes focused on her. "Samantha," her aunt said in a weak voice, and Sam was so happy that she was recognized. Damn it; it hurt to see her like that.

It was a matter of the young woman’s heart that her aunt, before her death, could meet the man who meant so much to Samantha.

"Fine," she whispered, smiling a little as the red-haired woman sat down at the bed and talked about the wedding.

After the three of them said goodbye, because that was very exhausting for the old woman, Gabriel hugged his wife. On the one hand, she was happy, on the other hand sad, because she didn’t know when and if the two would see each other again. Finding words in those moments was not easy, but that was life. Nobody was allowed to stay here.

It was already late, and the two decided to postpone the other part of the relatives’ visits to a later date. Exhausted, after two hours they were back in Sam’s apartment and went straight to bed.

 

"Something wrong?"

Gabriel stood in front of the bathroom mirror and stared into it. His eyebrows grew like weeds again, and he couldn’t do that himself; because there was finally the makeup artist.

"Can you ...", he began, pointing to the spot after that his wife raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"I can try, but don’t complain," she grinned, pulling the tweezers out of the closet. As desired, Gabriel sat on the edge of the bathtub, put his head back and closed his eyes, because that made her nervous.

"Ow! It doesn’t hurt so much with Karin," he suddenly screeched, grimacing.

"Karin does that a few times every day and now smooth your forehead," Samantha laughed.

Gabe clung to her waist as his hands wandered over her butt. With a shake of the head, she patted his fingers.

"I’ve to hold on. I feel like you’re tearing my head off, "he mumbled.

"Believe me, you realize that - and now don’t be such a sissy."

"That bad word again," he snorted in frustration.

"Close your mouth; otherwise the hairs will fly in," she replied cheekily and nodded to the mirror when he was done.

He had to admit, that didn’t look so bad.

"Did you expect something else?"

 

The visiting marathon went into the next round. The first path led to a good friend of Sam, who was waiting for them with a breakfast; By the way, also a huge fan, which is why she’d also burned her a DVD with lots of video footage.

Then it went on.

"Is this your aunt with MS, of whom you told me when Rachel was at the convention?" Gabriel asked, and his wife nodded.

The next pit stop was at Samantha’s boss. Gabe was especially looking forward to that. In the meantime, the tables and benches in the garden had been set up for guests amid shady trees and the three enjoyed the spring sunshine.

"I’m glad if you come back in a few days because he’s driving me crazy," he said, nodding his head toward the kitchen where Christian was.

Sighing, she nodded, because if her boss moaned, then that meant something. Christian was, to put it mildly - something special. Today a bit and tomorrow too, chill and just no stress. Well, that didn’t work in the hospitality industry; this isn’t how it works in any work.

 

"The next drive takes half an hour, then another hour and then we go swimming. We deserve the relaxation. Our relatives who live further away, we send the photo by mail. And my aunt in America ... who knows, maybe we’ll visit her personally."

It was a nice afternoon, but it was nice to be alone again.

"Oh god, nothing against my relatives, but that was exhausting," Sam groaned an hour later and put her head back in the back of the car seat.

"I thought it was funny."

"But now we move on to the comfortable part of the afternoon."

"I’m glad."

"Then let me drive," she giggled, pushing him away and pedaled.


	66. Chapter 66

In the early morning, after the church, the bridal couple knocked on the sacristy and paid a short visit to Sam’s uncle, who unfortunately couldn’t join the wedding in America. The list got shorter and shorter, and after all, relatives were visited, Gabriel and Sam enjoyed lunch together with her family. Disappointed, Lisa looked at Gabriel and asked if he had to go again. Nodding, he stroked her head and had to admit – the farewell was not easy for him. But Gabriel had some plans with his wife and time was pressing.

 

For example, Dinner in the dark. That was a fun evening. Six people were sitting on each table, who didn’t see each other because it was pitch dark from the start. Gabriel was talking non-stop, and the whole table was well amused. For one thing, he knocked the wine glass over, poked his wife with his fork, and couldn’t keep his fingers off her. Then he also wanted to be fed by Sam.

"Okay, next time I’ll shave myself," he muttered, and Samantha could well imagine his eyes rolling.

"It’s pitch dark; what do you expect?" The young woman giggled. Only the waiters had night vision equipment.

On foot, it went back.

"You don’t want to tell me seriously that you’re hungry!"

"Yes," he replied mischievously, licking his lips as he stood in front of the pizzeria. "That makes the good country air at your home."

He squeezed half a pizza and took the rest with him. On the couch, he stretched out all fours, because he had a stomachache, which was not really surprising.

Massaging didn’t help; he paused to swallow noisily, burped, and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand - after that he felt better.

"Sorry, honey," he murmured, blushing and scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Health comes with decency," she laughed, shaking her head.

 

_Cold!_

"I’d like to know what you’re dreaming of when you do that," she murmured. Not only was Gabriel wrapped in his blanket like a burrito, but Sam’s sheet lay on top of him.

_Well, wait, you fox ..._

With a grin, she carefully lifted the blankets, pressed herself against his back and put her cold hands on his chest.

"Shit!" He shrieked in alarm, awake in half a second. "I can’t remember taking ice cubes to bed yesterday."

"Heat me," Samantha purred, squeezing closer to him.

"Get away from me!" He mumbled sleepily and tried to break free.

"It’s your fault I’m cold, you thief. Hmm ... you’re so warm," the woman smiled, which he didn’t really want at this moment and rubbed her cold cheeks against his pleasantly warm skin.

"And you’re the daughter of Father Frost!" he shivered.

"Snegurochka," Sam grinned and he’d to smile.

"Say that again."

"Snegurochka," she laughed.

"I’ll put you under a hot shower now," he said, standing up.

"What do we learn from that?" She asked, following him.

"I’ll hafta get another blanket," he replied cheekily.

"No, you’ve to make sure I’m fine 24/7," she replied, emphasizing it with a pat on his butt.

 

Samantha put the cards and photos on the table. That had to be done now; otherwise, it would never happen. She let her fingers crack.

"You’ll lose your fingers!"

"Oh please," Sam answered, rolling her eyes. "And masturbating becomes blind."

"That’s nonsense," he grinned, as she slid closer to him and asked how he knew that. Somehow, he had to pass the time when his wife was not available.

"As long as you think about me."

"Sometimes," he grinned, shrugging.

"Sometimes?"

She gently took his lower lip between her teeth and pulled it lightly.

"Then it’s okay, I don’t always think of you either," she whispered reasonably seriously.

"Oh yes?" He replied, tickling her until she shrieked for mercy, shoving him away and turning back to the cards.

Four hours and a few breaks later everything was finally done. Gabriel said he’d take care of everyone getting an envelope.

"Not an arbitrary one; there are names on it!"

"Don’t worry, Sweetie," he smirked, and his wife nodded.

 

The cruise, sponsored as a wedding gift by Sam’s siblings, was on the program. Three hours on the lake including a 4-course meal. The food was fantastic and the ride just lovely. Closely entwined, the two enjoyed the closeness to each other and the cool breeze that blew across their faces. Gabe was told a lot and fell in love with his wife again. Of course, the _Titanic_ scene was an absolute must, and he wondered that she was so relaxed - remembering the last boat trip where she almost killed him.

"Maybe it’s because you’re not the captain today," she laughed, catching a slap on her butt.

"You naughty thing!"

"Yes, and you love me."

"Yes, I do. More than anything and it breaks my heart to leave you alone again."

"We didn’t want to talk about it today," she sighed, hugging him.

"Sorry honey," he replied, kissing his sweetheart on the forehead.

With a joke he wanted to cheer her up, which he managed briefly.

 

On the way back, they passed a women’s fashion store, and Gabriel noticed his wife staring at the dress in the showcase. In a flash, he took her by the hand and dragged her into the shop.

"Wow," he marveled when he saw his charming wife in this long, purple, beautiful dress with spaghetti straps and subtle glitter on the front. "Take off; wrap up."

Sam’s wardrobe hadn’t been renewed yet, but that would surely change bit by bit. Actually, she wanted that with half the proceeds of the bridal gown, but now she’d promised Misha everything. No matter; maybe she’d go to heaven for that.

 

"Fancy wine?"

With two glasses, his wife came into the candlelit bedroom and handed him one.

"I love you, baby."

Gabe took the glass from her, set it aside and sank into a long and tender kiss. In the next few months, the two had to get along again without each other, and therefore they gave themselves everything.

All their love, all their feelings for each other and the silent promise to always be part of the other; forever and ever. It started with slow and loving strokes until the minds were so heated that both longed for salvation.

Samantha looked at her husband, who’d pressed the back of his head deep into the pillow and arched against her. She could feel his heartbeat in her head mingling with hers – watching his muscles tense and his fingers digging so deep into the mattress that Sam was afraid they’d break. He was on a high and his senses clouded. Her angel in passion; a sight that dug so deep into her heart that it almost hurt, and she hoped never to forget again This image also gave her the rest. Again, Sam lost herself in his shining eyes, while the sweet death came to fetch her and the twitching in her revealed that her lover was following along this path.

 

Gabriel put out the light and the music and lay down to her under the blanket again.

"Gabe?" Samantha asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hm?" He replied and pulled his wife even closer to him.

"I thought you fell asleep because you didn’t say anything."

"There are no words for it," he replied, taking a deep breath. "It was …"

"... the perfect ending," Sam added, and he nodded.

Nobody wanted to fall asleep, the last hours they could spend together were too precious; too close the next day. At some point, but no one could keep their eyes open.

 

He hardly dared to look at the clock when the twittering of the birds woke him. His wife was in his arms and was still asleep. He didn’t want to leave. Why did he marry when he couldn’t be with her?

"Good morning," he whispered, stroking her head as she opened her fawn eyes.

"What time?" Sam asked, deeply sighing when he replied that they’d to go to the airport in just over an hour.

As tears started, she stopped breathing. She didn’t want to but lost the fight.

"Honey don’t; otherwise I’ll start," he said sadly, squeezing his wife tighter.

"I can’t help it."

"Look at me," he replied and took her face in his hands, wiping the tears from her face and blowing a kiss on her forehead. Gabriel thought for a moment what he should say; the eyes full of love, but also full of pain.

"I love you. More than you can imagine, and even though time will be hell without you, I know we’ll meet again, and we should think about that. My heart tears when I see you so sad."

His hand was on her cheek, and Sam put her on it. Mute tears ran out of her eyes again and wet his fingers. At some point, she nodded, because the last hours shouldn’t be wasted with sadness.

"We should take a shower."

The hearts were heavy, but those were wonderful, unique, exciting and awesome six weeks and every single second was a gift. Samantha knew that the next visit would take longer, and with that thought, she even had to smile slightly. Even though she could hardly wait to tell him about it, she was determined to wait until his birthday with this news. By that time, the screen would be back between the two.

"We can ...", he sighed and looked around the apartment again.

He had to giggle for a moment because the curtain on the door of the conservatory had already fallen down again. How many times they’d hung this up - he’d stopped counting. Or the little orange tree, which only had scattered leaves. Would it recover from Sam’s long absence? It looked as bleak as he felt.

 

_‘If I had wings like Noha’s dove_

_I’d fly the river to the one I love_

_Fare thee well my honey, fare thee well’_

"I love you, Gabriel," Samantha whispered in a tear-stained voice.

"I love you, honey," he replied, and Sam wiped a tear from his cheek.

One last loving hug, one last kiss, and absent-minded the young woman, twisted her wedding ring as she watched her husband for a long time.

Actually, she wanted to change the bed linen, but everything smelled like Gabriel, and she wanted to have that scent in her nose for as long as possible.

Meanwhile, Gabriel sat in the plane and thought of the past weeks, which had passed by in flight. He remembered every detail. It was amazing. Sam was amazing. Sam is amazing.

‘I landed well. I love you. Kiss. Your husband’

Samantha had to smile and wrote back:

‘I love you too. Miss you. Kiss. Your wife’


	67. Chapter 67

The days and weeks passed, the contact with all remained, even if it was again that the two regularly missed each other. But she knew there was nothing to worry about. Gabriel always looked pretty exhausted when Samantha finally saw him. Although he’d sworn never to lie to her again, what he was about to do was not a lie - but ... he hid only a trifle.

Samantha also had her hands full with her work on the lake and no time to think about it. She had forbidden him to open all the messages at once - which he acknowledged with a grunt and made her smile. Her wedding dress had made a reasonable price, and Misha thanked her another thousand times. Also in her wardrobe had changed a lot. Colorful, chic ... Gabriel had transferred her money. Every time Samantha saw anyone of her friends, she wanted to jump in the air with joy, but as soon as the conversation ended, she was overcome by deep sadness and melancholy.

 

At last, it was time. Gabriel had his birthday and to be honest, Samantha couldn’t have kept her secret for a day longer.

‘Please don’t open your present until I’m in,’ she wrote to him two days earlier.

*Ding Ding*

"Hey honey, I love you," her husband grinned, licking the screen.

"Hey Gabriel, I love you too, Happy Birthday," she smirked and pressed her lips to his.

"I got a present, can I open it? May I ... may I finally? "He asked impatiently, his eyes getting bigger and bigger.

Samantha just nodded and was just as excited.

 

"Okay, let’s see," he mumbled, tearing open the small package containing six small cans - numbered.

Gabriel loved it when she tortured him, but patience was not one of his virtues.

"First 1, then 2, then 3, and so on," she said, shaking her head with a laugh as he opened them all in no time.

"Time in cans ..." he read as he fished out the first piece of paper from the first can and then the second one. "Even Ludwig van Beethoven said that the human possesses nothing more valuable than time."

With a frown, he eyed the third can before picking up the little piece of paper.

"You should spend a lot more time being happy ..."

What that meant, he asked in surprise, but Sam just shrugged. So he continued. In the next can, there was also a message.

"Take your time for your friends; otherwise time will take your friends ..."

He knew she loved slip messages and he did. Of course, there was a note in the fifth can.

"Take your time to love and be loved, that’s the greatest wealth of life ..."

Since nothing could be gotten out of Sam anyway, he continued without further ado with the last can.

"Because you’re very important to me, I want to give you something very special. It’s a small part of my lifetime that I’d like to spend with you. Let’s spend time together from 13th November to 9th May," he read and then it was quiet.

He’d to read that again because what was written on it, he could hardly believe.

"Gabe?"

"..."

"You come here? To me? Half a year?" He shouted joyfully, his voice getting higher with each word.

"Yeah. Are you happy?" Samantha smirked, and he only nodded. He wanted to crawl through the screen and hug her so hard that both would’ve rolled on the floor ...

That was the best present she could give him. He really didn’t have the words, but he had something else in mind for that. It was past six in the morning, but he didn’t care. At lightning speed, he put on his shoes, grabbed the laptop and stormed out the door. She saw the sparkle in his eyes but couldn’t stop him from throwing everyone out of bed.

 

"Team Samantha, step out immediately!" He shouted, and it took a moment for the doors to open.

"Are you crazy?" She heard Jared call.

"Gabe, you idiot, I slept," Jensen grunted, rubbing his eyes.

"What’s going on?" Misha asked, coming up to him while trying to smooth his hair.

"Sorry guys, but I can’t help it," Sam smiled with a shrug.

"Hey, my little one," Misha smiled and waved.

"Happy Birthday Gabe, hey Salamantha," Jensen yawned, and with Rob and MarkS, all gathered around the laptop.

"My wife is coming to visit us, not just for a few weeks, but for half a year," Gabe grinned and pressed his lips to the screen.

"Well that’s what I call news," Marks said, laughing.

Everyone was happy; wanted to know the time and told her how much she was missing.

"Good, you can go back then ... oh, do what you want", Gabe said and waved to the boys absently because he wanted to talk alone with his sweetheart.

"Alright, boys. Bye for now."

She just managed to wave before her husband dragged her back into the trailer.

_Typical Gabriel!_

"Honey, I’m so happy, and I can’t wait," he sighed happily.

"Gabe, I’ve to sleep for a few hours; otherwise I’ll tip over at work tomorrow," she yawned.

"Yes, I wish you a good night."

"And I wish you good morning," Samantha smirked and ended the connection.

 

_Half a year_

In a few days, it was time and Gabriel would finally be able to close his beautiful wife in his arms and suck in her scent. Not for long and he’d be able to see again in those eyes that radiated so much love, and dig his fingers in her long hair; caress her soft face and hear her voice close to his ear; touching her lips and caressing her tongue with his. To taste his wife, to smell and to be able to feel her hands, which made him quiver and tremble.

Sharing of kindness and affections that sent lightning through his body and shivers down his spine. And after months of withdrawal finally, sex again. Not for long he’d be able to feel the skin of his beloved again on his, rediscover every spot of her body, make her gasp and moan, and give her everything he’d saved in recent months because she deserved everything.

 

After a recent visit to her family, Sam set about preparing for her trip.

"Where’s the damn checklist?" She cursed, turning half the apartment upside down.

Finally, she found it in the closet and rolled her eyes at her absent-mindedness. Never in her life had she been away from home for so long; of course - boarding school, vocational school ... but there she was able to go home every week. Now she was on the verge of emigrating, discovering a foreign culture, wondering if that would be her future life; or could be. Was Samantha nervous? No ... she was shaking in her boots; on the other hand, she also knew that all of them would be on hand with help and advice.

_Documents, clothes and what else I need to live ... I think I have everything_

One last look in the mirror, one last hook on her list and ready to go, the young woman called a cab after taking another deep breath.

 

The airport had become like a third home to her, and she checked in routinely.

"There’s no going back now," she murmured. But no; she definitely didn’t want that. Samantha was so happy to have everyone close to her, finally.

Of course, she couldn’t go on holiday for six months. Gabriel didn’t mind, she knew that, but to do nothing at all and to live at his expense the whole time was out of the question.

"I’m proud of you," he’d said a few days ago and told her with a smile that he’d already organized something.

 

Samantha was sitting on the plane and was already in America with her thoughts when suddenly a young girl stood next to her in the center aisle and tore her from her thoughts.

"Aren’t you ... Samantha, the wife of Gabriel Novak?"

The seat next to her was vacant, so she nodded to the girl to sit down. Maggie that was her name was about half her age.

"Can ... can I get an autograph and a photo?" She asked shyly.

"Of course," Samantha grinned and put her arm around her.

"I’ve followed your story and have so many questions; may I ask you?"

Samantha was glad of the distraction and told her everything she wanted to know.

"Madness," she marveled with a smile as Samantha had finished.

After the numbers were exchanged, the two agreed to meet shortly before Christmas at a convention. It was already dawn when the plane landed.

 

Nervously, Gabriel drummed on the steering wheel. He was late, and Sam made that clear again when he got a message on his cell phone.

‘You don’t let a lady wait. Kiss. I still love you’

‘Sorry, honey. Traffic jam. I’ll be with you in ten minutes. I love you. Kiss’

Jared and Matt had come along, and the three of them ran towards the young woman, who ducked and slammed her hands in front of her face with a shriek. Her tall friend was the first to pick her up.

"Hey, you break all my bones," she moaned but didn’t want to let him go either.

"We’re so glad that you’re finally here," Matt said.

"Oh, baby," Gabriel grinned, shoving the other two out of the way and kissing his wife so violently they both went down.

"Countenance," Samantha replied, and Jared helped her up.

"Let’s go," Matt said, and everyone took luggage.

After half an hour, the four had arrived on the set.

"Leave the bags," Gabe giggled and pulled his sweetheart in the direction of the entrance.

A small welcome party had been organized, and finally, she was able to embrace all her friends again. Sam was so happy, but also incredibly exhausted. She mumbled apologetically that her day had lasted a few hours longer when a yawn escaped her. It was enough time - half a year.

"See you tomorrow, I love you," she said and went with her husband in the trailer, where a bouquet of roses was waiting on the table.

"You can relax later; I’d to wait for you so long, "he whispered and began to undress Sam.

"I missed you so much," she sighed happily, hugging him tightly, sliding her fingers through his soft hair, taking his face in her hands and kissing him.

"I love you, my angel," he said, crossing her hand with his and placing it on his heart.

 

Something was different when Samantha looked around.

"Did you tidy up? It’s so empty here ... "

In response, she got only a shrug.

"What do you’ve planned on your day off?"

"First of all, I wanna spend the day with you," he smirked as his nose rubbed against hers.

"I’m in."

"Sex and then sex again and then we go for lunch; then sex again and then I’ve to show you something important. After that sex and then we will have a drink with the others - but not for long, because then we have sex again and then you can sleep; if you like," Gabe said without a blink.

"Tight program, we should get started," Sam grinned and threw herself back into bed with her husband.

 

After lunch, Gabriel couldn’t wait to show him his surprise. He blindfolded her and put his arm around her waist, for it was a few minutes’ walk.

"Gabriel?" Samantha asked confusedly, groping.

"I’m here, trust me," he replied.

He couldn’t see the eye rolling because of the blindfold.

"I entrust my life to you here; you realize that, right?" She smirked, clinging to his arm.

"We’re married; that’s the requirement."

Sam wondered where they were because it was not as loud as on the street. Then she’d to climb three steps and heard a key being turned over. Then her blindfold was removed, and he opened the door to a small house.

"Where are we?" She asked confused and looked around.

"In our home," Gabe replied with a smile.

"You ... you bought a house?" Samantha asked, looking at him in disbelief.

 

His heart beat up to the neck. When this house was for sale in early August, he’d struck without thinking. For one thing, because it was cheap - for another because it was not far from the set. And most of all, he wished that Samantha would move in with him.

Both hadn’t talked about it because it was a big step and he didn’t want to push her. It was a bit run down; maybe that was why it was not that expensive. However, with the help of his boys, it was refurbished in no time, and he was proud of what they’d done. He took his wife by the hand and started the tour on the ground floor. Samantha didn’t say a word, but from her sparkling eyes, he could see that he’d done nothing wrong. She deserved everything and much more.

 

Sam was overwhelmed. Everything was set up. Damn - there were even plants on the small terrace at the back of the house — besides, a sun lounger, a beautiful glass table, and a seating area. Even a tiny garden was there. The plants had to come back in because it was not cold, but it was November - that was her first thought. But she knew it was all there because he wanted to show her. The house was not big; at least not from the outside - but inside was enough space.

On the ground floor was the kitchen - small but nice. Everything was new; everything was beautiful. Through a partition, you reached the living room with a huge couch, a large TV, music system, and a glass table. In one corner stood a large, round wooden table with six chairs. Downstairs there was also a bathroom with a toilet, two study rooms and a room behind a black door that was locked. Gabriel didn’t want to reveal what was behind it.

The tour continued on the first floor, which was reached by a wooden staircase. The bedroom with a large, beautiful, bright bed - as well as the whole decor; next to it was an elegant bathroom with a large bathtub and a shower. Two smaller rooms - one for guests and one for Gabe's boys, who could stay overnight. There was also a small toilet, and Samantha still hadn’t said anything.

It all looked so beautiful - so new and color coordinated. This bore the inscription of the girls, of which she was sure. Now she also knew where the questions about favorite colors ... came from, which she’d unconsciously answered in recent months.

"Whatcha saying?" He asked impatiently. "Do you like it?"

 

Did she like it? That was a dream. It was awesome, and she couldn’t believe that she was allowed to regard this as her own. With tears of emotion in her eyes, she hugged her husband and shook her head.

"It’s amazing. I love you."

"Now we don’t hafta sleep in the trailer anymore. Now I can offer you something too."

Sam would sleep with him under the bridge too.

"I know," he chuckled. "But here it’s more comfortable."

She stroked his cheek while his hands were at her waist and with a tender and affectionate kiss she showed him how much he’d looked into her heart.

"I love you, honey," he said, hugging his wife tightly. "In the small basement, there’s a washing machine and a dryer and a bit of unused space. Maybe we can think of something else."

 

The house was old, the decor new - it had its charm. Samantha was in love with the house and her husband.

"Gabe, that’s unbefuckinglievable; you’re ... I have no words ", she whispered and with tears of joy she kissed him again. That was the reaction he’d hoped for, and it made him happy.

"When can we move in?"

"When you want, it’s ours," he answered.

"Do you really need to give your trailer back now?" She asked as they were on their way back.

"I talked to Robert, and he said that we can continue to use it unless it’s needed elsewhere," he replied with a shrug.

"Good, because if we fight we have an alternative," she grinned.

"We won’t fight," he laughed.

"Now you have me half a year around your neck," Sam said and followed him into the trailer.

"I want you all my life around my neck."

"Thanks for the surprise."

"Not for that, honey."

 

Of course, everyone wanted to know how the visit to the new house was.

"What do you say we did a good job, didn’t we?" Misha said, hugging his girlfriend.

Now she realized why they’d always missed each other, and he always looked so exhausted. It was a tough job; a lot of work was done - you could almost say - the paint is still drying. But together it was possible. A new phase of life had begun; he was sure of that. And what hid behind the black door had once again caused him a lot of trouble, because he’d to do it alone. But he wouldn’t attack his wife until she was 100 percent ready.

 

"It’s amazing, there will be a housewarming party soon, but first I’ve to realize everything."

"Let the glasses clink," Matt said, raising his glass.

Samantha had the best, most understanding, most attractive, most gorgeous, dearest and most perfect husband in the world, who read every wish in her eyes and put her on clouds. It’s difficult to describe happiness.


	68. Chapter 68

With each of the gang, Samantha linked an extraordinary story:

_Gabriel_. He became her husband. Something she’d never dared to dream. He was the best thing that had happened to her in life. The one who brought Samantha onto the stage at the conventions and repeatedly demanded something new. He pushed her in all situations and always stood behind her. Her rock of strength; her bastion of calm; her great love and best friend.

 

 _Rob_. Her, or rather the guardian angel of the two. Always there for Samantha, always an open ear. With him, she’d felt well cared for since the very first second. She had her fun on stage thanks to him - especially when she was allowed to sing with the others.

 

 _Jared_. Next to the little teddy bear Gabriel, her big teddy bear. He had the gift to always put a smile on the faces of the people around him, especially Samantha. He was a frigging kid’s head and at the same time incredibly professional.

 

 _Jensen_. Her acting partner, her guitar teacher, her fitness partner. Always in a good mood and a real friend. A great actor and singer. With Jared in a double pack unbeatable. A great actor and singer.

 

 _Misha_. The haven of tranquility; who with his deep blue eyes could look into her soul and with whom Sam could talk about everything without feeling stupid. One of her best friends.

 

 _MarkP_. He’d saved her from the worst that could happen to a woman. With him she was also bungee jumping; something she had never have expected — someone who with a lot of patience and empathy could make the impossible possible.

 

 _MarkS_. With his charming, sympathetic and sometimes sarcastic way, he’d immediately wrapped her around the finger.

 

 _Gil_. With him, she was mostly at the microphone at the conventions, and with his beautiful voice he always conjured up goosebumps over her body.

 

 _Matt_. He always made Samantha feel special. He’d taught her to dance and kept telling me that it didn’t matter what people thought of you as long as you accepted yourself.

 

 _Sebastian_. The Frenchman had only nonsense in mind, but could also be very sensitive. She’d make many deep conversations with him — a true professional at work, but otherwise a toddler who craved for attention.

 

And of course the gals; her bridesmaids.

_Kim_. With her cheeky nature, she’d already taught Sam some tricks.

 

 _Briana_. Sensitive and gentle, but with Kim in a double pack not to be underestimated.

 

 _Ruth_. Samantha had immediately locked the little Englishwoman in her heart, one of her best friends.

 

 _Robert_. He was like a backup father to Sam from the very first second; took her under his wing and stood by her in many ways with his advice, his kindness, his helpfulness, and his knowledge.

 

Samantha wouldn’t be where she was now had she not had the support of these 14 people.

Everyone was always in a good mood and that respect they showed for each other fascinated the young woman from the first moment. That was a small part of the SPN-family, which of course included the other _countless actors_ who all had a significant place in her heart. Everyone immediately accepted her, and she’d never heard anyone say a bad word about anything or anyone.

Of course, not only the actors were included; the circle expanded almost daily.

And not to forget, the _fans_. The baking Sam got – was it through the social network or on site at the conventions; that was wonderful, unique and absolutely amazing.

 

 _Chris_ , the photographer; _Tom_ , the chef; the band _Louden Swain_ ; _Karin_ , the make-up artist; _Trisha_ the doctor; the _securities_ ...

There were so many; from the _cameramen_ to those who provided the _props_.

Samantha lived in a dream and was so grateful to be a part of it.

 

**

 

Half the year was almost over, and in a few days, Samantha would fly back home. How it would go on and where she’d live - that was only 90 percent fixed.

A life without her surrogate family could and didn’t want to imagine the young woman. She also lived with her husband in a house of their own ... But there was also her real family. Sam had a nephew and a niece who meant a lot to her, and she had a job that made her happy.

But there were also the planes ... The past few weeks and months have been just amazing. When there was no work or conventions, these people had done much with each other. Very much.

 

They were skating and even skiing; as soon as it got warm it was grilled - somebody always had a reason to celebrate. As promised, she was with her husband in Amsterdam and also in Paris. The survival trip to the wilderness was also carried out.

Samantha sang at the conventions, and at Christmas, it was even _Silent Night_ in her mother tongue.  _Copperhead Road_ was now accompanied by a line dance she’d introduced.

Sam’s aunt in America was paid a visit and Samantha had promised that it was not the last one.

She’d learned the secret behind the black door and was more than happy about it - which was another reason to make the last 10 percent to zero.

Misha and the others also organized some charity events, sponsor meetings. She was everywhere and found more and more reference to this world.

And of course she’d got to know Gabriel’s children better - and also learned to love them; real gold pieces.

Samantha had already done two panels with her husband and felt very well. And then there was this thing that Gabriel had organized for her so that his wife had something to do.

He’d talked to Tom and Robert, and together they’d found just the right thing for Samantha. In the kitchen, she was always welcomed - she was also hired as an _official caregiver_ at the conventions and was where help was needed. And otherwise, she could do whatever she wanted in the kitchen, in her extra area. For her countless friends, there was always a reason to cook and bake or to be creative otherwise. That was a lot of fun for Sam - and she also got some money for it.

All these impressions and experiences ... just unbelievably beautiful and hard to describe.

_Supernatural - anything could happen, anytime, anywhere_

As Chuck said: _No doubt ... Endings are hard, but then again ... nothing ever really end; does it?_


	69. Chapter 69

It was already pitch-dark outside only the full moon shone through the large window of the living room as Gabriel turned off the light and took Samantha by the hand. The two were about to retire to the bedroom when a loud hammering on the door scared the two to death.

"At this time?" Gabe murmured and tried to decipher his watch in the dark. His wife squeezed his hand tighter and whispered to him just not to be there. Gabriel thought that was a good plan, but the hammering didn’t stop. On the contrary, it got louder.

"All right. I’m coming! "He shouted on his way to the front door. As soon as he had the door handle in hand, two figures stormed in, and one of them nearly knocked him down.

 

Meanwhile, Samantha had switched the light back on and shook her head in wonderment.

"Jensen, Misha?!"

Due to the violent attack, her heart was pounding. So angry did she know Jensen only when he was in his role, and that his angel was always one step behind him, trying to reassure him, looking like it was all damned unpleasant, that was also typical.

"And why are you still dressed that way?" She wanted to know further, and her forehead automatically wrinkles. Uncertainty, the black-haired man adjusted his tie and looked questioningly at her. Sam loved it when Misha tilted his head and looked up as if he had no idea of anything, but something was different.

When Gabriel got up, a bad feeling came over him. That couldn’t be possible.

"Who’re Jensen and Misha?" The younger of the two men wanted to know.

Seeking help Sam glanced at her husband because this was so weird that she didn’t know what to answer.

"These aren’t Jensen and Misha," Gabe muttered meekly, and when Sam wanted to know what he meant, he sighed deeply. When he then just named two names, Samantha could only laugh. She kicked the door, so it fell back into the lock because the neighbors didn’t have to know everything. Then she turned back to the three men who seemed to be teasing her.

"You ...!" Dean hissed, jumping up to Gabriel and could only barely be stopped from making mincemeat out of him.

 

He should have known. He should have known something would happen when he left the shell to Castiel. Bloody hell, now he really was in trouble. Three years had passed in this world, but he had no idea how long ...

"Guys!" Sam shouted, trying to separate the three from each other. With a shake of the head, she leaned against the table because this situation was incredible. Literally.

"So. Dean and Cas are fictional characters. You play the two in the series _Supernatural_. Are you drunk?"

"Drunk was more likely this little nuisance here, as he’d planned everything," Dean hissed and had his hand on Gabriel’s throat again.

"I don’t know what’s going on between you at work, but you’re actors and fisticuffs shouldn’t cause permanent damage!"

Samantha intervened again because when the dark blonde man strangled her husband, she saw red.

"Does he know about it?" He asked Gabe and nodded to Sam.

"Excuse me?" The redhead replied, raising her eyebrows. As a man, she’d never been called.

 

Gabriel felt his house of cards collapsing, and he had no idea how to fix it. Or if he could do that at all. Dean and Cas were here, however they’d done, and he’d to put everything on the table. He was terrified.

It was enough. Sam finally wanted to know what was going on, because all this was no longer a game, as aggressive as all responded. When all four were sitting at the table, there was wild confusion, because everyone talked at the same time and in the end, the young woman was perplexed. She continuously heard something from a parallel universe that all this supernatural shit existed ...

The most confusing thing was that Dean had a brother and that she should be that brother.

"You’re telling such a shit," she tried to say reasonably calmly because that talk drove her crazy. "I was born in 1982; I have parents and two brothers; a sister-in-law, a niece, and a nephew ... "

"That’s not real," Dean replied, looking her in the eye so hard that she’d to swallow. "Poughkeepsie."

"..."

"What did you say?"

"Poughkeepsie," Dean repeated.

Of course, that word was familiar to her. Although Sam was a woman, Dean had recognized his brother in her from the very first moment, and he couldn’t understand that she didn’t remember him. Then he told her many stories, and Sam nodded after that Dean smiled relieved.

"I know everything. Of the series. Dean ... Jensen ..."

"Damn, I ain’t Jensen!" He hissed and got up so abruptly that the chair toppled over.

Cas shrugged and tried to reassure him as Sam turned to her unusually calm husband. But before he could say anything, Dean squatted in front of her and tried again.

"You’ve to remember, Sam. You’ve to remember what’s going on in the real world. The people there need you; I need you. Rowena is dead. You can go back."

Sam just shook his head. That was all so surreal. She just wanted to sleep.

"Okay." Castiel got to his feet and rolled up his sleeves as he slowly approached the young woman.

 

"Woah. You don’t put your hand in my stomach now!"

Startled, she jerked back. Even more frightened than a few minutes ago, when she asked Cas to prove to her that he was an angel. For years she was a fan of this series, and it became more intense when she became part of the team that made this series. But she didn’t let herself be fooled so easily and shook her head in amusement as his eyes shone blue.

"Show me your wings."

She stood in front of him, arms crossed, looking at him encouragingly. Even if she was calm on the outside, deep in her inside was pure chaos. She was afraid of it. Fear that everything could be true that the two told her. Doubt that this life with her husband was a downright lie.

The next moment it got pretty loud. First, because a second-long storm raged in the middle of the living room and large, black wings were visible on the brightly lit wall and on the other hand because the bulb broke into a thousand pieces. That was the moment when Samantha thought she was losing her mind because that wasn’t played. That couldn’t possibly be true. After the first shock, the young woman fell into the chair with a deep sigh and stared blankly from one to the other.

 

"Don’t worry; everything is fine with your soul. But I’ve to go in your head."

Sam hesitated for a moment as she looked into the pleading face of her husband. But she’d to know, and when Cas stretched out his hands, she grabbed his wrist and gave him a warning look. She knew what kind of power this angel had.

"Don’t be afraid," he replied, and there was something so reassuring and peaceful in that tone that she nodded, breathing deeply and closing her eyes.

Concerned, Gabriel watched as that bright light illuminated Cas’s hands, which he’d planted against her temples, as well as his eyes, and his wife fell into a trance.

Suddenly everything was back. The fear that he’d felt at that time because Gabe hadn’t managed to erase Sam’s memory, but only buried deep in her head. The fear that their life together would burst like a bubble and that his big love would hate and leave him.

 

It didn’t hurt, but her heart was racing, as well as the images flashing through her mind. On the one hand, it was so strange, on the other side so familiar ... She knew all this, from the series and therefore she didn’t know what was true and what wasn’t. After a few minutes, everything was over, and Sam was surprisingly calm. But when Gabriel wanted to take her hand, she jerked as if she’d been ripped from a deep sleep.

"Leave me alone!" she called in a panic, slapping Gabriel’s hand away. She didn’t know what she could believe anymore.

Castiel held his brother back as he wanted to see his wife, who’d stormed up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door behind her.

"You morons hopefully made sure that no creature can invade this world."

Gabe was angry, Dean was angry, Cas tried to mediate. But as a good host, he got two beers out of the fridge and pushed one of them over the table.

"What now?" He asked after a while.

"Guess what. Sam comes back, and you can rot", the hunter snapped back.

"Dean ..."

Cas looked at him shaking his head and then asked if he could leave them alone without killing each other. A promise that neither could give. But at least they wanted to try.

 

The young woman lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. She was so confused that she couldn’t even cry. But her emotions had to go out and the vase, which flew to the door a few seconds later, almost hit Castiel, who suddenly stood in the room.

Although he’d spent many years with humans, when it came to feelings, the warrior of God was still somewhat awkward. With a sigh, he sat down on the edge of the bed and just looked at her. Sam fell around his neck and started to sob, which confused the angel even more. But Sam didn’t see Castiel, but Misha; her best friend. The one who was always there when she was worried and with whom she could talk about everything. Loyal, sensitive and someone who ever had the right words. Even though her head was already bursting, she wanted to know everything.

 

"You’re married?" Dean asked after an infinite long silence and nodded to the wedding photo that stood over the fireplace.

"For a little over a year."

"What? Sam was just three months away."

"We’ve been here for three years."

"..."

As a curious person, of course, he also wanted to know where he was here. Gabriel tried to describe it in the most dazzling colors, what had happened in the past years.

"I’d like to meet this Jensen," he grinned, but Gabe shook his head vehemently. Yeah, that would’ve been missing ...

Then Dean asked if he really had no power. Gabriel denied but admitted that he’d tried to erase the memories of the two; which only partially worked for Sam. That was probably the price he’d to pay for it.

Gabriel could remember everything, trying to suppress those memories of his past life as well as possible. Although he knew that the hunter wouldn’t be impressed, he told him that he had long had a bad conscience.

"You kidnapped my brother. He was suddenly gone, and nobody knew anything about it!"

"I wanted to protect him. And Cas knew about it."

"Yes, that’s why we came only now. You must have been pretty convincing ..."

He sank briefly in thought. He had never had such a fierce quarrel with his angel. These winged bastards ... Always with good intentions, but the execution as always shit.

 

Dean looked up at the stairs and stood up when he saw them.

"Can we go now?"

He had to stop for a moment and shout inwardly, as he was about to strip his brother naked with his eyes. Maybe it was because he hadn’t had a woman for so long.

Gabriel shut his mouth and barely dared to look at Samantha. He knew that was better.

The realities were still mingling, but Sam told him that for 38 years she’d also considered this life like hers.

She still knew exactly how she didn’t want to go to kindergarten as a child and often hidden from her parents in the hayloft. She correctly remembered when she got her driver’s license, her wedding and her move to America ...

On the other hand, she also remembered being left alone as a child when Dean and his father went hunting. He/she knew how many friends had been killed by the supernatural crap and how many times the two brothers were themselves on the brink. Angels, demons, heaven, hell, purgatory ... All this wasn’t there in this world, at least not really and that was great.

Nobody had the right to demand a decision from her. Pain and sorrow, joy and hope; that existed in both worlds and Sam didn’t want to give it up.

 

Both parties, if you like, had good arguments and Sam felt he’d torn apart in the middle. Then there was this embrace between the brothers: this long, intimate and familiar hug. Gabriel was desperate. He’d to come up with something quickly, and so he tried it the other way.

"You can’t do that, Sam. Dean was happiest when you gave up the hunt and left him alone with his father. Deep inside, you know that. You ain’t a hunter; you never wanted that. There was always another way for you.

And Dean. If you’re honest with yourself, you always knew that Sam would leave you. Again and again. You don’t need him, and he doesn’t need you. You Sam, you only did it because you felt responsible, but all this crap was just a weight around your neck. I’ve given you a new life in which you’re happy."

He took his wife’s hands and told her how much he needed her, how much he loved her. She nodded to her husband. Yes, he wasn’t wrong, but there was the other side too. The feeling of helping people didn’t compare with anything and the adventures that he and his brother had entered were great. The bunker hadn’t been that long before, the two were always on the road; tireless and restless. Here he/she had a home, family, friends. Here she/he’d arrived.

A glance at the clock told her it was nearly midnight. It was a weekend, but her head was buzzing, and she knew it wouldn’t work anyway.

Without turning back, she climbed the stairs and wished the boys good night. Dean could make himself comfortable on the couch, Gabriel in the guestroom, and Cas needed no sleep anyway.

 

Unlike his wife, Gabriel found no peace and put another round of beer on the table.

"So, Rowena is dead?" He asked cautiously, and Cas nodded.

"Had probably more enemies. We only know that the witches caught her and Billie and well ..."

Shrugging, he took a long sip and looked silently up to the bedroom. From the time he’d turned the angel upside down to learn everything when one day he left the shell carelessly at the table, Dean had thought a lot.

"Is he happy?"

When Gabriel said yes, the hunter just nodded.

A life without Sam was almost unimaginable for him. But the difference was that he wasn’t dead, but, if you wanted to put it that way, just made an extended vacation. For Dean, there was nothing but the hunt, but most of all, he wanted his brother to be happy, and there were many, too many signs in his life that he wasn’t. And even if he still had to nibble on it, but apparently, Gabriel made him happy.

"Listen, Dean ..." Gabe took a deep breath and kneaded his sweater nervously between his fingers. Castiel was somehow absent, and Gabriel knew when he looked at him that he studied.

That was what the angels called it when they got an overview of the situation. And, best of all, you shouldn’t disturb them.

"I’m sorry. Not what I did, but the way I did it."

"We would’ve found a solution. As we always do," Dean replied, but this apology was good because he knew it was meant to be serious.

If he thought about it, it was the first time the little ex-angel had ever apologized for anything.

He also looks like a dying duck in a thunderstorm. The two were never friends, but they accepted and respected each other. Besides, they’re brothers-in-law; Family. Nobody could choose that.

 

Even though he wasn’t aware of that, but very deep inside, Gabriel knew that there was a possibility that something like that would happen sooner or later.

It was a one-way ticket. Gabriel didn’t want to go back, but the shell stayed behind, and Cas had urged that he also get the spell, as well as Gabe’s grace; just in case. So he left this loophole open because he trusted his brother and for three years it had gone well.

At some point, however, both attacked the tiredness. Only, the smaller man couldn’t fall asleep.

"Gabriel?"

Cas sat down at his bed and even if he wanted to turn his back on him because the tears burned in his eyes and his heart ached, he was glad to hear that reassuring voice.

"You got some gray hair," the angel smirked and stroked his head. Gabe then had to laugh briefly.

A deep sigh escaped him as he sat up and looked into the blue eyes. He didn’t have to say anything, Castiel understood him without words and felt the deep despair.

"Everything will be alright. I promise to you."

"I really screwed up."

As a result, Cas could only nod, and he did so when Gabe said he lied to Sam. At first, he had thought about it a few times, but he found right what he’d done and at some point the memory faded, and life had taken complete possession of him. He had changed. He’d taken responsibility. He was no longer the good-for-nothing he once was.

"I’m so sorry."

"Sam knows that and so do we."


End file.
